Loud House: La familia del caos
by Phantom1812
Summary: Cuando eres un muchacho con diez hermanas, tarde o temprano perderás la cabeza. Cuando vives con tantas personas en una misma casa, tarde o temprano querrás matar a alguien. Cuando el día a día es cuestión de sobrevivencia, tarde o temprano tendrán que ir al psicólogo cualquiera de ustedes. ¿Y cómo lo sé? Yo soy ese psicólogo. Y por ustedes, tarde o temprano, me pegaré un tiro.
1. Caso 1: Lincoln

**Saludos a todos:**

 **Antes de comenzar, quiero dedicar esta historia a maestro jedi, quien tuvo el coraje que a muchos nos falta y publicó la primera historia de esta serie en español en este sitio. Gracias amigo por dar el ejemplo y más con esa muestra de talento (en serio, hay que ser muy talentoso para captar el interés de tantos con pocas palabras, admirable).**

 **Y sin nada más que añadir, los invito a la lectura. Bienvenidos.**

 **x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

–Sucede que hay días en los que desearía no ser yo.

Yo también, ¿no te jode?

Tal vez fuera el paciente más joven de mi carrera. Tampoco es que tuviera una carrera muy larga, pero…

De su boca salieron esas palabras. Cualquier otro lo habría pensado, por algo acudía a mí. Por algo se recostaba en el diván. Pero de ahí a decirlo…

También en eso era un pionero.

Usualmente, los chicos de su edad acuden a tipos como yo en compañía de sus padres. Usualmente, los chicos de su edad tienen el peor concepto de tipos como yo. Y sin embargo, ahí estaba. Sin sus padres y sin prejuicios. O era muy maduro o los disimulaba muy bien o la desesperación superaba cualquier cosa, incluyendo prejuicios.

A simple vista, un chico corriente. Intentaba domar el cabello claro, pero una pequeña parte de la nuca se resistía al peinado. Jeans y remera. Zapatillas. Como cualquiera. Yo mismo habría vestido así si no me hubiera preocupado por mostrar una imagen profesional. No debía de tener más de quince años… menos tal vez, pero el agotamiento presente en sus facciones me desorientaba. Incluso al dejarse caer sobre el diván, percibí en él cierto alivio.

–Eso se puede interpretar de muchas formas… eh…

–Lincoln.

–Gracias –y mejor colocarlo en la cima de la página de la libreta dedicada a él–. Eso es más común de lo que crees, debes convencerme por qué tu caso podría alejarse de cualquier otro.

–Bueno… jamás pensé que tendría que hacer esto.

–Como muchos.

–No me gusta quejarme, doctor, es sólo que…

–Quejarse es un derecho universal, impide que explotemos de formas peores cuando la presión nos sobrepasa.

–Bien… tal vez no le parezca un problema…

–Deja que sea yo quien lo decida, ¿sí? Desahógate.

Dejó escapar un suspiro mayúsculo. Tomaría su tiempo. Tal vez fuera la única sesión. Dudaba que dispusiera de fondos para pagar otra o que consiguiera el dinero suficiente de sus padres sin que estos sospecharan en algún momento en qué podía usarlo. Por no mencionar que mi situación distaba de ser la ideal como para siquiera plantearme ofrecerse sesiones de cortesía.

–Soy el hermano… soy el hermano de en medio.

–Es algo común, continúa.

–Convivo en una misma casa con mis padres y mis hermanas.

–Puedo imaginarlo.

–Somos once hermanos en total.

Qué bueno que no bebía nada en ese momento. Lo habría escupido. O como mínimo, lo habría tragado mal. En su lugar, di forma a una línea recta que cruzaba la página de punta a punta. El hermano de en medio. Con sus padres y sus hermanas… eso quería decir…

–Podrías…

–Tengo cinco hermanas mayores y cinco hermanas menores.

Ya comenzaba a hacerse luz en las tinieblas. ¿Qué eran sus padres? ¿Religiosos ultra conservadores o adictos al Viagra? Apostaba una mano a que no veían televisión y se comunicaban por carta. Por otro lado, el chico parecía adecuarse al siglo en curso. Tal vez sólo… tenían un pasatiempo muy peculiar. Tal vez sólo eran adictos al ensayo y error.

–Todos juntos.

–Sí.

–En la misma casa.

–Sí.

–Vaya –por no decir algo peor. Parecía la realidad de mis abuelos. Y casi sentía que estaba siendo generoso con esa impresión. Pero el pobre chico no tenía la culpa de que sus padres tuvieran semejante afición… eso o debían de cambiar de marca de preservativos y pastillas–. Y si estás aquí y me cuentas esto…

–Ya no sé qué hacer, doctor.

–Veamos… háblame de tu día a día.

–Por las mañanas, si no estoy atento, soy el último en ocupar el cuarto de baño –y no sé por qué en ese momento aquel me pareció el menor de una salva de hipotéticos problemas. Quiero decir, convivir con una mujer podía ser un problema, pero diez…– Las comidas familiares suelen ser una pesadilla, los desayunos… afortunadamente, estoy en una escuela diferente, no las veo allí –para que veas la escuela como un oasis es que la situación en tu casa es un verdadero desastre… en el mejor de los casos–. Si quiero ver televisión, es una pelea… si quiero estar tranquilo en mi habitación, a una de ellas… o a dos… o a tres… en ese preciso momento deciden que la actividad de turno debe implicar un desastre… ¿Y cree que alguna se molesta en tocar antes de entrar? –Al menos tenía su habitación–. Para todos los estándares, soy demasiado pequeño para ciertas cosas, pero muy maduro para otras –el típico problema del hijo de en medio e incluso, de la mayoría de los adolescentes, pero en este caso llevado al extremo–. Sólo estoy tranquilo fuera de casa, con mi amigo… en la escuela… en cualquier sitio fuera de casa…

–Bueno… pero eso no significa…

–¡Se entrometen en todo! –Aquel exabrupto dejo una nueva raya en la página–. Una vez no me dejaron salir de casa y me agobiaron con cuidados únicamente porque me corté el dedo con una hoja de papel –qué bueno que no bebía nada, me habría atragantado a causa de la risa que luchaba por contener–. Y si tengo problemas con un bravucón… bueno, no ocurre a menudo, pero no puedo permitir que se enteren, lo toman como algo personal…

–Bueno, ¿qué esperabas? Siendo tus hermanas…

–¿Cómo se sentiría usted que diez chicas lo defendieran de un bravucón? ¡Cuando una de ellas apenas tiene un año!

Tuve que callar. De inmediato acudió a mí la palabra humillación. Por algún extraño motivo, ésta parecía pequeña. Incluso tras apuntarla en la libreta junto con otras tantas.

–No me malentienda, no es que yo… es sólo… –otro suspiro mayúsculo. Debía de tener buenos pulmones–. A veces sólo quiero paz o en última instancia… en última instancia… quisiera poder hablar… decir algo sin sentir… sin sentir que pierdo el tiempo…

–Explícate.

–Mis padres tienden a pensar que cuanto digo es una exageración, por no mencionar que la mayor parte del tiempo… no es como que pasen demasiado en casa –claro que no, con tanta gente dudaba que pudieran practicar allí su deporte favorito con tranquilidad… mierda, qué decía–. Mi hermana mayor está más preocupada de su móvil y su novio de lo que pasa alrededor –no sabía si tenía utilidad, pero me pareció oportuno tomar nota de aquello–. Mi segunda hermana mayor… cielos… siendo generoso… digamos que tiene la cabeza muy en las nubes –siendo generosos… ya me preguntaba cómo sería siendo del todo honesto–. Mi tercera hermana mayor, cuando está inspirada, enciende los amplificadores y sus solo de guitarra amenazan con dejarme sordo –eso explicaba que gritara de cuando en cuando–. Mi cuarta hermana mayor hace chistes de todo –se tomaba la vida muy en serio diría yo–. Mi quinta hermana mayor es fanática de los deportes… de todos los deportes menos del ajedrez –y si tanto le afectaba, no podía decirse de ella que fuera una tacita de leche entre cuatro paredes–. Mi primera hermana menor… por ella el sol se apagara y todo fuera tinieblas –rebosante de optimismo la muchacha–. Las gemelas… bien, son diferentes, pero no sé cómo se las ingenian para estar de acuerdo a la hora de desmadrarlo todo –oportunos acuerdos diría cualquiera–. Tengo una hermana menor genio que ganó un Nobel y considera que no estoy a la altura de su fantástico intelecto –y que fuera mayor parecía hacerlo más humillante–. Y la bebé… bueno, ella es sólo la bebé… de momento –otro suspiro mayúsculo, pero no parecía ser el punto final–. A veces siento… que mis cinco hermanas menores sólo me ven a mí como un hermano mayor… en ciertos casos… por no decir que… a veces siento que mis hermanas mayores se olvidan que lo son… porque estoy al medio, claro, ¿tiene idea de todo el trabajo que me llevo? Cuando hubo un apagón… ¿Quién tuvo que hacer algo? ¡Y por eso me perdí mi programa favorito! ¡El último capítulo!

Ahora sí, el último suspiro. Después de eso, el chico permaneció mirando el techo mientras yo descansaba de la frenética carrera por tomar apuntes. A esas alturas, ambos nos hallábamos de cualquier manera sobre nuestros asientos. Lástima que el chico decidiera que era momento de retomar el hilo de su monólogo, obligándome a cambiar tan rápido de postura que mucho me habría extrañado que todos mis huesos siguieran en su sitio.

–No me malentienda, quiero a mi familia, a todas y a cada una de mis hermanas, pero… hay días en los que desearía ser yo –y dudaba que alguien con un mínimo de sentido común deseara tomar su lugar–. Hay días en que envidio a mi mejor amigo, es hijo único… y no tardo en preguntarme en qué estoy pensando, pero… a veces esto es más fuerte que yo, porque… sólo quiero… sólo quiero vivir en paz.

Como todos, pero el chico lo tenía particularmente difícil. Me pregunté cuánto había tardado en decidir que necesitaba decir todo eso. Por no decir cuánto tardaría yo en darle una respuesta. Y esperaba desde lo profundo de mi alma que no me viera como el último recurso… como la solución definitiva, ¿qué solución podía ofrecerle? Todas empezaban con una huida y terminaban con suicidio, pero no podía ofrecerle semejantes escapes, ¿quién carajos iba a pagar la cuenta entonces?

–Bien… tienes una encantadora familia, muchacho –y creía que estaba de broma a juzgar por la miradita que me dirigió–. Que no te extrañe que cualquier hijo único querría estar en tu lugar –yo lo era y ya pensaba en darle gracias a Dios por dejarme así–. Habrán días en los que desees no ser tú, a todos nos pasa, incluso nos puede parecer una mierda, pero… lo mejor que puedes hacer esos días es recordar que nadie sería mejor que tú siendo tú –por no decir que tal vez fuera único en lo que resultara ser bueno–. En todas las familias se tejen desmadres, muchacho, tal vez… tal vez la tuya gane cualquier campeonato de los mismos, pero… si has vivido hasta esta edad en semejante ambiente… y has madurado bastante por lo que veo… no veo por qué no puedas sentirte orgulloso de tus logros.

–¿Usted cree? –Tenía efecto, el chico parecía tomarse muy en serio algo que no tenía idea de dónde carajos había salido.

–Has resistido bien hasta ahora.

–Pero… he venido a consultar a un psicólogo, eso…

–Eso es más común de lo que crees –más que las familias numerosas en nuestros días, pero no tenía por qué saberlo–. Es normal que te fastidie tu familia, hablamos de convivir a diario con seres diferentes… ¿Crees que sería diferente si fueran menos personas? Sería lo mismo… incluso podría ser peor, qué sabes tú.

–Vaya –era tan obvio desde mi punto de vista que me costaba creer que para el chico constituyera toda una novedad–. Pero… qué debería…

–Tienes edad suficiente para pasar tiempo fuera de casa, tal vez deberías no pensar tan a menudo en ella como tu único refugio –en realidad, no debía de ser así, pero dadas las condiciones, no quedaban demasiadas alternativas–. A veces… a veces lo mejor que puedes hacer es no darle demasiada importancia a ciertas cosas, más considerando que la mayoría dispone de una salida alternativa.

–¡Cielos, doctor! Tiene sentido –me alegraba que le viera el sentido a esa mierda de consejo, casi me hacía sentir culpable.

–Y a la hora de verdad… muy hermanos serán todos, pero siguen siendo hermanas y tú… bueno, eres un chico, eso debería jugar a tu favor, ¿no? Para así… ya sabes, mantener una distancia que en cualquier caso, se justificaría con la diferencia no sólo de edad, también…

–¡Es cierto! ¡Sigo siendo un chico y por lo tanto, yo soy mi propio bando!

–Además… bueno, tienes a tu amigo, tan solo en esta cruzada no te hayas, ¿cierto? –Qué extraño me resultaba apreciar en el muchacho tal entusiasmo cuando yo mismo luchaba por sacar a flote las palabras y creerlas–. Encuentra excusas para mantenerte apartado… no con brusquedad… actividades no faltarán y créeme, es lo normal.

–Tiene razón doctor, es hora de que empiece a vivir –dichas por él esas palabras y provisto de semejante entusiasmo, casi sentí miedo, más al verlo de pie–. Se lo agradezco de verdad, me ha ayudado mucho.

–Agradécemelo pagando como se debe, ¿no?

Pero quizá ya tenía eso en mente antes de soltar mis honorarios y salir corriendo. Dinero reunido a duras penas. Casi me planteé devolvérselo, pero a esas alturas, el chico ya debía de estar lejos. Sí podía decirse a su favor que era muy resistente. Tanto tiempo sin acudir al psicólogo… tampoco es que yo fuera tan necesario en la vida de nadie, pero… tanto tiempo sin acudir… con semejante familia, mantenía la cordura en su sitio. Casi sentí admiración por él. Mejor admirarlo que compadecerlo, eso sólo lo destruiría.

Porque un chico con diez hermanas metiches de todas las edades… que armaran circo, maroma y teatro porque el chico se había cortado el dedo con papel…

Sonreí con tristeza. Cuándo ese muchacho se enamorara… pobre de su novia.


	2. Caso 2: Lori

**Saludos a todos:**

 **Antes de comenzar, quiero agradecerles por la respuesta dada a la historia, un intento de entretenerlos, en especial a Conuk, Junior VB, TALOS X, Coleccionista de fics y Elio Rog, son ustedes el impulso a seguir con esto.**

 **A continuación, les dejo el siguiente capítulo. Cualquier comentario, positivo o negativo, constructivo o destructivo, será muy bien recibido. Los derechos de estos personajes (casi lo olvido) pertenecen a Nickelodeon.**

 **Y sin nada más que agregar, les deseo de corazón que disfruten la lectura. Bienvenidos.**

 **x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

–Escucha, debo volver al trabajo, te devolveré el llamado en un rato.

Si se despidió de mí, no llegué a saberlo. Los golpes en la puerta exigían una pronta respuesta. Se la habría dado de no haberse adelantado. Tardó un poco en descubrir que podía abrir y mucho menos en adentrarse a la consulta con la soltura de una reina. Del tipo de reina que incita a la rebelión con su sola presencia.

Rubia, melena corta. Alta (ventaja que tendría cualquiera visto desde mi asiento), delgada. Shorts y camiseta con tirantes. Claramente cualquiera habría girado para verla pasar. Y habría retrocedido intimidado ante su mirada. Ojos entrecerrados, ceño ligeramente fruncido. Confianza en su buena apariencia que rozaba (o entraba de lleno) en la arrogancia presente sólo en su andar. Mi tipo, en otras palabras. De haberme faltado un tornillo, por supuesto.

–¿Puedo hacer algo por usted?

No me sorprendió que ignorara mi intento por ser cortés. Creía haberlo hecho mejor que otras veces, pero dudaba que notara la diferencia o reconociera mi esfuerzo. Sólo se acercó con ese andar suyo tan comedido a mi escritorio, dedicándome una mirada despectiva. Desconocía las conclusiones alcanzadas, pero estaba seguro que, viniendo de ella, no me harían gracia. No más que su presencia.

–¿Usted es el de la tarjeta?

Y antes de poder preguntar nada, dejó caer con un golpe de la palma la mencionada tarjeta. Mi tarjeta, a juzgar por el nombre, la dirección, la profesión y los medios de contacto. Tarjeta que ya no recordaba y que dudaba haber considerado entregar a una chica como ella. Vista de cerca, una chiquilla. Si acaso tenía dieciocho, me habría sorprendido mucho.

–Que yo sepa, sí –atiné a responder antes de volver a mirarla. Para qué, me pregunté, si ya la recordaría por el resto del día.

–Ya veo –hubiera preferido prolongar el examen visual sobre mi persona que extenderlo por todo el despacho. Resultaba más ofensiva su expresión en ese caso–. Entonces… ¿Se puede saber qué hacía un niño con esa tarjeta suya?

–¿Disculpe? –Un niño… la segunda persona a la que le entregaría una de mis tarjetas, habiendo entrado la primera por la puerta.

–No se haga el idiota, sabe de lo que hablo.

–Creo que no la sigo, qué…

–Mi hermano menor tenía esta tarjeta, la conservaba, ¿para qué querría algo así?

–No esperará que recuerde…

–Lincoln Loud, ¿por qué Lincoln Loud tendría su tarjeta? ¿Qué quiere de él?

No mentía en algo: No tenía por qué recordar a cada paciente. Pero ese chico era alguien especial. Lo bastante especial como para darle cara al nombre. Lo bastante especial como para recordarlo de inmediato. Quién no lo sería con una familia tan pintoresca como la suya. Quién no lo sería con ese temple de acero suyo. Quién no lo sería si frente a mí tenía la prueba de que no exageraba su relato.

Encantadora familia, le había dicho. Y creía que exageraba…

–Si tiene mi tarjeta es porque él quiere algo de mí –pésima respuesta. Lo vine a saber cuando plantó las palmas sobre el escritorio con estridencia, acercando su amenazadora cara a la mía todo lo que permitía el mueble entre nosotros. A esa distancia, me recordó a no pocos depredadores del género de los reptiles.

–¿Qué le hizo a mi hermano?

–Ya vio la tarjeta, ¿no? Como psicólogo… le debo confidencialidad a mis pacientes y…

–¡Mi hermano no está loco! –Más tarde me aplaudiría por mantener la silla y el semblante en su lugar. En ese segundo debía saber que el orgullo no me habría salvado de ser despedazado. Y en ese instante, la creía muy capaz de hacerlo–. Y como usted le haya hecho creer que lo está, le juro…

–Qué va, es todo un caballero, sólo está… un poco cansado –ya se podía considerar que había dicho demasiado, pero pareció bastar para domar momentáneamente a la bestia–. Y ahora… creo entenderlo mejor.

Tal vez sí había dicho demasiado, pero al menos hizo consciente a la muchacha de su comportamiento. No mostró señales de arrepentimiento salvo recuperar la postura erguida, apartando las manos de mi escritorio, sin amenazar con invadir mi espacio personal con serias intenciones de destruirlo.

–Escuche, es mi hermano y… nadie puede meterse con él…

–Salvo usted o cualquiera de sus hermanas, ¿no?

Otro detalle evidente desde el comienzo se confirmó: Jamás cedería. Jamás me daría la razón. No es que me molestara, pero es bueno tenerla de vez en cuando, ni qué decir que lo haga notar un tercero. Ya tendría que buscar el placer verbal en otro lugar. De momento, me bastaba con que desviara la mirada. Porque dudaba que la ventana fuera más interesante que yo.

–No es asunto suyo –a esas alturas, su tono no resultaba ni remotamente la mitad de confiado que al comienzo.

–Lo será mientras el muchacho crea oportuno hacérmelo saber –solía pasar. Diarrea verbal cuando estaba molesto. O cuando estaba muerto de miedo. Con ella mirándome de esa manera, era difícil distinguir entre ambos estados.

–Usted no tiene derecho a entrometerse en nuestras vidas.

–Créame, estaba todo muy bien hasta que cruzó la puerta.

–Vuelva a acercarse a mi hermano y le juro…

–Por mí no hay problema, ahora convénzalo usted… ah, no olvide no mencionar que se inmiscuyó en su privacidad.

–Lo que tenga que ver con mi hermano también es asunto mío.

–Con ese temperamento… me sorprende que el chico no acudiera antes a mí.

En algún momento, toda la indignación que sostenía su seguridad terminó por abandonarla. Tal vez mantenerla en su sitio resultaba agotador y necesitaba un respiro. Tal vez, con algo de suerte, lograba convencerla de no destruir a su hermano apenas regresara.

–¿Qué dijo de mí? –Extraño me resultó oír ese tono melancólico. Una contradicción teniendo en cuenta su cara.

–Me parece que ya he hablado demasiado, así que…

–No diré nada, ¿está bien?

No sé por qué, pero supe al tener sus ojos frente a mí otra vez que decía la verdad. Lo había dicho de mala gana, pero al decirlo me sostuvo la mirada. En parte parecía más relajada. En parte, quizá, ya no me veía como una amenaza, de otro modo no me habría hecho una promesa, aunque fuera de mala gana. Dudaba que le importara ganarse mi confianza. Tal vez, muy en el fondo, sólo le importaba mucho su familia.

–¿Cuál es su nombre? De todas las hermanas…

–Soy Lori.

–De las mayores, ¿no?

–¿No que usted no recordaba?

–Una familia tan llamativa no se olvida de la noche a la mañana.

–De modo que lo que dijo…

–Lo que dijo lo habría dicho cualquiera que esté cansado, ¿o ha pensado alguna vez cómo sería si usted fuera la única hija de once hijos?

Me costaba creer que fuera la primera vez que un pensamiento así cruzara su cabeza, pero así parecía ser, porque de pronto el suelo parecía ser más interesante que cualquier otra cosa. Si levantó la cabeza, lo hizo de mala gana. Si se decidió a mirarme… en realidad, todo en esa chica parecía hecho de mala gana.

–Puede que… terminara matando a alguien –reconoció la chica entre dientes.

–Y el chico, en lugar de hacerlo, golpeó mi puerta, debería felicitarlo.

–Como si él fuera la víctima en todo…

Tarde se percató de lo dicho y más de arrepentirse de ello (como todo arrepentimiento). Tampoco es como que le fuera a dar demasiada importancia. Hasta donde sabía, no me pagaban por fingir… de hecho, era mi principal fuente de ingresos. Pero escucharse pareció darle el impulso. Eso o estaba demasiado acostumbrada a ser el centro de atención.

–No me malinterprete, ¿sí? Es mi hermano, tendrá sus problemas, lo siento por él, pero yo… yo también tengo mis problemas.

–¿Y qué si decidió buscar ayuda?

–Mire, lo siento, yo… exageré, ¿sí? Pero Lincoln también tiene la culpa, no es como que ser hermana mayor… la hermana mayor de tantos chicos sea tan sencillo y más si tiene en cuenta que…

La inconfundible alarma de un celular la interrumpió. Dudaba que fuera el mío, yo no tenía semejante gusto musical, por lo que no me extrañó que fuera ella la primera en hurgar en los diminutos bolsillos que debía de tener su short antes de hallar el aparato y contemplarlo con semblante iluminado. Nada fuera de lo común. Ahora bien, que contestara…

–Ay, Bobby, mi amor, ya me estaba preguntando cuándo me llamarías…

Y que hablara como si tal cosa frente a mí…

 _Mi hermana mayor está más preocupada de su móvil y su novio que de lo que pasa alrededor._

Y que de pronto empezara a oír voces… ¿Ya había tragado la dosis?

Uno… dos… tres… cuatro… cinco… seis…

–Ay, lo sé, literalmente es lo peor que he oído…

Setenta… setenta y uno… setenta y dos… setenta y tres…

–Claro que te quiero amor, ¿me quieres tú a mí?

Doscientos… doscientos uno… doscientos dos… doscientos tres…

–Tengo derecho a preguntarlo, ¿veinte mensajes? Creía que te importaba más…

–Trescientos… trescientos uno… trescientos dos…

–Un segundo, cariño –nada le costó dejar atrás el semblante dulzón y dedicarme una de esas encantadoras miradas con las se dejara caer en mi oficina–. ¿Cuál es su problema?

–Que no sabía que mi oficina pareciera cabina telefónica, digo, es pequeña, pero… ¿Tiene que ver con la decoración?

–Qué quiere…

–Lleva más de trescientos segundos hablando, ¿se lo traduzco a minutos? –Al menos tuvo la decencia de mostrar cierta vergüenza antes de soltar al móvil:

–Bobby… te llamo luego –me pregunté si al parpadear se dio cuenta del grado de confianza adquirido como para recostarse en el diván mientras charlaba de lo más alegre con su amor. Al parecer su propia posición no le hacía mucha gracia–. Yo…

–Eso que cree que estoy pensando… eso que tal vez ahora mismo esté pensando… eso mismo me dijo Lincoln de usted, ¿sabe? Y pensé lo mismo que pienso de la mayoría de mis pacientes: Que exageran.

–No veo cómo…

–Pero si el número era una realidad y veo que no exageró en la décima parte… entonces ese chico tenía más razón de la que él mismo imaginaba –se le acabaron las interrupciones, las alarmas, la indignación y la vergüenza. Y a mí la paciencia–. Lárguese, ¿quiere?

Pero no lo hizo. Puede que lo esperara. Puede que le pesara el cuerpo. O que no estuviera acostumbrada a recibir órdenes, por muy amables que fueran las mismas. O el diván resultara ser más seductor de lo que me atrevía a pensar. Como fuera, estaba ahí. Y el tiempo que llevaba en mi presencia había bastado para confirmar una cosa: No se iría sino hasta que le diera la gana. Y ese momento no parecía próximo, por la razón que fuera.

–No es fácil ser la hermana mayor –como si no hubiera sido suficiente, ¿todavía tenía que escucharla? Grandioso–. Un día eres una niña sin preocupaciones y al siguiente, descubres que no puedes hacer todo lo que quisieras porque tienes que dar un buen ejemplo a los que vienen después de ti.

–Muchos hermanos habrían actuado en piloto automático, ¿qué vuelve diferente su caso? – ¿En serio? Queriendo que se callara, ¿iba y le daba alas?

–No es como que hubiera demasiada diferencia de edad entre nosotros –ah cierto, ese número decía que sus padres apenas si se tomaban descansos entre sesiones–. Con un margen tan corto… ¿Qué se podría esperar? Pues nuestros padres… no es como que tuvieran eso en cuenta, ¿sabe? Qué horror… daba igual que apenas me llevara por uno o dos años, yo tenía que ser… yo tengo que ser el ejemplo, asumiendo que alguna de mis hermanas me tenga de ejemplo para algo… no es como que me interese, claro, pero…

–¿Dónde encaja Lincoln? Hablando de hermanas, no…

Desde nuestros asientos, fui capaz de distinguir un cambio drástico en su expresión. Tal melancolía suavizaba a tal punto sus facciones que por momento dudé que se tratara de la misma chica.

–Siempre quise un hermano mayor –fascinante, lo habría apuntado en algún sitio de haberme importado–. Cuando era niña… veía a las chicas… mis amigas que sí los tenían… no eran pocas… ya se imaginará el fastidio de escuchar esas historias suyas relacionadas con sus hermanos –tan fascinante como su relato, lástima que no pudiera conciliar el sueño mientras ella siguiera con la cantinela–. Pero… yo también quería uno, ¿por qué no? Un chico que cuidara de mí… lo más cercano de mi familia… que me quisiera no como mis padres, sino… bueno, es una tontería, ¿verdad? Lo quería, pero… me tocó a mí ese papel y al final… bueno, después de cuatro hermanas, ¿quién no querría un cambio? –Lo habría aceptado de tratarse de un auto o de un par de zapatos, pero de personas… para qué me calentaba la cabeza si esa chica estaba demasiado ocupada sorprendiéndose con el sonido de su propia voz–. Después de cuatro hermanas, al fin tenía un hermano… ya estaba cansada, pero al fin… al fin tenía mi hermano –lo habría pasado por alto si no hubiera hecho tal énfasis en el posesivo–. Pero no era sólo una novedad para mí, lo era para todas… y en cierta forma, lo sigue siendo después de otras cinco hermanas…

–Dicho así suena muy bonito –y era una lástima que no lo hiciera notar.

–Porque hay días en que me cansa ser yo –y era de familia, no te jode–. Que nunca se acabe el tener que ser el ejemplo… que sin importar cuánto intente negarlo, siempre tendré esa responsabilidad… que al final… ser hermana mayor… no es como que signifique demasiado para nadie cuando a veces… él hace ese trabajo mejor que yo…

–Lindo, ¿eh? El chico con toda esa carga…

–¿Y qué le iba a enseñar? ¿Cómo conquistar chicas? Ya lo intenté y terminó con un ojo morado por… bueno, por culpa de todas –y si acaso seguía confiando después de ese, el chico tenía el alma de un jodido mártir–. Supongo que… al final del día… ya me cansé de intentarlo y más… más viendo que él… puede que no en todo, pero sí en la gran mayoría… cumple ese rol mejor que yo –verla sonreír me estremeció, más al desviar otra vez la mirada, como si al mirarme contemplara los ojos de su propia pena–. En el fondo… él es quien nos une.

Sí, ya me hacía una idea. El chico de las diez hermanas. Qué honroso título. Qué cargo tan privilegiado. Un poco tarde para mantener el sueño del guardaespaldas. Un poco tarde para todo. Empezando por aceptar que no tenía caso hablar de honorarios. Y de cualquier modo, dudaba que quisiera algo más que viniera de ella. Me pregunté cuántos litros de vodka tendría que ingerir para borrarla de mi cabeza. Quizá no sirviera de mucho. Tal vez en ella hubiera material de sobra para mis futuras pesadillas.

–Y un psicólogo arriesgaba el rol del chico, ¿eh? –Si verla melancólica parecía fuera de serie, avergonzada debía de estar un paso más allá en la lista de eventos posibles tras una alineación planetaria–. Muy bonito, Lori querida, muy bonito, siga así y verá cómo al chico terminará por importarle un carajo y al cabo de unos años, ya no habrá nada que las una a todas.

–Ay, por favor, qué exagerado –si al menos se hubiera creído sus propias palabras…

–¿Qué espera si al parecer no sabe actuar como lo que es? –Ya había sido suficiente de tonterías, era una sesión y como tal, ya tenía que levantarme de mi asiento–. Allá afuera hay un chico que cree que su hermana mayor resulta ser un fastidio la mayor parte del tiempo… una hermana a la que le resulta más cómodo dejarle a él buena parte de la carga porque, al parecer, está cansada de ser ella… pues le tengo noticias, alteza, no es pionera en el tema.

–Quién se cree que es…

–Si frente a mí fue capaz de hablar cinco minutos por el móvil sin parar… no quiero ni imaginar cuánto más habla en el día a día –como era de esperar en alguien de la realeza, mis palabras la ofendieron lo suficiente como para levantarse de un salto y pretender que me intimidaba. Lo hacía, pero no tenía por qué notarlo–. Aunque no lo crea, majestad, ser hermana mayor es bastante sencillo si empieza por apagar el móvil de tanto en tanto.

–¿Cómo dice? –La sola idea parecía bastar para quitarle todo el color a su bonita cara.

–Apáguelo, escuche alrededor… y ya que le interesa tanto, escuche a su hermano en lugar de amenazarme –alelada, parecía incapaz de creer lo que le decía. Tendría que ser más drástico–. Qué pasa… ¿Le pido demasiado a la princesita? ¿No puede estar un minuto sin su juguetito?

-¡Cómo se atreve! –Me había excedido. De un golpe recuperó el color perdido y más. Si al final del día seguía entero, me parecía un buen momento para volver a creer en Dios–. ¡No necesito que nadie me enseñe cómo debo ser ni mucho menos necesito de un aparato para vivir! ¡Ya verá! ¡Lincoln no necesitará hablar con usted nunca más!

–Lo dudo, si estaba tan cansada de ser usted…

–¡Nadie tiene derecho a meterse con mi hermano salvo yo! Y si me llego a enterar de que él ha estado aquí… ¿Sabe lo que haré?

–Mucho me temo que no, pero me lo dirá de todos modos, ¿verdad?

Había acertado. Dudaba que cualquiera imaginara que esa belleza de mujer concibiera tan retorcidas ideas que incluían mi escritorio, un par de sillas, mi cabeza y otras partes del cuerpo a través de las cuales resultaba anatómicamente imposible… en realidad, la mayoría de las lindezas que me dedicó resultaban anatómicamente irrealizables en más de un sentido… en todos los sentidos a decir verdad, con o sin escritorio y silla, pero dichas por ella no dejaban lugar a dudas.

Cuando se retiró dando un portazo que amenazó con derribar medio piso, me quedé solo con mi aliento, mis cosas y la amarga sensación de que acababa de hacer horas extras por amor al arte, un amor que distaba de sentir y que las facturas de encargaban de recordarme mes a mes.

Al menos había salido de dudas. Ya había conocido a una de las hermanas. Ya me podía hacer una idea cabal de parte del desmadre. Ya sabía cómo había hecho el chiquillo para llegar hasta mí. Lástima que la chica se llevara mi tarjeta. Sólo esperaba que, en un arranque de furia, se la comiera. En el mejor de los casos.

Respirando profundo, me dejé caer sobre el asiento, agarré el teléfono, marqué el número de la última llamada sabiendo que apostaba mi cuello al hacerlo (en el mejor de los casos), recibiéndome la conocida voz del otro lado de la línea.

–¿Está todo bien?

–Sólo tengo una pregunta para ti –sonreí. A esas alturas, mis colegas me habrían quemado vivo por faltar a la ética–. Lori no enamoró a ese tal Bobby haciendo gala de su buen humor, ¿verdad?


	3. Caso 3: Leni

**Saludos a todos:**

 **Antes de comenzar, una vez más agradecer todas sus muestras de apoyo, en especial a Conuk, TALOS X, GokuSannin9000, adrianromero18a, MontanaHatsune92 y a todos los lectores, sin exagerar, es por ustedes que esta historia sigue en pie.**

 **He disfrutado mucho escribiendo este capítulo. En realidad, debo reconocer que cuando vi esta serie, supe que una de las cosas que más quería era escribir este capítulo, así que espero de corazón que sea de su agrado. Cualquier crítica, sea en el tono que sea, será bien recibida.**

 **Y sin nada más que agregar, los invito a la lectura. Bienvenidos.**

 **x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Me supe dormido cuando los golpes me despertaron. Tarde para lamentarlo. Tarde como cualquier lamento. Lo peor fue que entró sin esperar respuesta. Ya me podría haber dejado dormir un poco más.

–Disculpe… ¿Usted es psicólogo? –Alcé las cejas, incrédulo. Estaba lo bastante cansado como para no pensar en las posibles consecuencias.

–Qué va, señorita, acabo de poner la placa en la puerta porque me gusta arriesgarme… ya sabe, que venga la policía y me arreste por ejercer una profesión que no tengo… es muy divertido.

–¿En serio? Oiga, yo conozco mejores formas de divertirse que esa y así evita pasar por la cárcel, he oído que es un sitio horrible.

Alcé más las cejas, desconociendo el instante en que éstas recuperaran la posición habitual. A punto estuve de reírme. Supongo que el hecho de que hablara en serio reducía el índice de comicidad de la situación y aumentaba el de incredulidad.

Otra chica rubia, una larga cabellera bien cuidada, alta (desde mi asiento), vestida con un encantador vestido corto y sandalias que perdí de vista cuando se acercó demasiado al escritorio. Enormes aros colgaban de sus lóbulos y en lo alto de su cabeza, unas gafas blancas para el sol, significativo ese último detalle teniendo en cuenta que desde la ventana se apreciaban unas densas nubes sellando el cielo.

¿A quién carajos creía que veía? Quiero decir… sabía que distaba de ser el tipo más intimidante (más si acababa de despertar), pero esa sonrisa suya no parecía encajar con nada del entorno. Tampoco es que yo fuera un maestro de la decoración de interiores, pero…

–Soy psicólogo, señorita –solté en un vano intento por borrar esa expresión entusiasta de su cara–. Ahora que lo sabe… ¿Qué puedo hacer por usted?

–Pues… no lo sé.

Tenía que ser un chiste. Unos minutos más y el esfuerzo hecho por aparentar que aquello no se escapaba de los márgenes de lo cotidiano acabaría con lo que me quedaba de salud. Tampoco parecía necesario mantener las apariencias. La chiquilla parecía demasiado ocupada mirando todo alrededor, como si en lugar de estar en mi despacho, se encontrara en un museo o en un zoológico. Eso último tal vez, teniendo en cuenta el desfile de especímenes…

–¿Cómo que no lo sabe?

–En realidad, todo empezó hace unos días, estaba con mis hermanos, ellos no parecen entender que necesito peinarme el pelo cincuenta veces para que luzca perfecto, no es lo mismo que cuarenta y nueve, ¡el resultado salta a la vista! ¡No sabía si era más o menos! Perdí la cuenta, fue un asunto serio, pero el caso es… el caso es que mi hermana mayor me sugirió que viera un psicólogo, incluso mi hermano estuvo de acuerdo con ella cuando eso nunca pasa y en lugar de explicarme qué es un psicólogo, ella me dio esta tarjeta… ah sí, dice lo mismo que en su placa, pero el caso es que por eso estoy aquí.

–Mi… ¿Tarjeta? –Debía ser contagioso para que lo único que atinara a decir después de semejante explicación fuera esa pregunta.

–Sí, la traigo conmigo, ¿quiere verla? –Y antes de negarme o aceptar, la vi sobre la mesa tras unas manos muy bien cuidadas. Ahí estaba. Igual a sus hermanas, pero curiosamente, sabía que esa ya la había visto antes. Fuera un doblez en particular. Fuera una mancha, una arruga. Sabía que no era la primera vez que nos veíamos las caras.

–Ah sí, ya veo.

–Entonces… ¿Qué es un psicólogo? Debe ser algo muy importante para que Lori y Lincoln estuvieran de acuerdo en que debía hacerle una visita.

Me pregunté cuántos días necesitaría para sacarme esos nombres de la cabeza. Para que su pronunciación no me produjera un tic. Para que esa chica dejara de sonreír… ¿A eso habíamos llegado? Entonces no me podía acercar al hermano, pero podía recibir la visita de cualquiera de las hermanas, ¿verdad Lori? Qué bueno que iba a empezar a comportarse como la hermana mayor que debía ser. ¿Creería que hacerle esa sugerencia la clasificaba como una buena hermana? Aunque… viendo a la muchacha frente a mí…

–Un psicólogo es… cómo le dijera… un psicólogo es un doctor de la mente que…

–¡¿Quiere decir que estoy enferma?! –Al menos había servido para arrancarle de raíz ese semblante sonriente.

–¡No! Es decir… es muy pronto para decirlo, pero…

–Entonces por qué dijeron…

–Un psicólogo es un buen conversador –supe al contemplar su expresión curiosa que acababa de meter la pata hasta el mero fondo.

–¿Qué quiere decir? –Y que no terminara de hacerse una jodida idea…

–Mire, soy… soy como un doctor de palabras –maldita sea, doctor de la cabeza ya sonaba bastante humillante… lo único que faltaba era que la mocosa creyera que era un profesor de lengua–. Muchas veces tenemos problemas… muchas veces no nos damos cuenta de que los tenemos…

–¿Cómo es eso posible? –Estaba a una respetable altura y la ventana no muy lejos. Tal vez con una buena carrera y saltando de cabeza podría…

–Es… es como… es como cuando toma leche y no se da cuenta que… que el vaso le manchó la nariz y…

–¡Ay Dios! ¡Qué horror! ¡Pero si me miré en el espejo veinte veces antes de salir!

–¡No! –O me ponía de pie o en su desesperación habría hecho quién sabe qué. Tampoco es que yo me hallara en las mejores condiciones–. Mire, a veces… a veces tenemos problemas… no, no enfermedades, sólo problemas, ¿ve? Todos tenemos problemas y a veces esos problemas hacen… hacen daño en nuestro cuerpo…

–¿En serio?

–Claro –como ella, por ejemplo. Estaba sacándome canas verdes y no llevaba ni diez minutos dentro. No era ningún médico, pero estaba bastante seguro que el verde no podía ser una buena señal en el cuerpo–. A veces… a veces no notamos esos problemas, puede ser cualquier cosa y nos hacen daño… pero no los vemos…

–¿Así como los fantasmas?

–Exacto, y…

–¡Ay no! ¡Qué horror! ¡Los fantasmas son aterradores! ¡No!

 _Dios mío, sé que no he sido un buen creyente. Que me dormía en misas, lo sé. Que tal vez debí ser más generoso, soy consciente de ello. Que a veces me falta paciencia con el prójimo, también lo sé, pero ya pagué con creces, así que… como no te la lleves tú ahora, te juro que te la mando yo._

–No son aterradores –conseguí decir, imaginándome con una soga en el cuello y que colgaba del árbol que estaba frente al edificio. Una idea seductora–. Son como el viento…

–¡Ay no! ¿Me va a despeinar?

 _Debo… contar… hasta… el infinito…_

–No… necesariamente, pero puede hacerle daño y no lo nota, de eso se trata…

–¿Y usted lo puede notar?

–En las palabras, por eso lo dije, soy como un doctor de palabras.

–No lo entiendo –no me digas, ¿y te diste cuenta tú solita?

–A veces decimos cosas… a veces una palabra se repite mucho… a veces no lo notamos, nunca nos escuchamos hablar y…

–¡Ay no! ¡Somos sordos!

 _Dios mío… si no te la llevas y a mí me faltan los huevos para terminar el trabajo… al menos dame paciencia, porque te juro que si me das las fuerzas…_

–No, sólo… decimos cosas, estamos acostumbrados a ellas… pero otros no y eso… eso puede preocuparles…

–Pero si se dieron cuenta de algo, ¿por qué me enviaron con usted?

–Porque una cosa es notar el problema y otra muy distinta es saber qué hacer con él.

–Ah, creo que lo entiendo –viniendo de ella, se trataba de un chiste excelente. Lástima que no fueran las mejores circunstancias para oírlo–. ¿Eso quiere decir que Lori y Lincoln tenían problemas? Porque parecían conocerlo… digo, para que me recomendaran visitarlo…

–Eso quiere decir que todos tienen problemas, no es algo de lo que deba preocuparse –Aunque viéndola a ella, la preocupación era una reacción lógica. Una vez superados los impulsos violentos.

–Ay, qué bueno saberlo, creí que podía ser muy grave, incluso mortal.

–Qué va, nadie se muere por los problemas que trato, muchacha –sólo matan. Y torturan. Y se matan.

–¿Entonces es eso? ¿Me dijeron que lo visitara porque creen que tengo problemas?

–Pueden decir muchas cosas, ¿pero qué es lo que cree usted?

Que creyera cualquier cosa, pedí. Cualquier cosa que la llevara a alejarse. Cualquier cosa que la hiciera desaparecer. Pero que le llevara tanto pensar una respuesta al tiempo que decidía ponerse cómoda en uno de los asientos terminó por desbaratar todas mis esperanzas, por pequeñas que fueran, de terminar el día sin mancharme mentalmente las manos de sangre.

–Bueno… Lincoln es muy inteligente… tal vez quiere dedicarse a esto y ya notó algo extraño –después de vivir con alguien así, dudaba que al muchacho le quedara cordura para siquiera plantearse estudiar para ejercer una profesión como la mía.

–¿Y qué cree usted? De usted misma, digo –casi me arrepentí de la pregunta. Con lo poco que llevábamos compartido, me temía que tardara cualquier lapso que no bajara de eternidad–. Vamos por el comienzo –replanteé, asumiendo que ya no se iría así como así. Tendría que pensar en la forma de hacerle llegar la cuenta a Lincoln–. Podría… decirme su nombre.

–Ah, eso es fácil, me llamo Leni –debía de hallarme bastante trastocado como para reparar en un detalle tan inútil como la inicial. Tres L ya… ¿No conocían los padres nombres con otras iniciales?

–Bien Leni –tenía una sesión. Una sesión para convencerla de la existencia sus problemas. Una sesión para convencerla de trabajar sobre los mismos. Una sesión para lograr que actuara de tal forma que sus hermanos (los que ya conocía al menos) sintieran que ya no existía la necesidad de endosarme ese lío otra vez. En una sesión. Poca cosa. Y de paso, ya podía intentar convertir el agua en vino–. Hábleme de usted, ya que…

–Soy la segunda hija de once hermanos –y después de ella siguieron intentado esos padres… admirables–. Para mí es muy importante lucir bien, creo que ya se habrá dado cuenta…

 _Mi segunda hermana mayor… cielos… siendo generoso… digamos que tiene la cabeza muy en las nubes._

Bien, ya tenía claras dos cosas: Primera, el chico estaba siendo generoso, muy generoso. Segunda, las pastillas ya no surtían el efecto deseado.

–Así que por eso me peino cincuenta veces, un poco más después de usar ese acondicionador.

–Ya veo.

–Convivo con todos mis hermanos, con mis padres… ¿Imagina lo que es vivir en una casa con tanta gente? ¡Porque es muy silencioso aquí! ¿No lo ha notado? –Con ella hablando así me resultaba difícil recordar el momento en que mi propio despacho se ajustara a semejante descripción–. Claro que mis padres pasan fuera la mayor parte del tiempo, así que nosotros…

En algún sitio tenía que estar el botón de apagado de mi cerebro. No podía ser que se mantuviera en funcionamiento las veinticuatro horas… que el muy desgraciado tuviera conciencia propia y para más remate, que encontrara interesante semejante monólogo.

–Y la bebé…

–Todo eso está muy bien Lori, ahora me gustaría que pensara un poco más –una vez formulada, la solicitud me pareció tan factible como la posibilidad de encontrar dinosaurios en la Biblia–. Nada es perfecto… nada es de color rosa… no todo combina…

–Y me lo dice –al fin estábamos en cierta sintonía, pero no estaba seguro de que aquello fuera algo bueno.

–Entonces en su vida debe existir algo que la moleste, algo que desentone con el conjunto, algo… algo que para usted sea un problema.

Tal vez superara mis expectativas. Necesitaba creerlo. Que tras ese semblante meditabundo obtendría una respuesta sobre la cual podría trabajar. Que a la chica no se le podía escapar del todo la realidad que la rodeaba. Que no vivía en una burbuja… que tal vez exageraba… que por una miserable vez en la vida de todos los que podíamos decir que habíamos tratado con ella algo más que un par de minutos, tal vez, sólo tal vez, nos equivocábamos, aunque fuera un poco, sólo un poco. No necesitaba más. Tampoco sentía ánimos de pedir más.

–Bueno… tengo dieciséis años, ¿sabe? –Claro que no lo sabía y el día en que pudiera adivinar semejantes datos, sabría que tendría oportunidades de encontrar un empleo mejor que el que tenía–. Y… a veces… muchos creen que no lo noto, pero… la verdad, es un poco molesto que… que sabiéndolo todos los que me conocen, no me… no me traten como la chica que soy… dada mi edad.

–Interesante –por no soltar todo el alivio personificado en una enorme bocanada de aliento… suponiendo que aquello pudiera bastar para animar a cualquiera… asumiendo que, a esas alturas, me hallaba lo bastante desesperado como para aliviarme lo que fuera que no le arrancara una sonrisa a esa muchacha–. Siente…

–Siento que me trataran como si fuera una niña… es decir, incluso a mis hermanas menores las tratan mejor que a mí… a veces, diría que las respetan más… como si yo no me diera cuenta de nada, es decir… en mi cabeza hay mucho más que aire, ¿sabe?

–Sí… claro –ahora ya podía esforzarme en creerlo del todo –y todo eso…

–No es… no es como que lo diga a menudo, pero no negaré que me gustaría… que me gustaría que me trataran con algo más de respeto… es decir, no podría ser tan mandona como lo es Lori, pero… no es la única hermana mayor y si es necesario… bueno, son dieciséis años, no se cumplen todos los días, ¿crees que pido mucho si quiero que me traten un poco mejor?

–Eso depende –para qué darle tiempo, era de suponer que cualquier posible dificultad derivaría de ese detalle en particular. Además, ya tenía suficiente, ya tenía lo que quería. Ese semblante alicaído era más de lo que me habría atrevido a imaginar tras la primera impresión dejada en mí–. No es mucho si usted tiene en cuenta que el respeto también es dar y recibir.

–¿Qué? –Ya me parecía demasiado bello para ser real.

–Tiene que darles motivos para ser respetada… es decir, no debe imitar a su hermana mayor para conseguirlo –por no decir que el mundo no estaba preparado para soportar a dos muchachas como ella–. Mire, usted dice que tiene más cosas en la cabeza además de aire y yo le creo –a ver cómo le hacía para volver a mirar mi reflejo sin sentir vergüenza de mí mismo después de decir algo así–, pero una cosa es decirlo y la otra… la otra es que otros lo piensen sin que tenga que decirlo.

–Creo que no lo entiendo –íbamos tan bien…

–Si tiene dieciséis años, sea la primera en recordarlo –bien, iba a tomar lo suyo a juzgar por su cara–. Si quiere… no lo sé… que sus hermanos… sus hermanas y hermano la vean como la hermana mayor que también es…

–¡Sí! ¡Eso es algo que quiero!

–Sea la hermana mayor… que a usted le gustaría tener…

–¿Así como Lori?

–¡No! –Santo Cristo, no, todos menos eso, cualquier cosa menos eso. Lo cual no pareció no captar al sobresaltarse con mi grito–. No, siendo usted, es decir… no creo que Lori sea la hermana mayor perfecta, ¿verdad?

–Ah, pues… pues no en realidad, ella…

–Usted debe haber pensado más de alguna vez… cómo debe ser la hermana mayor perfecta, ¿no es así?

–¡Claro que sí! Una chica que esté para sus hermanos siempre que sea necesaria… una chica que sepa dar buenos consejos… una chica que se preocupe por los suyos, claro, que…

–Eso y tantas cosas… ¿No podría hacerlas usted?

–Yo… –su cara no tenía precio. Parecía haber alcanzado el nirvana en menos de un instante. Como si mis palabras hubieran abierto todos los chacras disponibles y de paso, creado unos nuevos que le permitieran alcanzar un estado de comprensión propio del más excelso de los iluminados. Hasta Buda se habría revolcado en su tumba al ver el nivel alcanzado por esa chica. Buda o cualquiera de sus reencarnaciones según la escuela seguida.

–Eso aplica a la hija perfecta, la amiga perfecta… la novia perfecta incluso…

–Disculpe, pero… a mí no me gustan las chicas…

–Bueno, habrá pensado en cómo debería ser la novia de su hermano…

–¡¿Quiere que enamore a mi hermano?!

–¡No! Quiero decir… como ejemplo, no digo que usted sea… como una modelo, ¿entiende? Imitar, pero no en todo sentido, sólo… sólo lo que le puede servir y…

–Ah, pues… sí, claro que lo he pensado, cómo debería ser…

–¿Y no podría ser usted? ¿No podría ser usted todo eso y más?

Si antes había alcanzado los tres mil mundos posibles, en ese segundo daba la impresión de haber estrechado la mano de la deidad en la que creyera. De pie, rebosaba confianza y alegría. Pero también sorpresa ante el descubrimiento de su propio potencial.

–¡Tiene razón! ¡Sí lo puedo hacer!

–Y así será… ya sabe… respetada, tratada por la edad que tiene…

–Eso sería grandioso –bajó de las nubes para dedicarme una mirada cargada de gratitud–. Mis hermanos tenían razón, fue bueno que lo visitara. Gracias por todo lo que me dijo, es… es un buen doctor de palabras.

–Sólo hago lo que puedo –y más teniendo en cuenta que todo eso era por mi supuesto amor al arte. Ya tenía que empezar a aceptarlo.

–¿Es psicólogo, verdad? ¡Asombroso! –Y antes de que me diera cuenta, había pasado al otro lado del escritorio, rodeándome los hombros con un brazo y poniéndose a mi altura, sin recordar cuánto llevaba ya sentado–. Esto debe recordarse, ¡sonría!

Sólo vine a entender lo que ocurría cuando se diluyó el aturdimiento provocado por el flash de la cámara del móvil. Dudaba que hubiera captado mi mejor ángulo, pero tal vez eso sirviera en un futuro para disuadirla de recordar un día como aquel.

–¡Ha sido excelente, doctor! ¡Muchas gracias por todo!

En realidad, el aturdimiento terminó de diluirse cuando ella subrayó su ausencia con un portazo que nada tenía que envidiar al de Lori, tan fresco todavía entre esas cuatro paredes.

Dejé escapar el aliento que no sabía que contenía. Fuera, el clima no auguraba nada bueno. Esperaba que la muchacha estuviera preparada o que en última instancia, llegara antes de que se desataran las amenazas ofrecidas. Tampoco es que me importara, pero…

Me llevé los dedos a los ojos. Tres. Qué chicas. Qué chico. Tampoco es que creyera que exagerara tanto el muchacho, ¿quién iba a querer pruebas de la veracidad de semejante realidad? Que en algún sitio de esa ciudad… y encima esa chica se había llevado la jodida tarjeta, carajo, lo había olvidado, ¿qué tan difícil podía ser pedírsela? Para quemarla y darle las cenizas a los pájaros.

Tenía un profesor en la universidad. Un respetado psicólogo que siempre llevaba consigo una cápsula de cianuro. No sabía que sería de él. Solía decir que, en el trabajo, siempre era bueno contar con esa posibilidad.

Maldita sea. Después de Leni, aquella idea ya no me parecía descabellada.


	4. Caso 4: Luna

**Saludos a todos:**

 **En verdad, puedo sonar muy reiterativo pero vuelvo a agradecerles la respuesta que han dado al capítulo, su apoyo y sus comentarios. Jamás imaginé que esta historia tendría tal alcance y por eso, no me cansaré de manifestarles mi agradecimiento, en especial a Conuk, adrianromero18a, Junior VB, Talos X, Fipe2, Zalazar, WerewolfMazuko117 y todos los lectores que han decidido darle una oportunidad a esta pequeña locura, jejeje.**

 **Seré sincero con ustedes. Al cabo de unos capítulos de la serie, supe que escribir sobre este personaje me sería un poco difícil, así que espero sinceramente que este capítulo sea de su agrado y si no... pues cualquier comentario, crítica constructiva y destructiva, será bien recibida. De ustedes es esta historia y por ustedes vive.**

 **Y sin nada más que agregar, los dejo con la lectura. Bienvenidos.**

 **x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

La música a todo volumen. Los audífonos hasta el fondo de las orejas. A ver si las amenazas se cumplían. Me harían un favor.

Aunque falta no hacía, apagué el móvil. El fijo era otra cosa. Pero mis vecinas no tenían idea de dónde trabajaba. Tras otra discusión, tendría que fungir de mediador si no huía y fingir que me importaba que ahora sí, por fin, se terminaría lo construido en un demencial ciclo de… ¿Cuántos? ¿Cinco años? Bastante tenía ya con mis últimos trabajos gratuitos como para encima secar las lágrimas de una y tragarme las pintorescas amenazas de la otra, misma que parecía fantasear más de la cuenta conmigo sobre una mesa de operación, sin anestesia y un escalpelo trabajando sobre mis genitales.

Junto a la consulta, en cambio, tenía a mi vecino abogado, mismo que parecía divertirse de lo lindo, junto con sus socios, cada vez que alguien amenazaba con destruir la supuesta paciencia que me había brindado la universidad. La última consulta le había dado demasiado material y si bien respuestas no me faltaban, prefería mantenerlo cerca en el remoto caso de que, un día, la paciencia se me acabara del todo. Un día que ya no parecía tan remoto, dicho sea de paso.

Tal vez me quedé dormido. Tal vez el ruido en mis oídos aislaba de tal modo el exterior que creaba un efecto similar al del sueño. Tal vez fuera una mezcla de ambos. Lo supe cuando el sonido ambiente atravesó el nirvana alcanzado, pudiendo percibir el crujido del papel, el aire en movimiento, mi propia respiración. Dudaba que una canción incluyera tantos detalles de mi vida. Misma canción que había perdido la mitad de la potencia.

Por desgracia, estaba lejos todavía de perder la audición o una respetable parte de ella. Sólo me faltaba un audífono. Habría sido poca cosa de no haber sido alguien más el responsable. La responsable, ya que estamos.

Como si tal cosa, había movido buena parte de mis cosas sobre el escritorio hacia el extremo opuesto, sentándose en el sitio libre con el audífono que me había quitado en una de las orejas. Parecía agradarle lo que oía, pues movía la cabeza y una mano al ritmo de la canción. Como no tuvo reparos, tampoco los tuve, arrancando de su oreja lo que me pertenecía de un tirón.

Una simple acción que bastó para arrebatarle el nirvana. Una simple acción que no le hizo ninguna gracia. Ya tenía su atención.

–¡Oye! ¡Era la mejor parte! –Me soltó aún desde su ubicación, dedicándome una mirada furibunda.

–Sí… qué pena, ¿verdad? Si la hace sentir mejor, también la perdí.

–¡Al menos déjame oírla hasta el final!

–¿Y se le ofrece algo más, excelencia?

–¡No soy ninguna princesa para que me trates así, zopenco!

–No he dicho esa palabra en ningún momento, pero si se siente como una…

Me preparé para más, pero prefirió callarse. Ella misma parecía a punto de soltar la continuación. En su lugar, apoyó las manos en el escritorio y me dedicó una socarrona sonrisa, como si estuviera en posición de aprobar mi comportamiento. Y yo creía que habiendo abandonado la universidad me salvaría de las evaluaciones…

–Tienes buen gusto, doc.

–¿Vino sólo para decírmelo?

–No ha sido un desperdicio… digo, habría sido mejor si me hubieras dejado…

–Del mismo modo que habría sido mejor que no me quitara un audífono…

–Qué exagerado, no…

–Y que usara las sillas, son algo más que decoración.

–Sigo pensando…

–¿Cómo se lo pido? Bájese del escritorio, ¿en inglés? ¿En español?

–Podrías agregar las palabras mágicas…

–Podría bajarse de una jodida vez antes que dé vuelta el escritorio con usted arriba, ¿así o más mágico?

La sonrisa socarrona seguía en su sitio. Pensaba que ya tendría que cumplir mi palabra cuando ella bajó de un salto y se ubicó del otro lado del mueble, dándome tiempo para procesar mi lapsus. Acababa de perder momentáneamente los estribos y todavía no se ponía el sol. O estaban siendo unos días de mierda que ya me pasaban factura o esa música sacaba lo peor de mí. O ambos.

Del otro lado, la chica parecía divertida analizando la exigua decoración. Cabello oscuro corto, muy corto, casi como un muchacho. Yo mismo lo tenía más largo y sólo lo domaba peinándolo hacia atrás. Si bien su voz era un poco ronca… bueno, también lo demás la delataba. Clips como aros (pintoresco), pulseras en ambas muñecas, remera púrpura con una calavera estampada, falda a cuadros púrpura (más clara), botas hasta las rodillas, también púrpuras. Buena parte del maquillaje, también púrpura.

–Deberías redecorar, doc, ya sabes, que se note ese buen gusto, unas fotos del grupo…

–Cuando necesite una decoradora ya sabré a quién llamar, ¿o vino a publicitar sus servicios?

–¿De decoradora? ¿Estás loco? Eso será tal vez algo que interese a mis hermanas, ¡lo mío es la música! ¡Llevo el rock en la sangre!

–Fascinante, perdóneme si no tomo nota de…

–¡Deberías tener una radio aquí, doc! Con una gran selección de temas y…

–Lo tendré en cuenta cuando piense dar un concierto, ¿ahora me dirá lo que quiere?

–Cielos, qué carácter doc –pero de algo había funcionado. No parecía tan confiada como al principio y eso, en mi mudo, era una buena señal–. Es gracioso, pero… la verdad… la verdad es que no sé qué hago aquí…

 _Otra vez no, por favor…_

–Debe ser una…

–Es decir… mis hermanos se molestaron, pero… ¿Qué esperaban? No me iba a detener, era el mejor solo de guitarra de mi vida, pero ellos desconectaron los amplificadores… ¡Me quitaron la guitarra, doc! Todos estuvieron de acuerdo, incluso Lincoln cuando creía que me apoyaba más que mis hermanas, pero estuvo de acuerdo con Lori cuando… ¿Doc?

Dejé de escuchar cuando me dejé caer sobre el asiento. Dejé de escuchar cuando estrellé la frente en el escritorio una vez. Dos veces. Tres veces. Desistí cuando comprendí que tardaría demasiado en quedar inconsciente. Lori. Lincoln. Tal vez Leni también, ¿por qué no? Ya que todos estaban de acuerdo…

–¿Entonces?

–Me quitaron la guitarra, doc, la guitarra y casi todos mis instrumentos y dijeron que sólo me los devolverían si le hacía una visita, incluso me dieron su tarjeta para…

 _¿Qué hice para merecer esto, Dios? ¿Qué hice además de nacer?_

–Aunque no estoy segura, es decir… ¿Para qué sirve exactamente un psicólogo? También están los psiquiatras, ¿verdad doc? Muchos cantantes los visitan, psicólogos, psiquiatras, pero no distingo la diferencia –Una idea cruzó su mente y bastó para iluminar su semblante otra vez–. ¿Conoces a algún rockero, doc? ¡Imagino que has tratado a muchos!

 _Sólo a tus hermanos y con ellos pagué la cuota de años._

–Aunque así fuera… estoy obligado a mantener la boca cerrada y…

–Ah, vamos, ¡prometo no decirle a nadie!

–¿Y cree que le conviene haber venido por eso? Porque tengo otros asuntos, ¿sabe?

–Bien… bien, de acuerdo –aceptó de mala gana, dejándose caer sobre uno de los asientos. Tal vez no tuviera claridad sobre mi trabajo, pero sí parecía saber que la necesitaba sentada si quería terminar.

Arranqué una hoja e hice cálculos. Sabía que lo olvidaría si no lo hacía pronto. Una vez terminé, volví a ella. Piernas cruzadas. Brazos siguiendo el ejemplo. El ceño fruncido, la boca formando una línea. Y un grupo de hermanos que ya parecía acostumbrado a descansar en mí…

 _Mi tercera hermana mayor, cuando está inspirada, enciende los amplificadores y sus solo de guitarra amenazan con dejarme sordo._

Estaba botando mi dinero comprando esas pastillas. Esa voz…

–Así que… ¿Un conflicto con sus hermanos la trajo aquí?

–Pues a veces creo que no lo entienden, doc, pero…

–De a poco –respiré profundo. A ver si lo lograba. Una sesión. Una sola sesión. O alguien iba a salir lastimado. Además de mí. En realidad, yo ya no contaba–. Podría empezar con su nombre, ya que no sabe qué hace aquí…

–Luna, me llamo Luna –un aplauso de pie para esos padres tan creativos. Tan conocedores de todas las jodidas letras del alfabeto. Inesperadamente, la sonrisa socarrona volvió a su cara–. Y tú podrías tutearme, doc.

–Bonito nombre –dije más por no decir otra cosa. Por no responder a eso último de un par de formas–. Y… ¿Hace eso a diario? Tocar instrumentos…

–¡Claro que lo hago a diario! ¡La música es mi vida! ¡El rock es lo que más amo!

Dudaba que hiciera falta gritarlo a cada momento. Con cada grito me provocaba un ligero sobresalto. Y si no gritaba, hablaba con voz ronca y a veces más alto de lo normal. Si quería mantener a salvo su intimidad, no lo iba a lograr con ese volumen. Por otro lado, hacía lo que podía, cosa suya si quería ventilar un poco más en los siguientes minutos.

–Suena… bien…

–¿Bien? ¡Mejor que bien! ¡No hay nada mejor que eso!

–Como diga…

–¡Tú sabes de lo que hablo!

–¿Lo saben sus hermanos?

–¡Claro que tienen que saberlo! Nos vemos a diario, ¡tienen que saberlo! ¡Por eso no tienen derecho a quitarme mis cosas!

–¿A diario ensaya con los amplificadores a todo volumen?

–¡Pues claro! ¿De qué otra forma llegaré a ser una rockera famosa?

–Y cuando no está tocando…

–¿Qué crees? ¡Escucho rock por supuesto!

La madre que me… ¿Sólo sabía hacer eso? ¿Con qué más iba a salir? ¿Comía rock? No llevaba ni una hora en la consulta y ya había escuchado bastante. Ya tenía suficiente de rock para cubrir el año. Casi sentí asco de mí mismo por haber escuchado esa música un rato atrás. Esperaba recuperar mi amor por él al día siguiente. Por otro lado, la chica…

A ver si conseguía que pasara cinco minutos sin hablar de…

–Quiero decir, el rock me hace pensar…

Que fueran tres minutos sin…

–Al primer concierto de rock al que fui… fue una revelación, doc…

Un minuto sin…

–No creo que exista algo que supere al rock, doc, ¿qué puede haber mejor que el rock?

A la mierda.

–No creo que toda su vida gire en torno al rock, ¿verdad?

–¡Eso es imposible!

–¿Y sus hermanos?

–Ah, pues… claro, mis hermanos… toda mi familia es muy importante para mí.

–¿Ah sí?

–¿Qué insinúas? ¡Claro que son importantes!

–Bien, bien, tranquila…

–¡Estoy tranquila, doc! –Y mucho que se le notaba. Y el del mal carácter era yo…

–Bien, bien… bien –respiré profundo. Creía ya tener una idea del siguiente paso a dar–. Vamos a hacer un ejercicio, sigue mis instrucciones.

Permaneció en su asiento. Me estiré todo lo que pude y recuperé el reproductor. Permanecí estirado un poco más. Ella seguía en su asiento. Ya me podía relajar un poco más. Me puse los audífonos. De refilón vi que la chica apretaba los puños. Algo tranquilo. Una pieza de cuarenta minutos, para qué exagerar. Cuarenta minutos de piano y violines evocando cuatro estaciones. Ya no parecía tan sentada que digamos. Cerré los ojos. Cambié la pista. Lluvia y sonido ambiente. Luna moviendo los labios. Lluvia y las aves de fondo. Luna frunciendo el ceño. Lluvia y el viento soplando. Luna abandonando el asiento. Lluvia y las aves cantando. Luna quitándome el audífono. Lluvia y truenos de fondo. Luna gritándome:

–¡Doc! ¡Escúchame! –Me esperaba el grito y a pesar de estar preparado, consiguió aturdirme.

–Disculpe, qué…

–¡Dijiste ejercicio! ¡Llevo esperándote casi diez minutos! ¡Sólo me estás ignorando!

Ya era oficial. Si la música no me dejaba sordo en el volumen que fuera, ella no tardaría demasiado en hacer el trabajo. Primero entre ella y sus hermanos… hermanas y hermano, mejor así. Primero todos ellos se llevaban lo poco bueno que me pudiera quedar, suponiendo que quedara algo a esas alturas. Y luego venía ella creyéndose con derecho a tomar uno de mis sentidos.

Asumiendo que el muchacho aguantara algo así a diario… le habría hecho una estatua y la habría honrado toda la vida de buen grado de no ser porque el muy cabrón tuvo la gentileza de endosarme una respetable porción de su infierno particular. Para qué sufrir solo si podía arrastrar a unos cuantos más.

De pronto, la perspectiva de mediar entre mis vecinas me resultó casi paradisíaca.

–Era el ejercicio, test de resistencia si acaso lo quiere –en cuanto obtuvo una reacción de mi parte, la chiquilla retrocedió un par de pasos–. Verá, entre psiquiatras y psicólogos existen muchas diferencias, pero algo nos une más que cualquier otra cosa: Sabernos el último recurso cuando todo lo demás ha fallado y la desesperación nos ahoga.

–¿Yo? ¿Desesperar a mis hermanos? ¡No lo dirás en serio! –Había discurrido más rápido que Leni. Ya podía respirar tranquilo. Al parecer, ese gen familiar se había quedado en esa muchacha.

–Ah, claro que no, ya vio que le quitaron los instrumentos porque no hay nada más divertido, ¿verdad?

–Eso… no querrás decir… ¡Eso es absurdo!

–No llevamos ni una hora aquí, Luna, ni una hora, ¿y sabe qué? Me tiene harto.

–¡Quién te crees que…!

–No llevamos ni una hora aquí, Luna, ni una jodida hora, ¿cuánto tiene que soportar su familia?

–¡No tienen nada que soportar!

–Y se llevaron los instrumentos por mero gusto, qué lindo pasatiempo… desde luego, el único tema disponible para entablar una conversación es el rock, ¿verdad?

Las palabras se atoraron en su garganta. No necesité moverme del asiento ni una sola vez. Tiene gracia. Que te percates de lo que tienes frente a tu nariz sólo si alguien le da la gana decirlo. Y en el mejor de los casos, puedes pasar años antes de que te percates cuánto fastidias a tu entorno. Encantadora situación.

Casi me dio pena. Luego recordé los minutos previos. Al carajo. Si con eso no reaccionaba… tal vez hiciera falta aderezar un poco el plato.

–¿Diez minutos dijo? Difícil, ¿eh? Diez minutos en silencio, sin decir una palabra, sin escuchar nada salvo lo que la rodea… bueno, debió de ser extenuante, lamento ponerla en ese aprieto.

–¡Cállate! –Al menos tenía un poco del genio familiar. Una lindura.

–Cállese usted y vaya aceptándolo, el silencio es necesario, incluso usted lo necesita si acaso quiere conservar los oídos el tiempo necesario para convertirse en una rockera famosa.

Al fin me tomaba en serio. Aunque fuera a través del miedo a perder algo tan importante. Me resultó extraño compararla. Un contraste entre el semblante inicial y el que contemplaba en ese momento, compungida, casi adivinando el nudo en la garganta. Hubiera sido mejor que mirara a cualquier sitio menos a mi cara. Creí que sería sencillo y sin embargo, verla tan afectada… primero, ¿sería para tanto? Y segundo, ¿por qué a mí me tenía que joder tanto verla así?

–Vamos, Luna, anímese, esto fue una llamada de atención –la imaginaba un poco más fuerte, tal vez la actitud escondiera más de lo que creía… carajo, qué tan difícil me podía ser recordar que seguía siendo una chiquilla de… ¿Cuánto? ¿Quince años?–. Si la enviaron aquí fue por su bien…

–Entonces… fastidio a mi familia… con lo que me gusta, ¿es eso?

–Es normal cansarse… es normal que algo le guste también –pero a ella la obsesionaba, eso no… nah, para qué ahondar tanto–. Es tan sencillo como mantener el volumen dentro de un límite razonable y hablar de otras cosas, aceptar que no todo es rock en la vida, ¿parece muy difícil?

–Demonios, doc… haces que parezca tan sencillo que… me haces sentir tan tonta… –no era una sonrisa socarrona como las otras. Una evolución. Me permití sentir alivio.

–Pues espero que eso sirva de algo.

–Supongo, yo… no quiero que mi familia termine odiándome –dicho esto, se levantó de su asiento, pero antes de dirigirse a la puerta, mantuvo una mano sobre el respaldo, mirándome más de lo que deseaba–. Doc… ¿Te doy miedo?

–¿Qué? –Bien, esperaba cualquier cosa menos semejante disparate.

–No me has tuteado, me hablas…

–Costumbre –por decir algo. Qué tontería. ¿Qué carajos esperaba? ¿Un amigo?

–Como digas –no se lo creyó. Cosa suya. Y sin embargo, resultó molesto que recuperara esa expresión socarrona. Ya se iba. Tampoco es que quisiera tener la última palabra, pero…

–Ninguno –la chica volteó a verme, confusa–. No he tratado a ningún rockero, en realidad… en realidad tú eres la primera, así que tenlo en cuenta cuando seas famosa.

Tampoco había soltado nada que justificara… que justificara nada en realidad. Y sin embargo, ahí se quedó. Tal vez fueron unos segundos, pero había perdido la noción de muchas cosas ya como para contar el tiempo que pudiera tardar en desaparecer de mi vista.

Al fin solo. Ni loco volvía a escuchar nada. La sola idea… tampoco es que me agradara demasiado mi propia respiración, pero peor era comer vidrio.

Ya podía empezar a valorar a mis vecinos en el sitio que fuera. Ya podía debatirme entre la admiración y el odio que sentía por el muchacho. Y ya podía lamentar una vez más no haberle exigido la tarjeta a la muchacha para comerla.

Y ni qué decir de mis honorarios. Tendría que añadir una línea a la placa cuando pudiera pagar la modificación:

 **Pague antes de hablar**


	5. Caso 5: Luan

**Saludos a todos:**

 **En primer lugar, gracias de corazón por todos sus comentarios y reacciones varias. Jamás me atreví a pensar que ese capítulo sería de su agrado. En realidad, jamás me atreví a soñar con una reacción así hacia esta historia. Gracias en especial quiero dar a TALOS X, adrianromero18a, Junior VB, Conuk, Fipe2, WerewolfMazuko117, Lobo Hibiky, sgtrinidad9, TheFannishaUsui y a todos los lectores que han pasado y le han dado una oportunidad a esta historia. Gracias a ustedes, esto sigue adelante y seguirá hasta el final.**

 **El siguiente capítulo fue un reto. No podría jamás igualar el ingenio del personaje, jejeje. Por lo tanto, debo decir que la serie no me pertenece (su propietario es Nickelodeon) ni los chistes aquí usados. Si reconocen los chistes y sus fuentes, estarán en lo cierto, tuve que echar mano de más de un sitio, no tengo tamaño sentido del humor, jejeje. Espero de corazón que disfruten este capítulo, cualquier crítica o comentario, será bien recibido.**

 **Y sin nada más que agregar, los invito a la lectura. Bienvenidos.**

 **x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

–¿Sabes? No te veía fumar desde…

–Hazme un favor, no me lo recuerdes.

Fuera dejarlo o retomarlo, la razón que fuera no me hacía gracia. No había alcanzado a consumir el cigarro del todo cuando él apareció en mi puerta con un vaso de café en cada mano. Usualmente habría rechazado su ofrecimiento. El café que mi vecino abogado consumía como si fuera agua solía enviarme al baño con diarrea fulminante. Usualmente nada me parecía peor que la diarrea fulminante. Tal vez comer vidrio. Por esos días, sin embargo, ambas alternativas parecían poca cosa.

–¿Tus vecinas todavía no arreglan sus diferencias?

–Y cuando las arreglen… cuando ese día llegue pasaré otra noche sin dormir.

–¿Cuánto llevas sin dormir?

–¿En serio quieres saberlo?

–Tal vez sea mejor que me quede con la duda –muy propio de él–. Sabes que si me lo pides…

–¿Si te lo pido qué? ¿Echarme encima a la jefa del Departamento de Homicidios? ¿Echarme encima a la jefa de urgencias del hospital?

–Vaya, eso… eso es…

–Hazme un favor, no me lo recuerdes –Y las protestas las ahogó en su café. Seguí su ejemplo.

–Tal vez no tendrías tantos problemas si no trabajaras también para la firma coreana.

–Avísame cuando encuentres una mejor alternativa.

–Pues mucho no vas a aguantar si todos tus pacientes…

Los golpes en la puerta ahogaron sus palabras. Los odiaba. A futuro tendría que poner otro cartel. Entre sin golpear. Porque nadie coincidía. Porque no tenía una agenda copada. Tal vez oyera dos voces y por eso… tal vez, sólo tal vez. Porque hasta para especular me faltaba el ánimo.

–Pase.

–Disculpe, pero… ¿Podría preguntar quién es? –Soltó una voz femenina del otro lado caracterizada por un evidente seseo.

–Lo sabré cuando pase.

–En realidad sería mejor que preguntara…

–Las preguntas adentro, o pasa o se larga.

Y a regañadientes se dejó ver en el umbral. Una chica de verde y blanco entre la falda, la blusa y las calcetas hasta las rodillas. El largo cabello castaño lo sujetaba en una cola de caballo y lo poco que pude ver de sus dientes me permitió apreciar los frenos. Una niña. Tal vez no me atreviera a especular con la edad de nadie, pero en ese caso podía afirmarlo sin temor a equivocarme.

–Ah, disculpe, no sabía que estaba ocupado –soltó la chica en cuanto vio a mi vecino, mismo que se levantó apenas ella hizo su aparición.

–No lo está, ya me retiro –lo detesté por un largo segundo. En esa mirada era inconfundible la lástima–. Te cuidas Paul.

La chica dentro. Mi vecino fuera. Un portazo después, la situación estaba confirmada. Segura de sí misma, la chica se dejó caer en el mismo asiento que usara mi improvisado invitado, manteniendo una pequeña sonrisa, sin alcanzar a mostrar los dientes que ya había expuesto demasiado.

–Así que es psicólogo, ¿verdad? El único negocio en el que el cliente nunca tiene la razón –acto seguido, estalló de la risa con su propio chiste, tardando un poco en recuperar la compostura–. ¿Lo entiende?

–Por eso lo estudié –y ni siquiera estaba al tanto de que fuera un chiste, cosa que pareció desconcertar a la chiquilla–. Así que… ¿Qué puedo hacer por usted?

–¿Sabe? Esperaba que me ayudara a descubrir eso mismo –intenté explicarme qué carajos le causaba gracia, si su respuesta o mi cara al escuchar su respuesta–. Estoy bastante segura de que no todo el mundo apreciará lo que hago, pero no me parece una excusa para venir al psicólogo.

–Y aun así…

–Pues mi hermana me ha hablado mucho de usted… en realidad, es raro, pero es de la primera persona de la que le oigo hablar tanto que no es un rockero súper conocido que…

–¿Vino para comprobar algo? –Lo dije por decir algo. Por tragar el horrible nudo que me produjo oír tales palabras.

–Ah no, también me lo recomendó, mis hermanas mayores le dieron la razón… incluso mi hermano estuvo de acuerdo con ellas y que eso pase… en más fácil que una jirafa aprenda a cantar –otra salva de risas, más breve que la anterior, pero estridente como la primera de todos modos–. Lo… ¿Lo entiende? Las…

–Las jirafas son mudas, fascinante –en su lugar, el nudo se había tensado otro tanto y la chica parecía menos confiada que al principio–. Entonces…

–Sí, mis hermanos me recomendaron que le hiciera caso a Luna, que viniera a la dirección de la tarjeta… esta tarjeta, de hecho.

No sabía por dónde empezar. En realidad, tenía para regodearme. Tenían que estar todos de acuerdo justamente en eso. Tenía que adelantarse Luna hablando… ¿Qué tanto podía hablar de mí? Y en base a ese nombre, podía imaginar los demás. Y si eso no bastaba, frente a mí, la jodida tarjeta, con sus dobleces, sus líneas, la caligrafía, el desgaste e incluso las huellas dactilares…

–¿Cómo se llama?

–Ah, no se lo he dicho, me llamo Luan.

–Después de su hermana, sus padres se quedaron sin ideas, ¿verdad?

–Ya veo que también notó el orden –y la inicial. Y la familia. Y la tarjetita de mierda. Y las hermanas mayores, dando por hecho ya el orden numérico…

 _Mi cuarta hermana mayor hace chistes de todo._

Y que necesitaba una dosis más fuerte para callar las voces.

–Algo tuvo que hacer para que le recomendaran venir.

–Nada fuera de lo que hago a diario.

–¿Me dirá qué hace a diario o esperará a que adivine?

–No creo que nadie sea tan tonto como para perder esa oportunidad aquí –bien jugado, lástima que las risas ya estaban ahogadas en el llanto–. Disculpe, quiero decir… quiero ser una gran comediante en el futuro y qué mejor que practicarlo, así que siempre hago chistes, puede haber una mina de oro en cualquier lado…

 _Mi cuarta hermana mayor hace chistes de todo._

No me jodas…

–Pero nunca pensé que uno de mis chistes les haría responder "visita un psicólogo", está bien que todos tengamos diferentes opiniones, pero que no se rían de un chiste no implica que…

–¿Chistes a diario? ¿Se puede inventar chistes a diario?

–Claro, es muy fácil, basta con mirar alrededor y descubrir que todo tiene una debilidad o mejor dicho, un lado gracioso, como las ovejas, cuando tienen que dormir cuentan pastores.

–¿Todos los días?

–Se lo digo, es muy fácil, en todo hay material de sobra, hay que estar atentos.

–Ahora mismo…

–Usted luce tan amargo que si chupa limón, el limón pondrá cara de desagrado.

No sabía qué era peor. Si el chiste o el hecho de que ella le viera la gracia. Sus risas no me ayudaban. Por supuesto que lo entendía, pero eso último no lo dije. Aunque lo ameritaba. Tal vez se callara sola. En realidad, se calló sola, pero la sonrisa seguía ahí.

–Así que… ¿Por qué cree que me recomendaron venir aquí? –Primera vez que conseguía arrancarme una sonrisa. Tampoco estaba seguro de cuál de los dos resultaba más divertido a su manera.

–Tengo un par de ideas que quisiera confirmar.

En realidad, estaba bastante seguro de por qué estaba frente a mí. Empezaba incluso a perseguir una explicación genética, pero era tan bueno en biología como lo sería cualquier político siendo honesto. Cabía la posibilidad de sacármela de encima antes de cumplir media hora, pero entonces no sería creíble y casi con seguridad la enviarían de vuelta y lo último que quería era que corrieran la voz sobre el desquiciado que decía ser psicólogo y echaba a los pacientes de la consulta. Cabía suponerlo. Se recomendaban. Así llegaban a mí. Un mal paso y así me moriría de hambre.

–Así que su día a día…

–Tengo que encontrar la broma perfecta, el chiste adecuado, algo que hará estallar a los demás en carcajadas, algo que no se esperen y una risa que les resultará imposible contener.

–Va a hacer algo –saqué un cronómetro. El móvil en realidad. Cualquier reloj digital o móvil actual que se preciara de ser tal tendría un cronómetro y cualquier cosa que lo alejara de un reloj o móvil original–. Le daré cinco minutos.

–¿Cinco minutos para qué?

–Tiene cinco minutos para hacerme reír haciendo uso todos los chistes que se le vengan a la mente, incluso si quiere improvisar es libre de hacerlo, sólo le pido que me haga reír.

–¿Es en serio doctor? Porque si es una prueba, tenga por seguro que la superaré.

Y arrancó el tiempo. Y con el tiempo, arrancó la muchacha. Al medio minuto…

–No digo que sea gordo, pero tenga en cuenta que su foto de anuario era una toma aérea.

Comprendí que le había ofrecido demasiado margen. Es decir, ya llevaba un minuto…

–Era tan feo que el espejo no lo resistió y se trizó.

Y me preguntaba qué tenía en mi contra el cronómetro. Porque no podía ser que apenas llevara dos minutos…

–Tenemos que ser como el estilista de una fea, ¡no se rinde ante nada!

Y a duras penas había llegado a la mitad del tiempo estipulado y desde el fondo de mi alma quería…

–Toc, toc, ¿quién es? Nadie. Ah, qué bueno que no vino.

A ese ritmo la cabeza aumentaba su peso. Estrellarla no sería suficiente. La ventana seguía estando a una respetable distancia. Tres minutos. Con una buena carrera tal vez…

–Toc, toc, ¿quién es? Juan. ¿Qué Juan? Juan, two, three…

Cuatro minutos. La idea de mediar entre mis vecinas se me antojaba placentera. Incluso seductora…

–Soy su psicólogo y necesito que me cuente su problema desde el comienzo, así que el paciente le dice: Bueno, todo comenzó cuando creé el cielo y la tierra…

Cuatro minutos y medio. La firma coreana parecían vacaciones…

–Dios dijo que el amor estará a la vuelta de cada esquina; al día siguiente, hizo el mundo redondo.

Seis… cinco… cuatro… tres… dos… uno…

–Tiempo.

Iba a encadenar otro chiste cuando la interrumpí. Se quedó con la palabra en la boca. Alelada, me miró. Quizá esperaba que esa fuera mi broma. Seguía en mi asiento. Y ella siguió esperando. Terminaríamos por parecer parte de la decoración a ese paso, así que me decidí a abrir la boca otra vez.

–Tuvo sus cinco minutos…

–Doctor, deje que…

–Dije cinco minutos, tiempo de sobra, qué más...

–En serio, le prometo que…

–¿Cree que es muy fácil aguantar la risa? Más sencillo es creerle a Internet todas esas cosas que dice –que contuviera una risa casi lo consideré ofensivo–. Así que uno de estos chistes les contó, ¿eh?

–De hecho… el último chiste que les conté fue otro, es…

–¿Cree que después de esos cinco minutos quiero oír un chiste más?

–Yo… –tal vez me había excedido. La chica de pronto parecía perdida, casi encogida en su asiento–. Es… es lo que quiero hacer… es de lo que quiero vivir y…

–¿Y?

–Yo… yo…

Le tomaría un rato tomar una decisión. Cualquiera que fuera, dudaba que se acercara a levantarse de su asiento. Tenía la impresión de haber visto la torre de naipes que llevaba tiempo alzando derrumbarse con un soplido. Sabía que no debía de sentirse muy bien. Tenía la impresión de que no debía de agradarme el saberme responsable. Debía de estar desesperado para hallar satisfacción en algo así.

–Hable –le recomendé para acallar mi malsano agrado–, tiene el tiempo que quiera.

–¿Es un sueño tonto?

–Siga.

–Es decir… desde que tengo memoria quiero hacer esto, quiero… quiero hacer reír, quiero llevar felicidad, quiero…

–¿Quiere?

–Quiero… quiero todos me tomen en serio cuando…

Se calló. Porque me había arrancado una sonrisa. Porque aquello parecía no agradarle. No pude evitarlo. Viniendo de ella… no llevaba demasiado, pero no estaba seguro de poder concebir una oración en la que seriedad y esa muchacha figuraran de la mano.

–¡Es la verdad! Quiero que me respeten, quiero que…

–Que sea la verdad no significa que tenga que ser seria.

–Es… es lo que más quiero en la vida, yo… pero…

Contraviniendo todos mis principios, me levanté de la silla y me senté en una esquina del escritorio. La chica no se atrevía a mirarme. Tal vez mi presencia no era sinónimo de nada bueno. Tampoco es que pudiera decir lo mismo de ella, pero…

–Conocí a una chica –solté de pronto. Capté su atención. No parecía menos acongojada, pero sí un tanto curiosa.

–¿Qué dijo?

–Lo que escuchó, conocí a una chica, una belleza, pero el problema es que es demasiado decente, de hecho… la muchacha es tan decente que se baña vestida.

Contra todo pronóstico, aquella estúpida broma que había escuchado hacía años no sabía dónde le provocó una carcajada que tardó en dominar. En parte me alivió. Buscaba esa reacción. En realidad, cualquier reacción me habría venido bien. Necesitaba el punto de partida.

–Eso… eso…

–¿No lo esperaba?

–Pues… claro… claro que no.

–Es un tercio del humor, Luan, es la sorpresa, ¿a quién espera sorprender si allá donde vaya todos esperan que cuente otro chiste?

La primera mejor cosa que ofrecían los hermanos Loud hasta la fecha: Su silencio. Por desgracia, no duraba demasiado.

–Y… ¿Qué más?

–¿Qué escuchó antes de entrar?

–Pues… no demasiado, sólo…

–¿Cree ser la primera persona que escucho hoy?

–No, claro que no, pero…

–¿Cree que he tenido el mejor día?

–Nadie diría lo contrario viéndole la cara.

–¿Cree que estoy de ánimos para oír chistes?

–Pero… usted me dijo…

–¿Cree que estoy de ánimos? –La segunda mejor cosa que ofrecían los hermanos Loud hasta la fecha: Sus mayúsculos suspiros.

–No… pues… visto así…

–Otro tercio del humor, Luan, el ánimo del oyente, recordar que quien quiera reír buscará la forma, buscará la persona, pero no esperará que le sea impuesta.

–¿Y el otro tercio?

–Es el chiste.

–¡¿Quiere decir que mis chistes son horribles?!

La única cosa buena que tenía que ofrecerle al mundo o a Dios: Ser lo bastante cobarde como para descartar el suicidio segundos después de considerarlo.

–Quiero decir que sólo los tres juntos funcionarán, pero si quiere hacer mejores chistes, no lo conseguirá saturándose sola de posibles ideas, sólo lo logrará… teniendo ideas… guardándolas… y asumiendo de una vez que no todas las horas son las mejores para reír.

–Pues… según lo que me contó Luna, a usted no le vendría mal reír de vez en cuando.

–¿Le estoy hablando a la pared?

–En el fondo eso es ser psicólogo, ¿lo ha pensado?

–Sacarme de quicio no cuenta como humor…

–¿Ah no?

–¿Qué tiene de gracioso un tipo enfadado?

–Nada, pero usted… cielos –a duras penas consiguió contener la risa y mirarme al mismo tiempo–. Usted resulta gracioso.

Había días en los que deseaba no ser yo. Era una mierda. Luego recordaba que era lo único en lo que era medianamente útil. Luego me preguntaba por qué me interesaba tanto ser útil si nadie notaría la diferencia. Luego pensaba que podía ser peor. Podía ser Lincoln Loud. Aunque a esas alturas, ya me sentía un digno competidor suyo.

–Pero creo que los chicos tenían razón, venir con usted me ha servido de mucho.

–Mientras todo…

–Tengo material de oro para crear chistes por un mes –tenía que ser un jodido chiste… carajo, claro que era un jodido chiste, estaba hablando de Luan Loud.

–¿Escuchó algo de lo que dije?

–Eso creo, algo sobre tres partes del humor… cómo pulir mejor mi repertorio…

–¡Se trata de algo más que el repertorio!

–¡Por supuesto! ¡Se trata de complacer a mi público y sé que lo lograré después de hoy! ¡Muchas gracias doctor!

No la vi levantarse. No la vi marcharse. Sólo sentí el portazo que se confundió con mi cabeza estrellándose contra la pared más cercana. ¿Cuánto tardaría en cambiar el cartel? Pague antes de abrir la pinche boca. Pague antes de asomar la nariz. Pague cuando considere que su problema es serio. Y su problema será serio para usted si considera que verme es el último recurso. Y ya tendría tiempo de decidir si era serio o exageraba.

Saltar por la ventana no podía ser tan difícil. ¿Por qué la sola idea me cagaba de miedo?

Me acerqué a ella. Tal vez la abriera. Tal vez la brisa del exterior me convenciera de la validez del recurso. Tal vez muchas cosas, pero de ahí a ver una figura familiar en la acera frente al edificio…

La facha de rockera resultaba inconfundible incluso desde mi posición. Luan… no, carajo, Luna. Encantadores y perezosos padres. Ah, pero a la hora de fabricar vida no había quién les pusiera freno, pero ya ponerlos a pensar un miserable nombre de niña parecía ser demasiado.

Luna. Esperaba a su hermana, por supuesto. No, no sólo eso. Miraba al edificio. No, no sólo eso. Me miraba a mí. Directamente a mí. Mientras mi móvil vibraba sobre la mesa, móvil al que me aferré en un intento por distraerme del cuadro. La muchacha mirándome.

No tardé en sentirme estúpido. Desde luego, aferrarme al móvil no encajaba dentro de mis mejores ideas. En particular por el mensaje:

 **Hola doc, ¿me extrañaste?**

Esperaba eso de mí. Esperaba mi reacción. Qué más podía explicar su sonrisa socarrona, misma que no perdió incluso cuando apareció su hermana comediante, sorprendida de verla.

La jodida tarjeta… ¿Tenía mi móvil? ¿Y dónde estaba la jodida tarjeta? Me lleva la… se la había llevado. Había perdido la noción otra vez. La mocosa chistosa se había llevado la tarjeta que, al parecer, tenía más de lo que creía. ¿En qué estaba pensando cuando la imprimí? Con seguridad, en nada muy coherente.

Una nueva vibración. Casi sentí miedo de mirar la pantalla. No lo suficiente. Al instante, lamenté no ser un cobarde en cosas tan simples:

 **Acéptalo, yo sé que sí**

Llevaba casi cinco noches sin dormir. Un tercio por mis vecinas. Otro tercio por la firma coreana. El último tercio…

Cerré la puerta con llave y me acosté en el diván. Intenté no pensar. Difícil. Ya no me atrevía a albergar esperanzas… repitiendo por horas, acurrucado en el diván…

–Diez hermanas… mi tarjeta… diez hermanas… mi tarjeta… diez hermanas…


	6. Caso 6: Lynn

**Saludos a todos:**

 **Una vez más, gracias. Cada capítulo que pasa, me alegra de corazón que esta historia mantiene en ustedes el interés. Me alegra apreciar que se divierten y espero poder seguir haciéndolo si Dios quiere (sólo espero que Dios me quiera más que a Paul, jejejeje). Esta historia está viva gracias a ustedes y ustedes merecen el agradecimiento, en especial Fipe2, TALOS X, Conuk, WerewolfMazuko117, adrianromero18a, sgtrinidad9, HellBlazer, Uriel-rdz y KAKUAMAN, porque cada opinión es importante y me permite ofrecerles la calidad que merecen.**

 **Ahora bien, respecto al comentario de HellBlazer... me habría gustado que tuviera cuenta, así habría respondido en privado y no acostumbro a no responder a los lectores. Suponiendo que desees volver, aquí respondo a tu comentario: Respeto tu opinión. Lejos de verlo como palabras peyorativas, es tu opinión y la respeto.** **¿Ética dudosa con los principios morales? Bien, no sabría cómo responder a eso porque no puedo imaginar en qué te basas para decirlo, ni siquiera estoy seguro de haber entendido bien. Ambigüedad de los personajes... es tu opinión como lector y la respeto. Y por lo demás... qué te puedo decir, creo que hiciste un perfecto resumen de la esencia de la historia, ni yo podría haberla resumido mejor.** **Ahora, mi pregunta es ¿qué es lo que yo ofrecía según tú? Romance se presentará de a poco y no creo que el resumen de entrada haya sido poco claro, ¿o sí?**

 **Y sin nada más que agregar (salvo que esta serie pertenece a Nickelodeon), los invito a la lectura. Bienvenidos todos.**

 **x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Sólo vine a saberme dormido cuando desperté.

Y el despertar…

–¡Se prepara para el golpe mortal!

No sabría decir qué fue primero, si el grito o el pesado impacto sobre mis costillas. Sólo vine a saber de mí mismo cuando me vi boca abajo junto al diván, tosiendo y aguantando a duras penas el dolor mientras intentaba incorporarme, luchando al mismo tiempo por recuperar el aire perdido mientras recordaba dónde carajos estaba, terminando de hacerme una idea de qué acababa de ocurrir. Para que no se diga que los hombres somos incapaces de hacer dos cosas a la vez.

–¡Lunática Lynn es la ganadora!

Cuando conseguí apoyarme sobre las rodillas, vi una mocosa frente a mí en posición victoriosa. La esquina más cercana de mi escritorio lucía desnuda. Ya me hacía una idea desde dónde había saltado. Ya de pie, confirmé la impresión inicial. Apenas era una mocosa. Una mocosa que vestía como jugadora de fútbol… fútbol soccer, claro, porque de haber saltado con el casco en la cabeza y el resto del equipo…

Eso implicaba los mortíferos zapatos con tacos, toperoles, tapones, tenían tantos nombres… las calcetas… lo que podía esperarse de una jugadora del deporte, desde el short hasta la camiseta. Apenas si se había molestado en acomodar la cabellera castaña de cualquier manera. Resultaba sorprendente que mantuviera el orden después de semejante maniobra.

–¡En serio doctor! ¡No atraerá pacientes si se duerme en las horas de trabajo!

Además de todas las modificaciones pensadas para la placa de entrada, necesitaba un cartel nuevo. Uno que pudiera retirar de tanto en tanto. No molestar.

–Tal vez… tal vez sea la… hora de almuerzo que…

–¡Qué debilucho!

La ignoré. Necesitaba hasta lo que no tenía para permanecer de pie. De haber sido otras las circunstancias, me habría preocupado de mi orgullo, de responder, del desastre sobre el escritorio y de todo lo demás. Por lo pronto, sólo me interesaba dejarme caer sobre mi asiento, asumiendo que del otro lado algo de seguridad debía ganar. Junto a mí, el móvil volvió a vibrar. Lo volví a ignorar, sabiendo que no sería por mucho.

–¡Le hace falta entrenamiento doctor! ¡Mejorar su estado físico!

–No se puede tener todo en la vida –pero parecía ser que un momento de paz estaba muy lejos de mis posibilidades–. Pero… qué carajos fue…

–¿Eso? Un movimiento especial de lucha libre, ¡qué lástima que no traje mi máscara! ¡Habría sido increíble!

–Quiero decir… qué le hizo pensar…

–Necesitaba animarse, ¿ha visto su cara doctor? ¡Así no puede vivir! ¡Debería abrir más las ventanas y salir a correr!

–Si no me mata en el proceso…

–¡Qué exagerado!

–Por supuesto, es tan cotidiano despertar a cualquiera con un salto mortal…

–Lo hago todo el tiempo, mis hermanas han aprendido a adaptarse, pero mi hermano es el que mejor ha sabido responder.

Sentí las alarmas saltar. La caricia de la brisa. La humedad. Y a lo lejos, el eco de los truenos. La luminosidad de los relámpagos. La amenaza. La familiaridad de esas palabras. La necesaria para descartar la casualidad como explicación. Cosa que no supe hacer, no del todo. Tal vez porque seguía creyendo en la imposibilidad de la perfección. Tal vez porque en el fondo, muy en el fondo, seguía albergando una pizca de esperanza.

–¿De manera que vino a renovar la gama de víctimas?

–¡Qué llorón! Ya se parece a ellos… sí, habría sido genial venir a eso, pero… la verdad es que no se me ocurrió a mí venir…

Tampoco es que necesitara confirmar… mejor dicho, reafirmar la familiaridad. Bastante tenía ya con mis propios temores como para que…

–No es mi culpa que ellos tengan malos reflejos, sabrían atrapar o esquivar un balón si así lo quisieran de empeñarse en ello, porque practicar fútbol en la sala sí era una buena idea…

Casi tan buena como saltar sobre un desconocido aplicando una técnica de lucha libre.

–Como si venir a hablar con usted hiciera que el pelotazo les doliera menos… o me convenciera de patear con menos fuerza…

–Así que no fue su ocurrencia…

–¿Venir aquí? A esta hora estaría practicando kick boxing, pero una de mis hermanas se ofreció a traerme aquí, asegurarse de que no me escapara… podría haberla puesto fuera de combate si quisiera, ¡ja! Debería estar agradecida de su suerte… claro, últimamente todas las chicas… bueno, mis hermanas mayores estuvieron de acuerdo con mi hermano menor… mi único hermano en realidad, Lincoln… en que debía venir con usted, hasta tenían la tarjeta, por eso…

No quise mirar la tarjeta. Debía de reírse de mí. Ni mi reflejo. Ni nada. Porque tenía una teoría. La reencarnación debía de tener cierto grado de validez. Tuve una vida pasada, me decía. Y quería creerlo. Una vida pasada en la que fuera un monumental hijo de puta. Y que la vida que me tocaba vivir no fuera otra cosa sino el costo de lo hecho en la anterior.

Era eso o dicho de otra forma, creer que Dios era un justiciero implacable y no que tenía formas cuestionables, y a esas alturas poco originales, de divertirse a costilla mía.

Aunque no todos los días despertara de tan pintoresca forma… mejor así.

–Y me amenazaron, si no venía hasta acá me podía despedir de todos mis balones en un día, al siguiente de las máscaras y después…

–Cuánta crueldad –me permití soltar para sólo ser ignorado olímpicamente.

–No es como que me agrade demasiado la idea de venir… de hecho, ni siquiera sé qué tengo que hacer aquí.

–¿Sus hermanas o hermano no le dijeron nada?

–Bueno… Lincoln mencionó que es bueno encontrando soluciones… Leni dijo que es un divertido doctor de palabras que saber encontrar problemas hablando… Lori dijo que es un desgraciado sabiondo que sólo mira a la gente desde arriba, pero que tiene buenas ideas… Luan dijo que es uno de los tipos más graciosos que ha conocido y que gracias a usted ya ha inventado veinte chistes nuevos… ah, y Luna… bueno, Luna dice que es un tipo de buen gusto, muy buen gusto y otras tantas cosas, lo cual es raro, no suele hablar tanto de nadie y menos así a menos que sea un rockero… ¿No lo es por casualidad?

Bueno, al menos me recordaban. Tratándose de la familia Loud, por otro lado, aquello distaba de ser una recompensa digna de agradecimiento. Frente a mí, el mejor de los ejemplos. Y me quejaba de la estridencia del despertador… aunque en las últimas noches distaba de haberme sido de utilidad.

–No es mi fuerte –me oí decir con resignación–. Veremos qué hacer en cuanto me diga su nombre.

–¡Sí lo dije! ¡Lo grité!

–He tenido mejores despertares, así que… ¿Lunática dijo?

–¡Lynn! ¡Es Lynn doctor! –Por supuesto, los padres jamás me defraudarían. Primer lugar a los padres más ocurrentes–. En el ring soy Lunática Lynn y…

–Y en la vida cotidiana, a menos que un ring convencional esté decorado como esta oficina…

–¿Va a seguir con eso? ¡Estaría muerto si hubiese sido en serio!

–Bien podría haberme hecho el favor –solté entre dientes. Mejor eso, cualquier alternativa antes que afrontar el hecho que me faltaban… me faltaba el valor. En su lugar, preferí hacer un pequeño recuento–. Kick boxing… lucha libre… fútbol… ¿Todo eso hace?

–¿Bromea? Hago más, ¡mucho más! –Pues con esas tres actividades ya me preguntaba cuándo comía, dormía y… hacía otras cosas–. También practico futbol americano, a veces tenis, también hockey y en cuanto a otras disciplinas… también está el karate, el boxeo por supuesto y a veces natación, a veces también me gusta correr…

 _Mi quinta hermana mayor es fanática de los deportes… de todos los deportes menos del ajedrez._

Esa voz… unas cuantas palabras más y ya tendría cara y nombre… como si no lo tuviera ya…

–Y estoy pensando en practicar deportes más extremos, empezando por el paracaídas y luego…

Que se matara en el proceso me habría parecido natural dado su comportamiento. Sin embargo, el fresco recuerdo del salto y el golpe trasladaban mis temores hacia otros campos más…

–¡Porque mi sueño es convertirme en una atleta olímpica!

Qué sorpresa. Casi tanto como que dejara de hablar. Porque no había parado. Sólo cuando eché en falta su voz, noté el cambio. Echar en falta… ¿Cómo iba a echarla en falta si el sonido ambiente resultaba hasta relajante? Eso hasta que le miré la cara. Esperaba algo. O abría yo la boca o ella volvería a la cantinela con preguntas sin respuesta. No es que me agradara demasiado el sonido de mi propia voz, pero tampoco tenía demasiadas alternativas, así que…

–Y dice que sus hermanos le recomendaron…

–¡Me obligaron! ¡Con esas amenazas y…!

–Bien, la obligaron a venir, perfecto –tampoco es que escucharla constituyera un pasatiempo muy satisfactorio, pero…–. Empecemos por sus problemas…

–¿Problemas? ¡Yo no tengo ningún problema! –Que hasta en lo gritona se pareciera a sus hermanas…

–Sus hermanos sí, ¿o cree que la hicieron venir aquí para comprobar lo buen conversador que puedo ser?

–Pues… Leni dijo algo así, ¿no se lo mencioné?

Se trataba de Leni, por supuesto. Siendo ella, no me atrevía a esperar demasiado. Incluso podía considerar sus palabras un halago (aunque comparándolas con la opinión de Lori, cualquier cosa podía ser un halago, no la tenía difícil), pero de ahí a que cualquiera de las hermanas tomara en serio esa opinión… a menos que alguna de ellas se pareciera en lo más mínimo a esa chica (y que Dios no lo quisiera… aunque llevaba ya bastante queriendo cosas que no me beneficiaban demasiado), pero de cualquier modo, Lynn parecía lo opuesto a Leni…

Como si no hubiera identificado los puntos en común entre ellas…

–Va a aceptar que tiene problemas, por ningún otro motivo acude la gente a mí…

–Tal vez yo sea la primera.

Para nada, los primeros en negarlo eran los que más problemas daban. Y después del despertar que me ofreciera, se había convertido en un asunto personal. Desde el principio no disfrutaba nada (qué más se podía esperar del trabajo) y en lo que a mí concernía, con mucho gusto le transmitiría a la chiquilla la misma sensación.

–Es difícil ir contra la opinión de la mayoría, así que será mejor que piense que tiene problemas y los busque ahora, de lo contrario, lo mejor que puede pasarle en el futuro es que la envíen de vuelta aquí… si es que no se despidió antes de todos sus balones y quién sabe qué otras cosas más a futuro.

Como era de suponerse, la perspectiva de la pérdida de sus balones bastó para atarla a la silla y hacerla perder el color. Lo compartía con sus hermanas. Con sus hermanas y mis vecinas. Mis vecinas y los coreanos de la firma. Los coreanos de la firma y mi vecino abogado. Todos ellos y el mundo en general. Tomando en serio a los hijos de puta. O aprendía a apreciar la belleza de tal conducta o comenzaba a odiarme a mí mismo desde ya.

A veces era difícil. Otras, en el límite, como en ese caso, resultaba escalofriantemente sencillo. Y en otros casos, me limitaba a hacer notar una teoría que ganaba fuerza con cada muchacha Loud que desfilaba ante mí, por no mencionar a los otros: En esencia, todos somos unos hijos de puta y tal vez nuestro mayor acto de decencia o humanidad sea disimularlo. O intentar disimularlo.

–No es mi culpa que a ellos les resulte más cómodo permanecer sentados –soltó la chiquilla entre dientes.

–No todos disfrutamos las mismas cosas…

–Pero al menos deberían entenderlo, ¿no?

Casi con la misma facilidad con que se podía aguantar a Luan contando chistes en todo momento o haciendo (o intentando hacer) de todo un chiste. Casi tan sencillo como Luna inundando todo con la estridencia de un solo de guitarra propio o creado por alguno de esos rockeros de los que tanto les gustaba hablar, si acaso alguien no oía por las noches el escándalo que debían de armar sus audífonos cuando… un momento, ¿desde cuándo carajos recordaba tantos detalles de Luna?

–Yo también practico un deporte –solté más para desviar mis propios pensamientos. Unos pensamientos escalofriantes.

–¿En serio? ¿Qué es? ¿Fútbol? ¿Baloncesto? No me extrañaría que fuera baloncesto, porque con su estatura podría… pero también fútbol, con lo que mide podría ser un gran portero que…

–Soy ajedrecista, tengo el título de Gran Maestro, aunque por estos días…

–¡No lo dirá en serio! –Soltó la muchacha con incredulidad, confirmándose sus peores temores cuando no hice intento alguno por refutarlos–. Doctor… ¿Es una broma? ¡Eso es un juego! ¡Un juego pero no un deporte! ¡Es una tontería aburrida! ¡Más divertido resulta ver crecer el pasto o secarse la pintura!

–Que sea una tontería para ti no implica que deje de ser un deporte.

–¡El deporte es movimiento! ¡Es cansarse!

–¿Cree que no cansa pensar?

–Bueno… no… pero…

–Incluso podría decirle que esto es un deporte –como era de esperar, la incredulidad alcanzó en ella colosales proporciones.

–¿Ser usted? ¿Psicólogo? ¡Eso no es deporte ni nada!

–Ah, ¿cree que no me cansa sentarme aquí y tener que escuchar?

–¡Por algo eligió hacerlo! Eso no significa…

–Elegí, por supuesto, ¿quiere oír sobre todos los pacientes que he tratado en los últimos tres días?

–¿Está loco? ¡No vine aquí a escuchar lo que…!

–¿Qué dice? Es muy interesante, lo elegí y…

–¡Que a usted le interese no significa que a mí me tenga que interesar!

–Jaque mate.

Oh por favor, ¿qué tan difícil podía ser entenderlo? Tal vez no jugara ajedrez, tal vez lo entendiera… ¡Pero casi todo el mundo sabe lo que es el jaque mate! O al menos, se hacen una idea bastante aproximada, incluso acertada. ¿Cómo podía ser que sólo me mirara como si hubiera soltado Dios sabe qué en chino? Chino… maldita sea, pintoresco idioma, qué jodidos recuerdos…

–¿Es alguna clase de término de psicólogo? –Qué sentido tenía preguntar si se trataba de una broma… qué sentido tenía nada si se trataba de una integrante de la familia Loud…

–Olvídelo, sólo… tome sus palabras –pedí. Es que ya no podía ser más básico y si quería rebajar más la barda, estaría ofendiéndola sin remedio. Tal vez se lo mereciera, pero… quizá sólo no fuera mi estilo–. Tómese a sí misma, sus palabras… y piense en sus hermanos como si fuera yo…

–Uf, qué clase de familia sería esa…

 _¿Habrá una ley a favor del control retroactivo de la natalidad?_

–Ninguno de mis hermanos muestran interés en lo que hago –me soltó ella desde su asiento, con los brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido. Sólo entonces reparé en lo menor que era. Tal vez un poco mayor que el monumental cabrón que era su hermano… tenía que aceptarlo, guardarle afecto a ese tipo, a esas alturas, parecía tan factible como ganar una partida de ajedrez con apenas un peón protegiendo al rey–. Todos están demasiado ocupados en sus cosas como para fingir interés en lo que hago o quisiera hacer…

–¿Y usted no?

Básico. Una miserable pregunta básica. Un pensamiento tan obvio, tan cierto, tan incuestionable como que se respira para vivir… entre otras cosas, claro, quiero decir, se sabe que respirar no es suficiente… bueno, tan cierto e incuestionable como que amanecerá al día siguiente… a menos que seas cristiano y esperes el domingo sin ocaso… bien, tan cierto como que tarde o temprano terminaría estrangulando a alguien del otro lado del escritorio… tan cierto como que quería estrangular a alguien, eso sí era cierto.

Un pensamiento tan cierto, tan básico… tan obvio… tan ridículamente cercano que sólo le faltaba escarbarle la nariz. Y que no reparara en él, en su obviedad… que no reparara nadie en algo tan obvio, tan necesario si me apegaba a la versión de Lincoln que a cada hora se me confirmaba más y más. Una obviedad necesaria si tienes que vivir con otras diez personas (sin contar padre o madre) y no quieres, como mínimo, descuartizar a alguien…

Y no lo había pensado… y se lo acababa de decir y apenas parecía capaz de soportar el peso del descubrimiento…

Y no lo había pensado… y qué, si sus antecesoras y su hermanito tampoco lo habían hecho mejor…

Ni ella ni nadie parecía capaz de pensarlo… ¿Y por qué más iba a parar ella o cualquiera del resto de tan encantador clan frente a mí?

 _Dios… tal vez debiste tomarte más días para terminar la Creación… eso o descansar menos… o no dejar en nuestras irresponsables manos el control de la natalidad._

–¿Yo qué? –De acuerdo. Ni que fuera tan hermoso para ser cierto.

–¿A usted le importa lo que hagan sus hermanos?

–¡Claro que me importa! Por algo son…

–¿Cuándo fue la última vez que se los hizo saber?

–Bueno… pues… pues… creo… creo que fue… bueno, ¿tiene importancia?

–Si quiere que le devuelvan algo que nunca ha entregado, me temo que sí, ¿o piensa que me interesa más la lucha libre después de despertarme de ese modo?

–Doctor, hasta cuándo va a exagerar…

–Va a jugar una hora conmigo ajedrez.

–¡¿Qué?!

–Esa es mi sesión, es lo que hago con quienes vienen aquí, se sientan y jugamos ajedrez por una hora, a veces dos…

–¡Es una tortura!

–¿No le gustará más el ajedrez…?

–¡Ni aunque lo jugara toda mi vida!

–¿Entonces por qué a mí me tiene que gustar la lucha libre después de haberla experimentado en vivo? ¿Sólo porque a usted le gusta?

–Yo… pues…

–Y el fútbol, el hockey, el americano… ¿Tienen que gustarle a sus hermanas y hermano sólo porque a usted le gusta?

–Pues… ya que lo menciona…

–¿Le gustan más los chistes de Luan después de escucharlos todos los días? ¿Y qué hay de la música de Luna?

–Está bien, ya entendí –me cortó, pero aquello no me garantizaba nada, esperaba más pruebas o tendría que soportarla otra sesión–. Supongo… supongo que… tal vez… tal vez he cometido errores…

–¿Tal vez? ¿En serio?

–Bien, me equivoqué, ¿sí? Puede… puede que usted tenga razón –lo último lo dijo tan bajo que tuve que esforzarme para oírlo–. No a todos les gustará lo que hago, ¿es eso?

–Y si quiere interés por lo que hace… ¿Tan difícil es mostrar interés en lo que hace el resto?

–Es tan difícil… –Tan difícil como aparentar que me importaba una mierda lo que tuviera que decir cualquiera que cruzara mi puerta, pero…

–No he dicho lo contrario, pero no creo que le haga daño intentarlo.

–No conoce a mi familia –ése era el problema. Conocía una buena parte. La parte necesaria para lamentarlo todo, desde mi nacimiento en adelante.

–Haga la prueba, déjelos en paz con sus gustos, no fuerce las cosas… y verá que la dejarán en paz con lo suyo, puede que incluso muestren cierto interés.

–Eso sería grandioso –era la primera sonrisa que ofrecía después de un largo rato sin ellas y sin lamentar su ausencia mayormente.

–Y ya que quiere ser atleta olímpica… tampoco le haría daño buscar su prioridad –aquello no se lo esperaba, tal vez por eso mereciera la pena sonreír un poco–. No pensará competir en todas las disciplinas olímpicas, ¿o sí?

–Si pudiera lo haría –al fin algo de sensatez, lo que me permitió verla alejarse hacia la puerta ya con algo más de alivio–. Espero que sirva de algo lo que me dijo, doctor, porque de no ser así…

–Funcionará, ¿de qué otra forma explica que me gane la vida haciendo esto?

–Quién sabe… tal vez jugando ajedrez…

–Ya quisiera.

La risa de la muchacha se perdió tras la puerta a través del pasillo. El aire que contenía hasta ese momento también hizo lo suyo. Lo mejor de cada sesión, que ninguna era eterna. Que ese alivio no lo encontraría en nada más… a menos, claro, que hubiera levantado la cabeza, haber actuado con rapidez y exigido la maldita tarjeta, quemarla, comerme las cenizas y diluirlas con alcohol y jugos gástricos… así quién se sentiría aliviado, más después de sentir una nueva vibración en mi móvil al tiempo que la puerta volvía a abrirse, justo cuando miraba el mensaje, innecesario si creía adivinar de quién se trataba…

–Ya estabas tardando en responder mis mensajes, doc.

No sabría decir qué reconocí primero, la voz o las palabras, porque sólo una persona me hablaba de ese modo hasta la fecha, fuera comunicación oral o escrita. No hacía falta levantar la cabeza, tal vez por eso lo hice parcialmente. Sabía que ella estaba ahí, junto al umbral, la misma sonrisa socarrona, el mismo hablar rudo.

–Atendía a su hermana –dije con dificultad, apretando los dientes.

–Lo sé, ¿por qué crees que no se escapó? Pero no te habría tomado mucho –habría sonado a reproche de no haber mantenido el gesto burlón.

–No habría sido justo no dedicarle toda mi atención, así es con todos y creo que debería saberlo.

–¿No será que me tienes miedo aún?

–He respondido sus mensajes ya, bastantes mensajes respondí, ¿va a reclamarme por dos o tres?

–Sigues sin tutearme.

–¿Alguna razón especial para hacerlo?

–Pensé que después de tantos días hablando…

–Es mi paciente…

–Vine una vez y no es como que ahora esté aquí buscando un psicólogo.

Tal vez no debí responder a los mensajes. Pero cómo iba a suponer que lo que a mí me parecería una respuesta cortante ella lo tomaría… de cualquier manera menos como una respuesta cortante. Que si el primer día no había funcionado, menos lo haría el segundo o el tercero… y mejor me parecía no recordar cuántos días habían sido o terminaría por sentirme más estúpido.

–Entonces no es mucho lo que puedo hacer por usted.

–¿Acaso tengo que pedir una hora sólo para charlar contigo?

–Una cosa es que la pida, la otra es que se la dé.

–Ya veo –contrario a lo que pensaba, estando lejos de una sesión resultaba muy difícil callarla–. De manera que sí me tienes miedo.

–Tengo más trabajo del que parece, no crea que usted y sus hermanos son mis únicos pacientes.

–Vamos doc, no todo se trata de trabajo.

La miré. No quise mirarla más de lo necesario. Ahí estaba el problema. Con ella podía contar cada segundo. Lo último que quería era perder la noción del tiempo y que ella lo notara. No debí responder ninguno de sus mensajes y lo había hecho. Ya había perdido la noción del tiempo. Y más de un día, más de una vez, como si lo anterior por sí solo no fuera bastante perjudicial.

–Ya váyase Luna.

–¿Vas a comer?

–No.

–¿Entonces por qué…?

–Quiero dormir.

–Para eso está tu casa.

–Y el trabajo si se es independiente.

–No es eso –pero seguía sonriendo, me ponía tenso… cualquier cosa en ella parecía destinada a provocar tensión–. De todos modos, seguiremos hablando.

–Si es por sus mensajes…

–Los responderás… a menos que quieras que te visite más a menudo.

Con una última sonrisa burlona, me dejó con la palabra en la boca. Ya tenía bastante. Bastante como para que ella creyera… o decidiera… o lo que fuera. Tenía bastante de ellos. Bastante de ella. Bastante de todos. Y que la chiquilla se sintiera tan poderosa… que yo fuera lo bastante pendejo como para hacerla sentir así… se parecía tanto a…

El recuerdo me estremeció. Se parecían en que eran mujeres. Y poco más. Y tal vez fuera mejor así. Aunque Luna era diferente. En el buen sentido. Y eso sólo empeoraba las cosas.

Jodida familia Loud… malditos todos ellos… maldita la hora y maldito el cabrón de Lincoln, con todo el respeto que le tenía… maldito él y sus hermanas… maldita la tarjeta y pendejo yo… ¿Acaso no podía empeorar todo aquello?

Un sonido del móvil. No era un mensaje. Era una llamada. Una llamada que contesté intrigado. Porque mi vecino abogado no solía llamarme. Mucho menos llorando.


	7. Caso 7: Lucy

**Saludos a todos:**

 **Una vez más, agradecerles su apoyo, el hecho de que sigan aquí es algo que me llena de dicha y me impulsa a seguir adelante. Por ustedes vive esta historia y por ustedes llegará a su correspondiente final. Por ustedes pondré de mi parte por entregarles lo mejor que pueda hacer. Gracias en especial a Fipe2, Larekin, Junior VB, Conuk, TALOS X, sgtrinidad9, Uriel-rdz, WerewolfMazuko117, Juicyjay4 y todos los lectores que le han dado una oportunidad a esta historia. Sus palabras son un impulso invaluable, cada una de sus palabras es más importante de lo que podría describir.**

 **Ahora bien, respecto del comentario de Larekin, lamentando otra vez que no se trate de una cuenta ni de un comentario que puedo responder en privado, responderé aquí, si bien no sé si volverá a leer esta historia: Agradezco de corazón tu opinión. ¿Así que la actitud del psicólogo da asco? Excelente, eso era lo que buscaba y tus palabras me confirman que lo he logrado, muchas gracias, ahora puedo respirar tranquilo. ¿Lynn y Luan no tenían problemas que justificaran su presencia ante un psicólogo? Estoy de acuerdo. Lamentablemente, no fue idea mía sino de sus hermanos que asistieran a una sesión con este tipo. Y qué te puedo decir... a veces los hermanos no son muy objetivos a la hora de recomendar y tienden a la exageración. Gracias una vez más por tu comentario, te envío saludos cordiales.**

 **Ha sido un capítulo de alta complejidad. De hecho, era el momento que más temía y espero de corazón que les resulte agradable. Cualquier comentario, positivo o negativo, constructivo o destructivo, será muy bien recibido, lo agradeceré y me permitirá ofrecerles lo mejor a futuro.**

 **Y sin nada más que agregar (salvo que esta serie pertenece a Nickelodeon) los invito a la lectura. Bienvenidos todos.**

 **x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Salí de la oficina de mi vecino abogado, agotado. Intenté verle el lado divertido. Tomaría su tiempo. Tal vez nunca lo consiguiera. Independiente de cuán buena fuera la idea, bastante había tardado en convencerlo de la validez de la misma (en realidad, no se me había ocurrido nada mejor y para que él decidiera buscar en mí una solución, no debía de hallarse precisamente inspirado). Tampoco es que estuviera muy orgulloso de mi ocurrencia, pero que la misma tuviera tales resultados…

Jamás creí que me alegraría volver a mi consulta, a unos pasos de distancia. Que esas cuatro paredes se acercaran tanto a un oasis. Que me alegrara tanto saberme yo y no alguien más. Que cosas tan sencillas como dejarse caer en el asiento y estirarse supusieran un pequeño placer. Que el balancear la silla…

–Quién diría que usted tampoco notaría mi presencia.

Se podría tener en cuenta un puñado de razones válidas, desde la inesperada llegada de esas palabras, el monocorde tono con que fueran pronunciadas, el hecho de haber dejado la consulta vacía, sin ofrecer mayores señales de su presencia la muchacha sobre el asiento salvo su voz cuando apenas si me sostenía sobre dos patas de la silla.

La caída fue aparatosa. El golpe me hizo ver estrellas a media tarde. Levantarme tuvo el mismo grado de dificultad que reponerse de una resaca en menos de cinco minutos. Recuperar mi orgullo, un objetivo tan factible como podar el pasto de un parque usando los dientes.

–Ja ja.

Aquello resultó inquietante, incluso tras descubrir a la autora de lo que debía interpretar como carcajadas.

Una niña. Si acaso tenía más de diez años a juzgar por su estatura, habría sido preocupante en el mejor de los casos, si bien su voz daba pie a la confusión. Cabello negro cubriendo sus ojos, tez pálida… blanca mejor dicho. Vestido negro. Medias blancas y negras. Zapatos negros. Su boca formando una curva descendente. Quizá habría resultado más estremecedor si hubiera movido un músculo. Si hubiera tenido la oportunidad de contemplar sus ojos aunque fuera un segundo.

–Disculpe, pero…

–¿Cómo llegué aquí? Me trajo alguien mayor que yo si acaso es lo que le interesa saber, no se preocupe, no entrará, no molestará, me ha permitido estar a solas con mis pensamientos y esta sombría estancia, debo reconocer en usted un buen gusto por la decoración, doctor, si bien no resulta agradable que pasara por alto mi presencia… aunque en realidad, estoy acostumbrada a ser invisible para los ojos mortales.

De por sí el discurso resultaba inquietante. Que lo dijera sin apenas mover músculos que fueran más allá de los faciales no ayudaba demasiado a mejorar el cuadro. Era una niña, intenté recordarlo. Que me oyera a mí mismo tragando saliva sólo vino a reforzar la rotundidad de mi fracaso.

–Y no…

–No, nadie pidió una hora por mí, se trató de algo improvisado, de haber sabido antes que vendríamos aquí no habría permitido que me trajeran, mis pensamientos son míos, míos y de la oscuridad que gobierna cada uno de mis actos.

Comencé a plantearme si acaso sería muy pronto para buscar un objeto religioso en mi escritorio. El que fuera. O lo más cercano a una protección, terrena o extra terrena. La que fuera.

–Usted me tiene miedo –sin importar con cuánta seriedad lo que dijera, bastó que pronunciara esas palabras para sentirme del todo ridículo. En parte por el momento que vivía. En parte por los recuerdos recientes que recuperaba…

 _Doc… ¿Te doy miedo?_

Parecía ser que las voces tenían intenciones de renovarse.

–Claro que no –aunque hubiera deseado creer mis propias palabras más que cualquier cosa en ese segundo–. ¿Por qué habría de temerle?

–Porque todos lo hacen –Viniendo de ella, no estaba del todo seguro de cómo interpretar esas palabras.

–¿Tendría algo de malo que no le tema?

–Sería algo inusual, incluso mis hermanas han mostrado inquietud en más de una ocasión, mi hermano parece resistir un poco más, pero eso no quita que mi presencia lo sobresalte de vez en cuando.

–¿Y eso qué le parece?

–Son pobres mortales, temen a lo desconocido.

Comenzaba a dudar de mis propias conclusiones. Por momentos parecía molestarle ser ignorada o temida. De pronto, parecía agradarle. A ratos, parecía darle igual. A veces me inquietaba. A ratos me intrigaba. Por momentos me incomodaba. Lo bastante de esa tríada de emociones como para olvidar detalles elementales, por ejemplo…

–No le he preguntado su nombre…

–Por supuesto, qué se puede esperar de alguien que pasa por alto la presencia de quien está frente a él –un silencio incómodo, incluso tenso, apenas roto por ella misma–. Suspiro.

–Si le hace sentir mejor, puedo decirle mi nombre.

–No es necesario doctor, ya he visto que tiene muchos nombres además del que usa en la placa de la puerta.

–¿Ah sí?

–Prefiero seguir el ejemplo de mi hermano Lincoln, me gusta "Doctor".

Debía ser una broma. Tenía que serlo.

Ella y Lincoln… ¿emparentados? Ella y el muchacho se parecían tanto como el queso al jamón. Perseguí una pequeña semejanza en rasgos, la que fuera. Nada. Ni los ojos ni la cara ni nada. Tenía que ser una broma. Incluso entre las otras resultaba sencillo encontrar algo a lo cual aferrarse, algo que me permitía creer que compartían un lazo…

Pero claro. Claro que había algo.

–Entonces merezco saber su nombre, ¿no lo cree?

–Suspiro –bien, ¿estaba permitido inscribir al hijo que fuera con semejante nombre?–. Me llamo Lucy.

Ah, mucho mejor. Sabía que sus padres no me decepcionarían. Tendría que empezar a creerlo. Sí eran hermanos. Ya podía superar el desconcierto. Ya podía reunir razones para odiar. Qué fácil resultaba ejercer como hermano mayor si me derivaban los problemas inmediatos. Buen trabajo, muchachas. Felicidades Lincoln.

–Bien Lucy, entiendo que no quisiera venir aquí.

–Nadie puede entenderme.

Por favor, ¿qué tan lejos estaba la adolescencia de ella? ¿En serio era hora de empezar con esas cosas?

–No lo sabrá hasta que lo compruebe, ¿no?

–No necesito que nadie me entienda.

Ah, bueno, esa era otra historia. Y bien que podría haberla despachado. Está cuerda, chicas, tan cuerda como cualquiera de ustedes… no, dudaba que cualquiera de las hermanas… cualquiera de los integrantes de esa familia constituyera un parámetro válido para medir cualquier cosa relacionada con la cordura, fuera la presencia o la ausencia de la misma.

Tal vez fuera siendo hora de ser un poco generoso con todos ellos. Vivían juntos, veinticuatro horas al día, siete días a la semana. Ya constituía un milagro que siguieran vivos. O al menos, en una pieza hasta donde había comprobado. Tal vez me habría permitido tal generosidad de no haber creído que podían descansar en mí tratándose de problemas, por pequeña que fuera la sesión o el problema en sí.

Ya me acostumbraba a la idea. Tratándose de la familia Loud, cualquier cosa, por pequeña que ésta fuera, tenía el potencial de convertirse en un desastre…

Excepto Lucy. Sentada sin moverse salvo para hablar. Mirándome sin saberlo yo, tras aquella cabellera negra. Algo debía saber de mí. Algo debía planear. Algo debía ocultar. Tanta quietud no resultaba natural. En los Loud y en quien fuera.

Tal vez no me asustaba… tal vez sólo me enervaba.

–Por qué… ¿Por qué la trajeron aquí?

–Porque me temen, todos lo hacen, son incapaces de resignarse, prefieren ver en mí el problema en lugar de superar sus propios miedos.

Habría sido más sencillo si su tono de voz no resultara tan irritantemente monocorde. Plano. De ella casi se desprendía cierta frialdad que iba más allá de su inexpresivo carácter. Como hablar con un fantasma…

 _Mi primera hermana menor… por ella el sol se apagara y todo fuera tinieblas._

–Alguna… ¿Alguna razón especial para traerla aquí? Es decir, hacer algo o…

–Dijeron estar cansadas de sobresaltarse, de que según ellas aparezca de pronto cuando en realidad, siempre he estado en el mismo lugar; por no mencionar lo mucho que parece desagradarles que mi entorno natural sean las tinieblas, con todo lo que eso implica, pero no es mi problema si ellos le temen tanto a la oscuridad.

Rebosante de optimismo la muchacha. Sin embargo, alcancé a percibir una pequeña grieta de la cual, con algo de suerte, podía echar mano si quería llegar a algún sitio.

–Y a usted le gustaría…

–Nada salvo seguir asustándolos, es lo más cercano a la felicidad.

A la mierda mi pequeña grieta. A menos que le diera un pequeño giro a la situación… claro, fallaba con las tortillas y seguro lo iba a lograr con esa inquietante niña sentada frente a mí. Y a menos que consiguiera la ansiada vuelta, tendría que aceptar que la chiquilla no era más que una gótica como las había tantas circulando por ahí. ¿Y qué iba a hacer yo con respecto a eso? Cuanto pudiera hacer sería tan sencillo y útil como verle la sombra al viento. Todavía era joven, muy joven. Con algo de suerte tal vez, sólo tal vez, se tratara de una etapa con fecha de caducidad, por mucho que la misma no dejara de ser un hecho futuro e incierto.

Además, ¿a quién carajos quería engañar? De toda la familia que había conocido hasta ese momento, la chiquilla era la que más me agradaba de…

 _¿Acaso tengo que pedir una hora para charlar contigo?_

En momentos así, extrañaba la voz de Lincoln en mi cabeza, por mucho que su presencia distara de hacerme mayor gracia. Seguía teniendo mi respeto, incluso mi admiración por mucho que mi vida fuera un poco mejor antes de su aparición. En realidad, extrañaba la voz que fuera. Porque oír la voz de la hermana rockera de la chica frente a mí… ya más de una vez en el día… ya más de un día…

Lo mantenía. Lucy era la chica Loud que más me agradaba. Tal vez porque me recordaba a Lovecraft. Porque su hermana… su hermana pertenecía a otra clasificación cuyo solo nombre me estremecía por más de un motivo…

Y estaba pensando en ella de nuevo, carajo…

–Doctor, estoy aquí.

La voz de la chica gótica me hizo saltar sobre mi asiento. Llevaba demasiado pensando en… no, concentración. No se movía. Me agradaba, pero me enervaba. Con la ausencia de movimiento. Con la frialdad que parecía desprenderse de ella. Con su silencio. Con la carencia de expresividad. Con la fascinación que parecía sentir por…

–Hábleme de sus gustos, Lucy.

–El terror, la oscuridad, los fantasmas, los vampiros, las brujas, lo gótico, el negro y el blanco…

Me recordaba a Lovecraft. Y a King. Y a Drácula. Incluso a Edgar Allan Poe… y a la muerte presente entre nosotros a diario que…

Carajo, ¿qué había sido aquello?

–Asustar a mis hermanos supone algo muy cercano a la felicidad… creo que experimentaría algo así si tuviera un corazón…

De acuerdo, me agradaba. Pero también me perturbaba un poco.

–Y… en el futuro…

–En el futuro quiero ser una enterradora de día y me gustaría ser vampiro de noche.

Lástima que se trataba de la primera gótica que conocía en mi vida. O al menos, la primera con la que intercambiaba palabras por más de un minuto o dos. Hasta ese día, creía que se limitaba a la ropa y al maquillaje. Sin embargo, la chica lo llevaba un paso más allá. A su alma. Y para empeorar las cosas, mi oficina comenzaba a verse más sombría… tan sombría como la realidad en la que nos hallábamos inmersos todos, incapaces de asumir la naturaleza vana de nuestras…

Qué… mierda… acababa… de pensar…

–Disculpe, quisiera encender…

–Me gusta el ambiente doctor, prefiero que siga así.

Podría haberme impuesto, pero no fui capaz. Dudaba que hiciera algo si me daba la gana… en realidad, con ella todo eran dudas y los pelos de punta. Prefería no comprobar nada de la peor forma. Acaso porque ya nada podía empeorar. Sepultados en el caos de una vida destinada a la finitud que nos acompaña desde el nacimiento, el germen de nuestra destrucción que…

Mierda, ¿qué era aquello? Claridad, concentración… ¿Dónde estaban?

Empezaba a hacerme una idea de lo que sería vivir con ella. Dudaba que mis nervios resistieran. Por otro lado, tampoco era un ejemplo para nada, así que…

–Debe ser agotador mantener esa perspectiva o…

–No es difícil, si tuviera corazón tal vez lo sería, pero sólo están las sombras.

–¿No hay momentos en los que le canse…?

–A veces, es entonces cuando leo otras cosas, cuando necesito escapar de mí misma, pero sólo es por un momento.

Al menos se cansaba ser ella misma. Aunque fuera un instante. Ya me recordaba un poco al cabrón de su hermano mayor.

Quizá ya tenía mi pequeña grieta.

–¿Cuándo desea escapar de usted misma?

–Suspiro.

Al fin.

Pero de ahí que se decidiera a responder…

Perdí la paciencia cuando llegué a cien. No había mencionado el silencio entre sus gustos. O le gustaba demasiado y había olvidado mencionarlo o no le molestaba o sencillamente no le daba importancia.

Ella alcanzaría la mayoría de edad si no guiaba la conversación a mi modo.

–Lucy, cuándo…

–Supongo que es mejor asustar a mis hermanos que recordar que algo así suele pasar porque han olvidado mi presencia.

Mi bendita grieta. Si ésta hubiera tenido forma, la habría besado. Quizá no resultara tan disparatado creer que no tendría que pasar de una sesión. Nada tan disparatado como la ilusión de que al despertar, nuestra vida tendrá más sentido que el día anterior, esperanza vana que…

¡Dios! No, no de nuevo. Por qué tenía que pensar…

–Mis hermanos olvidan mi presencia o quieren olvidarla, si tuviera corazón supongo que le daría más importancia, pero he aprendido a ver en ello una ventaja, así consigo asustarlos.

–Ahora mismo…

–Es el precio de vivir inmersa en las sombras, los demás se apartan y se debe aprender a sobrellevar la soledad.

Mierda. De pronto, sentía que no tenía ánimos para nada. De pronto, vivir me parecía un exceso al que estábamos acostumbrados, sabiéndonos inmersos en la profundidad de un bucle infinito que…

Carajo, otra vez no. Se me estaba escapando de las manos… hacía bastante de eso, ¿cuánto había tardado en percatarme?

–Al final del día, a mis hermanos les resulta más cómodo mantenerse apartados, es mejor así, en las sombras no muchos desean internarse, le temen a lo desconocido.

Un minuto más y tendría que diagnosticarme a mí mismo con depresión. Eso o empezaba a pensar seriamente en visitar un cementerio de noche. No me habría extrañado encontrarme a la chiquilla en el camino.

–Sigue siendo su familia, Lucy, ¿no le gustaría acercarse un poco más a ellos?

–¿Qué sentido tendría?

Sí, ¿verdad? ¿Quién querría acercarse a semejante campo minado? ¿Quién iba a desear exponerse a diario a perder la paciencia y a sus irremediables consecuencias? Alguien saldría lastimado, tal vez más de alguien, pero… ¿Qué carajos iba a perder Lucy?

Tal vez la chica ocultaba más de lo que se atrevía a reconocer. Tal vez, sólo tal vez, resultaba más cómodo aparentar esa indiferencia en el entorno. Más teniendo en cuenta semejante entorno… por explicar lo inexplicable… por darle sentido a una etapa…

Por considerar seriamente correr hacia la ventana y lanzarme de cabeza de una vez, para qué seguir adelante con…

No. No. Podía ser peor. Tenía que serlo. Ahí estaba mi vecino abogado. Lo había dejado llorando en su oficina… ¿Qué podía ser peor que eso?

Haberlo provocado. Cierto. Yo lo había provocado. De qué servía…

No. No lo había provocado. Sabía de quién se trataba. Sabía quién era y tenía que cerrar el asunto. La ventana tendría que esperar.

Cualquier cosa. Cualquier cosa que contrarrestara la presencia… la influencia de Lucy. ¿Sentirían lo mismo sus hermanos? Tal vez eran más fuertes que yo… tal vez Lucy y yo no éramos tan diferentes…

¡No! ¡Todo menos eso! Quizá fuera mejor… aferrarme a algo… a alguien…

 _Vamos doc, no todo se trata de trabajo._

Oh carajo, cambio de planes, ¿en qué estaba? Ah, sí. La ventana. Mucho mejor.

–Lucy, vamos… no puede vivir sola…

–Estoy sola todo el tiempo, doctor.

–Lo sé, pero…

–La oscuridad y yo somos uno, la luz es innecesaria…

–Pero no puede pretender… apartar a su familia…

–Ellos me apartan.

–Tal vez usted esté haciendo lo mismo.

–Si tuviera corazón, me importaría.

–Sí lo tiene.

–No es cierto.

–Tiene corazón.

–Está equivocado.

–Si no lo tuviera, no le importaría que ellos se alejaran.

–Ya se lo he dicho, no tengo corazón, si lo tuviera, me importaría todo esto.

–¿Y por qué me ha hablado de esto si no le importa?

–Suspiro.

Aquella placentera sensación de relajo que creía haber olvidado… aquella ensoñación… aquella absurda satisfacción que parecía tan cercana al descanso… ¿Así se sentía el alivio? No podía hacer tanto de la última vez… a menos que la influencia de esa chica me hiciera olvidar todo lo bueno…

–No es un problema tener corazón, Lucy.

 _Cómo no._

–Vivo en la oscuridad, doctor, la idea es contradictoria.

–Contradictoria o no, tiene más sentimientos de los que cree.

–No lo creo.

–Es inevitable si acepta que tiene corazón.

–¿Qué se supone que haga con los sentimientos? ¿Olvidarlos?

–¿Se siente capaz?

–¿Es posible?

Iba a responder. Iba a responder cuando recordé más que lo que hubiera deseado. Por suerte, el móvil estaba apagado. Si acaso había recibido algún mensaje, éste tardaría lo suyo en manifestarse. Daba igual. Recordaba cada palabra. Las propias y las ajenas. Y comenzaba a desesperarme.

–Es más humana de lo que cree.

–Entonces no es posible.

–¿Qué tendría de malo ser más cercana a su familia?

–No sabría cómo hacerlo, ellos huyen de la oscuridad.

–Y usted también de vez en cuando.

–Así es como soy, no dejaré de ser quien soy por los demás.

–¿Aunque eso implique temerle a sus sentimientos?

No tenía idea de dónde había salido eso, pero pareció surtir efecto. La muchacha bajó la cabeza. Apenas un pequeño movimiento. Apenas perceptible. Tratándose de ella, hasta entonces estatua de carne, podía considerarse el mayor triunfo. En realidad, tratándose de ella, cualquier cosa que rompiera la monotonía podía considerarse un logro.

–Tener sentimientos significa sufrir más, tener sentimientos implica temer, temerle a la muerte es…

–¿Le teme a la muerte? Vieja historia que al final nunca pierde la novedad –no recordaba dónde lo había leído, pero bastó para crear una curva apenas perceptible en sus labios.

–La vida es sufrimiento, doctor, tener sentimientos amplifica ese dolor.

–¿Y para qué toma en serio la vida? ¿Saldrá viva de ella?

La curva creció un poco más. Lo necesario para ser perceptible a simple vista. Sin separar los labios. Sin variar mayor cosa el resto de la máscara.

–Ja ja ja.

Una risa de tres sílabas. Tendría material para presumir ante mis colegas en futuras reuniones cuyas invitaciones no tardaría en rechazar. Por lo pronto, me bastaba con una ligera alza en la temperatura al tiempo que la luz parecía recuperar parte de su territorio. Incluso la chica parecía menos estática que al comienzo.

–Luan tenía razón, usted es muy divertido.

Teniendo en cuenta los parámetros establecidos por Luan en lo referente a diversión, no estaba del todo seguro si podía considerar aquello como un halago o una crítica destructiva. Me bastó con ponerme de pie, siendo imitado por mi paciente. La chica seguía siendo ella misma, pero menos… ¿Ella misma? Al menos notaba la diferencia. No percibía el cambio en el clima ni el sinsentido de la vida. Correr hacia la ventana, por otro lado, no tenía nada de extraño a esas alturas.

–Hablar con usted ha sido lo más cercano a algo interesante que he vivido.

Tal vez pedía demasiado esperando una inmediata evolución.

–Sigue siendo joven, vivirá cosas más interesantes a futuro.

–Lo dudo, pero gracias por intentarlo doctor.

Me dejó solo. Con un ligero portazo. Como todos. ¿Así que a eso se reducía todo? ¿A un jodido intento? Bueno, la había hecho reír… ¿Y qué? Nadie me iba a dar una medalla por romper… qué decía, agrietar su coraza. ¿Y qué si me la daban? Tampoco es como que fuera a servirme de mucho semejante reconocimiento.

Me habría servido más la tarjeta… la tarjeta que nunca mencionó ni me mostró… ¿Y para qué si mi dirección ya debía de estar adherida a la cabeza de quienes ya habían pasado frente a mí? Mismo que ya habían divulgado el dato… ¿Seguiría así?

–Te tomó un rato, ¿eh?

Sólo cuando la oí me supe de espaldas a la puerta. Dejé escapar el aliento. No podía ser cualquiera de las otras hermanas. No podía siquiera ser el hermano (tal vez temía acercarse a mi puerta después de lo que había provocado y lo hacía con justa razón). No, tenía que ser ella, con su voz ligeramente ronca, burlona toda ella, transmitiéndome la tensión y tantas, tantas otras cosas…

–Como bien sabrá, me tomo mi tiempo.

–No puedo decir que tenga esa seguridad.

–¿Y ahora qué hice?

–Apagaste el móvil, ¿verdad?

La madre que me… no tenía cómo saberlo. ¿Desde cuándo Luna era tan perceptiva? No, ¿desde cuándo me preocupaba tanto cuanto tuviera que ver con ella? ¿Desde cuándo ella tenía tantos efectos sobre mí?

–Tal vez –me atreví a mirarla de refilón. Su sonrisa no era la reacción que esperaba. En realidad, nada en ella parecía ser lo que esperaba.

–Si querías que te visitara, me lo hubieras dicho y ya.

Cierto. Y no podía decir que lo hubiera olvidado. Quizás en el fondo quería…

¿En serio? Ridículo.

–Algo me dice que Lucy podría haber venido sola.

–Ah, sabes que a veces hay que asegurarse –razonable, pero una mentira de las grandes viniendo de ella.

–Luna, le agradecería…

–Este viernes habrá un concierto de SMOOCH.

–Tengo compromisos.

–¿Los acabas de inventar?

Al fin había conseguido borrar la sonrisa burlona de su rostro. Sin embargo, no estaba del todo seguro que su seriedad fuera un cuadro que quisiera enfrentar.

–¿Tanto miedo te da verme fuera de tu consulta?

–No soy el tipo de personas que hace horas extras.

–Entonces no debiste contestar mis mensajes desde el principio… ni haberlo hecho todos estos días.

–Entonces habría venido y habríamos vuelto a lo mismo.

–Pero no estaría tan segura como lo estoy ahora.

–¿Segura de qué?

–De que piensas en mí.

Podría haber respondido de mil formas. Quedarme en blanco era la opción menos pensada. Misma opción que terminó por concretarse. Y el cabrón de mi cerebro me dejó a solas con la muchacha, más seria de lo deseado y en el momento menos oportuno. Muchacha. La única palabra a la que me aferré. Lo que era. Para convencerme de mis propias decisiones.

–Deje de soñar despierta y lárguese.

Cualquier reacción de su parte me habría parecido lógica. Cualquiera menos volver a sonreír antes de abrir la puerta. Como si a esas alturas no tuviera suficiente con la tensión que me adhería a mi sitio…

–Cuando conocí a mi ídolo supe que ningún sueño es imposible –ni falta hacía subrayar las palabras, lo cual concretó guiñándome un ojo antes del portazo final.

No quería abrir la boca. No más de lo necesario. No quería quedarme en blanco y parecer un estúpido. Ante ella era sencillo. Y me pasaba eso desde…

No se parecían del todo. Sólo en lo necesario para hacerme quedar en ridículo. Cómo podía ser que tuviera razón…

Saber que me lo había buscado no ayudaba demasiado. Que no me desprendería de ese guiño con facilidad, tampoco. Que en este caso, no podía cargar a Lincoln con toda la culpa, mucho menos. Seguía siendo más heroica su vida que la mía. Resistiendo todos los días con semejantes muchachas…

Yo con una dentro de mi cabeza ya tenía bastante. ¿Cuánto tardaría en diluirse?

Jodido Lincoln, con todo y su heroísmo. Tal vez conviviera más con ellas, pero al menos disponía la libertad de responderles. Algo debía de beneficiarle cierta igualdad de condiciones.

Jodida familia Loud. Y jodida Luna. ¿Qué me había hecho?

Podía ser peor. Tenía que ser peor. Podía ser mi vecino abogado. Y qué bueno que lo recordaba, tenía que arreglar el desaguisado que lo tenía llorando, lo que significaba hacer una llamada a Japón.


	8. Caso 8: Lana & Lola

**Saludos a todos:**

 **Muchas gracias, para empezar, a quienes leyeron el capítulo anterior. Son ustedes quienes mantienen en pie esta locura. Así pues, gracias a todos los lectores, en especial a Fipe2, MigeruART, TALOS X, KAKUAMAN, sgtrinidad9, Uriel-rdz, WerewolfMazuko117, adrianromero18a y a mi amiga Gozihr Izaro por los consejos que me hacían falta en el momento más dramático. Gracias a todos por mantener esta locura en pie.**

 **Este capítulo... bien, ha sido complicado. Una noche entera. Y tal vez sea lo más disparatado hasta ahora. Tal vez hasta lo más violento. Espero que sea del agrado de ustedes. Cualquier crítica que deseen hacer, constructiva o destructiva, será muy bien recibida.**

 **Y sin más preámbulo (sabemos a quién pertenece la serie, jejeje) los invito a la lectura. Bienvenidos todos.**

 **x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

–Así que me dijo que fuera, pero que no me prometía nada.

A mi vecino abogado pareció desconcertarle la sonrisa que le dediqué. No pude evitarlo. El alivio fue demasiado grande como para ocultarlo. La llamada había resultado. La diferencia era abismante comparándola con la primera respuesta que le diera. Y él parecía incapaz de reaccionar ante esas palabras.

–¿De qué te quejas? Claro que no te promete nada, necesita dejarte con la incertidumbre.

–¿Para qué haría algo así?

–¿Crees que a una mujer le gustaría que le pidieran matrimonio por teléfono sin importar lo lejos que esté? Del país que sea, Joe, te iba a hacer pagar tamaña ocurrencia –Como era de esperarse, mostró cierto bochorno ante mi pregunta.

–Te lo dije, no… no sabía que hacer y estaba… estaba desesperado…

–Y ella sorprendida, no me extrañaría que incluso un poco molesta, tal vez debiste idear una forma más romántica de manifestar tu desesperación.

–Te dije que no sabía qué hacer, además… ¿Desde cuándo sabes tanto de mujeres?

–A veces escucho cosas interesantes, aprendo por fuerza –por lo general, no parecía muy convencido de creer nada de lo que dijera. En otras ocasiones, una actitud que rozaba la sensatez. Mejor que creyera lo último a que sospechara que sabía más de lo que aparentaba o reconocía–. Tenía que decirte eso, ¿creíste que te lo pondría fácil?

–Ella nunca me ha puesto nada fácil.

–No permitiría que te dejaras caer en ese país sin tener una garantía, así que ve y por lo que más quieras, no te arrepientas –al fin me sonreía, empezaba a tranquilizarme.

–Una vez allá… eso sería una estupidez.

–Ya estando aquí, ¿o crees que quedarías muy bien arrepintiéndote después de armarle semejante numerito? –La sonrisa tímida pronto mutó en una mueca que mezclaba vergüenza y enfado.

–Hazme un favor, no me lo recuerdes.

–No te prometo nada –se trataba de material valioso, desaprovecharlo a futuro habría sido un delito. Me había puesto de pie cuando recordé que faltaba un detalle, mismo que extraje de un bolsillo. Había olvidado lo incómodo que era–. Si vas a hacer algo, hazlo bien, lo necesitarás.

Exagerado. Como si no supiera lo que había en la diminuta caja. Como si le sorprendiera su contenido tras abrirla. Como si fuera la primera vez que veía una joya así. Como si no fuera necesario algo así para cerrar semejante ritual medianamente bien…

–Paul, no… esto… no puedo aceptarlo, yo…

–¿En serio le ibas a pedir matrimonio con las manos desnudas?

–No se trata de eso, esto… esto es…

–Sabes que no lo necesito.

–Podrías necesitarlo cuando…

–Olvida los casos hipotéticos, ¿quieres?

–Paul…

–Si te hace sentir mejor, ponle a tu primer hijo mi nombre –al menos eso sirvió para que suspirara. Lo más parecido que tendría a la resignación.

–Tendré que conversarlo con ella.

–¿Lo ves? Tendrán mucho de qué hablar… en el caso de que te ganes a sus padres –por el resto del día y quizás unos cuantos más, me llevaría la imagen de Joe, mi vecino abogado, pálido como la cal ante la idea de afrontar a su futura familia política.

–Paul –escuché antes de conseguir abrir la puerta–. Tú… ¿Vas a estar bien?

Era mi turno. No supe si sentirme conmovido u ofendido. Tampoco supe qué transmitir. No estaba del todo seguro que mi sonrisa resultara convincente. Que me doliera la cara al esbozarla no suponía la mejor de las señales. Tampoco distinguir en su mirada la sombra de la compasión que tanto temía y me molestaba.

–Ya sobrevivía antes de conocerte, ¿por quién me tomas?

Antes de que pudiera contestar, un estruendo nos interrumpió. Algo parecido al vidrio quebrado, una batahola a juzgar por los pasos, el griterío mezclado, una cacofonía desmadrada que no habría tenido mayor importancia de no haber provenido de mi consulta.

No alcancé a despedirme. Tras el portazo, me vi en el pasillo. Tras un par de zancadas, me vi frente a mi puerta. El rumor del desastre era más claro. Distinguí detalles sonoros que preferí haber ignorado antes. Alcancé a persignarme antes de abrir mi puerta. Deseé haber sido un poco más cobarde. Demasiado tarde, como la mayoría de las buenas ideas.

Distaba de ser mi consulta el lugar más ordenado, pero creía recordar dónde dejaba cada cosa, de manera que contemplar los papeles revueltos sobre mi escritorio, un vaso quebrado, las sillas volteadas, entre otras lindezas, supuso un choque difícil de procesar de buenas a primeras. Tuve que apoyarme en el umbral para no derrumbarme mientras procesaba lo que veía.

En medio del caos, dos muchachas intentaban retener cada una a una chiquilla más pequeña. Parecía ser que querían hacer algo a juzgar por cómo se retorcían y tenía serias dudas que fuera darse un abrazo y un beso. Las cuatro gritaban. Mientras las dos más pequeñas se comunicaban a los gritos y no precisamente para desearse dicha y prosperidad, las más grandes las llamaban infructuosamente a la calma. En realidad, parecían más ocupadas en impedir que se tocaran que en sonar convincentes al momento de abrir la boca.

A las más grandes las reconocí de inmediato. Superado ese impacto inicial, me concentré en las más pequeñas. Una de ellas vestía como princesa, un vestido rosado y una tiara o corona sobre el cabello rubio, algo torcida a causa de la intensidad del momento. La otra pues… supe que era una chiquilla cuando la oí gritar, pues la imagen que ofrecía era la de un muchacho con la jardinera y la gorra cubriendo el cabello también rubio. Salvando las ropas, eran idénticas. En estatura, en cabello (era que no), en facciones (iracundas) y en la falta de los mismos dientes en la mandíbula superior. Por no mencionar que ambas parecían compartir los peores deseos para la otra. Adorables.

–¡Silencio!

Sí. Fui yo. Estaba claro que no me habían oído entrar. Tampoco es que solucionara demasiado con el grito. Sólo se quedaron quietas las más pequeñas, sin dejar de mirarse como si… bien, si acaso las miradas hubieran tenido efectos mortales, con seguridad de ambas chicas ni siquiera habría quedado restos mortales a los cuales llevarles flores cada Día de Todos los Santos o cumpleaños o aniversarios luctuosos.

Sensatas, las mayores mantuvieron las manos sobre los hombros de cada una, mirándome ambas con una mezcla de sorpresa y alivio que no me hizo mayor gracia.

–Doctor… nosotras…

–Temo que se equivocaron, Luan, los domadores de bestias salvajes atienden dos pisos más arriba.

–Tiene que ayudarnos, están… nunca antes las vimos…

Primera señal de alarma: Que Luan estuviera lo bastante desesperada como para no hacer un chiste respecto a la situación.

–Por eso debieron subir, ellos tienen dardos tranquilizantes.

–¡Ahórrate los chistes Paul! ¡Tienes que ayudarnos!

Segunda señal de alarma: Que Luna usara mi nombre de pila para llamarme a tierra. Extraño se sintió oírlo de alguien que fuera mi paciente.

–Bien, acomódenlas en los asientos sin que se toquen.

Iba a ser difícil hacerlo mientras ellas impedían que se agarraran de cualquier sitio, de manera que tuve que acomodar los asientos de tal manera que entre ambas mediara una distancia segura. Segura dentro de los estándares permitidos por una pequeña covacha cuyo alquiler, en ocasiones, apenas si conseguía pagar.

Ver a las niñas frente a frente me recordó esos pintorescos debates políticos que solía sintonizar cuando me cansaba del resto de la basura. Al menos escuchar a los participantes me ponía a dormir… eso hasta que una de mis desquiciadas vecinas se le ocurría golpear la puerta y monopolizar el tiempo empleado para descansar.

A diferencia de esos pomposos pendejos que dirigían el destino de tantos, estas niñas distaban de ofrecer la mejor de las impresiones. Y no me habría sorprendido que el desastre se declarara de no haber mediado esas hermanas. Las miré un par de segundos. La familia era amplia, pero no me habría extrañado que ellas fueran más cercanas entre sí…

Por pensar cualquier cosa menos qué carajos iba a hacer con el desmadre que tenía frente a mí.

–¿Cuánto llevan así? –Me oí preguntar.

–Una semana, doctor –respondió Luan, respuesta que pareció mermar un poco las fuerzas que ejercía sobre una de las pequeñas. Ella sostenía a la princesa en miniatura.

–¿Ya había pasado antes?

–Que se peleen es normal, pero que dure tanto no lo es –por su parte, Luna hacía lo que podía con… la más revoltosa tal vez.

–¿Y es normal que desmadren todo con sus peleas?

–No tanto como ahora…

–¿Qué lo hace diferente Luan?

–Lincoln se rompió un brazo intentando controlarlas.

Tragué saliva. No me habría extrañado que todas escucharan el paso a través de mi garganta. Luna parecía hablar en serio. Muy en serio. ¿Y cuándo no? Daba igual. Nunca antes se trató de una amenaza a la integridad de cualquiera. Nunca antes usó mi nombre y ocasión no le faltó, escrita u oral.

¿A quién quería engañar? La idea del incombustible e invencible Lincoln Loud con un brazo roto por culpa de ese par de pequeñas… el inconfundible e incansable Lincoln Loud víctima de sus hermanas, víctima física. El pequeño cabrón con un brazo roto… y quizá cuántas cosas más que omitieron por respeto al pobre desgraciado. Si acaso la imagen no bastaba para considerar la seriedad de la situación, nada más lo haría.

Tal vez le había deseado peores males, qué sacaba con negarlo. Pero de ahí a ver cumplido uno de mis deseos, por pequeño que éste fuera… al menos yo podía presumir de tener todos los huesos en su sitio… por el momento.

–¿Su hermano está bien?

–Tardó un poco en despertar, de hecho no recuerda algunas…

–Bien –no quise oír más a Luan. Tenía la impresión de que sólo empeoraba las cosas. En momentos como ése, bien habría venido un chiste o dos–. Sus padres… ustedes mismas…

–Lo probamos todo, pero después de Lincoln… creo que todos tenemos miedo a que…

No quise mirarlas. No quise preguntar lo innecesario. Ya para qué. ¿Por qué todos podían temer a algo y yo no? ¿Creerían que tenía hielo en las venas? ¿Creerían que no tenía nada que perder y que por todos ellos pondría el pecho a las balas? Bueno, tampoco es que fuera muy conocido antes de conocer a esa familia, pero de buena gana habría vuelto a sobrevivir de cualquier forma con tal de… en fin, ya qué.

–Váyanse.

–¿Estás bromeando? –Con esa familia, esa pregunta constituía el ritual inicial. Al fin Luna. Bienvenida a mi mundo.

–No voy a tratar con ellas habiendo terceros.

–Somos sus hermanas.

–Así fueran sus madres, Luan, no podré hacer lo que sea que quieran que haga si siguen aquí.

–Paul… ¿Acaso no me escuchaste? A Lincoln…

–Ya la oí Luna, hace falta más gritos para dejarme sordo.

–Pero no quiero que te pase…

–Si no impidió que Lincoln saliera lastimado, ¿qué la hace pensar que lo hará mejor aquí?

Golpe bajo. Y me odié. Más de lo usual. Más de lo que ya hacía cada mañana, al enfrentar el espejo. Lo supe cuando dejó caer los brazos lejos de los hombros de la chica de gorra. Cuando se marchó dando tal portazo que habría derribado cuadros de haber tenido alguno en la pared que fuera. Cuando pareció demasiado dolida como para responder de inmediato. Tal vez me hiciera el favor y de paso, regresara tras terminar (si acaso seguía en una pieza) para decirme hasta de lo que iba a morir. Cuando Luan no tuvo reparos en dejarme solo con el peligro por ir tras ella, dejando el eco de otro portazo resonando en la consulta y en mi cabeza.

Qué fácil es joder todo. Qué difícil es aceptar que, a veces, es lo mejor.

Con algo de suerte, no pensaría en eso por un largo rato. Las pequeñas destructoras seguían en sus sitios, portadoras ambas de incendiarias miradas. ¿Cómo carajos no saltaba la alarma de incendios? Tamaño grado de tensión no daba lugar a la autocompasión o al miedo. Apenas si había un resquicio ocupado por el instinto de supervivencia. Y tendría que poner lo mejor de mí con tal de despejar mi mente, saber apartar la imagen de una carrera hacia la ventana o una cuerda en un árbol.

Tampoco es que esperara el mejor de los resultados, pero…

–Así que… ¿Son gemelas?

–Cállese.

Al menos en eso estaban de acuerdo. El mejor inicio. Tampoco es que me hallara en posición de elegir, así que…

–Es bueno que sepan distinguirse, nadie tendrá chance de confundirlas.

–¡Cállese!

Si me esforzaba, la voz de ambas podía pasar por una sola. Incluso estando enfadadas parecían tener la misma expresión. Ya tendría oportunidad para fascinarme con los milagros de la genética.

–Así que… ¿Quién es la mayor?

–¡Yo! –Saltó la más revoltosa.

–Sólo por dos minutos, no te creas tanto –añadió la princesita con sorna, desdeñosa observación que no le hizo mucha gracia a su contraparte.

–Dos minutos que ya quisieras.

–¡Cállate!

–¡Oblígame!

Tal vez Lynn tenía razón. Con algo de práctica, quizá hubiera llegado a ser un buen deportista. Porque tenía los reflejos. O eso noté cuando vi que la más revoltosa saltaba de su asiento con serias intenciones de irse encima de la princesita que ya la esperaba con una fiera postura. Cuando la atrapé al vuelo y me vi con ella peleando entre mis brazos. Una pequeña que si acaso superaba los cinco años, me habría sorprendido, más por el grado de precisión alcanzado de la especulación.

–¡Suéltame! ¡Le daré su merecido! ¡Suéltame!

–Ay… te ves tan adorable… casi pareces un bebé en sus brazos…

–¡Cállate! ¡Ya verás cuando te ponga las manos encima!

–Eso si te sueltas.

Eso no me ayudó. Sentí codazos y patadas. Nada doloroso (tal vez un poco más abajo), pero sostenerla se había convertido en una proeza de nivel olímpico. Cuando sentí mordidas, decidí que no me pagaban lo suficiente para aguantar algo así. Cuando el dolor me permitió un segundo de claridad, recordé que hasta ese día no me había pagado ninguna de ellas.

Tal vez no estuviera a la altura de Lincoln en cuanto a santidad, pero sí había alcanzado mi propia cota en la escala de imbecilidad. Buen trabajo Paul.

–¡Te digo que me sueltes! ¡Voy a…!

–Bueno.

Y lo hice. Tampoco es que lo pensara demasiado. Sólo estaba cansado. Lo bastante como para que me importara algo más. Sólo la dejé caer con un golpe seco. Cayó de pie a pesar de la altura. Y para mi sorpresa, no saltó sobre la princesita que parecía esperarla con las garras listas más que con los brazos abiertos. La misma princesita relajó la postura. Incluso se miraron con idéntico asombro, misma mirada que me dedicaron.

–Oye, no… ¿No vas a…?

–¿A qué? ¿A separarlas? No estoy tan loco como su hermano mayor, todavía necesito mis brazos –por no mencionar que me faltaba dinero y un buen seguro médico. Ambas, por su parte, parecían aleladas e insatisfechas con mi explicación–. Bueno, ¿no necesitaban libertad para solucionar sus diferencias? Adelante.

Habría tardado menos en ver cómo las cucarachas subyugaban a la humanidad que ver cómo se arrancaban el cabello con las manos y las uñas con los dientes. No es como que tuviera en mente quejarme de alguna manera, pero ya que tanto habían prometido, no me habría venido mal tener una pequeña muestra para hacerme una idea más acabada.

Creía entender lo que pasaba. La idea me molestó. Más por Lincoln que por nadie más.

 _Las gemelas… bien, son diferentes, pero no sé cómo se las ingenian para estar de acuerdo a la hora de desmadrarlo todo._

 _Hola muchacho. También te extrañé._

–Mientras hacemos la hora, podrían decirme sus nombres, ¿no?

–Yo… me llamo Lana –soltó la chiquilla de la gorra.

–Y yo soy Lola –secundó la princesita.

¿Cuántos nombres de mujer con L podían existir? ¿Y a qué se debía la fijación que tenían con esa letra? No estaba seguro de querer saber la respuesta. En realidad, estaba seguro de no querer saber más, pero…

–¿Y por qué empezó la pelea?

–Pues…

Nada como contar los segundos de una incómoda pausa por matar la pausa en sí misma. Por llenarla con un sonido, el que fuera, antes que las voces en mi cabeza adquirieran la autonomía indeseada.

–¿Lo recuerdas Lola?

¿Qué tan lejos estaba la ventana? ¿Sería muy pronto o tarde para conseguir la cápsula de cianuro?

–¡Tiraste mis trofeos mientras jugabas!

Ah, la princesita y su armoniosa voz. Me encantaba ver a esa niña enojada. Tenía un no sé qué que la volvía tan peligrosa… tan aterradora… sobre todo cuando en sus labios se insinuaba una sonrisa malévola…

–¡Te dije que fue sin querer! ¡No les pasó nada!

Tampoco es como que su gemela se quedara atrás en nivel de amenaza, sobre todo con esa postura ruda que…

–¡Uno se trizó!

–¡Eso no te da derecho a destruir mis gorras!

–¡Todavía no has visto nada!

–¡Ya verás!

Yo y mi bocota. ¿En serio no podía ocurrírseme una pregunta más inofensiva?

Los siguientes minutos fueron confusos. En un segundo me vi intentando impedir que una se fuera encima de la otra, creo que fue Lana, aunque Lola también fue a su encuentro. Mis reflejos me acompañaron, pero en ese momento habría necesitado la velocidad de Superman o Flash… en realidad, prefería a Flash, pero la fuerza del kriptoniano no me habría venido mal…

Tampoco me habría venido mal ser Batman, pero…

En un segundo me vi intentando interponerme. Al siguiente, me vi volando, estrellándome contra el diván. En realidad, no sé cómo llegué hasta el diván. Sé que me levanté al verlas morderse y agarrarse el cabello, ignorando el golpe en mi cabeza. Intenté separarlas. Eran engañosamente fuertes ambas. De otra forma no podría explicar que apareciera del otro lado del escritorio con otro golpe en la cabeza. No me detuve a buscar una forma de explicar mi llegada. Lana tenía agarrada a Lola de las orejas mientras Lola parecía querer sacarle la lengua a su gemela hincándole las uñas en ella.

Quise separarlas. Me estrellé contra la puerta. Cuando recuperé el sentido, me vi esquivando un libro que no sabía que tenía. Otro me llegó en la nariz. Tenía que ser de mil páginas y tapa dura. Nota mental, reemplazarlos con revistas. Ambas se mordían. Fui de nuevo. Esquivé una silla a tiempo. Otra me mandó contra la puerta otra vez. Me había roto la nariz. Ya vería cómo le quitaba las manchas de sangre a la camisa. Se daban y no consejos sobre mi escritorio. Fui tras ellas. El escritorio de cabeza. Sobre mí.

Juro que vi estrellas a media tarde. Y entre ellas, cuatro coloridos caballos montados por cuatro coloridos jinetes. Se reían de mí.

Me las ingenié para salir de debajo del pesado mueble (en qué carajos pensaría al comprarme un mueble así de macizo).

No sé cómo terminé con la cabeza estrellándose contra la ventana. O la espalda contra el pomo de la puerta. Una nube de polvo me impedía ver la trifulca. Me interné en la nube. ¿Cuándo había cerrado con llave que nadie acudía al rescate? Recibí una patada en… bueno, en el punto exacto para tenerme de rodillas…

No sé cómo terminó el escritorio en el otro extremo de la consulta. El estante donde debía estar el escritorio. Las sillas donde debía estar el diván. El diván sobre mí.

Cuando el polvo se despejó y el cansancio hizo mella de las niñas, imponiéndose un denso silencio, me vi levantando el mueble que me tenía atrapado. Había pasado un tornado. Un huracán. Los cuatro jinetes. O todos juntos. Todavía llovía papeles que no sabía que guardaba. El brazo me dolía horriblemente, casi podía jurar que no estaba al revés la última vez que lo viera. El hombro estaba fuera de lugar, habría jurado que lo tenía un poco más arriba.

Como pude acomodé una silla y me dejé caer sobre ella. Las niñas estaban tendidas en medio de lo que quedaba de consulta, nada especialmente reconocible. Goteaba sangre de mi nariz, incluso parecía un tanto torcida. Y ellas parecían sucias. La ropa un tanto destrozada. Marcas de mordidas y arañazos en sus caras, brazos, incluso piernas. Marcas que vi en la mano que todavía podía usar con el ojo que no tenía inflamado y empapado de sangre. ¿En qué momento me había cortado la frente? La ventana rota me dio la respuesta.

–Ni creas… ni creas que te la dejaré pasar –soltó la princesita… Lola se llamaba… a esas alturas tenía suerte si recordaba mi nombre.

–Lo que digas… pero yo me levanté primero –Lana decía la verdad, jadeando con una sonrisa triunfal.

–¿Cuánto hace del problema que tuvieron? –Me oír decir. Y tan concentradas estaban en su propio conflicto que mi voz las hizo saltar y mirarme con desconcierto, incluso cierto espanto.

–¡Doctor! ¡Tiene…!

–¿Cuánto hace?

–Fue hace… hace… ¿Una semana? –Ni Lola ni Lana parecían seguras del lapso exacto, pero parecía empezar ahí.

–Muy bonito.

Cuando recuperé el aire, caminé hacia la pared más cercana, sin despegar ellas la mirada de mi andar tambaleante. Reuní las pocas fuerzas que me quedaban. Me detuve. Las miré unos segundos. Sonreí como pude.

–Tápense los oídos y cierren los ojos.

Eran niñas después de todo. Miré alrededor. Tenía gracia tener esa consideración con ellas después de todo eso. De todos modos, no grité. Y ganas no me faltaron cuando golpeé mi hombro dislocado contra la pared. Dolía como el infierno, pero al menos había vuelto a su sitio. Con el calor del momento, no fue difícil devolver el brazo al sentido correcto. La nueva oleada de dolor hizo que casi me desmayara, pero ya podía volver a poner mis manos en los bolsillos.

–¿Ya? –Dijo una de ellas que no alcancé a distinguir.

–Listo.

Desde mi asiento y ellas sentadas en el piso lucían pequeñas. Muy pequeñas. Volví a mirar el entorno. Engañosamente fuertes. Engañosamente inofensivas. Sabía que debía ofrecer un aspecto ridículo, pero la corbata fue lo único que se me ocurrió usar para detener el sangrado de la frente.

–¿Se sienten mejor?

–Pues… creo –articuló Lola a duras penas. Teniendo en cuenta que podían estar en el mismo espacio sin desearse lo peor, se podía considerar un avance.

–Doctor… ¿está bien? –De haber sido otra niña que no fuera Lana, esa pregunta me habría enternecido.

–¿Está bien su hermano?

–Lincoln se ve mejor que usted ahora –Cualquiera se habría visto mejor que yo, incluso el heroico muchacho con el brazo inmovilizado.

–Si no quieren que su hermano o cualquiera de sus hermanas se vea como yo en el futuro, tendrán aprender a solucionar sus problemas de otra forma.

–¡Fue ella la que empezó! –Y sí, lo dijeron al unísono y señalando a la otra con fiereza.

–Me da igual… me da igual quien haya empezado, ahora…

–¡Ella arruinó mis trofeos!

–¡Ella destruyó mis gorras!

–¿Y por eso su hermano tuvo que pagar el precio?

Ambas bajaron la mirada con cierta vergüenza. Podría haberles enrostrado el espacio que nos rodeaba, pero jugaba más a mi favor el amor que ambas parecían sentir por su hermano mayor, el jodidamente heroico y cabrón Lincoln.

–Además, niñas… ustedes tendrán otras hermanas, tendrán un hermano mayor, sus padres… tendrán todas esas personas que las quieran, pero ustedes… se tienen la una a la otra y créanme, estarán más unidas que con cualquier otra persona, incluso de su familia.

–¿Y qué con eso? –Soltó Lana con desdén que parecía compartir su gemela.

–Oh por favor, ¿en serio vale más cualquier gorra o cualquier trofeo que una hermana y más una hermana gemela?

Tal vez lo estaba complicando todo demasiado. Más si eran niñas. Luego recordé que ellas no tuvieron reparo en redecorar mi consulta. Luego recordé que les había pedido que se taparan los oídos y cerraran los ojos. Seguían siendo unas niñas, carajo, pero con el resultado de la que venía a ser mi primera terapia de parejas, me resultaba muy difícil recordarlo.

Y por cómo se miraron por un segundo, supe que había lanzado la pregunta correcta.

–Lana, ¿tan difícil sería buscar un lugar mejor para jugar?

–Pero…

–Lana…

–Pues…

–Y Lola… ¿Arruinar las gorras te devolverá el trofeo trizado?

–Pero ese trofeo…

–Lola…

–Es que…

–Niñas, es sencillo, respeten el espacio de la otra y si tienen problemas… intenten resolverlos pronto y sobre todo, de una forma pacífica.

–¿Pacífica?

–Intenten no demoler la casa en el proceso… o hacerle daño a cualquiera de sus hermanas o a su hermano, ¿qué culpa tiene él o cualquiera de sus problemas? ¿En serio vale la pena matar a una hermana por el trofeo o la gorra?

Tampoco era ningún orador experto, de manera que no se justificaba que les aguaran los ojos o les temblara el labio. En realidad, a mí también se me aguaron los ojos y me tembló el labio, pero eso fue cuando se me ocurrió abandonar el asiento e hincar la rodilla para estar más o menos a la altura de ambas. El proceso hizo que huesos lastimados y cortes frescos protestaran al unísono.

–Vamos niñas, son hermanas, nada supera eso, ¿o sí?

No necesité darles el impulso. Se abrazaron por su propio pie. Me habría conmovido de no haber sentido el mareo producto de los gritos que luchaba por contener. Cuando se soltaron (tras lo que me pareció una eternidad) se volvieron a mirarme con cierta preocupación y curiosidad. Sólo pude levantarme. Otro proceso doloroso.

–Bien niñas, ¿se divirtieron? –Me lo busqué, pero eso no hizo que el asentimiento resultara menos ofensivo–. Me gustaría jugar un poco más, pero tengo trabajo que hacer, así que será mejor que vayan con sus hermanas, ¿sí? Ha sido un gusto conocerlas.

Como pudieron, se las ingeniaron para sortear los escombros del desmadre y llegar hasta la puerta. No alcanzarían el pomo así como así ni mucho menos quitar el seguro, de manera que tuve que acompañarlas en la travesía.

–¿Tú eres Doc? –Preguntó Lana con cierta inocencia que no le quedaba, incluso siendo tan pequeña, descolocándome la pregunta y arrancándome de mi mundo.

–¿Cómo?

–No seas tonta, no es Doc, es Paul –corrigió Lola. Tanto la pregunta como la corrección me extrañaron.

–Luna usa las dos formas.

–Si te fijas bien, verás que usa más Paul.

–Yo estoy segura de haber oído más Doc.

–Las dos formas sirven –intervine con el latente temor de que aquello pudiera desmadrar todo más si acaso aquello era posible.

–Pues yo prefiero más Doc…

–¿En serio? Paul suena mejor, por eso Luna lo usa más…

–Te digo que usa más Doc…

Cerré la puerta antes de quedarme a mirar cómo la amenaza crecía. Tampoco es que el cuadro del interior me ayudara demasiado pero…

Al menos no me habían dado tiempo para pensar. Como pude, acomodé el diván en su sitio. Estaba seguro de que no debía estar cerca de la ventana. Ahí me dejé caer. La caída no hizo otra cosa que aumentar el dolor… y cuando me recuperara, tendría que devolverle el sentido al desastre en el que me hallaba. La sola idea me enfermó un poco más…

Un movimiento del pomo de la puerta. Por supuesto, la había cerrado bien. Cuando los movimientos cesaron, los golpes se hicieron notar.

–¡Ya terminaste! ¡Abre la puerta!

Reconocí la voz. Un motivo más para hacer lo contrario. Eso o levantarme ya poseía un grado elevado de dificultad dada mi condición.

–¿En serio lo vas a dejar todo así? ¡Abre cobarde! ¡Abre y dime lo que tengas que decir de frente!

Tal vez fuera cobarde. Tal vez no quería que viera el desmadre. Tal vez no quería que mi mal estado le diera la razón. Tal vez no quería afrontar el efecto de mis palabras. Bastante me había costado enviarlas a través de varios mensajes. No sería capaz…

Es tan fácil joder todo… pero es difícil aceptarlo cuando es lo correcto.

–¡Si no sales ahora seguiré aquí hasta que lo hagas! ¡Ni creas que…!

Se calló. Porque salí. Porque no sé de dónde saqué las fuerzas para levantarme. Porque me vio con la corbata en la frente y la nariz torcida. Porque vio el desmadre. Porque tal vez, muy en el fondo, esperaba que fuera un cobarde. Tal vez esperaba que la puerta no se abriera. Una razón para seguir.

–Si lo leíste, lo entendiste, ¿no? –Qué raro se sintió. Pero si no cambiaba el registro… si no empezaba a tutearla, jamás me tomaría en serio… por siempre le tendría miedo… lo último que quería era que notara cuán cierto era aquello–. La posibilidad no existe, eres una niña y yo podría ser tu padre…

–¿Con quince años? Jamás habrías sido mi padre…

–Eres una niña, no importa cómo actúes, cómo hables o como te vistas, eres una niña y lo seguirás siendo, ¿en serio crees que voy a perder el tiempo intentando algo? ¿Contigo? ¿Es en serio? –Resultaba interesante. Dichas las palabras sonaban peores que tras haber sido escritas–. Tengo mejores cosas que hacer que perder el tiempo con una chiquilla necia como tú.

Por eso no quería abrir. Porque sabía que tendría que verla así. Porque sabía que no podría olvidar algo así. Porque a través de mensajes parecía más sencillo. Porque siempre es fácil joder todo. Pero más difícil es aceptar que es lo correcto.

–Bien –soltó Luna con voz débil, pero sin dejar de mirarme con decisión–. Tan… ¿Tan difícil resultaba decirlo? ¿Eso te costaba tanto?

No me dio tiempo para responder. Sólo se largó. Dándome la espalda, perdiéndose en el pasillo. Obligándome a cerrar la puerta mientras comprendía que esas gotas no eran sangre. Tenían su propio sabor. Su propia causa. Su propio dolor. De pronto, ningún dolor parecía demasiado. De pronto, todo parecía pequeño. Y todo se podía ir a la mierda en ese instante.

¿Lo ven? Fácil.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

No fui capaz. Debí decirle. El anillo fue el último impulso. Debí decírselo.

Que no temía viajar a Japón y que mi novia me dijera que no. Que temía más que nada dejarlo solo, más después de la estupidez que acababa de hacer…

Más después de saber que la mujer para la que había comprado ese anillo había regresado después de años y preguntando por él.


	9. Caso 9: Lisa

**Saludos a todos:**

 **En primer lugar, pedirles disculpas. Ha pasado algún tiempo desde la última actualización y eso tiene sus explicaciones. Primero, algunas crisis personales, pero ya pasó gracias a Dios. Segundo, la universidad, me ha puesto la soga al cuello y la verdad es difícil sobrevivir ahora más que nunca. Y tercero, no exagero si digo que este capítulo ha sido muy difícil. Porque contrario a lo que imaginaba, este personaje es muy difícil de adaptar y siendo honesto, si no lo subía ahora pasaría otro mes y seguiría sin estar conforme. Además, aquí pretendo resolver unas cuantas dudas dejadas atrás. Espero de corazón sus opiniones. Ya después de esto, creo que debería quedar uno o dos capítulos para darle el cierre completo a la historia.**

 **Por supuesto, tampoco puedo dejar de agradecer el apoyo que me han brindado y que ha sido la causa de que siga adelante. Gracias en especial a TALOS X, Fipe2, WerewolfMazuko117, Junior VB, sgtrinidad9, sigh nero, KAKUAMAN, UnderratedHero (en serio amigo, gracias por honrarme con la oportunidad que me has dado, admiro mucho tu increíble y maravilloso trabajo que todos en esta página deberían leer y sí, es una recomendación para los leen esto, pasen por su perfil porque su talento no tiene límites), Uriel-rdz, Chiara Polarix Edelstein, supertotitoti, todos los lectores cuyo nombre se me escapa y pido disculpas de corazón por ese imperdonable detalle. Ah, y a mi querida amiga Gozihr Izaro, cómo olvidarla.**

 **Como ya notarán, este capítulo es el largo, casi el doble o triple de lo que suele. Si les aburre, siéntase libres de amenazar de muerte. Y sin nada más que añadir, los invito a la lectura. Bienvenidos todos.**

 **x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Nunca perdonaría a Joe por no ponerme sobre aviso.

Tampoco es que pudiera hacer demasiado sabiéndolo, pero…

Las opciones se reducían a una. Y no me parecía válida. No le daría el gusto de creer que seguía teniendo tal efecto en mí.

Tal vez me habría preparado mejor. Tal vez su aparición no habría tenido tal efecto en mí. El aplastante efecto de tantos desastres naturales que el dolor habría parecido poca cosa. Y es que resultaba extraño volver a verla después de… ¿Cuánto? ¿Cinco años? ¿Seis tal vez? Pero lo peor no era mirar atrás y comprobar cuánto había pasado. Lo peor era mirar el presente y sentir que nada había cambiado. Nada del todo. Nada en realidad.

Ella seguía como siempre. Con esa preferencia por esa gabardina que se le ceñía al cuerpo. Con el cabello negro suelto y los pantalones ceñidos. Con tenis en lugar de cualquier zapato. Ni remotamente confiada como al principio, pero algo conservaba. Temía que le resultara evidente. De ser así, no habría tenido escapatoria. Quería creer que no haber salido corriendo tras enterarme de su regreso significaba algo. Algo que no guardara relación con esperarla.

Fue un concienzudo trabajo de demolición. Desde su llegada, su ingreso, su confianza y el afán por revivir viejos tiempos. Mi deseo de sepultarlos. Su absurda intención de revivirlos. Como si no hubiera llorado suficiente por ella. Como si no me hubiera emborrachado por ella la cuota de una vida entera. Como si no me hubiera tomado todo ese tiempo, hasta ese maldito día, lograr decir que sí, que volvía a estar entero. Más o menos. Impensado después de conocerla. De vivirla. De amarla.

Como si fuera capaz de tolerar su sola presencia y el temor que parecía confirmar con cada segundo que permanecía frente a mí. Que sin dificultad, pudiera derribar todos mis esfuerzos. Que sin apenas pestañear, consiguiera doblegar mi voluntad…

Que no estuviera sola en el proceso…

De otro modo, no habría resultado tan doloroso hacer lo correcto.

 _Pero no estaría tan segura como lo estoy ahora… de que piensas en mí._

Tuve suerte. No lo habría logrado de no haber deseado ahorcar a Joe. Sólo necesité recordarlo. Si no lo hacía por mí, al menos podía hacerlo por él. Por respeto. Por todo lo que le hice pasar cuando ella se fue. Las noches que lloró conmigo. Las veces que me rescató de mí mismo y del fondo de un bar y de tantas botellas.

Doblar la rodilla habría sido traicionarlo. Él no merecía algo así. Ni yo merecí jamás tanto apoyo de su parte.

Recordar a Joe me mantuvo entero hasta que la puerta se abrió.

Me ardían los ojos. Ella no tuvo reparos en llorar. En intentar convencerme con ese recurso. Tal vez si la puerta no se hubiera abierto… si hubiera perdido la nitidez de la cara de mi amigo… tal vez mi último amigo…

Recordar a Joe… como si hubiera sido lo único… importante, sí, incluso fundamental, pero seguía siendo mejor que reconocer que recordaba su odiosa cara más que…

 _Tan… ¿Tan difícil resultaba decirlo? ¿Eso te costaba tanto?_

Me ardían los ojos. Como siempre sucedía desde que escuchaba su voz ronca en mi cabeza. Me recompuse. Ella sólo me soltó. Era un poco tarde para intentar aparentar nada. Tal vez yo mismo no lo hacía mejor, pero la llegada de la pequeña cuatrojos se convirtió en la excusa que necesitaba. Una niña de cabello marrón, enormes y redondos anteojos que protegían una mirada aburrida, casi arrogante, vestida de manera casual. Una niña que no alteró lo más mínimo su expresión indiferencia al contemplar el cuadro que ofrecía la consulta remozada y los dos únicos presentes en una postura que distaba de ser meramente amistosa.

–Qué…

–Venía en busca de quien se anuncia en la placa de la puerta como el doctor Paul Siderakis, psicólogo de profesión y a todas luces, un profesional sin un área de especialidad más allá de la que concede una carrera por sí sola que cuenta con una amplia variedad de ramas de especialidad; sin embargo, en vista de que usted parece ser el único que encaja con el exiguo perfil que ofrece de entrada y de lo que he visto y oído, puedo deducir que en estos momentos no se encuentra usted en condiciones de recibir a nadie que desee hablar con usted.

–Se equivoca, la señorita Lan aquí presente ya se retira.

–Sabes que no es cierto –contradijo la indeseada aparecida, dedicándome una de esas miradas que antaño me habrían hecho retroceder hasta chocar contra una pared. Tal vez no lo hice porque en ese instante, no estábamos solos.

–¿Crees que sigues siendo mi profesora aquí?

–Creo que sigo siendo algo tuyo y tú algo mío.

–Sí, pasado.

–Paul…

–Ya nos dijimos todo.

–¡Sabes que no!

–Al menos yo ya dije todo.

–¡Debes escucharme!

–¿Así como me escuchaste cuando pudiste?

Si iba a decir algo más, lo calló. Tal vez por consideración a la indiferente niña que aguardaba junto al umbral. Tal vez porque no tenía una respuesta a la altura de la pregunta formulada. Porque cualquier cosa sería mejor, incluyendo retirarse por el momento, que darme la razón. Aunque eso implicara no arrollar por muy poco a la chiquilla que apenas si le dedicó la mínima atención requerida para no estorbar el paso.

Tampoco es que el ambiente fuera el mejor con esa pequeña dedicándome tan encantadora mirada, pero…

–Lo siento, yo…

–Está claro que no esperaba su llegada.

–No, en realidad…

–¿Qué clase de profesional atendería asuntos tan personales en su lugar de trabajo?

–Pues…

–Como sea, no estoy aquí por eso, si bien la conversación que sostuvo con esa mujer ha sido muy interesante, me ha permitido tener una idea más acabada de su perfil.

No supe en ese momento qué me desagradaba más: Que esa niña oyera todo o buena parte, tampoco es que tuviera cómo saberlo, o que todo en ella me hiciera sentir como una rata de laboratorio bajo su atenta y a ratos altanera mirada. Misma mirada que la acompañó en el camino hacia los asientos libres. Todo en ella parecía hablar de confianza, curiosidad y a ratos, una ligera decepción.

–Como lo imaginé, la predecible estancia de un espécimen solitario sometido a la diaria rutina y al desgaste que implica el hallarse expuesto a constantes e innecesarios estímulos del tipo auditivo, aunque tampoco es como que procure a la estancia de estímulos del tipo visual, por no decir que dudo que la constante llegada de especímenes represente un aliciente al momento de mantener abiertos los ojos.

Estaba seguro de haber entendido la mitad de lo que había dicho… bueno, casi la mitad. O yo estaba muy cansado o era un imbécil redomado o la chica estaba a años luz hacia delante de la inteligencia promedio. Tampoco es que yo me sintiera especial intelectualmente hablando. Lo único que me había salvado en la universidad había sido la terquedad.

–Disculpe, pero… ¿Vino a observar o vino a…?

–Si me hallo aquí, resulta evidente que tengo interés en contar con sus servicios profesional, aunque también resulta evidente hasta para el más primitivo de los seres con una mínima capacidad de raciocinio que ambas posibilidades no son mutuamente excluyentes.

No llevaba ni diez minutos con esa niña en la consulta y ya me sentía un estúpido de proporciones olímpicas. Lo peor de todo era que no me habría extrañado que fuera consciente del efecto que surtía en mí. Casi extrañaba el miedo, la tensión que me hacía sentir…

A quién carajos engañaba. Claro que la extrañaba. La tensión y el miedo que me hacía sentir…

 _¿Tanto miedo te da verme fuera de tu consulta?_

 _Más en mi cabeza…_

Sabiendo que la niña ya estaba sentada y deseoso por no exponerme a otro sabio discurso lleno de obviedades complejizadas (si acaso existía semejante palabra) que la misma infante pudiera soltarme, me dejé caer del otro lado del escritorio sobre mi trono, aunque a esas alturas mi potencial paciente (si había cruzado la puerta, bien podía decir que había perdido la potencialidad) parecía haberse adueñado de buena parte de todo. Casi temía ser demasiado obvio ante su inquisitiva mirada.

Primera pregunta que podía formular sin correr el riesgo de quedar en ridículo:

–Ya que está aquí… ya que tiene interés en mi profesión y ya sabe mi nombre, podría comenzar…

–¿Diciéndole mi nombre? Sería la opción más lógica desde luego –quizá me había hecho demasiadas ilusiones. No tardé en arrepentirme de abrir la boca –Soy la doctora Lisa L. Loud.

Tenía bastante a lo que aferrarme.

Empezando por el nombre. Cuando creía que los nombres femeninos con L se acababan, tenía que llamar a mi puerta una integrante de la familia Loud. Cuando ya mi día no podía irse más al carajo, tenía que llamar a mi puerta una integrante de la familia Loud. Cuando de por sí todo aquello no bastaba para descolocarme o en última instancia, para hacerme soltar un suspiro resignado, llegaba y se presentaba como doctora, obligándome a contener el aliento y a adoptar una postura más atenta.

Al menos era una y no dos. El hombro me seguía doliendo. El orden de la consulta seguía sin agradarme del todo y al final del día, seguía convencido de que en el cielo todavía rondaban los cuatro coloridos caballos montados por cuatro coloridos jinetes. Seguían riéndose de mí.

Porque claro, es de todos los días, ¿verdad? Que llegue una niña y se presente como doctora. Completamente normal. Una infante que a simple vista no debía superar los cinco años se presente ante ti blandiendo su título universitario. Parte de un día común y corriente. Que su vocabulario así lo demuestre. Casual. Que te creas todas y cada una de sus palabras.

Perfectamente habitual. Que una niña abra la boca y te haga sentir ridículo.

Bueno, ridículo me sentía todos los días haciendo ese trabajo. Pero que una niña tuviera también esa capacidad… superando incluso a sus incontables predecesores…

–Y cómo es…

–Mis inferiores familiares vieron sentido en la absurda idea de que es necesario que interactúe más con el entorno; más ridículo aún, creyeron que alguien sería capaz de darme algunas lecciones en esa materia.

Ya podía sentirme aliviado. Una pequeña evolución. De ridiculizado a ofendido. Y la ira hace grande a esta nación. Quiero decir… me despejaba la mente.

–Muchos sabios en el pasado han considerado que el ser humano, sin importar cuánto sepa, jamás dejará de aprender –y ya tendría tiempo para felicitarme por mi grandilocuencia. Cuando superara la decepción de comprobar que la misma no había surtido efecto en la niña.

–Es de suma importancia para mí mantener mi cerebro en condiciones óptimas y eso implica cargarlo únicamente con la información necesaria.

–¿Y qué encaja en la categoría de Útil?

–Mucho me temo que si intento explicarle a cabalidad mi área de estudio, sería incapaz de hacerse una idea acabada de sus aspectos y alcances.

Dicho en cristiano: Era un idiota.

–Nada pierde con hacer la prueba.

–Sería una completa pérdida de tiempo.

–Ya es una pérdida de tiempo estar aquí, ¿no le parece?

–Ya que insiste…

Y lo hizo. Me explicó.

Hay algo peor que nos digan idiotas, en el idioma y con las palabras que sean: Que tengan razón.

Al cabo de un par de minutos, mi cerebro se dio por vencido. A duras penas procesaba la mitad de las palabras. La mitad de cada palabra. La mitad de cada sílaba. Para cuando llevaba cinco minutos, comprendí que con algo de suerte sería capaz de distinguir una letra de la otra. Que el alfabeto no había crecido, sólo a mí me parecía demasiado grande. Y las letras juntas daban forma a palabras. Palabras que, reunidas, daban forma a galimatías tales que por un segundo me pregunté si, efectivamente, estábamos hablando el mismo idioma… estábamos, en realidad, sonaba a manada.

Sin embargo, estaba entrenado. Entrenado para agarrar lo que me convenía. Para captar lo esencial. Por ejemplo…

–Así fue como mi penúltimo experimento dejó a Lincoln con una sordera de la que no recuperó en un lapso de ciento sesenta y ocho horas y la última prueba lo dejó con una ceguera de doce horas, motivos que parecieron reafirmar la impresión compartida por todos los sujetos de prueba de que necesitaba mantener un intercambio de ideas con usted en lo tocante a las relaciones interpersonales como muchos parecen llamarlas.

Acababa de hacer un par de descubrimientos interesantes.

Primero: La doctora Lisa era hermana menor de Lincoln…

Tal vez sí estaba un poco idiotizado.

 _Tengo una hermana menor genio que ganó un Nobel y considera que no estoy a la altura de su fantástico intelecto._

Como si no entendiera lo suficiente al incombustible e invencible Lincoln Loud a esas alturas, tenía que llevar la empatía a un nuevo grado de alcance. Por supuesto, no podía compararme con él y esa sordera y ceguera temporal. ¿En qué carajos estaba pensando la Real Academia de las Ciencias de Suecia al momento de otorgarle un galardón a semejante mente perversa? ¿Y desde cuándo yo sabía quién carajos otorgaba el Nobel?

Pobre Lincoln… no por eso dejaba de ser un cabrón que merecía cosas malas… bueno, tal vez los ejemplos ofrecidos por su pintoresca hermana genio excedían de lo permitido por cualquier conciencia sana. Pero no dejaba de ser un cabrón.

Y segundo descubrimiento: La chica, con los elementos adecuados, podía ser peligrosa. Ni siquiera tenía que ser algo afilado. Peor. En la consulta abundaban las cosas que carecían de filo. Tal vez me habría sentido más seguro en una sala acolchada.

Merecía un Nobel en la categoría de Obviedades.

–Pero algo significa que decidiera acatar…

–Me pusieron en circunstancias tales que la sola idea de negarme a tan absurda ocurrencia se volvió del todo imposible.

Creía hacerme una idea de cómo podrían haberla obligado. Desde sacarla de su habitación, quitarle sus juguetes, amenazas de futuros sabotajes científicos… esa chiquilla ofrecía una amplia gama de posibilidades.

Por otro lado, seguía sintiéndome ofendido. Lo suficiente como para hacer de ese asunto algo más personal.

–No tiene por qué considerar esto un momento insufrible, Lisa.

–Bastante insufrible resulta tener que rebajarme a la altura de la humanidad.

Dicho en cristiano: Seguía siendo un idiota. Al menos no era el único desde su punto de vista. Encantador consuelo.

–Tengo entendido que sus intereses guardan una profunda relación con las matemáticas.

–En efecto, parece haber captado más de lo que me atrevía a suponer tratándose de un… especialista en un campo tan ambiguo como el suyo.

Dicho en cristiano: Seguía siendo poca cosa.

Esperaba que, al menos, mi último recurso le cerrara la boca. Sabía que en uno de los cajones guardaba el tablero de ajedrez y sus polvorientas piezas. Hacía bastante de la última vez que hiciera uso del mismo en la consulta. Algo me decía que Lincoln lo habría encontrado… habría accedido de buena gana, colaborador como él solo el pequeño cabrón, Leni me habría preguntado qué carajos es el ajedrez, Luan habría encontrado un chiste para el Caballo o la Torre, las gemelas lo habrían usado como armas de destrucción masiva (en el mejor de los casos), Lori habría visto aquello como una estupidez que me haría merecedor de otra tanda de lindezas, Lucy habría buscado en la pérdida de las piezas una siniestra metáfora relacionada con el inexorable camino de la existencia hacia el fin que… bueno, Lynn habría considerado mi movimiento como algo altamente ofensivo, Luna…

 _¡Si no sales ahora seguiré aquí hasta que lo hagas!_

¿Qué ganaba con comprobar que, para mi desgracia, recordaba a cada una de ellas? Tendría que haberlo supuesto, todo me llevaría a…

Todo me llevaría a…

A…

 _¿En serio lo vas a dejar todo así?_

Habría deseado recordar más a Joe. A Joe y mis deseos de estrangularlo. Pero no, tenía que estar en Japón a esa hora, pidiéndole matrimonio a su novia local y rezando a todas las deidades disponibles en ese archipiélago que estuvieran deseosos de escuchar a un aparecido como él para ganarse el favor de sus suegros. Bueno, ésa habría sido la actitud más sensata de cualquiera en su lugar y en cualquier país.

Casi me sentía culpable por dejarlo ir en tal estado de incertidumbre. Pero tampoco podía revelarle las lindezas que le dediqué a su novia a través de una desesperada y rabiosa llamada de mi parte, más después de haberme agotado la misma muchacha con una interminable cantinela relacionada con la indecisión de Joe por dar el paso definitivo. Con algo de suerte, tardaría en enterarse, se casarían, me invitarían a su boda, encontraría una excusa para no presentarme, tendrían hijos mestizos, uno llevaría mi nombre, serían bilingües o trilingües y me conocerían como tío Paul.

Habría deseado recordar más a Joe. A Joe o a Lan, la profesora… mi antigua profesora de chino y… la misma mujer por la cual Joe se vio obligado a salvarme. Seguía siendo doloroso recordarla, pero al menos…

Al menos Lan no era…

No era…

 _¡Cobarde!_

Bien, daba igual el camino que siguiera, llegaría al mismo punto, pero de ahí a que quisiera reconocerlo…

No había dejado de pensarla. Lo vine a descubrir cuando parpadeé y me vi con el tablero sobre el escritorio y las piezas en su sitio. No recordaba haberlo hecho. Para el caso, daba igual. Ya tenía buena parte de la atención de la doctora Loud. O eso quería creer. Cualquier cosa antes de concebir la posibilidad de haber llamado su atención con mis pensamientos desfilando en mi cara.

–Supongo que está familiarizada con este juego.

–Una de las pocas actividades recreativas que me puedo permitir considerando mi ocupada agenda, ya he perdido la cuenta de las veces que he aplastado a Lincoln en esto.

De manera que al muchacho le gustaba también el juego. Tal vez no fuera tan cabrón como imaginaba… no, seguía siendo un cabrón. Pero un cabrón con muy buen gusto.

–¿Qué tal tres partidas de cinco minutos?

–En menos de un minuto comprenderá que ha sido una mala idea.

En la primera partida, en realidad, le tomó algo más de dos minutos. Tampoco es que pusiera demasiado de mi parte (ya sonaba como ella, carajo), pero me permitió hacerme una idea clara de su estilo de juego. Rebosante de confianza (desde el comienzo), tal vez considerara que la siguiente partida se trataría de un mero trámite.

Hasta que igualé el marcador.

–Es imposible –soltó al comprender que no tenía escapatoria. Daba igual hacia dónde se moviera, todos los caminos llevaban al Jaque Mate.

–¿Desempate?

Ni falta le hizo responder.

Volvimos a la carga y en cinco minutos, ninguno consiguió el ansiado Jaque Mate. Terminamos contando los puntos. Un jodido empate. Humillante resultado hasta que recordaba que enfrentaba a una superdotada. Dudaba que ante ella pudiera hacer demasiado, incluso teniendo el rango que tenía dentro de la comunidad de jugadores. Tal vez debía considerarme afortunado por empatar con ella.

–Ahora… ¿Ya tengo su atención?

Si lo mío era una humillación hasta el punto en que se convertía en un increíble golpe de suerte, para ella debía de ser… era una ofensa en todos los sentidos. Una ofensa que su brillante cerebro parecía tardar en procesar. De otro modo no podía explicar la mirada que dirigía al tablero, tal vez volviendo sobre sus movimientos, intentando identificar acaso el momento exacto en que todo se desmadró y terminamos en un callejón sin salida.

–Esto es imposible, nadie… nadie puede…

–Si le hace sentir mejor, tampoco me siento mejor que usted, así que estamos a mano en todo sentido.

–No me interesa estar a mano con seres inferiores.

Dicho en cristiano: Un imbécil hasta nuevo aviso.

–¿Y cómo vive con ellos?

–Siempre estoy un paso por delante de ellos –soltó sin vergüenza alguna.

–Y aun así, se las arreglaron para hacerla venir hasta aquí…

–Consecuencias evidentes de la democracia, si bien cuesta creer en que en un ambiente provisto de tal grado de caos, semejante principio de la civilización sobreviva –y para mi desgracia, en ese punto le daba la razón–. Si bien la democracia surte efecto cuando las amenazas son del todo insoslayables.

–¿Amenazas?

–Era mi trabajo o darles este pequeño gusto, así que no dude que a esta hora estén disfrutando de una de las pocas veces en que he dado mi brazo a torcer por el bien de mis logros científicos.

–Si la hace sentir mejor, somos dos los que desearíamos estar en cualquier otro sitio menos aquí.

–Se equivoca doctor, hallarme aquí encierra su cuota de interés –para mi sorpresa, su inexpresiva mirada se vio alterada por el ceño ligeramente fruncido, despojándola de su aburrida aura–. Si he de ser sincera con usted, tenía cierto interés por conocer al personaje que a tantos sujetos de prueba que viven conmigo parecen acudir al menos una vez por recomendación de otro… hasta qué punto una visita a este recinto podía encerrar cierto beneficio… en realidad, era cuestión de tiempo, habría venido tarde o temprano para así comprobar qué tan cierta podía ser la influencia de un sujeto como usted.

–¿Y qué conclusiones ha sacado?

–Tampoco es como que lo haya visto ejerciendo la profesión.

Ni sentía demasiados ánimos de ser una suerte de conejillo de indias o sujeto de prueba como ella parecía tener la costumbre de llamar a quien considerara que no le hacía el peso en cuestiones intelectuales (con algo de suerte, más de la mitad del mundo).

–Pero si he de serle sincera, no creo que se llegue a un resultado satisfactorio a través de una conversación, más si tenemos en cuenta que usted dice ser doctor…

Las conversaciones tenían otro objetivo: Convencer del problema y al mismo tiempo, convencerlos de que se las arreglaran solos. Por eso rara vez excedía de las tres sesiones. Por eso apenas si había atendido una vez a cada hermana. Por eso vivía a duras penas y el gremio de psicólogos de buena gana habría puesto un precio por mi cabeza.

–Tendrá que convencerse de que si no solucionamos el problema que vio su familia, lo mejor que le puede pasar es que vuelva aquí y así podemos seguir hasta que cumplan la amenaza que la convenció…

–Con o sin amenaza, habría resultado difícil resistirse a la coacción física.

Dicho en cristiano: Una pistola en la nuca, metafórica o literalmente hablando. ¿Tan difícil le resultaba hablar con el común de los mortales o el esfuerzo era significativo?

–¿Considera normal dejar incapacitado temporalmente a su hermano mayor?

–Considero que no es, ni de lejos, lo peor que podría haber sucedido, incluso los resultados se pueden calificar de satisfactorios.

Dejarlo ciego y sordo por un lapso de tiempo, el que fuera, sin importar cuán pasajero fuera el mismo… me estremecía pensar qué carajos podía considerar un fracaso.

Tendría que escarbar bastante profundo si quería obtener algo que se pareciera al empate con el que había conseguido su atención. Empezando por…

–¿Cómo definiría la relación que mantiene con su familia?

–Normalmente no suelo interesarme por las vanas emociones humanas, pero debo reconocer que dentro de su particular modo de ser, pueden ser muy útiles.

Y lo peor de todo era que no tenía idea de cómo carajos interpretar aquello.

–Si no aprende a darle la debida importancia a las vanas emociones humanas, le aseguro que terminará aquí más de una vez y eso siendo optimistas.

Consideré un triunfo que el ceño volviera a fruncirse ligeramente. A esas alturas, cualquier cosa viniendo de ella que rompiera la monotonía que parecía dominarla se podía considerar un logro. En realidad, tratándose de la familia Loud se podía considerar un triunfo sobrevivir para contarlo y seguir cuerdo por veinticuatro horas más.

Bueno, tampoco les iba a conceder todos los méritos si el día de mañana decidía pasar una temporada en el siquiátrico Bosque Calmo abrigado por una cálida camisa de fuerza, pero…

–Las vanas emociones humanas, por si no lo ha notado, interfieren con mis metas.

Tuve la pregunta en la punta de la lengua, pero algo me decía que si quería seguir entero y a tiempo para contemplar un nuevo amanecer (no lo haría cualquiera fuera el caso de todos modos) no podía echar mano de un recurso tan manido como la edad. Pero a quién quería engañar, las ideas se me acababan y la tentación era grande… y jamás fui un buen cristiano, ni siquiera estaba seguro de intentarlo a conciencia y sin embargo…

–Apuesto que la resolución de un problema de alta complejidad supone para usted una enorme satisfacción.

–Lo que más me gusta es saber que he triunfado por sobre cualquier enigma.

–¿Sucede con frecuencia?

–Me gustan los desafíos, doctor, me gusta el descubrimiento y el reto que supone ir un paso más allá.

–¿Y todo eso no es una emoción en sí misma?

–¿Cómo dice? –Como supuse, mi observación logró en ella la misma reacción obtenida por el empate de las tres partidas.

–El gusto, la satisfacción, el reto… se resumen en emociones básicas, Lisa, ¿son menos humanas esas emociones viniendo de usted?

–Eso… eso…

–¿Acaso es menos brillante por el hecho de ser más humana de lo que se atreve a reconocer?

–¿Funcionan sus juegos de palabras al momento de hacer su trabajo, doctor?

–La mayoría de las veces.

–¿Qué le hace pensar que tendrán efecto en mí?

–¿Pensar? ¿Parezco la clase de persona que piensa en lo que hace?

La sola insinuación pareció escandalizarla.

–¿Qué clase de sujeto puede vivir sin pensar?

–A veces pensar no lo es todo, ¿ha considerado el instinto?

Contrario a lo imaginado, una maligna sonrisa cruzó el rostro de la muchacha. Una sonrisa que me heló la sangre. Incluso no me habría extrañado que fuera capaz de ver más allá de los huesos de mi cabeza, pudiendo identificar cada pensamiento suelto que diera vueltas en la masa gris.

–Resulta usted muy interesante, doctor, me encantaría realizar en usted algunas pruebas…

–¿Contra mi voluntad?

–Piense en el bien que le haría a la ciencia el descubrimiento.

–Tentador, pero mucho me temo que mantengo el interés en seguir vivo un día más… o dos…

–Oh, le puedo garantizar que no sufrirá mayores daños.

Eso me preocupaba. Que con el nivel de superioridad que esgrimía, casi imposible de contrarrestar, el menor estándar para ella casi con certeza debía de tener un mortífero alcance para cualquier mortal promedio. Más teniendo en cuenta el indecible martirio sufrido por San Lincoln que encajaba en daño menor según su razonamiento. Y aunque hubiera empatado con ella en el ajedrez, estaba bastante seguro de estar más cerca del pensamiento promedio que de dimensionar el bien que le haría a la ciencia con mi anónimo sacrificio.

–¿Hace lo mismo con sus hermanos?

–Como ya imaginará, desperdiciar una oportunidad…

–¿Considera ético experimentar con ellos incluso contra su voluntad?

–Considero que es necesario con tal de obtener resultados…

–¿Y no considera que seguir adelante con esa conducta le puede acarrear problemas?

–Ningún problema que resulte…

–¿Incluyendo la amenaza que la trajo aquí?

Si verla fruncir el ceño o sonreír se podía considerar un triunfo, verla palidecer y perder de súbito la expresión confiada se parecía bastante a ganar los tres primeros lugares en, por lo menos, un par de campeonatos de lo que fuera. No sabía qué habían usado para convencerla de la validez de adelantar sus observaciones. Qué había sido lo bastante fuerte como para convencerlos de que yo sí podía hacer algo cuando estaba claro que en casos anterior había logrado casi lo mismo que nada. Tampoco estaba seguro de querer saber cuál podía ser la amenaza. En realidad, viniendo de la familia Loud, estaba bastante seguro que mientras menos supiera, mejor.

Por supuesto, en un mundo ideal los países no se destruyen los unos a los otros para resolver los conflictos y si no estamos de acuerdo, respetamos las ideas ajenas. Y antes de que cualquier generación viera eso, mejor sería esperar a ver a los animales hablar.

Viniendo de la familia Loud, mientras menos supiera mejor. Porque había días en los que deseaba no ser yo, era una mierda. Y lo peor no era caer en la cuenta que aquello resultara ser lo único en lo que era bueno. Lo peor era que la misma familia Loud tuviera conocimiento de ello.

–Siempre hay formas de convencerlos sin… aterrarlos.

–¿Quiere decir que las palabras tienen poder? Eso suena absurdo, doctor.

–Con palabras la he hecho recapacitar.

–No, usted ganó mi atención probando sus excepcionales aptitudes en un juego de alta complejidad estratégica como lo es el ajedrez.

Buen punto. Al menos ya tenía algo parecido al respeto de mi parte.

–Y después de eso…

–A pesar de la humillante instancia, debo reconocer en alguien como usted cierto valor… sobre todo al momento de hablar, es de suponer que pensará cada palabra que diga… o en última instancia, como afirma, su instinto parece estar bastante afinado.

Nuevamente esa sonrisa maléfica adornaba su pequeña cara de genio precoz. Bien podría haber tocado el tema de la edad si deseaba morir. Qué de malo tenía hacerle ver lo importante de quemar cada etapa y vivir como una niña… a menos que para ella, todo aquel desmadre científico que amenazaba con destruir la casa familiar y la salud de sus hermanos, en especial del poderoso e invencible cabrón que era Lincoln Loud, santo patrono de las familias peligrosas… pobre chico, ciego y sordo por un aterrador lapso de tiempo…

A menos que para ella, todo eso fuera diversión. Y en tal caso, sí se le podía considerar una niña. Una niña muy imprudente. Una niña muy imprudente y con una inteligencia excepcional. Una combinación destructiva, pero que escapaba de mi alcance. Tal vez porque sí lo hacía. Tal vez porque el recuerdo de las gemelas seguía demasiado fresco en mi cabeza.

Tal vez porque la imprudencia no podía considerarse un trastorno psicológico. Tal vez porque sí se parecía bastante a su hermana mayor Lucy. Ambas resultaban bastante agradables. Incluso había vuelto a jugar al ajedrez…

–¿Considerará entonces no forzar a los sujetos al voluntariado? Por el bien de su trabajo

–Es posible, mas le recomiendo que no se haga ilusiones –bueno, seguía siendo integrante de su familia, no podía pedirle más ni aunque su vida o peor, el fruto de sus investigaciones dependiera de ello–. Mientras usted considere ayudarme…

–Lo tendré en cuenta –después de vivir algunos años y asegurarme de que los mismos trascurrirían sin agonías aparentes… asegurándome de paso el poder contemplar cómo se cumplían algunas profecías mientras crecía el pasto y las cucarachas se hacían con el poder… sí, quizá lo hiciera, bastaba con esperar.

–Eso espero

Nada le costó retomar el semblante inicial antes de descender de la silla de un salto y acercarse a la puerta. Ni siquiera se molestó en despedirse, le bastó con abrir y soltar unas palabras que no entendí, ahogadas por el portazo.

Menuda chiquilla. Podía considerarme afortunado. No quería ni imaginar cómo habrían sido las cosas de haber llevado consigo un experimento volátil. No habría resistido la explosión. Al menos no había considerado la idea de saltar por la ventana en todo lo que durara nuestra amena charla. Quería creer que a medida que nacían las chicas, algún demencial rasgo psicológico se diluía.

Luego recordé el desmadre armado por las gemelas. Tal vez sólo estaba desvariando…

–Doctor.

No noté cómo se abría la puerta, sólo volví con la voz y la presencia del muchacho frente a mí.

Cuando creía que el día no podía mejorar…

Lincoln Loud seguía tal cual lo recordaba. El mismo pelo, la misma estatura, la misma ropa y todo lo demás. Aunque no recordaba haber apreciado en su cara tal grado de seriedad. Casi inspiraba respeto. En realidad, habría terminado de inspirarlo de no haber sentido tantos deseos de agradecerle por hacer llegar a mi consulta tantas pintorescas pacientes. Dándole un abrazo y lanzándolo por la ventana, por ejemplo.

–Muchacho, qué gusto me da verte –me oí decir con los dientes apretados. Tenía que hacer un esfuerzo por no sonar más hipócrita–. Tan entero como siempre… acabo de hablar con…

–Lo sé, yo la traje –me interrumpió con desafío. Una actitud impropia del chico. El mismo que me miraba desde su posición con algo que distaba del respeto que le atribuía de nuestro primer encuentro.

–Entonces vienes a saludar, ¿no es así?

–Vengo a que me dé una explicación –de haber tenido, digamos, diez años más, con gusto habría respondido a esas palabras de manera menos civilizada.

–Creo que te equivocaste chico, el profesor del edificio…

–Ya tengo una hermana especialista en chistes malos.

–Lo sé, tuve el agrado de conocerla, adivina gracias a quién, ¿sigue siendo tan hilarante como siempre?

–Estoy hablando en serio, doctor.

Podría haber dicho cualquier cosa, pero preferí callar. Tal vez porque todavía lo respetaba. Muy a mi pesar. Apretando los dientes. Imaginándolo cruzar la ventana. Pero lo respetaba. Porque después de esas nueve hermanas… y la hermana bebé, por supuesto, y es de conocimiento público que los bebés no son tacitas de leche por un largo tiempo. Después de todo eso, estaba claro que el chico tenía algo que lo volvía especial. Tal vez temple. Fortaleza. Tal vez la mente en su sitio. Tal vez hablar en serio fuera la única forma que tenía de manifestar ese respeto.

Tal vez un ángel de la guarda trabajólico. O Dios lo quería mucho. Y si eso era querer, qué sería odiar.

–Bien… ¿Necesitas otra sesión?

–¿Qué le hizo a mi hermana? –Bien, no la necesitaba. Por otro lado, tal pregunta…

–¿Hacerle a quién? Además, qué me miras a mí, ya estaban así cuando llegaron…

–Diablos… ¡A Luna! ¡Qué le hizo a Luna!

Hay días en los que desearía no ser yo. Por la razón que sea. Como en ese momento. Por varias razones.

Pero resultaba fácil empezar por algún sitio. Como el dolor en el pecho, por ejemplo. Producido por el nombre tal vez. El nombre de la muchacha. La muchacha que había sacado de mi cabeza por un rato. Un vacío que no supe aprovechar ni valorar. El dolor provocado por el nombre. Por el nombre y por la sola idea de que algo pudiera haberle pasado a…

–De qué estás…

–¡No se haga el tonto! ¡Sé que algo le hizo!

–Oh por favor, ¿lo dices en serio? Siendo el caso, podría haber sido…

–¡Ella no conoce a ningún Paul que no sea usted! –Debí permanecer alelado ante esa declaración o mi cara era del perfecto imbécil que Lisa ya había supuesto mucho antes que su hermano mayor, mismo que pareció necesitar completar la idea–. Jamás he visto llorar a mi hermana por nadie… ¡Por nadie!

–Podría ser…

–¡La he escuchado repetir su nombre las veces necesarias para empezar a odiarlo!

–Bienvenido a mi mundo.

–Sé que algo le hizo…

–Lincoln, no…

–¡Algo le hizo! –No se prestaba para chistes. No se prestaba para nada. Porque el chico, más que preocupado, lucía angustiado. Y no podía culparlo. La imagen de la muchacha llorando no me hacía ningún bien y bonito momento para notarlo. Lincoln a duras penas conseguía mantener la serenidad. Más que nunca parecía lamentar ser sólo un niño que nada podía ser ante mí–. Tiene… ¿Tiene idea de lo que es ver a una hermana llorar? Todas han llorado en algún momento, todas, pero… ahora… ahora Luna ni siquiera… ni siquiera es la Luna que todos conocemos…

–Chico…

–Sé que algo le hizo… sé que algo hizo para que decidiera venir tanto… para que hable de usted… ¡Para que llore por usted!

–No, tú estás…

–¡Qué! ¿Cree que no sé lo que está pasando aquí? ¿Cree que ella haría todo lo que ha hecho porque sí? ¡Usted sabe por qué fue!

Lo peor era que no lo preguntaba. Que por algún motivo, las mentiras parecían fuera de lugar. Que sin importar cuánto lo intentara, no podía dejar de admirar al chico mientras me odiaba un poco más.

Deseé que Lan tomara su lugar. Al menos con esa mujer podía descargar mi rabia. Pero si estaba presente, tal vez terminara pensando…

Como si no pensara ya bastante en ella con el muchacho gritando su nombre.

–Lincoln…

–Y usted ha hecho algo, ¿no es así? ¡Sé que hizo algo y quiero saber…!

–¡Hice lo que tenía que hacer! –Me oí gritar y qué bueno que no aposté a que el chico se quedaría callado o habría quedado en la calle.

–¡Desde cuándo romper el corazón de una chica es algo que un hombre debe hacer!

–¿Es en serio niño? ¿Lo dices en serio?

–¡Está ciego o qué!

Me habría gustado tanto…

–Una chica no suele equivocarse en esto y mis hermanas aciertan bastante, doctor, así que…

–¿Así que qué? No seas tonto, ¿quieres?

–Doctor, ella…

–¡Hice lo que tenía que hacer y punto!

Y ojalá hubiera podido decir algo más. O no haber necesitado tomar asiento. O no haber evitado su mirada escrutadora. No haberle dado al muchacho todas las pistas necesarias para deducir la verdad que no me atrevía a reconocer ni para mí mismo debido al grado de absurdo que encerraba la misma…

Pero no fue el caso. Pues el chico parecía asombrado de su propio descubrimiento, siendo apenas capaz de hablar lo justo y necesario.

–Doctor… acaso usted…

No, por favor…

–Acaso nada, Lincoln.

–Pero usted… usted también…

Que el muchacho cerrara la boca… esas palabras… esas horribles palabras…

–Yo nada.

–¡Pero eso es fantástico doctor! Ella…

–¡Es un error!

–¿Error? ¿Lo dice en serio? Pero mi hermana…

–A tu hermana se le pasará –gruñí, intentando comprender… aceptar que la idea en sí misma no me hacía ninguna gracia–. Luna es más grande que eso, lo superará y verás que pronto la tendrán de vuelta.

–No se le pasará, no si usted…

–Si yo nada, ¿entiendes? Nada.

–Doctor, no lo entiendo, es…

–¿Qué no entiendes? ¡Es una niña, carajo! ¡Una niña!

–¡Eso no tiene importancia! Si ambos…

–Ambos nada Lincoln, deja de insistir con eso, ambos nada, porque si hice lo que hice fue justamente para que no hubiera nada.

–Doctor, pero si es la edad…

–Si eres un buen hermano, muchacho, entonces sabrás que lo mejor que puedes hacer por tu hermana es alejarla de un tipo como yo.

Hay algo peor que te tengan lástima: Notarlo. Y ése fue el caso. Habría dado todo por volver unos segundos y saber mantener encendida la rabia del chico en lugar de dedicarme tan ofensivo gesto.

–Es por esa mujer que estaba antes de llegar nosotros, ¿verdad?

Habría sido tan sencillo culparla… ¿Qué más le podía hacer cargarla con un poco más de responsabilidad? Pero claro, tenía que enfermarme la idea de compararla con la hermana del muchacho… tenía que parecerme ofensivo que él, su pobre hermano, cometiera el absurdo error de siquiera sugerir aquella ofensiva comparación…

Tal vez algo en mi cara le dijo que aquello había sido un error garrafal del cual no tardó en desdecirse…

–¿Esto es por Luna o es por usted?

Tal vez tampoco debió intentar desdecirse.

Habría sido tan sencillo responder si no hubiera sabido lo fácil que es joder todo y lo difícil que es aceptarlo cuando es lo correcto…

 _No estaría tan segura como lo estoy ahora… de que piensas en mí._

En su lugar, preferí cerrar la boca. Que la percepción del chico le indicara que debía largarse. Que comprendiera que si llegaba a responder a esa pregunta, no sería capaz de vivir conmigo mismo… lo cual tenía su gracia considerando el extremo al que había llegado con tal de asegurar una distancia que no se afianzaba mientras siguiera oyendo la voz de Luna en mi cabeza más que cualquier otra cosa…

Al final, el chico se cansó de mirarme. De la compasión y del papel de hermano protector. Al final, alguien tenía que ceder y no podía ser yo, si bien la tenía difícil con ese rival y sus cicatrices.

–Tuvo suerte de que viniera yo y no mis hermanas –esbozó una sonrisa que intentaba ser irónica, pero fracasó miserablemente en el intento–. No habría salido vivo.

–Si tú sigues en una pieza… no creas que seré menos que tú.

–Son años de práctica, doctor –al instante perdió el aire ligeramente jocoso, recuperando la seriedad del comienzo–. No sé por cuánto más ellas se mantendrán lejos, están… están furiosas con usted… Luna…

–Hazme un favor, no me lo recuerdes.

–¿Sabe? No debería tener miedo –desconcertado, le lancé una mirada que se encontró con una de esas sonrisas suyas, tan franca como siempre–. No lo digo sólo porque sea mi hermana, en verdad… Luna es una buena chica, sé que lo haría feliz… y sé que usted haría lo mismo por ella.

Jodida familia Loud…

Pero no se lo dije, claro. Antes cerró la puerta. Típico de todos ellos. Como hablarle a una pared. Escucho todo lo que digas, pensaban, después me sentaré en tus palabras porque las mías son la verdad definitiva. Y al demonio la ley. Y al demonio lo razonable. Y al demonio la edad y un kilo de razones perfectamente lógicas, claro, para él era tan sencillo como hacerla feliz… pasando por alto que ella era una niña y yo un jodido enfermo de mierda por no poder sacármela de la cabeza cuando perfectamente la doblaba en números… pero claro, eso no tenía nada de malo, ¿verdad Lincoln?

Jodida familia Loud… pero claro, ninguno de ellos estaba presente para decírselos a la cara. Y tampoco me sentía del todo seguro que aquello fuera una idea sensata, menos con todo el clan familiar reunido en pleno y todos de acuerdo, al parecer, en la idea de torturarme de mil creativas y pintorescas maneras.

Jodida familia Loud… pero claro, Lincoln había cerrado la puerta. Tuve que conformarme con estrellar un vaso lleno de agua contra ella mientras volvía a derrumbarme sobre su asiento.

Dios… por qué Joe debía tener una novia en Japón a la que buscar… me hacía tanta falta…

Sólo quería que no doliera tanto.


	10. Caso 10: Señores Loud

**Saludos a todos:**

 **Amigos, seré honesto: Siempre que avanzo una historia, cada capítulo se vuelve más difícil que el anterior, pero por alguna razón, este capítulo en particular... este capítulo ha superado, por lejos, a todos los capítulos que he escrito anteriormente para cualquier historia en esta página. Tal vez estoy exagerando, pero lo cierto es que tardé cuatro intentos y sigo sin estar del todo seguro, así que antes de que me arrepienta, he decidido subirlo.**

 **A diferencia de los otros personajes, estos en particular resultaron ser muy difíciles de desarrollar, en parte porque siento que no es demasiado lo que se nos dice de ellos, incluso le tuve que dar a uno de ellos un nombre que no figura en la serie. Y después de esto... tal vez tarde un poco más de lo presupuestado, pero a partir de aquí, empiezo con el final. Tal vez tome un par de capítulos más de lo esperado, pero espero ya empezar a cerrar todo. Ya han pasado los posibles al escenario y ahora sólo queda bajar el telón. ¿Y cuánto tomará eso? Lo que haga falta, sólo espero que me tengan paciencia. Quiero darles un final apropiado. Pero no piensen que abandonaré, ustedes me han apoyado y merecen que llegue hasta el final. Es la forma que tengo de agradecer sus palabras.**

 **Para concluir, una vez más les agradezco el apoyo que me han brindado, más tratándose del capítulo anterior, en especial a KAKUAMAN, WerewolfMazuko117, Chiara Polairix Edelstein, Fipe2, supertotitoti, TALOS X, mmunocan, Junior VB, UnderratedHero (no agradezcas la publicidad, seguiré de hecho, lean su historia, no se arrepentirán), sgtrinidad9, Uriel-rdz, adrianromero18a, Milanord, IMArellano, mi querida amiga Gozihr Izaro y a todos los lectores que me han dado una oportunidad, espero que este capítulo sea de su agrado y si no lo es, no duden en hacerlo saber a través del medio que consideren oportuno.**

 **Y sin nada más que añadir (salvo que esta serie pertenece a Nickelodeon) los invito a la lectura. Bienvenidos todos.**

 **x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

–¿En serio no te cansas?

–Sabes con quién hablas, Paul.

–Con mayor razón deberías dejarme en paz Lan.

–Al menos… escucha lo que tengo que decir.

–Nos escuchamos bastante, ¿cuántas veces te lo tengo que repetir?

–No sacas nada con engañarme, sé que me quieres oír… que me quieres ver…

No tenía cómo responder a eso. Tal vez no fuera la mejor alternativa cortar la llamada. Tal vez tuviera que verla más tarde, pero en el momento lo único que quería era dejar de oírla… dejar de dudar de una vez y convencerme de la validez de mis decisiones.

Me sabía la boca a sangre y moría de hambre cuando la puerta de abrió tras un escueto llamado.

Quizá habría distinguido algo más que vagas formas de no haber sido por el pintoresco cóctel medicado que me había servido con tal de sobrellevar los estragos causados por una intervención dental de emergencia.

Maldita la hora en que creí que pedir un bocadillo de camino a la consulta sería una buena idea. Maldita la hora en que le di una mordida y el dolor más grande de mi vida me atravesara con la rapidez de una bala y la potencia del martillo de Thor, hijo de Odín, padre de todo menos de Loki.

Tras el ataque y un masculino grito de mi parte que bastó para llamar la atención de no pocos, terminé de alguna manera en la consulta dental más cercana. En realidad, se trataba de la única consulta dental que conocía, misma que visitaba con la misma frecuencia con que un ateo visita una iglesia. A esa hora, por alguna milagrosa razón, los torturados clientes brillaban por su ausencia, lo que me permitió abrirme paso al salón de tormento sin mayor trámite, conmovido el dentista por mi llegada cuan padre que ve llegar a lo lejos al hijo pródigo.

Bienvenidas aparte, el muy desgraciado creyó prudente advertirme de la situación, como si no le hubiera explicado del todo bien lo que ocurría. Efectivamente, se trataba de la pieza treinta (una forma elegante de referirse a la Muela de Mierda) y para comprobar el alcance del daño, sería necesario realizar radiografías, someterme a un tratamiento ambulatorio antes de confirmar cuán necesaria podía ser una endodoncia.

Fuera el dolor o la larga perorata, terminé perdiendo la paciencia. Fuera una cosa o la otra, bastó para que agarrara al profesional de su inmaculada bata médica y le soltara a través del dolor hasta de lo que se iba a morir antes de ir al grano:

–Si acaso no lo recuerda, doctor, revise la puta ficha… ¡Me hizo la jodida endodoncia hace seis meses en la misma jodida muela!

–Señor Siderakis, debo pedirle…

–No, soy yo el que pide… no, el que le exige que me saque la muela ahora… o yo le sacaré las muelas a usted y créame que no seré tan considerado.

–No voy a aceptar que usted…

–¡Carajo, estoy pagando doctor! ¡El paciente soy yo y no la muela! ¡Sáquela de una vez!

Estaba seguro de haberme valido de un puñado mayor de lindezas para convencer de la validez de mi petición tanto a él como a su asistente. Sin embargo, tras la anestesia y el procedimiento, con algo de suerte recordaba qué carajos hacía ahí y una cuota mayor de esfuerzo se requería para entender el vacío en mi dentadura.

Veinticuatro horas después, la situación estaba lejos de mejorar. Al menos el mundo ya no daba vueltas, pero la boca me dolía lo suyo. Distaba de ser un dolor similar al de la muela ausente, pero me cansaba. El cóctel de medicamentos, supuestamente destinado a impedir infecciones y a palear el dolor, me tenían en calidad de bulto sobre el asiento. Mismo estado en el que me halló la recién llegada pareja cuando abrió la puerta.

Quería creer que no me había excedido. Que no se trataba de una dosis mortal ni mucho menos una mala mezcla. Tampoco es que me molestara demasiado la posibilidad, pero…

Con sabor a sangre y hambre. Y una pareja acercándose al escritorio, dejándose caer sobre los asientos, asumiendo que la cabeza me pesaba demasiado como para levantarla. Casi creí adivinar la sonrisa en sus difuminadas caras. Al final, conseguí superar el peso, pero el esfuerzo ocasionó tal inestabilidad en el entorno que con suerte conseguí distinguir cada dedo de mi mano. La gran novedad, tenía diez. Todavía.

–¿Se encuentra bien? –Oí decir a alguien del otro lado del escritorio y de una realidad que me resultaba esquiva a ratos.

–Como nunca –atiné a responder mientras intentaba aferrarme a los detalles disponibles a mi alcance.

Ella, una melena corta rubia. Porque parecía tener brillo propio y porque su cabeza parecía más grande gracias a ella. Una blusa rosada y pantalones púrpuras. O algo así había distinguido antes de tomar asiento. Él, camisa y sweater verdes, pantalones marrones al igual que el cabello que le quedaba, porque esa calva hacía lo suyo que había abandonado la insipiencia.

Y el resto de los rasgos se los daba yo. Del mismo modo que llenaba la consulta con lo poco que pudiera quedarme de conciencia.

Ni siquiera me atrevía a mirar los medicamentos en el cajón. Aunque algo me decía que ingerirlos con alcohol…

–Así que… qué… qué…

–¿Qué nos trae aquí?

Más allá del ritual, necesitaba aferrarme de algo antes de hundirme en la colorida espiral de luces y sombras que me ofrecía el efecto farmacológico. Por un lado, resultaba placentero. Por el otro, no me seducía demasiado la idea que una potencial paciente me viera babeando con una sonrisa estúpida en el rostro.

–Ya te dije que esto es una estupidez –soltó el marido, primera vez que lo oía y ya sentía que lo lamentaba. En realidad, en ese estado lamentaba hasta haber nacido.

–Qué fue lo que hablamos –soltó su esposa. Porque tenían que ser marido y mujer. Porque otra opción no me cabía en la cabeza. Porque era lo más sencillo. Porque qué otro tipo de pareja cruzaría mi puerta de no ser…

La imagen de mis vecinas en ese momento no era la mejor de las alternativas. El estremecimiento podía ser malinterpretado.

–Tú lo decidiste, no recuerdo haber estado de acuerdo –y a todas luces, el marido parecía de todo menos contento.

–Creo haberte dado una serie de razones perfectamente válidas…

–¿En serio le vas a creer más a un psicólogo que a mí?

–No se trata de creer o no lo que tengas que decir, se trata de que él sabe mejor que nadie…

–¿Saber qué? La única diferencia entre un psicólogo y un sacerdote o cualquier consejero es que él tiene un título que le permite cobrar.

–¡Leonard!

–¿Me vas a decir que en serio le crees?

–Disculpe doctor –oí decir a la mujer. Supuse que iba dirigido a mí. A mí, que estaba lo bastante… dopado como para ofenderme con nada–. Mi marido…

–Dice la verdad y lo sabes.

–Mi marido es un poco desconfiado y…

–Si eso es un poco, no quiero ni imaginarlo del todo.

–¿Cómo dice? –Tenía su gracia que el tipo saltara después de haberle permitido decir cuanto se le había dado la gana.

–Otra cosa me separa de los sacerdotes, no tengo que darle la jodida absolución y aunque no lo crea, estas puertas no están del todo abiertas, un par de pacientes no hará la diferencia, no esta vez, así que o se ponen de acuerdo o se largan.

–Perfecto, nos…

–¡Nos quedamos y se acabó!

Necesitamos ese grito para que el mencionado Leonard y yo nos agarráramos a nuestros respectivos asientos y decidiéramos ponernos de acuerdo en algo. De pronto, la súbita presión y el miedo me aclararon buena parte del panorama. A punto estuve de persignarme de no ser porque las manos todavía eran necesarias para mantener adherido a mi puesto.

–Como le decía –dijo la mujer, recuperando el tono afable–. Usted me lo recomendó.

De acuerdo, una cosa es ser lo bastante idiota como para rechazar un trabajo. Otra cosa es ser lo bastante idiota como para no saber cuándo rechazar un trabajo cuando se debe (la jodida firma coreana por ejemplo). Y otra totalmente aparte de todo bien podía ser saberme lo bastante estúpido como para cargarme con más trabajo como si todo lo anterior no fuera suficiente. Y si bien el efecto de los medicamentos me restaba intervalos lúcidos, me sentía lo bastante seguro como para no haber alcanzado semejante grado de irracionalidad, al menos en el pasado inmediato.

–¿Y no se ofendió?

–La verdad… la idea venía rondando en mi cabeza y usted… bueno, usted fue el impulso decisivo.

No sabía si sentirme halagado u ofendido con semejante etiqueta.

–¿En serio yo hice eso?

A través de la bruma, creí adivinar la sonrisa en su rostro. Una sonrisa que, por alguna razón, me resultó familiar. Familiaridad que, por alguna razón, no me hizo ninguna gracia.

–Vamos doctor Siderakis, ¿los medicamentos le impiden recordarme?

Me pregunté si había dejado las cajas de los mismos sobre el escritorio o era demasiado evidente la intoxicación a juzgar por mi cara. En realidad, creía tener una expresión similar tras no dormir un par de noches, cosa sencilla de lograr si tenía presente que mis vecinas habían vuelto a los viejos hábitos. Ya decía yo que el lapso de paz se había prolongado demasiado. Tenía que pensarlo y automáticamente ellas decidían que al día le hacía falta un poco de desmadre.

Después de semanas, la idea de volver a dormir sobre el diván no resultaba del todo desagradable.

–Entre otras cosas, pero…

–Soy la asistente del dentista, usted fue ayer a… pedir que le sacaran una muela.

Cómo olvidar mi paso por la consulta dental… en realidad, lo ideal habría sido olvidarlo. Si acaso atesoras el mínimo recuerdo de semejantes visitas, existen dos alternativas: O tu vida antes de ese día ha carecido por completo del sentido necesario para la creación de recuerdos que llenen ese espacio de tu cerebro destinado a la inútil nostalgia (como si alguna clase de nostalgia tuviera cierta utilidad) o el parámetro de aquello que calificas como recuerdos dignos de atesorar es cuestionable en el mejor de los casos.

Pero estaba teniendo dificultades, sin embargo, para encontrar la cara de esa mujer tanto en el pasado como en el presente. Tal vez sí se me había pasado la mano con la dosis, si bien el entorno había cesado de girar y la bruma parecía disiparse gradualmente…

Qué se podía esperar siendo la asistente de uno de los profesionales más temidos y odiados a nivel planetario… superando tal vez por poco a los abogados… tal vez a la par, según el criterio.

–¿En serio le recomendé visitarme mientras me sacaban una muela?

Intenté verle lo gracioso a la pregunta. A lo que fuera que justificara una carcajada apenas contenida por ambos. En su lugar, me vi enfrentando la pantalla del móvil en movimiento. En realidad, contenía la imagen viva de un pobre pendejo con la boca inflamada, llena de algodón. Tendido de cualquier manera en el reclinable asiento del dentista, el babero apenas si podía contener el hilillo que se deslizaba a través de su barbilla. Era largo, flojo, de ojos entrecerrados, boca entreabierta, expresión adormilada y estúpida…

Carajo. Pero si era yo.

Como si aquello no hubiera bastado, un sonido o lo que fuera me hizo reír. Al de la pantalla. Una risa más parecida a una tos.

–¿Cómo dice? –Decía la asistente en el vídeo, la camarógrafa aficionada.

–Cualquier cosa… vaya… digo… qué puede perder… una visita al psicólogo…

–Pero…

–Está de moda… y me agrada tanto… que le daré una primera sesión de cortesía…

–¿Lo dice en serio?

–¡Considérelo un regalo de cumpleaños!

–Señor Siderakis… aún no es mi cumpleaños…

–¡Feliz cumpleaños antes de que lo olvide! –Una tos, mi tos, más parecía un burro con picazón en la garganta y una cáscara atorada–. Mierda… la sangre… me sabe… a sangre…

–De acuerdo, ya entendí.

Ese último fui yo, el yo de ese presente avergonzado ante los potentes efectos de la anestesia mientras lidiaba con la risa mal contenida del matrimonio frente a mí, que parecía divertirse con lo que seguía en la grabación. El bochorno, por otro lado, me ayudó a terminar de sobreponerme a los analgésicos y al alcohol. Ya tenía dominio de mí. Al menos el necesario para fruncir el ceño sin sentir que las cejas cederían ante el peso de mi propio ridículo.

–Fue más divertido cuando miró sus propias manos, se reía como un loco –y como refuerzo a sus palabras, pude oír del vídeo mis propias carcajadas.

Bueno, eso en las mañanas. Sin café. En realidad, me daba risa cualquier cosa. Seguía siendo mejor que odiar al entorno, pero…

–Bien, cumpliré con mi palabra ya que está aquí señora… eh… señora…

–Llámeme Rita.

–Y usted a mí Paul ya que estamos, lo mismo para usted Leonard –ya sentía la campana del nombre. Recordaba haberlo visto en una tarjeta prendida a su ropa–. Y dígame Rita, ¿qué la llevó a aceptar mi ofrecimiento? Más allá de la gratuidad, claro.

No todo podía ser tan sencillo. No podía sustentarse su presencia con mi inconsciente estupidez por siempre. Prueba de ello fue el mayúsculo suspiro que dejó escapar como respuesta inicial.

–A veces mi esposa es un poco exagerada –soltó Leonard entre dientes, comentario que claramente no hizo mayor gracia a Rita.

–¿Disculpa? ¿Te parece que exagero?

–Me parece que lo hemos sobrellevado muy bien hasta ahora.

–Lo hemos sobrellevado porque no teníamos idea de dónde conseguir ayuda.

–¿Ayuda? ¿Qué ayuda? La habríamos encontrado, sólo no era necesaria.

–Leonard, por favor, sé que estás tan cansado como yo de esto…

–Es sólo una etapa…

–Que se ha prolongado por meses, por Dios.

–Pero tiene un final Rita, no exageres…

–Ése es un problema Paul –ah, mi turno de meter la nariz según Rita–. Leonard cree que todo lo exagero.

–No, el problema es que tú crees que todo es más grande de lo que parece

–¡Por ti fuera nada sería problema!

–¡Porque tú te empeñas en ver problemas donde no los hay!

Me pareció que lo más sano era que se gritaran por un rato… a quién quería engañar, no me dio la gana intervenir, no de momento. Porque en algo Leonard tenía razón: Tendría su final. En algún momento se cansarían. Y yo mismo me hallaba lo bastante cansado como para confundir el agotamiento con la paciencia.

O lo bastante confiado como para asumir que no pasaría a mayores. Teniendo en cuenta la ausencia de objetos afilados, contundentes o el hecho de haber presenciado… presenciado, cómo no. Presenciado en el mejor de los casos, porque cuando mis vecinas discutían (con la frecuencia necesaria como para sentirme curtido) más que presenciar, tenía que fungir de árbitro. Siempre en el mejor de los casos. Otro futuro hijo que debía tener mi nombre. Y si acaso esas locas se decidían a dar el paso hacia la maternidad, pobre de esa criatura.

La diferencia entre Rita y Leonard era cuán civilizados podían ser…

–¡Sabes que tu sentido del humor es terrible!

–¡No más que tu absurda impresión de que es divertido visitar a tu tía Ruth!

Cuando no estaban furiosos, claro. Seguía sin ser lo peor, pero saltaba a la vista que si no hacía algo pronto, me dormiría con ellos como canción de cuna que garantizaba sueños muy pintorescos. Era eso o correr el riesgo de enterarme de cosas que no venían al caso y así como marchaba todo…

–¡Rita! –Me hallaba mejor que minutos atrás, pero el esfuerzo de gritar fue considerable de cualquier modo. Aquel par de sílabas bastó para estar a punto de enviarme a la lona… otra vez–. Va… ¿Va a decirme por qué creyó conveniente que vinieran o tendré que adivinarlo?

–Paul… doctor…

–Qué digo, creo que puedo hacerme una idea –ladré, desesperado por recuperar el control de la situación y de mí mismo.

–La verdad es… que no sé por dónde empezar – replicó ella, típico de los novatos–, es decir, hay cosas… hay muchas cosas, ¿sabe? Pero lo cierto es…

–Mi esposa tiende a exagerar las cosas, doctor, ¿le parece ése un motivo que justifique su trabajo?

 _Cabrones como tú son mejores justificativos._

Ah las voces. Las extrañaba.

–Tal vez todas sean motivos válidos para venir aquí –lo divertido sería resumirlos todos, comprimirlos, que alcanzara el espacio en una sesión y que antes de terminar la sesión, todos termináramos ilesos–. Debe haber una en particular… una que destaque por sobre el resto…

–Visto así… creo que estamos cansados…

–Rita por favor…

–¿No se soluciona durmiendo?

–Es mucho más que eso, doctor.

–Rita…

–Leonard, por favor, ¿acaso no ves la frecuencia con la que estamos discutiendo? Incluso aquí…

–Explíquese por favor.

–Somos padres, pero… supongo que eso ya lo habrá supuesto –en realidad no, así que agradecí mentalmente el dato–. Venimos de… venimos de una familia numerosa.

–¿Qué tan numerosa? Tenga en cuenta que hoy en día cualquier número parece grande.

–Digamos que muy numerosa.

–¿Qué tendría de malo decirme el número exacto?

–Que estamos cansados de las bromas relacionadas con el tema –intervino su marido. Qué bueno que tenía cierto sentido del humor según su esposa. Pero para que el mismo fuera motivo de discusión…

–Soy un profesional, ¿por quién me toman? –Un profesional se guarda las bromas, calla lo evidente y reprime las sonrisas. Además, todavía necesitaba cifras exactas si quería reírme a costilla suya y no de mis manos.

–Es que… bueno, queríamos tener una familia numerosa.

–Y los bendijo Dios y les dijo: Sed fecundos y multiplicaos, y llenad la tierra y sojuzgadla –bien, tal vez había ido un poco lejos–. Génesis, capítulo 1 versículo 28.

–¿Disculpe?

–Sí, no es el más leído de los libros de la Biblia, ¿verdad? Continúe.

–El caso es… bueno, conocí a mi esposo… le encantaba mi uniforme, ¿puede creerlo?

–Mientras no sea un fetiche…

–Eso a usted no le importa –por supuesto que no, pero tenía su encanto incomodar a Leonard.

–Tenemos una familia muy numerosa…

–Repito, ¿qué tan jodidamente numerosa?

–Más allá del promedio.

–¿Cuál es el promedio?

–No lo sé… ¿Tres hijos? ¿Cuatro?

–Quizás está siendo muy generosa con el promedio.

–El caso es…

–El caso es que no deben sentirse culpables si sus hijos tienen una buena vida y conociéndolos, no dudo que sea el caso.

–Puede que tal vez tenga razón, pero a veces el día a día se vuelve insostenible.

–Eso puede suceder con una familia del tamaño que sea.

–Te lo dije –en cuanto oír al marido, me arrepentí de no haber pensado mejor las palabras.

–El problema es que el tamaño de la nuestra multiplica el tamaño de los problemas.

–Rita, no quiero sonar pesado ni mucho menos reiterativo, pero un paso fundamental a la hora de consolidar esta relación profesional es que ustedes confíen en mí entregándome datos elementales… dicho de otra forma, ¿qué carajos tengo que hacer para que me digan de una buena vez cuántos son? ¿Prenderle velas a un santo o esperar a que crezca el pasto?

–Tenemos once hijos, ¿ya está contento? –Más que al fin Leonard defendiera de alguna manera a Rita. Seguir incomodándolo. Pero de ahí a saberlo…

–Fabuloso –articulé tras digerir rápidamente la sorpresa inicial, el número en cuestión y tantas campanas nostálgicas que golpearon mi cabeza ya más clara–. Si tener hijos fuera una disciplina olímpica… ustedes ya habrían arrasado con el medallero local…

–¡Paul! –Estaba molesta, por supuesto. Y mi sentido común me decía que una mujer enojada… bueno, me decía muchas cosas al respecto, ninguna especialmente buena… cuando a mi sentido común le daba la gana funcionar. Por supuesto que aquel no era el caso.

–Lo siento, tiene razón, hay casos más extremos, pero no quita que dentro del campo, ustedes sean grandes exponentes…

–¡Sabía que esto pasaría! –Gruñó Leonard, tan abochornado como su esposa. Me permití sonreír. El dolor me hizo retractarme.

–Alégrense, eso descarta algunos problemas, como la intimidad, por ejemplo, se nota que la gozan de lo lindo…

Percibí movimiento. Al parecer había ido demasiado lejos. Leonard quería tirarme los dientes. Dudaba que se levantara con tal vehemencia por un súbito deseo de ir al baño. Y a duras penas su esposa consiguió detenerlo, si bien algo me decía que había encontrado otro punto en el que parecían estar de acuerdo.

El primer objetivo de la terapia de parejas: Que éstas se unan. Hay que recurrir a lo que haga falta. Incluso si se unen en tu contra, se puede considerar un triunfo.

Además, después de mis vecinas… ¿Qué podía ser peor? Descartando la opción de comer vidrio…

–Lo siento, lo siento, pero no se preocupen, es más común de lo que creen.

–¿Lo dice en serio? –Soltó Rita entre dientes. Tal vez demasiado cansada intentando contener a su marido. Tal vez demasiado cansada intentando no rodearme el cuello con las manos. Tal vez demasiado cansada intentando convencerse de que aquello todavía era una buena idea.

–Asumiendo que sean religiosos fundamentalistas…

–Doctor…

–Porque no sería un problema, ¿saben? No estoy aquí para juzgar sus creencias, sólo necesito saber…

–¡Queríamos muchos hijos tarado! ¡¿Eso es un crimen?!

En mi mundo sí, pero eso no tenía por qué saberlo Leonard.

–No según nuestra legislación, incluso es común, lo decía en serio, sin ir más lejos… olvídenlo, el caso es… es que tengo casos similares –uno en particular en realidad, pero tampoco me interesaba demasiado divulgar la situación del invencible santo patrono de las familias desmadradas, el extraño de pelo blanco, santo cabrón de los grandes y que ojalá lo pisara un tren… en realidad, aquellos eran los apodos más suaves que me permitía incluso en lo profundo de mi fuero interno–. Entonces… once hijos…

–Más hijas que hijos en realidad –precisó Leonard. Por alguna razón, a lo lejos, las campanas de la nostalgia repicaron con mayor intensidad.

–Y lidiar con tantas hijas… algunas en plena adolescencia en realidad… a veces puede ser desquiciante –acotó Rita para disgusto de su marido. En realidad… parecía más disgustarle estar de acuerdo con lo que ella decía de sus tesoros.

Y guardamos silencio. Qué lindo es el momento del descubrimiento. Al menos ya sabía por dónde empezar. Después de quizás cuánto. Ella tenía razón. Él no estaba dispuesto a hacerlo saber, al menos no en voz alta. Qué lástima que su silencio fuera más convincente que su burdo intento de romperme la cara. Qué lástima para él habría sido que el intento tuviera éxito. Un motivo más para no quedarme de brazos cruzados, por muy dopado que me hallara.

 _Vamos Leonard, salta de la silla, te estaré esperando con los brazos abiertos y los puños cerrados._

–Aceptando que el trabajo de ambos puede ser estresante… ¿Por qué no me hablan de la vida familiar?

–No es… no es tan mala como mi esposa la pinta.

–No lo dudo –solté, comprobando que la misma Rita parecía incapaz de rebatir algo así, sin importar cuán falso pudiera sonar.

–Es decir… bien, la mitad de ellas se encuentra en plena adolescencia… con todo lo que eso significa…

–Querida, al menos una de ellas tiene novio…

–Dos…

–No lo ha confirmado…

–¿Te parece poco cómo está? Tal vez ahora la viste un poco mejor, pero está decaída, ¿cuándo antes se había comportado así? Cuándo la habíamos visto llorar…

–Pues en cuanto sepa el nombre de ese tipo…

–Eso si no se te adelantan las chicas…

–Pobre bastardo, no quisiera estar en su pellejo –solté entre dientes, incapaz de contener la risa, actitud que pareció molestar en parte a mis improvisados pacientes–. Señores, eso es muy bueno, significa que su familia entiende lo que es ser tal y no dudarán en protegerse y recurrir a los métodos que hagan falta con tal de asegurar el bienestar de uno de los suyos.

Y si un adolescente del sexo que sea ya puede ser un encanto, un número que superara el uno debía de ser un espectáculo digno de admiración.

–La adolescencia puede significar muchas cosas, Leonard, ¿pero qué significa para ustedes?

Y después el cabrón decía que su esposa exageraba cuando la cara que puso al oír mi pregunta… la primera cara que conseguía distinguir del todo y bien que le hacía el peso a cualquiera de las palabras antes pronunciadas por su querida esposa.

–A veces… el trabajo es un escape para nosotros… de todo eso…

–Como para muchos otros…

–Leonard, ¿cuánto más va a pasar antes de que lo reconozcamos? –Algo estaban evadiendo y la sola insinuación hizo que saltaran mis alarmas.

–¿Reconocer qué?

–¿Cómo que reconocer qué? Está claro que no hemos sido… no somos… cielos –bien, si acaso creía que no podía haber nada más difícil que reconocer la necesidad de un psicólogo, el que fuera, toda creencia quedó desbaratada en cuanto distinguí el rostro de Rita contraída a causa de la dificultad que suponía pronunciar las palabras–. No somos… no somos tan buenos padres como quisiéramos…

–Rita, disculpe, pero todos los padres cometen errores, es usual, y si dice que tienen once hijos…

–Descuidamos demasiado… es decir, no estamos todo lo presentes que deberíamos estar…

–Amor, creo…

–No, no me digas que no es así, por una vez… por una vez en la vida, reconozcámoslo.

–Disculpen –me obligué a decir, arrancándolos de su abstracción con cierta brusquedad, siendo la prueba de ello el desconcierto con el que me miraron–. Ya que estamos hablando de lo mismo, ¿les importaría reconocer lo que sea que deban reconocer de tal forma que yo también esté enterado? Si no es mucho pedir…

El suspiro que siguió a eso fue mayúsculo por parte de cada uno y amplificado en su unión. Teniendo en cuenta esa señal y mi experiencia personal, estaba seguro que después de eso, no duraría mucho más.

–Tenemos un hijo –empezó Leonard.

–Nuestro único hijo –secundó Rita. Ambos parecían incapaces de salir del acuerdo–. No es el mayor, de hecho… es el hijo del medio y… cielos…

–Tenemos cinco hijas mayores, pero sin importar lo que digamos, al final del día… no es…

–No es muy agradable, pero es la verdad, descansamos en él más de lo que deberíamos.

Tragué saliva. Me encomendé a Dios. A la Trinidad completa. A la Virgen y a todos los santos. Me faltó terminar de encomendar mi alma y jurar lealtad eterna. Me pregunté si me habían escuchado tragar saliva…

 _Soy el hermano de en medio._

 _No ahora por favor._

–¿Cómo se puede depositar en un niño la responsabilidad que cargan los padres?

–Es… es un chico muy maduro…

–¿Crees que tiene otra opción Leonard? Teniendo tantas hermanas…

 _Somos once hermanos en total._

–Es increíble, ¿sabe? No sé cómo hace… para mantener una unión relativa entre once chicas de diferentes edades y gustos tan diversos…

 _Tengo cinco hermanas mayores y cinco hermanas menores._

–Pero debe entender doctor, a veces… a veces es difícil ser buenos padres para todos…

 _Mis padres tienden a pensar que cuanto digo es una exageración, por no mencionar que la mayor parte del tiempo… no es como que pasen demasiado en casa_

Vaya, vaya.

–¿Y es más sencillo evadir?

–¡Somos padres presentes!

–En la medida de lo posible… según el nivel de paciencia, ¿no es así Rita?

–Es que… ellos… ellos saben… saben vivir…

–¿Saben vivir así o no les queda otra? –Fue mi turno de dejar escapar un suspiro mayúsculo. Ahí seguía la voz. Las coincidencias me aterraban. Y dejar de creer en las coincidencias me aterraba aún más–. Mencionaron al chico por algo… no sólo por ser el único capaz de perpetuar el apellido… el apellido…

–Loud, el apellido Loud.

Debí adivinarlo. Debí incluso decirlo junto con Leonard. Pero no, seguía aferrándome a esa débil mota de esperanza relacionada con la existencia de las coincidencias.

Que la estela de San Lincoln, santo patrono de los cabrones, me persiguiera hasta el dentista y de vuelta a la consulta… por supuesto, conociendo a sus padres me sentía más capaz de quitarle la pesada carga de ser el cabrón que era en mi cabeza. Un chiquillo encantador hasta cierto punto que tenía que lidiar, en cierta forma, con algo muy cercano a la pereza de sus progenitores. Cuando parece que tus hermanas son capaces de hacerte conocer tanto cielo como infierno, tienes a tus padres… y prueban que jamás estuviste exagerando.

Una familia encantadora, la familia Loud.

–¿Qué hace diferente al chico de sus hermanas? Si no contamos…

–Hemos estado… hemos estado más presentes para las niñas… para todas ellas –de acuerdo, por el tono en que lo decía, casi sentía lástima de Leonard. Lástima que conocía a su hijo. Así que todo se quedaba en el casi.

–Ahora nuestro hijo… pues… se ha distancia un poco de nosotros.

–¿Por qué está tan segura?

–Pasa más tiempo en casa de su mejor amigo, un chico llamado Clyde, incluso… ha empezado a compartir más con él y su familia…

–Sigue siendo el mismo niño, Rita…

–Pero qué esperabas de una familia con un hijo, por supuesto que le darán más atención, ese chico es como su hermano… lo estamos perdiendo Leonard.

Tal vez los había subestimado. Quiero decir, once hijos y eran capaces de percibir los cambios en uno de ellos. Por otro lado, quién carajos podía ignorar al único varón más allá del padre…

Por supuesto, estaba hablando de la familia Loud. Con ellos la palabra imposible perdía validez, significado, peso y hasta la misma existencia.

–Tal vez sí tenga razón Leonard –bien podría haber bailado desnudo en medio de la calle y el matrimonio me habría mirado de la misma manera–. No tiene por qué exagerar, Rita.

–¿Cómo dice? –Y a juzgar por la expresión de su marido, estaba a cinco segundos de decir algo que arreglara el desaguisado o lo lamentaría de una y mil formas.

–¿Cuántos años tiene el chico?

–Once, pero…

–Es un niño señores, un niño, ¿cuánta vida le puede quedar? Yo diría que la necesaria para aún estar a tiempo de… componer un poco las cosas…

–Pero… pero nosotros…

–Ustedes criaron a un niño que mantiene unidas a sus hermanas, ¿o qué? ¿Creen que algo así se logra de la nada?

Como la mayoría de las veces, no supe de dónde carajos había salido aquello, pero había funcionado. Tal vez Dios sí me quería un poco. Me bastó con ver las difuminadas expresiones de los señores Loud un tanto más… iluminadas.

–Miren, es… es difícil ser padres, lo saben mejor que yo, más siendo los comandantes de un regimiento hormonal potencialmente destructivo…

–¡Qué fue lo que…!

–Es normal cansarse, es normal querer… mandar a la mierda una o dos cosas a diario y ni qué decir, apuesto que se cansan de ser ustedes…

–Como no se imagina…

–Pero al final del día, piensen que no hay nada en lo que sean mejores que siendo ustedes mismos, yo en sus pellejos ya me habría volado la tapa de los sesos… en realidad, yo y cualquier otro.

–¿Lo cree doctor?

No, no lo creía. En realidad, no estaba siquiera seguro de que me agradaran mayormente, pero la presencia de ambos sólo reforzó el respeto que sentía hacia el épico Lincoln. Con toda probabilidad, mi vida habría sido más placentera de no habérmelos cruzado jamás, ni ellos ni sus descendientes, pero si acaso existía la más mínima posibilidad de hacer más llevadera la existencia del muchacho (ayudándome a mí de pasada), aunque fuera tratando con sus pintorescos padres… quizá valía la pena intentar lo que hiciera falta.

–Creo que están a tiempo de enmendar los errores, equilibrar las cosas con todos sus hijos… y carajo, aceptar que también ustedes necesitan descansar cuando haga falta… por no mencionar que… bueno, se tienen el uno al otro, tienen que ponerse de acuerdo si quieren salir bien parados de esto.

–¿Pues sabes querida? Creo que tenías razón, este tipo es bueno –viniendo de un tipo como Leonard, casi podía considerarlo una petición formal de compromiso–. ¿Te imaginas lo bien que les haría a los chicos hablar con él?

–Eso podría ser muy útil.

Por supuesto, una idea tan buena y de la cual se sintieron tan orgullosos que nada les costó pasar por alto mi opinión manifestada en la expresión que debí adoptar al momento de oír semejante posibilidad. Misma que bastó para devolverme el mareo y la neblina. De pronto, los medicamentos volvían a ser potentes y la cabeza pesaba el doble en el mejor de los casos.

Después de eso, dejé de oír todo. Y a ellos poco les importó. Sólo se despidieron. Creo que incluso Leonard me declaró su amistad eterna, me soltó uno de esos chistes de psicólogos que tanto me agradaban y me estrechó la mano, acción similar a la de Rita habiendo omitido las bromas.

¿El lado positivo de las cosas? Había completado el clan…

 _Y la bebé… bueno, ella es sólo la bebé… de momento._

Dios… ¿Olvidarían mi nombre llegado el día en que la bebé necesitara un psicólogo? Suponiendo que lo necesitara…

Suponiendo muchas cosas. De hecho, la labor de suposición me permitió caer dormido en el asiento. Tal vez fuera una suma de factores. Dos o tres noches sin dormir, por ejemplo. Así como iban mis vecinas, establecerían un nuevo récord. Los medicamentos, por qué no. La ausencia de pacientes hasta quizá cuándo…

 _¿Tanto miedo te da verme fuera de tu consulta?_

Las voces… la voz… su voz… que no alcancé a extrañar antes… que extrañaba en soledad…

– _Cuándo la habíamos visto llorar…_

– _Pues en cuanto sepa el nombre de ese tipo…_

– _Eso si no se te adelantan las chicas…_

Pobre bastardo…

 _¿Sabe? No debería tener miedo… No lo digo sólo porque sea mi hermana, en verdad… Luna es una buena chica, sé que lo haría feliz… y sé que usted haría lo mismo por ella._

Al menos los señores Loud impedían a las voces ganar terreno. De pronto los extrañaba tanto…

–Así que… conociste a mis padres.

Pero a diferencia de las otras ocasiones, esas palabras parecían más… tangibles… y dichas lo bastante cerca como para obligarme a abrir los ojos…

Ella estaba ahí. Sentada en el borde del escritorio, los pies en el aire, las piernas cruzadas, apoyada en una mano. Estaba ahí. Se parecía a un sueño. Pero el dolor de cabeza era demasiado real. Mi miedo era demasiado real. La tensión y el nudo en la garganta. Como si su presencia y su voz ronca no bastaran, me miraba con los ojos entrecerrados y una sonrisa que no auguraba nada bueno.

En realidad, su presencia jamás auguraba nada bueno. En eso le hacía la competencia a su gótica hermana menor.

–Cuándo… cómo…

–Tranquilo, no me vieron llegar… aunque… tarde o temprano tendrás que enfrentarlos.

–No lo digas ni de chiste –que ya bastante aterradora era la perspectiva de enfrentarlos sin razones semejantes de por medio–. Cuándo… quiero decir…

–¿Cuánto llevo aquí? Unos minutos, no quería que te despertara nada, pero veo que me extrañabas –habría dado lo que fuera por romper esa sonrisa, ese semblante confiando. Me doblaba las rodillas–. Para que oyeras mi voz tan baja…

–Tengo el sueño ligero Luna, no he dormido nada, no sé…

–Si quieres puedo cantarte una canción… hasta que te duermas…

–¿Qué carajos quieres? –Hablarle así me provocaba urticaria, pero las alternativas se me agotaban–. Creí que ya estaba todo claro.

Quizá todo habría sido más sencillo de haberse quebrado su semblante. En lugar de eso, sólo la oí soltar una débil risita sarcástica antes de volver a mirarme, sin alterar mayormente su posición. Enfermo de mierda. Se veía hermosa. Pero yo seguía siendo un enfermo de mierda. Era hermosa. Y yo un cerdo. Un cerdo de mierda. Y ella no parecía verlo con la misma claridad que yo.

–Eres un mentiroso –canturreó ella, divertida de su propia acusación.

–Según qué.

–Sabes… mi hermano me contó algunas cosas muy… interesantes.

–Es Lincoln, ¿qué esperabas? Muy inteligente y…

–Sea por ti o por mí… siempre piensas en mí, ¿verdad?

Cómo le había hecho Lincoln para acercarse de esa manera a la verdad… y de qué jodida forma podía coserle la boca sin que se supiera que era el responsable…

–Pienso en muchas cosas, Luna, no te des tanta importancia…

–¿Estás seguro?

No sé de dónde sacó el móvil. Apenas si tuve tiempo para procesar su aparición cuando volví a verme en la pantalla, en la misma ridícula posición registrada por su madre. Maldita la hora en que se me ocurrió aparecer en la consulta dental el mismo día en que la hija decidiera hacerle una visita a la madre. Y maldita la hora en que la madre me dejó solo unos minutos a merced de la hija, estando anestesiado como estaba.

Como si la imagen en sí misma no hubiera bastado para descolocarme, que una mano que no tardé en reconocer me acariciara la mejilla casi con ternura, obligándome a volver del embotamiento, no ayudó demasiado a mejorar las cosas…

–Hola Paul –dijo la chica de la grabación, la misma voz ronca que oía en mi cabeza.

–Oh… mierda… –el mismo idiota drogado… el mismo yo.

–¿Cómo te sientes?

–Estoy… ¿Muerto?

–No lo digas ni en broma.

–No… claro…

–¿Cómo te sientes?

–Te… he visto antes…

–¿Ah sí?

–He pensado… mucho… en alguien como tú…

–Paul…

–Eres… preciosa…

Una pausa. Una maldita pausa en que ella mantuvo sus dedos en mi mejilla. Casi podía sentir el contacto.

–¿Piensas en mí?

–Tengo… tu voz en mi cabeza… todo el maldito… tiempo…

–Ya tuve suficiente, corta esto.

Ese último fui yo. Sabiendo que aquello sería lo más cerca que estaría Luna de verme borracho. Sabiendo que ella sabía lo que todo el mundo sabe de los borrachos y los niños. Misma certeza que mantenía la sonrisa en su cara.

–¿Qué sacas con mentirme ahora Paul?

–No cambia el hecho de que debes alejarte.

–¿Cómo piensas convencerme de que lo haga?

Buena pregunta. Iba a resultar difícil pensar en un argumento más o menos válido, el que fuera, mientras ella permaneciera a tan escasa distancia. Lo supe cuando se me ocurrió abrir la boca, experimentando el mismo ridículo que me hacía sentir su sola presencia.

–Luna… yo podría… perder el control…

–¿Y has pensado que tal vez sea exactamente eso lo que quiero?

No supe en qué momento llegó su mano a mi corbata… ni siquiera recordaba llevarla hasta que sentí cómo la chica tiraba de ella para acercar mi cara a la suya con tortuosa lentitud. Si los medicamentos no bastaban para drogarme, ahí tenía el perfume de la chica…

Eso hasta que el estruendo rompió la magia. El escándalo necesario para romper la confianza que la acompañó hasta que comprobó qué había sido del único vaso presente en el escritorio, destruido por mi mano de una palmada. Una reacción que habría desconcertado a cualquiera, pero que a ella también consiguió molestarla.

–¿Por qué? –Gruñó la chica, espantada con la mezcla de sangre y agua–. Sé que quieres esto tanto como yo.

–Que sienta… lo que sea que sienta… no significa que lo acepte… mucho menos que lo quiera o me agrade –si hablar medicado era difícil, articular sílabas con vidrio incrustado en la mano era otro nivel de dificultad.

–Paul…

–Esto no cambia nada entre nosotros, Luna.

–Te equivocas, tarde o temprano tendrás que ceder…

–Eres una niña, tarde o temprano te cansarás.

–Seré una niña según tú, pero sé exactamente qué es lo que quiero.

Estaba seguro de que no me agradaría conocer la respuesta de la potencial pregunta del mismo modo que no me agradó sentir su mano sobre mis heridas recientes. Sólo conté hasta tres. Tres eternos segundos antes de retirar la mano sabiendo que mejor mantenía la boca cerrada como el mejor de los cobardes. Porque daba igual lo que dijera, yo mismo había jodido futuras excusas soltándole esas cosas.

–Yo también y lo que quiero es que te largues.

–Sabes que volveré.

–Lárgate Luna.

–¿O qué?

O cualquier alternativa que no me seducía especialmente. No mientras supiera todo eso. No mientras estuviera tan decidida y yo tan falto de recursos…

–Paul…

Por alguna maldita razón, mi consulta se había convertido en una pasarela. Lo supe cuando la puerta volvió a abrirse y la nueva voz rompió la tensión creando una nueva.

Esperaba una llamada de Joe más que una aparición intempestiva. Que me pidiera que lo esperara en el aeropuerto, que al menos lo insinuara sabiendo que hallaría una excusa para negarme. Que no permaneciera estático en el umbral, ya que no podía pedir más. Que intentara algo, lo que fuera que le permitiera su percepción…

–Veo… veo que estás…

–Pasa, ella ya se va.

–No voy a ninguna parte –saltó Luna ya de pie, como si la posición me convenciera de lo contrario.

–Tal vez… tal vez sea mejor…

–Será mejor que tú te quedes, Joe –y a pesar de lo dicho, no despegué la mirada de la chica en ningún momento–. O te vas o te saco, de cualquier forma terminarás fuera, así que decide.

Tal vez necesitó mirar a Joe para comprender lo absurdo de la situación. Tal vez lo absurdo de la situación no habría bastado de no haber visto sangre en mi mano. Tal vez fuera la confianza de que aquello, según ella, aún no había acabado. Tal vez sí fuera la última opción. Aquella sonrisa parecía resignada, sí, pero también cargada de la misma confianza que quebré junto con el vaso y que tan poco tardó en regresar.

–Tarde o temprano… serás tú el que se canse y cuando eso pase…

Habría agradecido que terminara la frase en lugar de dar cabida a infinidad de posibilidades, cada una peor que la otra. Como si no tuviera ya bastante pensándola más horas de las que dictaba la sanidad mental… como si Joe no hubiera visto suficiente, ahora tenía el cuadro de mi expresión mientras seguía con la mirada la trayectoria de la muchacha hasta perderse tras la puerta, sabiéndome lo bastante débil como para permitirme semejante seguimiento…

Tanto Joe como yo necesitamos del portazo de Luna para recordar qué hacíamos el uno frente al otro.

–Paul… esa… esa chica…

–Hazme un favor, no me lo recuerdes.

–Dios mío… tu mano…

–¿Crees que no lo noté?

–Paul… y esa… esa chica…

–Sólo cállate Joe, ya bastante tengo y bastante sé, no me hagas decirlo en voz alta cuando ya has escuchado bastante.

–Paul…

–Si eres incapaz de cerrar la boca y te mueres por decirme cómo salió el viaje, al menos respóndeme algo –la mano me dolía como el infierno, pero no bastaba para despejar la ira que vine a recordar cuando el cabrón apareció en mi puerta–. Cuándo… ¿Cuándo carajos pensabas decirme que Lan regresó?

Como era de esperarse, la palidez le arrebató hasta la salud. De haber sido otras las circunstancias, hasta me habría reído.

–Paul… yo…

–Sólo te pido una jodida respuesta, Joe, así que limítate a ella o lárgate.

–Paul… no quería… no quería…

–Responde.

–No… no pensé… no quería creer que te buscaría, yo…

–Dime qué hago.

Aquello debió sorprenderlo, pero no creo que más que a mí. Lo supe cuando sentí su mano en mi hombro, sin haberme despegado del escritorio. Cuando las gotas se mezclaron con la sangre. Cuando tuve que hacer un esfuerzo para impedir que la voz se me quebrara más.

–Paul…

–¿Por qué tiene que ser esa niña Joe? –Atiné a graznar, sabiendo que no tenía demasiado sentido esforzarse más–. Y… ¿Por qué esa cabrona tuvo que volver ahora?

–Hermano…

–¿Tienes idea lo difícil que fue llegar hasta aquí?

–Lo sé, tranquilo –sentí cómo me apretaba un poco el hombro–. Ya estoy aquí, todo irá bien.

Dudaba que su presencia hiciera la diferencia, pero al menos lo intentaba y con eso me bastaba.

Tal vez no sirviera de mucho, pero lo necesitaba. En verdad lo necesitaba.

Porque en verdad… en verdad dolía tanto…


	11. Caso 11: Sin tiempo para pensar

**Saludos a todos:**

 **Queridos amigos, oficialmente, aquí empieza el final, pero no es ni de lejos el último capítulo. En toda esta semana no he hecho más que escribir el final, pero estaba quedando tan largo que he decidido empezar la publicación. Contando esto, llevo escrito el equivalente a dos capítulos y ya comenzando el tercero. Tomará tiempo, más del que creí, y no quería hacerlos esperar más. El apoyo que ustedes me han brindado hasta este momento ha sido la inspiración para comenzar a revelar qué está ocurriendo ahora.**

 **A partir de ahora, habrá algunos cambios en la estructura. Habrá un mayor número de narradores, pero de entre todos uno se destacará y creo que lo descubrirán pronto. Habrá pequeños repasos a capítulos anteriores desde otras perspectivas. Habrá personajes que anteriormente sólo se mencionaron, pero que ahora se presentan en la historia. Quizá las cosas se vuelvan un poco más lentas. Quizá se aceleren en otro momento. Como siempre, cualquier crítica que deseen hacer, será aceptada con gusto.**

 **También quiero agradecer el inmenso apoyo que han brindado a esta historia como lectores, en especial tratándose del capítulo anterior. Agradezco a mi querida amiga Gozihr Izaro, Fipe2, KAKUAMAN, mmunocan, TALOS X, Guest, WerewolfMazuko117, TheMonkeyBOOM, Chiara Polairix Edelstein, R.S.K.06, UnderratedHero (si no han leído su historia, no sé qué esperan, es grandiosa), Uriel-rdz, sgtrinidad9 y Lux01 y a tantos otros lectores que le han dado una oportunidad a este relato.**

 **Y sin nada más que añadir, los invito a la lectura. Bienvenidos todos.**

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Despierto. Y no recuerdo cuándo me dormí. Tengo sueño. Muchísimo. El necesario para restarle importancia al lapso dormido, sea cual sea. Tampoco es como que me sorprenda, pero…

Lo primero que noto al abrir los ojos es que el techo no me resulta familiar. Tardo más de lo necesario en identificar esa forma como el techo de mi apartamento. Carajo, cuánto llevaré metido en la consulta como para olvidar la forma que tiene. Cuánto llevaré lejos de mis dominios al punto que despertar me resulta tortuoso…

Pero claro, estoy sobre el sillón. El único jodido sillón disponible. Es una mierda. Y no quiero creer que le guardo cariño a semejante cosa. Pero me estoy quedando sin excusas.

No recuerdo haberme dormido. De hecho, estoy casi seguro que el momento en que caí es reciente. Además de haber caído en el sillón… me llevo una mano cerca de la boca y huelo. Al menos el aliento no me apesta a alcohol. Significa que no he bebido en las últimas doce horas. Tal vez más, pero no tengo intenciones de recordarlo. No es como que el dato me sirva de mucho.

Ha sido reciente. Sé que ha sido reciente. Todo está fresco. Todavía me duele la oreja. Las putas llamadas que duraron quizá cuánto… los mensajes que se acumulan en el móvil y que no estoy seguro de querer responder, no ahora que las voces están calladas. No ahora que me duele el alma, empezando por la cabeza, carajo. Ha sido reciente. Las voces del otro lado de la línea. Y ni qué decir de los ecos. Mis vecinas están inusualmente calladas. Cosa rara teniendo en cuenta la facilidad con que recuerdo sus gritos…

No quiero moverme, pero no me queda otra. El mareo. La presión en la cabeza y el ardor en los ojos. Sí, caí hace poco, tal vez hasta vi el amanecer. Si no fueron las llamadas o los gritos de las locas que tengo por vecinas, casi seguro fue la posterior reconciliación… no, una de ellas estuvo aquí, tal vez las dos. Tal vez el dolor físico no sea otra cosa que las consecuencias de arbitrar un encuentro de tal calibre.

Conozco ese mareo. Ese ardor. Ese deseo de vomitar. Y quiero creer que conseguiré superarlo con una ducha fría o en última instancia, mojándome la cara con agua en el mismo estado. Algo me dice que el desgaste ha terminado de anular las terminaciones nerviosas o en última instancia ha elevado mi umbral del dolor. No quiero tener que desayunar, menos una taza de café…

Llego al baño y me contemplo. Despeinado, por supuesto, mal afeitado… ¿Por qué carajos me afeité? No huelo alcohol, tampoco a cigarros, pero sí a loción de afeitar. Cosa rara. Porque invierto las noches en muchas cosas, pero de ahí a afeitarme con semejante esmero…

Por supuesto, la palidez es indisimulable. Ni qué decir de las ojeras. Tampoco es como que me haya preocupado antes de ellas, así que…

Me alejo del espejo. No me agrada la imagen que ofrece. Ese pobre bastardo…

Del otro lado de la ventana percibo el movimiento de la ciudad. Supongo que hemos superado la hora punta. Supongo que estoy atrasado para lo que sea. Tampoco es como que tenga un horario para abrir la consulta, pero…

Camino por el apartamento. Descubro los escombros de los desmanes. Sé que tengo pasatiempos absurdos, pero en la lista no figura lanzar las cosas en diferentes direcciones, de eso estoy seguro. Hay formas más productivas e inofensivas para descargar tensión. Otra forma de confirmar la predecible e indeseada visita de mis queridas vecinas. Intento recordar el motivo que las llevó a elevar el número de noches abortadas. Tal vez otra tontería, como casi siempre suele suceder.

Percibo el móvil que suena en la lejanía. Otro mensaje. Imagino dos nombres posibles. Intento borrarlos. Sé que tendré sus voces pronto en mi cabeza. Necesito aprovechar ese pequeño lapso de paz para organizar el desmadre que me rodea y de paso, quizá, largarme con algo de calma a la consulta.

La primera sorpresa me la llevo cuando llego al dormitorio. Más allá del orden que impera, en parte porque entre tantas cosas que no recuerdo, una de ellas es la última vez que usé la cama, me desconcierta la presencia de las prendas prolijamente colocadas sobre la mencionada cama. Traje negro, corbata roja y zapatos lustrados, casi brillan. Procuro mantener cierta formalidad en la consulta, también espero un poco de respeto, pero salta a la vista que el traje que tengo frente a mí es nuevo. Casi no me atrevo a tocarlo. Para qué querría algo tan especial como…

Algo especial…

Algo especial… para una ocasión especial, ¿no?

Gran avance Capitán Obvio. Ahora enséñame a respirar.

Pero algo especial… ¿Desde cuándo ir a trabajar se puede considerar especial? ¿Y desde cuándo una ocasión llega a ser tan especial que necesitas ropa nueva?

Estoy pensando en un funeral, pero no recuerdo la muerte de nadie. Estoy seguro de desearlo para más de alguien. Semejante alegría no la olvidaría. Por no mencionar que la sola idea de presentarme en sus funerales…

Los descarto. No sería capaz de contener la sonrisa. Creo tener mis límites.

Tal vez marqué algo así en algún calendario. En vista de que no lo he escrito en las manos o en los brazos…

En vista de que ninguna alarma del móvil me ha sobresaltado más allá de las familiares vibraciones…

Suponiendo que algo sea lo bastante importante como para ser digno de los calendarios y las agendas… suponiendo, ante todas las cosas, que tenga lo uno o lo otro…

Por si las dudas, vuelvo a revisarme las manos, los antebrazos, incluso los papeles en los bolsillos. Los mensajes que vibran…

 _¿Qué sacas con mentirme ahora Paul?_

Mierda… iba todo tan bien hasta que vuelve…

Ropa especial para ocasiones especiales… empiezo a lamentar la ausencia de agendas o de tinta en mi piel. Empiezo a lamentar haber despertado… no, eso no es novedad, siempre lo lamento…

 _¿Y has pensado que tal vez sea exactamente eso lo que quiero?_

Es más frecuente. No puedo callarla. Tal vez no le responda, pero insiste. Tengo miedo de verla. Tengo miedo de escucharla. Tengo miedo de no saber cuánto más se puede extrañar. Cuánto más puede llegar a doler.

Paso cerca de la mesa. Comedor. Hace bastante que no como aquí. El polvo me delata. Sin embargo, sigue siendo de utilidad. Tal vez porque el polvo es el único ocupante. Tal vez porque cualquier presencia nueva será evidente. Como en este caso. La cartulina está ahí. Rústica en cierto modo. Doblada. Una tarjeta. Tampoco la recuerdo. La vuelvo a mirar y siendo las campanas…

 _Te equivocas, tarde o temprano tendrás que ceder…_

Siempre tan oportuna. Y sólo me doy cuenta de cuánto la extraño cuando dejo de oírla. Y cuando la vuelvo a oír. Y es un círculo del que no puedo escapar. Temo reconocer que tal vez no quiera escapar. Enfermo de mierda. Sigue siendo hermosa su voz ronca. Y yo sigo siendo un cerdo.

Quiero distraerme de cualquier modo, la tarjeta de la excusa que necesito. La desdoblo. La caligrafía me recibe con los brazos abiertos:

 _ **Joseph y Hatsuko**_

 _ **Tienen el agrado de invitarlo a su boda**_

 _ **Que tendrá lugar el próximo día…**_

La realidad pesa. Me aplasta las pelotas. No necesito llegar al final. Sé qué día es.

El dolor se esfuma. La confusión sigue su ejemplo. No me atrevo a mirar el reloj, pero tengo que hacerlo. Me aterra mirar del otro lado de la ventana y mirar también el reloj. Encontrar la tan temida respuesta. Pero tengo que hacerlo. Y lo hago. Y la realidad me aplasta los intestinos. Y de pronto, necesito vomitar. Pero sé que tiempo es lo que menos tengo. Lo que más necesito.

Corro al baño y me peino de cualquier manera. Estoy seguro de estar lo bastante limpio a juzgar por las molestias tomadas en el afeitado. Vuelvo a examinar mi aliento. Nada de menta, pero dudo que se me quieran acercar demasiado.

La realidad vuelve. Retazos de ella. Alcanzo a recuperar mis creencias. O sea, agradezco a Dios el instante de lucidez que me hizo dejar todo sobre una cama que apenas si uso. En realidad, agradezco estar en un apartamento que cada vez evito más.

No quiero imaginar qué estarán haciendo Joe y Hatsuko a esa hora. Hatsuko… no podías tener una novia más cercana territorialmente hablando, ¿verdad Joe? Tenías que inclinarte por los desafíos, por lo imposible, como buen abogado que eres. Pero claro, tampoco puedo decir mucho. Si la conoció es por mi culpa. Y ahora ambos me aman por unir sus caminos. No tienen nada que agradecer, son diez dólares, páguenle a mi secretaria… ah, es cierto, la situación…

Intento recordar cómo se hace el jodido nudo de corbata…

 _Seré una niña según tú, pero sé exactamente qué es lo que quiero._

No es el mejor momento, pero no puedo evitarlo. Es mi cabeza. Ahí no puedo decirle que no. Por mucho que me odie a cabo de unos minutos. No sé cuándo me he vestido. Cuándo me he calzado los zapatos. Sólo el nudo de la corbata se me resiste. Tendría buen tiempo si se casaran en la iglesia más cercana, pero no. Está al otro lado de la ciudad. Creemos en lo mismo Joe, si tanto me agradeces el amor de tu vida, ¿qué tanto te costaba hacer las cosas más sencillas?

Tengo la corbata. Tengo la camisa. Tengo el traje. Cremallera arriba. Zapatos y loción de afeitar. Afeitado y peinado. Una mirada al espejo. Sigo reconocible, al menos en parte. Y no me atrevo a mirar cuánto he tardado en convertirme en lo que soy ahora. No tengo tiempo para respirar ni para nada que no sea agarrar el móvil y apagarlo de una buena vez. Que ya bastante tengo procesando la situación.

La iglesia está del otro lado. En el mejor de los casos. Con el desmadre de tráfico, llegaré cuando anuncien la llegada del primogénito. Con algo de suerte, llegaré al bautizo. ¿Accedería Hatsuko a algo así?

 _Tarde o temprano… serás tú el que se canse y cuando eso pase…_

¡No es el momento! En realidad, nunca lo es. Carajo. Nunca lo será, pero ahora más que nunca…

Primera causa de divorcio, el matrimonio. Deberías saberlo Joe. Pero claro, siendo tú te saldría barato. No me malinterpretes, te quiero y te deseo toda la felicidad del mundo, pero ahora mismo me resulta más cómodo culparte de esto que pensar que el cansancio me ha pasado la cuenta en el momento menos oportuno.

Y sé que si quiero llegar con un retraso más o menos elegante (siempre en el mejor de los casos) tendré que echar mano de otros recursos… en realidad, del único recurso.

Y me detengo. Con el nudo en la garganta. Poco tiene que ver la corbata. Sigue así Paul y una voz nueva se unirá al coro…

Carajo. Cuántos años lleva Lan formando parte del jodido coro…

No me hace gracia. Ninguna gracia. Pero es Joe. Joe y Hatsuko. Y el hecho de no poder olvidar el día en que me hicieron llegar la invitación. Una encomienda habría bastado, pero no. Tenían que invitarme a una cafetería, unir sus compasivas miradas y entregar la tarjeta. Y fingir que mi vida tenía algo interesante comparándolas con los súbitos planes.

El último recurso. No me hacía gracia. Ni una puta gracia. Pero recuerdo dónde están las llaves. Nunca las escondería lo suficiente. Nunca se perderían del todo. Y ya con ellas, bajar corriendo las escaleras en vista de que el ascensor se toma el tiempo que no tengo para decidirse a hacer acto de presencia. Asumiendo que tal vez no esté. Que tal vez no esté en mis manos, incluso en lo profundo del edificio.

Llego al estacionamiento del edificio. Debería suspirar de alivio. En parte lo hago, mas no quiero tener que reconocerlo otra vez. Me espera. Siempre me ha esperado y ha llegado el momento de quitarle el polvo con el viento.

Sonrío. En realidad no puedo evitarlo. Me esperaba. La moto sigue ahí.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Otro hermoso día en la casa de la familia Loud.

Un sábado como cualquier otro. Por supuesto, tratándose de una familia como la mía, un sábado cualquiera equivale a un desafío insuperable para el resto de la población. Pero como ya imaginarán, son años de práctica que aseguran la sobrevivencia. El secreto es estar un paso adelante, tener un plan para todo. No cualquiera lo consigue. Y no por el hecho de no conocer otra realidad diré que es sencillo.

Ustedes deben saberlo. En ocasiones, hay días en que desearía no ser yo. Luego me obligo a recordar que eso es justamente lo único en lo que soy bueno. Y al final del día, nadie tendría tanto éxito siendo yo que yo mismo. Es un poco confuso, ¿verdad? Pues tiene sentido si lo piensan. Y llegado el momento, es todo lo que se necesita para aceptar que todos estamos en el lugar correcto.

Claro, vivir en la familia Loud sólo puede ser definido de una forma: Caos. Pero es un caos que amo.

En el último tiempo, sin embargo, las cosas se han vuelto más soportables en ciertos aspectos. Y en otros… la dificultad se ha elevado considerablemente.

Puedo atribuir esos cambios a diversos factores. A más de un responsable. Al fin y al cabo, no todo son quejas. En realidad, no todo ha sido quejas en mi vida, contrario a lo que se pueda pensar. Algunos dirán que vivir con diez hermanas es una pesadilla y lo es en algunos aspectos. Pero sólo algunos aspectos. Eso no debería mermar los aspectos positivos. Y más el hecho de que son mis hermanas, mi familia.

Así que, sin importar el día que sea, llegar al baño es una odisea a la que estoy habituado. Por ser sábado, eso no será la excepción. Pero como cada día, lo consigo. Tal vez no sea el primero, pero me basta con conseguirlo. Además, es uno de esos días en los que el horario pierde su importancia. Lo que sea que tenga que hacer, puede esperar. Me puedo tomar las cosas con calma.

Lamentablemente, mis hermanas no piensan así. Sea el día que sea, haya o no haya más tiempo, hay que estar preparados para un eventual desastre. Aunque el tener siempre más compromisos que yo debe hacer la diferencia.

El televisor resuena a lo lejos mientras contemplo el panorama en el pasillo tras abrir la puerta de mi habitación. Dudo mucho que alguien esté viendo algo. Supongo que se trata de ruido blando. No es como que me esfuerce demasiado en hallar una explicación, ¿verdad? Bien amigos, pueden decirlo con confianza.

Distingo a través del caos que el baño está disponible. Es una suerte. Mis hermanas están en medio del camino, demasiado ocupadas en sus propios mundos como para reparar en el espacio vacante.

Lola y Lana están peleando otra vez. La mezcla de voces me impide distinguir la razón. Algo tiene que ver con té y sapos. O lagartos. Y apenas consigo evadirlas (no estoy seguro si he hecho que lleguen a un acuerdo) tengo que esquivar balones. A duras penas consigo atajar el de americano que me lanza Lynn (y quién más si no) y se lo devuelvo a través de un pase largo mientras Lucy cree que es el momento oportuno para contarme otro de sus sueños tétricos, sobresaltándome en el proceso, estando a punto de perder el impulso.

Y como si no tuviera suficiente con los balones, veo la trayectoria de un pastel horneado seguido de una risa. No sé a quién le cayó ni estoy seguro de querer saberlo. Y voy a seguir. Juro que voy a seguir cuando noto la alteración en mi rutina. Y no sé cómo es que la he notado en estas circunstancias. Supongo que no es la primera vez. Sí, tal vez sea eso. Porque a lo lejos Lori y Leni pelean por una blusa y sé que Lily está tranquila, todavía no escapa de su cuna. Entonces…

El rasgueo me ayuda bastante. El rasgueo de una guitarra acústica. No importa cuántas veces lo oiga, sigue resultando inquietante. Porque estoy acostumbrado a los amplificadores, sin importar los decibelios que destilen y que amenacen con destruirnos a todos los tímpanos. Estamos acostumbrados al concierto diario de nuestra familia y qué sería de un grupo sin su guitarrista principal y sus característicos solos…

Pero esos rasgueos no son los que conozco. La intensidad del día que comienza parece brillar por su ausencia. La guitarra acústica la usa en muy pocos casos… en realidad, debo decir que la usaba, porque ahora es lo que más toca. Y las canciones… la euforia también se ausenta.

Luna sigue siendo la misma… de alguna manera. Como a todas mis hermanas… en realidad, como a casi todas, le interesa verse bien. Sigue siendo la misma chica energética, la misma rockera que alucina con la música, pero… pero ahora… en realidad, desde hace un tiempo que su repertorio musical ha cambiado. Y cuando enciende los amplificadores y recupera la guitarra eléctrica, las canciones siguen la misma línea, tal vez más intensas, pero siguen siendo…

Siguen siendo románticas.

Y es tal el sentimiento con el que canta que es imposible no sentirse un poco conmovido. No, no es mi género musical favorito. En realidad… en realidad no creo que lo sea. Pero ella hace que suene diferente. A Luna le puedo creer todo lo que diga o cante. Y eso hace que cada palabra que ahora acompaña con la guitarra adquiera un peso mayor.

Y sé a qué se refiere. En realidad, sé a quién se refiere.

Recuerdo como si fuera ayer… a decir verdad, lo recuerdo mucho mejor que eso. Como si fuera hoy. Y como si fuera hoy recuerdo el día en que ella llegó llorando. El último tiempo anterior a ese día ya la percibíamos distinta. Más callada, más pensativa, a veces incluso sonreía sola y ya había empezado a explorar el campo que quedaba con la guitarra acústica.

Cuando apareció con los ojos hinchados y el llanto mal contenido, supimos que algo iba mal. Muy mal. Porque todas las chicas han llorado alguna vez por una u otra razón, pero cierta forma dábamos por sentado que Luna… en realidad, ninguno de nosotros recordaba hasta ese día haberla visto así. Ni fuerzas le quedaban para disimular lo destruida que se hallaba.

La única opción que le quedó fue encerrarse en su habitación y dejarnos a todos fuera con la duda carcomiéndonos y un nudo similar en nuestras gargantas. La única que consiguió romper la resistencia de nuestra hermana fue Luan, portadora de una seriedad que jamás creímos que veríamos en ella. Sólo ella se pudo internar en su propia habitación y averiguar. Y una vez cerrada la puerta, poco y nada pudimos hacer salvo esperar.

Como era de esperarse, el tiempo se nos hizo eterno. Y nadie quería moverse de allí. Incluso si insinuábamos la posibilidad, todos encontrábamos excusas para no despegarnos.

Al final, Luan salió. Esperábamos verla con Luna. En parte nos llevamos una decepción, pero no bastó eso para que no corriéramos hacia ella y la rodeáramos. Se veía triste, era de esperarse, pero también furiosa. Muy furiosa. En realidad, recordaba haberla visto así una vez y no estaba seguro de que la respuesta me agradara demasiado:

–Fue el doctor –gruñó Luan con los dientes apretados, evitando el seseos a duras penas–. Le rompió el corazón…

–Quieres decir que a Luna… Luna… –Lori apenas si conseguía hablar. No fui capaz de precisar la causa. Incredulidad o ira en su estado puro.

–La rechazó –las miré. Todas parecían enteradas de lo mismo. Y yo… yo en realidad lo sospechaba, algo sospechaba, pero de ahí a imaginar que el doctor estaría involucrado en algo así… era un paso un poco lejano que ya veía confirmado con las expresiones de mis hermanas–. La trato de chiquilla ilusa… que no perdería el tiempo con ella siquiera intentándolo…

–¡Se acabó! –Ése fue el grito de Lynn, estando todos tan tensos que nos sobresaltó su intervención–. ¡Ahora mismo iré a patearle el trasero! ¡Conocerá la llave mata almas!

–Ah, eso si yo antes no le pongo literalmente las manos encima –exclamó Lori al tiempo que dejaba escapar unas palabras tan fuertes que ni siquiera imaginé que conociera mientras apretaba su teléfono con tal fuerza que por un momento temí que se convirtiera en polvo.

–¡Pues tendrán que llegar antes que nosotras! –Y que lo dijeran Lola y Lana no resultó especialmente tranquilizador–. ¡Ya destruimos su consulta y le arruinamos el brazo! ¡Ahora le destruiremos la vida!

Y las demás las secundaron. Y aquello me asustó. Porque por lo general, la de las ideas más… violentas siempre era Lynn. Fresco seguía el recuerdo de la patada básica ninja que me enseñó… pero de ahí a que todas vieran la opción de dejarlo gravemente herido, con algo de suerte, como la única opción posible…

No voy a mentir. Yo también estaba furioso. Muy furioso. En realidad, no recuerdo haber estado más furioso. Ni siquiera cuando… da igual. Y las entendía a todas ellas, pero también tenía claro que nada bueno podía salir de un acuerdo alcanzado en ese tema, más teniendo en cuenta que el acuerdo empezaba con no dejarle un hueso sano.

Además, a quién quería engañar… de alguna desquiciada manera, me agradaba. Tal vez no tanto después de eso pero…

–¡Chicas, guarden silencio! –A veces mi voz consigue imponerse a la mezcla de todas ellas, como en esa ocasión, todo un triunfo considerando que aún no me cambia la voz–. Escuchen, sé que esto es malo…

–¿Malo? ¡Dañó a una de nosotras y literalmente debe pagar por eso! –Cuando se lo propone, Lori puede resultar ser muy convincente. En ese momento, todas las chicas la apoyaban.

–Es malo, lo sé, pero… debe tener una explicación…

–¿Qué más explicación necesitas Lincoln? ¡Le rompió el corazón a Luna! –Y Lynn mantenía vivo el deseo de establecer represalias físicas.

–Chicas, es el doctor de quien estamos hablando, con casi todas ha tratado a lo menos una vez, ¿les ha hecho daño?

–¡Eso ahora no importa Linc!

–Importa Leni, tiene mucha importancia, sólo piénsenlo por un segundo, ¿cómo se comportaba con ustedes?

De mala gana todas me hicieron caso. De mala gana todas fruncieron el ceño, pero relajaron sus ademanes. De mala gana todas parecieron perder buena parte del impulso inicial. De a poco percibí un cambio en el aire del pasillo. La intención homicida había llegado a niveles moderados, fácilmente soportables.

–Fue amable –soltó Luan entre dientes. Aquello se podía considerar un primer paso.

–Las ayudó a todas, ¿verdad?

–Si con ayudar te refieres a que por un segundo olvidamos la futilidad de nuestra efímera existencia, entonces sí –me habría gustado que manifestara su apoyo de otra manera, pero tratándose de Lucy, tampoco podía esperar demasiado.

–Jamás le hizo daño a ninguna de ustedes…

–A Luna le gusta, Lincoln, literalmente le gusta mucho, eso cambia las cosas.

–Aun así Lori, tiene que haber una explicación, yo… no creo… no puedo creer que él le haya hecho daño a Luna porque sí…

–Lincoln…

–Piénsenlo o al menos… antes de que lo maten… déjenme hablar con él.

–¿De qué serviría? El daño…

–Lo sé Luan, pero… quiero saber cómo se defiende, ¿está bien? Sólo les pido… les pido tiempo antes de hacerle… lo que crean que merece.

En realidad, no creí que lo consideraran siquiera, pero nada perdía con intentarlo. De manera que, tras una pequeña deliberación, me dijeron que esperarían, pero al mismo tiempo me lanzaron la advertencia de que no disponía de mucho tiempo, apenas si pude creer mi suerte. Tal vez, muy en el fondo, todas o casi todas se sentían en deuda con él. Tal vez, muy en el fondo, ellas querían creer lo mismo que yo, pero tratándose de alguien como el doctor, jamás lo reconocerían en voz alta.

La visita de Lisa se convirtió en la ocasión perfecta para encararlo. Lo habría encarado en solitario de todos modos, pero mi hermana también sentía curiosidad por observar "ese espécimen del que tanto hablan".

En realidad, todo habría sido más sencillo de haber sido los primeros en llegar. Descubrimos que era así cuando escuchamos la discusión del otro lado de la puerta. Una de las voces era reconocible. El doctor, por supuesto. Pero resultaba extraño. Jamás lo había oído tan molesto ni tan… tan molesto y tan… ¿Angustiado? Nada en lo que decía tendría que haberlo delatado. Supongo que vivir con diez hermanas desarrolla tu instinto de alguna manera. O la percepción o ese sexto sentido del que tanto se habla y que sólo parecen poseer las mujeres. Qué suerte la mía.

Así pues, uno era el doctor. La otra voz… la otra voz era de mujer. Una mujer que debía hablar otro idioma y que para hacerse entender… no, yo reconocía ese acento. Acento asiático. A veces conseguía disimularlo. A pesar del acento, hablaba con fluidez y hasta desesperación…

–¡Yo sé que no me has olvidado Paul!

–No es como que eso sea muy beneficioso que digamos…

–Acaso… ¿Acaso no tiene valor para ti que esté aquí?

–Tú volviste, yo hace bastante que me marché Lan, ¿creíste que el tuyo era el último tren en partir?

–Creí que decías la verdad…

–Hasta la verdad tiene caducidad –a pesar de la tensión del momento, me sorprendió oír una risa seca escapar del doctor–. Cuando creo que no puedes superarte…

–Sé lo que te digo porque te veo… sé lo que veo en ti…

–Lan, ya basta, esto…

–Me di cuenta de mi error…

–Bien por ti.

–¡Me equivoqué Paul! ¡Soy la primera en reconocerlo! ¡Sé que me equivoqué!

–¡Años te tomó! ¡Años!

–Sabes que estamos a tiempo… que si lo consideras…

–¿En serio crees que te pertenece todo mi tiempo?

–Me ofreciste más que eso…

–Tú lo rechazaste, fin de la discusión.

–Paul…

–Quiero que te vayas.

–No te creo.

–Cree lo que quieras Lan, pero dudo que no me arrepienta de la decisión que tome, sea cual sea… me da igual…

–Con mayor razón me quedaré…

Aquello se estaba tornando incómodo. Afortunadamente, Lisa pensó más rápido (si bien no podía negar el interés que le causaba lo que oía) y aprovechó esa pausa para abrir la puerta y asomar la cabeza:

–Qué…

–Venía en busca de quien se anuncia en la placa de la puerta como el doctor Paul Siderakis, psicólogo de profesión y a todas luces, un profesional sin un área de especialidad más allá de la que concede una carrera por sí sola que cuenta con una amplia variedad de ramas de especialidad; sin embargo, en vista de que usted parece ser el único que encaja con el exiguo perfil que ofrece de entrada y de lo que he visto y oído, puedo deducir que en estos momentos no se encuentra usted en condiciones de recibir a nadie que desee hablar con usted.

–Se equivoca, la señorita Lan aquí presente ya se retira.

–Sabes que no es cierto –fue la réplica de la llamada Lan. En ningún momento me pareció tan desesperada como en ese segundo. Parecía ser que el trabajo surtía un efecto favorecedor en el doctor.

–¿Crees que sigues siendo mi profesora aquí?

–Creo que sigo siendo algo tuyo y tú algo mío.

–Sí, pasado.

–Paul…

–Ya nos dijimos todo.

–¡Sabes que no!

–Al menos yo ya dije todo.

–¡Debes escucharme!

–¿Así como me escuchaste cuando pudiste?

No sabía de qué hablaban, pero sí comprendí que se trataba de algo muy fuerte. Esa respuesta hasta a mí me dolió. Y supe del alcance de esas palabras cuando tuve ocasión de ver a Lan con mis propios ojos.

Era asiática como imaginaba. Pequeña y delgada, no quería imaginar cómo se vería al lado del doctor. Cabello negro suelto, gabardina ceñida, jeans y tenis. En cuanto a su cara… tampoco es como que sea muy sencillo distinguir un rostro asiático de otro, ¿verdad? Ya bastante hacía precisando el continente como para darle una bandera al lugar donde nació.

Pero todo eso quedó atrás cuando vi que no podía contener las lágrimas. Se mordía el labio mientras sollozaba. No tuve tiempo de hablarle. Tampoco creo que fuera necesario. Ni siquiera estaba seguro de qué le habría dicho. Me bastaba con saberla herida. Y ésa habría sido la prueba definitiva para mis hermanas. Si era capaz de hacer algo así con esa mujer, también podía hacerlo con Luna.

Y lo habría creído. Lo habría creído de no sospechar… no, de no saber que el doctor también estaba herido. Tanto o más herido que Lan. Aunque la sola idea me parecía ridícula. La aceptaba, pero me costaba asimilarla. Porque parecía tan… tan seco… ¿Lo entienden?

Así que opté por esperar lejos de la puerta. No estaba seguro de querer saber lo que decía Lisa al doctor. No estaba seguro de querer imaginar a lo que exponía al doctor hablando con mi hermana. Quizás a qué cosas se había expuesto hablando con mis hermanas. Lana había dicho que ella y Lola habían destruido la consulta y arruinado su brazo… eso sin saber lo que le había hecho a Luna… y ahora que se sabía…

Afortunadamente, no duró demasiado. Estaba harto de esperar sentado en la escalera más cercana. Lisa se veía bien. Un poco molesta, pero todo parecía indicar que no había hecho nada peligroso, de manera que mientras ella me esperaba (cosa que no le hizo ninguna gracia) me obligué a tomar aire, contar hasta un número razonable, encontrar la calma que necesitaba y abrir la puerta antes de que me arrepintiera.

Se veía cansado. Cansado, magullado y tenso. Seguía siendo como lo recordaba a menudo. Alto, cabello negro liso peinado hacia atrás, mal afeitado y muy delgado. Demasiados huesos visibles en la cara larga. Más brazos y piernas que otra cosa. Cansado, magullado, tenso. Y destruido. Aunque los ojos rojos podían tener muchas explicaciones. Nuevamente, el sexto sentido al rescate. Sabía que sólo existía una explicación.

Y a medida que hablamos, comprobé cuán cierta era.

Eso me alivió. El daño seguía ahí, pero en el fondo… en el fondo probaba que seguía siendo el buen tipo que creía que era. Creía que era lo correcto. Pero tampoco le agradaba. Tal vez pensaba en lo que pudiera decir mi familia… la verdad, me pareció comprensible. De alguna manera, por ejemplo, Bobby me parecía valiente dentro de su cursi y empalagosa forma de ser. Es decir, estar con Lori sabiendo la familia que estaba atrás…

Cualquiera tendría ese miedo, pero el doctor había demostrado que podía lidiar con mis hermanas. Entonces no me parecía que aquella actitud tuviera sentido porque…

–Si eres un buen hermano, muchacho, entonces sabrás que lo mejor que puedes hacer por tu hermana es alejarla de un tipo como yo.

Eso me dijo. Entonces terminé de comprender.

No era por mi familia. Era por él. Siempre sería él, por una u otra razón. Fuera por un puñado de excusas, incluyendo la edad que no dudó en blandir. Y tal vez… tal vez tuviera su punto, la edad claro… pero seguía siendo él, ¿no? Podía esperar un poco, lo había demostrado… ¿Qué tan difícil podía ser esperarla si Luna lo habría hecho?

Por supuesto, daba por sentado que terminaría por esfumarse.

Pero necesitaba que lo dijera…

–Es por esa mujer que estaba antes de llegar nosotros, ¿verdad?

Ni bien lo dije me arrepentí. Tampoco me agradaba la idea, pero necesitaba descartarla de una vez. Fue una estupidez, lo sé. Y lo vine a comprobar cuando me dirigió la peor mirada que nadie me ha dirigido jamás. Creo que me habría estrangulado de haber podido. Que lo quería, pero se contuvo con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban. Intenté arreglar las cosas:

–¿Esto es por Luna o es por usted?

Las cosas se suavizaron. Su expresión se suavizó. No me respondió, pero me bastó para comprobar el efecto que tenía mi hermana. No necesité más. Incluso tuvimos una pequeña conversación tras eso. Le hice saber que tenía suerte de haber sido yo y no mis hermanas en ese momento. Le hice saber que creía que podía hacerla feliz. Tal vez debió importarme la serie de razones que me soltó, pero no tenían importancia para mí. Tal vez sí, pero… cielos, podía esperar, ¿no? Ambos podían esperar si lo sabían, ¿verdad?

Me pregunté si esas razones bastarían para convencer a las chicas de no descuartizar al doctor… a Paul, su nombre claro, pero me costaba usarlo. Para mí seguiría siendo el doctor hasta quién sabe cuándo.

Apenas llegamos Lisa y yo, las chicas me rodearon. Querían saberlo todo. Pero al final del día, la decisión… la decisión seguía siendo de Luna. En parte creía que ella sería más capaz de frenar a las chicas que yo llegado el momento. Y a ninguna de mis hermanas le hizo gracia lo que dije, pero tuvieron que darme la razón. No lo hicieron con palabras, por supuesto, pero me dejaron vía libre para hablar con Luna a solas.

Llevaba bastante siguiendo la misma rutina. La escuela y casa. Y sólo se encerraba en la habitación. Luan era la más desesperada de todas. Qué otra cosa se podía esperar siendo su compañera de habitación. A veces oíamos el rasgueo de la guitarra acústica. A veces la oíamos cantar esas canciones que jamás imaginamos que ella conociera o siquiera considerara interpretar alguna vez. A veces la veíamos y deseábamos no haberla visto. No así.

Esa misma imagen me recibió cuando abrí la puerta. Descalza sobre la cama con la guitarra acústica en el regazo. La abrazaba. No lloraba, pero su mirada lucía apagada y el maquillaje corrido. Era mi hermana. Era y no era. Creo que de no haber hablado antes con él, yo mismo habría comandado el asalto que habría dejado en el doctor muy poco reconocible.

Tenía las palabras en la punta de la lengua, pero verla frustró mis ideas. Tardé más de lo necesario en llegar a su cama y sentarme en un extremo de la misma. Ella ni siquiera se inmutó estando yo tan cerca. Había algo que decir, pero… pero no sabía cómo. Incluso dudaba del qué.

Me facilitó las cosas el hecho de que me mirara. Que a pesar de su estado de ánimo, me dedicara una pequeña sonrisa.

–Qué hay, hermano.

–¿Cómo estás Luna? –Me golpeé mentalmente. Más obvia no podía ser esa pregunta. Y su reacción no fue la mejor.

–Siento preocuparlos… a todos.

–Sabes que todos te ayudaremos en lo que…

–No… no se molesten, no… no tiene caso.

–Luna…

–Imagino… imagino que es una tontería para ti… para todas… tiene que serlo…

–No, no es…

–Por más que lo piense… no puedo evitarlo… créeme que quiero evitarlo, pero no puedo.

Me quedé callado y me sentí inútil. Un fracaso como hermano. Tenía algo que decirle, pero oírla así me… me… me destruía. También quería que hablara. Que se desahogara. Que no magnificara más las cosas cantando esas canciones. Estaba dispuesto a oírla el tiempo que hiciera falta…

–Es una tontería, pero no puedo evitarlo –repitió sin despegar la mejilla de la guitarra que abrazaba–. Sé que puede ser un idiota, un… idiota enorme, un imbécil… pero me gusta incluso eso de él…

–Luna…

–Me gusta todo… pero si me lo preguntas, no sabría decirte dónde empieza ese todo… debería tener un maldito comienzo…

–Está bien…

–No está bien, me duele demasiado –casi podía adivinar los dientes apretados en su boca, el ceño fruncido denotaba las lágrimas apenas contenidas–. Sé lo que quiero, pero a él no le importa.

–Luna, a él…

–¿No se supone que el maldito amor no tiene edad?

–Luna… él te quiere.

Tampoco es que lo dijera en voz muy alta, pero a juzgar por la reacción de Luna, casi sentí que lo había gritado. Al instante despegó la mejilla de la guitarra y me miró con incredulidad. Sólo entonces fui capaz de notar cuán irritados tenía los ojos.

–Hermano… qué quieres…

–Hablé con él –solté a toda velocidad, sabiendo que era muy probable que me arrepintiera después–. Hablé con él, está… está mal, Luna, está muy mal y a lo único a lo que se aferra… es que esto pasará… a que todo esto pasará, tanto para ti como para él.

–Pero… todo lo que dijo…

–Luna… yo creo… yo creo que le importas y mucho –me llevé una mano a la cabeza, como si algo tan burdo sirviera para aclararme las ideas–. Mira, no… no conozco todos los detalles, todo lo que ha ocurrido entre ustedes, pero… tienes que entender… tienes que entenderlo, si lo dijo… si lo dijo no fue porque lo creyera…

–Entonces…

–Creo… creo que cree… que siente que tú mereces algo mejor.

Me habría gustado decirlo con más convicción, pero eran pocas las conclusiones que se podían extraer de los silencios del doctor. Tal vez no tenía ese sexto sentido tan desarrollado como quería creer. No estaba seguro de qué clase de noticias eran. Si algo así habría bastado para convencer a las chicas de posponer cualquier atentado contra el doctor que ya tuvieran planificado.

Al menos sirvió para que Luna esbozara una sonrisa triste, si bien volvió a apoyar la mejilla en la guitarra.

–Gracias hermano, en serio… en serio te lo agradezco.

Y no dijo más. Y no esperé tampoco que lo hiciera. Deseé haberle sonsacado más al doctor. A Luna. Quizá no habría entendido mayor cosa. En el fondo, quería creer que de haber tenido más información, habría ideado un plan digno. Tal vez esperaba demasiado de mí mismo. Tal vez había sido un error creer desde el principio que esa conversación tendría algún peso, alguna utilidad… creer que yo podría hacerle frente a un sujeto como él y sonsacarle una respuesta que valiera la pena.

Al menos sirvió para que Luna saliera de la habitación. Creo que su presencia disuadió a mis hermanas de postergar los planes más violentos. En parte fue un alivio. No tenía todo lo que hubiera querido, pero había ganado algo de tiempo hasta que hallara una forma de arreglar las cosas, si bien me preguntaba si acaso algo así estaría dentro del rango de mis capacidades.

Todo adquirió un nuevo rumbo un día que decidió visitar a mamá mientras trabajaba en la consulta dental. Ese día llegó sonriendo. Esa sonrisa era como las que todos recordábamos. Y en cuanto entró en mi habitación, no dudó en abrazarme con tal fuerza que por un segundo creí que una de mis costillas cedería ante la presión de su poderoso gesto.

–Luna… necesito… aire…

–Gracias hermano… gracias… por todo.

Conocía esas palabras, pero dichas en ese contexto adquirían un nuevo significado. No me atrevía a formular la pregunta, pero tenía que hacerlo no sólo para salir de dudas, también para mantener la integridad de mis huesos.

–Luna…

–Tenías razón hermano, tenías… tenías razón sobre él.

Fue tal la impresión que me causó eso que ni siquiera tuve un instante para sentirme aliviado cuando ella me soltó. Sólo me quedé ahí, en mi cama, mirando el techo e intentando adivinar la forma en que ella confirmó lo que, al final de día, sólo eran conjeturas mías.

Por un momento temí que sólo durara el día, pero pronto descubrí que un error no podía tener tal duración. Mi hermana siguió tocando las mismas canciones, pero volvió a ser la misma. La misma chica que recordaba de antes de ese rechazo salvo por un pequeño detalle. Y es que con cierta frecuencia miraba su teléfono, algo que habría pasado por alto de haber sido Lori, pero que en el caso de Luna resultaba un poco extraño. Siempre veía el mismo vídeo, aprendí a identificar los sonidos, por muy bajo que fuera el volumen.

Así ha sido hasta hoy. Ya nadie hace preguntas. Mis hermanas parecen más tranquilas y sabemos que Luna no se queda sólo en esas canciones. Porque es la misma que conocemos y queremos y sólo tenemos que acostumbrarnos a la variación del repertorio musical. No estoy seguro de que me guste del todo verla así, pero me basta recordar la tarde en que la vi abrazada a la guitarra para comprender que las cosas marchan mejor. Aunque tratándose de ella y más de alguien como el doctor… esas palabras pueden abarcar demasiadas cosas.

Así llego al baño. El caos diario está tal y como de costumbre. Mis padres ya no sospechan nada. No estoy seguro de cuál puede ser su reacción si se llegan a enterar con quién hemos hablado en el último tiempo. Y ni qué decir si llegan a saber quién es el responsable del estado de Luna, que hace tan poco ha vuelvo a ser la misma… en parte… en buena parte, sí.

Ese pensamiento le da sentido a las palabras del doctor. Pero vamos, seguro que ha enfrentado cosas peores, ¿verdad? La imagen de él con el brazo arruinado y magullado a causa de Lana y Lola es difícil de superar, por muy imaginada que sea para mí.

Salgo del baño. No lo he atascado. Del otro lado de la puerta, el pasillo sigue siendo el desastre al que estoy acostumbrado, aunque no puedo evitar extrañar los amplificadores. En parte, el televisor toma su lugar. Supongo que mientras las cosas sigan así, podré bajar y comer algo en relativa calma antes que las chicas consideren oportuno trasladar el desastre de aquí al sitio en el que me halle…

–¡Dios mío! ¡Leonard ven rápido!

Estoy a la mitad de la escalera cuando ese grito me sobresalta. Estoy casi seguro de que a mis hermanas también, pues la cacofonía caótica matutina ha cesado gradualmente hasta imponerse el silencio. Sé que todas piensan lo mismo que yo. Que ésa ha sido mamá. Que mamá nunca grita, al menos no así. Que debe ser demasiado para que su grito se sobreponga al desastre. Que muy rara vez llama a papá por su nombre. Una suma de factores, ninguno especialmente bueno. Y si bien podemos pensar que no nos concierne demasiado en vista de que sólo ha llamado papá, no podemos evitar sentir nuestras alarmas saltar ante algo así.

Bajo corriendo las escaleras antes de que mis hermanas siquiera se asomen a ella. Es una especie de loco milagro, como si los milagros en sí mismos no fueran locos… creo que estoy pensando demasiado. Y en realidad, no soy el primero. Papá ha llegado antes, está junto a mamá y ambos están de pie frente al televisor. Y ambos parecen estar de acuerdo en que lo que ven no es nada bueno. Ambos tienen la misma expresión consternada…

–Dios mío –alcanzo a oír que dice papá antes de que decida buscar la explicación en la televisión encendida, misma que hasta hace poco no era más que ruido blanco que reemplazaba los amplificadores ausentes de alguna manera.

Parpadeo mientras escucho a mis hermanas bajar en tropel y unirse a nosotros. Las escucho lejanas. Intento concentrarme y por eso vuelvo a parpadear. No, no se trata de algo demasiado grande, los tipos del noticiero no parecen especialmente sorprendidos. De hecho, en su seriedad, parecen hasta aburridos. Como si hubieran repetido la misma noticia millones de veces. Con algo de práctica, algo de razón les puedes dar…

–Así es, eso indican los reportes –suelta la mujer del noticiero–, tenemos información en el sitio del suceso, vamos con nuestra corresponsal Margoth…

Y van. Y el estudio del noticiero queda atrás. En su lugar, nos muestran una esquina como cualquier otra, pero rodeada de personas curiosas, acordonada con la cinta amarilla e incluso se puede oír algunas sirenas en la lejanía. El primer plano lo ocupa la mencionada corresponsal. Estoy seguro de haber visto antes a esa mujer, cosa rara teniendo en cuenta las pocas ocasiones en que he visto este noticiero, menos a esta hora.

Apenas un vistazo rápido. Consigo ver más allá de la cinta amarilla y los curiosos. Un poste dañado, una vitrina destruida y un par de autos abollados considerablemente junto a una motocicleta deteriorada al punto que llego a pensar que será imposible repararla. Los autos, claramente, resistieron mejor los daños…

–Gracias Diana –agradece la corresponsal, sin variar mayormente su expresión informativa. Por supuesto, se siente muy orgullosa de su trabajo–. En efecto, me encuentro en el sitio del suceso, donde esta mañana se registró una violenta colisión entre tres automóviles y una motocicleta. Aparentemente, los ocupantes de los vehículos mayores no sufrieron lesiones de consideración…

A medida que habla, la pantalla se ve invadida por diferentes planos. Las patrullas, las ambulancias, incluso los bomberos, los curiosos, el desastre que algo así ha provocado, ahogado a veces por las sirenas, a veces por la voz de la corresponsal…

–No siendo el caso del ocupante del vehículo menor, identificado como Paul Siderakis…

Qué… qué acaba de…

–Según los primeros informes, se habría quedado dormido mientras conducía la moto a gran velocidad, rebasando considerablemente el límite establecido…

Una foto. Una foto de un tipo peinado hacia atrás. De cara larga y rodeado de otros tipos, todos vestidos con formalidad… una especie de reunión… un acercamiento a su cara…

No… no… no… tiene que ser… tiene que ser…

-Siendo trasladado a un recinto asistencial donde, según nos informan, su estado es de gravedad…

–Margoth, ¿se ha informado si este hombre llevaba los correspondientes implementos de seguridad?

–Se nos ha informado que llevaba casco al momento de la colisión, pero al parecer la violencia del impacto ha conseguido sobrepasar las medidas de seguridad tomadas que, en cualquier caso, parecen haber sido escasas…

De pronto, dejo de escuchar y me sumo en un bucle interminable…

El nombre… la foto… la moto… gravedad… colisión… impacto… gravedad… gravedad…

De pronto, el aire se espesa. El silencio nos aplasta hasta que algo lo rompe y todos volteamos. Creo que, en el fondo, mis hermanas y yo esperábamos algo así… cuando recuperamos la noción del tiempo…

Luna dejó caer la guitarra. Fue su sonido el que nos devolvió a la realidad. Ahora tenemos los ojos en ella. Aferrada al sofá. Pálida y los ojos muy abiertos. Con la boca abierta. Tenemos la impresión de que intenta decir algo, pero le falta el aire. Sólo mira la pantalla, pero hace ya algunos segundos que han cambiado de noticia.

–Luna… –Leni es la que está más cerca de ella, la primera en atreverse a romper el silencio. En intentar acercarse… pero no se atreve a tocarla… creo que ninguno se atreve…

–Hija… –y nuestra madre. Más que curiosa, parece preocupada. Porque ya la ha visto mal antes, pero esto está más allá de lo que todos recordamos.

Pero Luna no nos escucha. Parece estar haciendo un esfuerzo enorme por respirar. Por captar algo de aire, el poco que sea, no importa. Por creer lo que todos vimos. Por no creerlo tal vez. Porque en el fondo, parece ser que todos queremos lo mismo. Que todas esas amenazas se quedaran en simples amenazas, porque de ahí a creer… a imaginar que algo así podría pasar y que al doctor pudiera… pudiera pasarle algo así…

–Luna –la llama Lori esta vez, pero es oficial. Nadie se atreve a hacer algo más por temor a lo que pueda pasar si nos acercamos demasiado. Si siquiera la rozamos.

–No… Paul…

Esas palabras parecen haberle costado un esfuerzo sobrehumano, pues ni bien consigue pronunciarlas se desvanece. Por suerte Lori consigue atraparla. En sus brazos no es más que peso muerto que respira y que apenas si puede colocar con la delicadeza que le permite la crítica situación mientras nuestros padres se abalanzan sobre ella con la esperanza de hacerla reaccionar en el corto plazo.

Quiero quedarme con ella, ayudarla a volver en sí, pero sé que no tengo tiempo que perder. Apenas consigo sobreponerme a la impresión, pero sigo sintiendo sobre mis hombros el peso de la realidad. Necesito pensar rápido y lo consigo de alguna loca forma. Ya vendrá lo demás. Las preguntas son inevitables. Cómo es que nuestros padres conocen al doctor… y qué dirán cuando sepan que lo conocemos y más que Luna…

Contengo el estremecimiento. Apenas si dura un segundo, nada que me detenga. Corro escaleras arriba, giro a la derecha, ya estoy en mi habitación mientras establezco la comunicación. La línea tiene interferencia, pero necesito que me escuche pronto…

–¡Clyde, responde! ¡Responde ya, es una emergencia!

Un chicharreo me hace temer lo peor, pero no pasan demasiados segundos antes de que la voz de mi mejor amigo se sobreponga a la estática. Es un alivio efímero. La realidad sigue pesando. Y pesa mucho más cuando recuerdo quiénes están involucrados.

–¡Lincoln! Amigo, ¿qué pasa? Te noto…

–Es una larga historia, pero será en otro momento, necesito que me ayudes.

–Por supuesto, sabes que siempre estaré…

–Clyde, necesito que me ayudes a encontrar a alguien.

–Seguro amigo, ¿para qué lo necesitas?

–Te dije que es una larga historia, pero… en la televisión no dijeron en qué hospital se encuentra…

–Cielos, debe ser muy grave.

–Lo es Clyde, lo es, y Luna… después de explico, pero necesito encontrarlo pronto.

–Seguro, dime su nombre y empezaré a buscar.

–Busca a Paul Siderakis, es psicólogo, tal vez el doctor López lo conozca, no lo sé, pero necesito saber en qué hospital se encuentra y yo solo no puedo encontrarlo.

Por poco me atraganto con las palabras. Apenas si puedo creer lo asustado que estoy. Por el doctor. Por mi hermana. Por lo que pueda pasar si…

No, no quiero pensarlo. Ahora no hay tiempo para pensar.


	12. Caso 12: Un momento para creer

**Saludos a todos:**

 **¿He vuelto muy pronto? Puedo explicarlo:**

 **Cuando empecé a trabajar en el final (apenas publiqué el capítulo diez) decidí que no me detendría hasta que terminara el capítulo. Pero hasta la fecha la extensión era tal que fácilmente habría dado para un fanfic aparte dividido en algunos capítulos. Al día de hoy, contando el capítulo publicado anteriormente, ya hay tres partes del final completas y ahora tienen ante ustedes la segunda. El número total puede ser de cinco o seis, no me atrevo a decir nada con seguridad porque hace mucho que esta historia se me escapó de las manos, pero no me quejo, pues gracias a ustedes que me dieron una oportunidad con su lectura es que hemos llegado hasta aquí.**

 **Sobre este capítulo, debo ser sincero con ustedes: Es más... lento que los anteriores. Pueden sentir que no ocurre demasiado y estarán en lo cierto. Pueden sentir también que hay demasiados cambios de voces narrativas y estarán en lo cierto. Espero que puedan reconocer a los personajes, algunos se mencionaron más de una vez anteriormente, algunos de pasada, algunos incluso aparecen por primera vez. Pero todo esto es necesario para responder una pregunta que tal vez haya rondado en la cabeza de algunos: ¿Y la familia de Paul? Aquí los verán.**

 **Por último y no menos importante, quiero agradecer a todos los lectores que han seguido esta historia hasta esta instancia. Gracias en especial a UnderratedHero (subió el sexto capítulo el domingo si no me equivoco, su historia es excelente, léanla, es puro talento narrativo), Fipe2, Guest, TALOS X, TheMonkeyBOOM, mmunocan, WerewolfMazuko117, Sir Crocodile222, sgtrinidad9, mi apreciada amiga Gozihr Izaro y a todos los lectores que me han dado una oportunidad con su lectura. Por ustedes esto seguirá hasta el final.**

 **Y sin nada más que añadir (Loud House pertenece a Nickelodeon, por supuesto) los invito a la lectura. Sean bienvenidos.**

 **x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Quiero creer que el tipo que está en la camilla no es el mismo hombre que tanto recuerdo y conozco…

–¡Doctora, el ritmo cardíaco desciende!

Hay más gritos alrededor, pero no reparo en ellos. Sé lo que veo. Sé qué está juego. No quiero verlo, pero debo hacerlo. Qué más se puede esperar de alguien de mi cargo. Tengo que mirarlo. Tengo que tocarlo. Rozar el daño. Estabilizarlo. Porque sigue con nosotros, pero por momentos no lo parece…

Maldita sea. Grandísimo hijo de…

Intento mantener la cabeza fría, dominar mi propio pulso, hacer lo que debo hacer. Hacer lo que he hecho tantas veces con tantos otros antes que él. Tantas caras anónimas… tantos tipos a los que he salvado… tantos a los que no… ¿Qué tan difícil puede ser ponerle una de esas caras a éste en particular? Sería más sencillo… pero no, no puede ser sólo mi vecino. No puedo sólo reconocerlo como tal, aunque sea en mi cabeza…

Me lo repito. Porque necesito conservar la calma. Pero no lo creo. No consigo creerme nada.

Tengo su pálido pecho frente a mí. Apenas sube. Apenas baja. A veces no hace nada. Creo adivinar el número de costillas rotas. Es sólo mi vecino. El maldito metiche de mi vecino. Quiero creer que esto lo hago por mi esposa. Quiero creer que es sólo mi vecino. Que es sólo un metiche solitario con mucho tiempo libre. Quiero creer que no tiene más importancia que tantos y tantos otros que vinieron antes que él…

Pero no lo consigo. Maldita sea, no lo consigo.

Sé que le dolerá, pero tal vez en su estado no puede dolerle más nada y tal vez sea mejor así. Aplico el desfibrilador. Lo estoy perdiendo. Siento el nudo en la garganta. Es tal la presión que apenas si consigo mantenerme en pie. Es tal la dificultad que dudo que las lágrimas se queden en su sitio.

–Hijo de puta…

Lo suelto entre dientes. Porque sé que disfrutaría mucho viéndome así. Aplico de nuevo las paletas. Y espero que le duela. Espero que el dolor tenga aún cabida en su inconsciente y hueca cabeza. Porque es más fácil odiarlo. Ahora más que nunca. Es mejor mantener la rabia encendida. Y recordar todo lo malo que pueda traer consigo su jodido nombre…

Y por alguna jodida razón, no lo consigo.

Tengo que mirarlo si quiero saber lo que hago. Imagino que ese traje estaba en mejores condiciones. Pobre idiota, quizá cuánto tuvo que pagar por él. No queda nada valorable de las prendas. Qué pérdida. La camisa está cubierta de sangre, lo mismo que su rostro. En la piel puedo ver los cortes, algunos profundos. El daño es más del que puedo apreciar con una simple mirada… y su corazón se apaga…

–Hijo de puta…

Ya no estoy segura. No sé si lo digo por mí o por él. Tal vez con la esperanza de que vuelva a mirarme con desdén. Porque sabe lo que pienso de él. Porque sabe cuántas veces le he dicho eso y más, mucho más. Tal vez el desgraciado no le dé tanta importancia. Tal vez sólo quiere que me calle…

Quiero creer en algo más. Por última vez.

Quiero creer que es por mi esposa. La que recibió la noticia en el cuartel. La que me llamó apenas conservando la calma. Avisándome que lo trasladaban al hospital donde cumplo funciones como jefa del área de Urgencias. Quiero creer que el vacío que sentí fue a causa del estado en que me llamaba ella y no… no…

Trago el nudo. No es el vacío. Es algo peor. Es algo mucho peor. Está ahí cuando lo miro. Está ahí cuando pienso que estoy peleando por su vida. Y estoy perdiendo…

Una vez más. Una maldita vez más.

Espero que la electricidad le deje marcas. De momento, consigo estabilizarlo. No me puedo permitir el alivio, sé que eso no significa nada. Temo que el daño interno sea inabarcable. Temo verlo así y derrumbarme. Porque las rodillas me tiemblan. Años ejerciendo en la peor área de este hospital y vuelvo a sentirme… así.

–¡Preparen rayos ahora! ¡No tenemos mucho tiempo! Tal vez necesite cirugía… ¡Qué están esperando! ¡Muévanse!

Nos queda mucho por hacer y el desgraciado permanece ajeno a todo. El metiche de mi vecino. Como si fuera sólo eso y no…

Lo tengo frente a mí. Prácticamente lo tengo a mi merced. Es casi absurda la cantidad de veces que amenacé con castrarlo usando un escalpelo oxidado. No hace siquiera veinticuatro horas de la última vez que lo vi y ahora me sorprendo extrañándolo. Aprovechando un pequeño lapso para apretar la mano y esperar… rogar que dondequiera que esté, me escuche. Porque significa que aún tenemos una oportunidad. Por pequeña que ésta sea, no estoy dispuesta a dejarla escapar…

No estoy dispuesta a perderlo.

–Te salvaré cabrón, ya es hora de que saldemos cuentas –le susurro en el oído, apretando los dientes y luchando contra las lágrimas… temiendo aún que pueda verme… en realidad, necesito ese temor… no me importaría que lo confirmara–. Ahora estás en mis manos… por una jodida vez en tu vida… confía en mí, ¿sí?

No se mueve. No más de lo necesario. Al menos sigue respirando. No es mucho, pero sé lo que respondería de poder hacerlo:

 _¿Me viste cara de Dios que me pides milagros?_

Sólo quisiera oírlo de su boca. Maldita sea… lo necesito tanto…

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

De haber sido otras las circunstancias, quizás estaría dando gracias por llegar al hospital en una pieza.

Clyde no tardó demasiado en darnos la dirección. Resultó que el doctor López sabía más de lo que habríamos imaginado y en apenas unos segundos movió toda la lista de contactos disponibles antes de dar con la ubicación.

Por una vez, a nadie le importó el asiento a ocupar. Lo importante era llegar de cualquier manera y papá prácticamente violó todo el reglamento de tránsito en el proceso.

Todavía no consigo reponerme de semejante viaje, pero poco y nada importa. Tardamos un poco más de lo esperado. Era necesario ayudar a Luna a volver en sí y conseguir que conservara la calma. Jamás nos perdonaría si la dejábamos atrás creyendo que sería por su propio bien.

Incluso después del infernal trayecto, puedo ver que mamá y papá aún tienen muchas preguntas. A duras penas los convencimos de que no era el momento apropiado y de que a todos nos importaba del mismo modo la salud del doctor. Inevitablemente llamamos la atención. Dudo que se haya visto antes en este hospital tal cantidad de gente dispuesta a conocer el estado de un único paciente.

Llegamos a la sala de espera. Por un segundo, nos preguntamos si nos equivocamos de lugar.

Por supuesto que no faltan las personas que esperan por saber de sus propios seres queridos. Algunos más o menos abatidos que otros. Sin embargo, nos sorprende ver la cantidad de personas vestidas con formalidad. En realidad, no son demasiadas, pero el número que sea destaca en un lugar así. Algunos sentados, otros de pie, pero todos en el mismo estado.

Por si eso no fuera poco, una mujer inevitablemente atrae todas las miradas. Las nuestras y las de los demás. Una novia. Con su espléndido vestido blanco y las manos desnudas. Me pregunto si llamaría tanto la atención estando sentada. En su lugar, está de pie, sin saber hacia dónde mirar o cómo estar. En un intento por distraerse, se quita el velo, revelando su cabello negro provisto de un moño tenso.

Junto a ella hay un hombre sentado. Cabeza gacha. Los codos sobre las rodillas. Parece ser el más elegante dentro de ese puñado de sujetos elegantes. Es a él a quien se acerca la novia. Es a él a quien intenta consolar acariciando su nuca, pero ella misma no luce ni de lejos más tranquila que él. Todo lo contrario. Me pregunto cómo consigue mantenerse en pie. Tiene el rostro contraído a causa del dolor. No se molesta en detener las lágrimas que fluyen a través de sus mejillas. Ni siquiera las seca. Si sigue mordiéndose así el labio, terminará por sangrar…

Tengo que contener una exclamación de asombro. Pero si es…

No. Vuelvo a mirar con atención. Qué tontería. Por supuesto que no es Lan. Cómo pude confundirlas. Está bien que ambas sean asiáticas, pero la novia es mucho más alta y de alguna extraña manera que no alcanzo a descifrar, alcanzo a distinguir diferencias en sus rasgos. De ser otras las circunstancias, me felicitaría por tamaño logro. Pero claro, estoy desesperado. Desesperado por escapar de esta situación… esta pesadilla. Y al parecer, cualquier distractor parece válido, incluso si lleva vestido de novia y a todas luces se parece a alguien que he visto una vez en mi vida. Tal vez todos en esta sala se sienten agradecidos con su presencia. Les permite conjeturar, dar forma a historias que los distraigan del dolor del momento. Suponiendo que el dolor les permita pensar en otra cosa. Han sido segundos de confusión que no he alcanzado a disfrutar. Ni siquiera estoy seguro de que haya sido el mejor distractor. Después de todo, Lan…

Da igual lo que intente o cómo piense. Todo me llevará al mismo destino.

Tenemos suerte de encontrar algunos asientos mientras mamá y papá van a preguntar por el doctor. Algunas de mis hermanas se sientan. Obligamos a Luna a tomar asiento. No ha dicho ni media palabra desde que volvió en sí. En realidad, ninguno de nosotros ha dicho gran cosa desde que salimos de casa. Me parece lejano el momento en que hablé con Clyde, le pedí la dirección de un hospital al tiempo que yo mismo me las ingeniaba para buscar…

Temo perder la voz. Sé que tengo que decir algo. Por primera vez, no sé qué decir.

Es molesto, ¿verdad? Tal vez molesto no sea palabra. Pero las que se ajustan a lo que siento no me harían ningún favor. Prefiero no pensarlas. Mucho menos pronunciarlas.

Necesito mirara hacia algún sitio. Tal vez valga la pena intentar distraerse con esa novia llorosa, destruida, la misma que de alguna manera intenta consolar al mismo hombre que parece demasiado abatido como para intentar siquiera levantar la cabeza. No sé cuál de los dos me inspira más lástima.

Estoy de pie junto a mis hermanas menores. Mamá tiene a Lily en brazos, concentrada en absorber los detalles, ajena a las preocupaciones, tal vez inmersa en las suyas y puede que sea mejor así. Luan, Lynn y Lori están sentadas junto a Luna y de alguna manera, con su presencia intentan hacerle saber que todo irá bien. Miro sus caras. Me pregunto si lo creen. Si acaso creen media palabra del consuelo que no se atreven a pronunciar. Mis hermanas menores… por un momento deseo que esto les resulte ajeno. Que jamás hayan tratado con el doctor. Todo sería más sencillo. Y en su lugar, están aquí, conscientes de la gravedad del asunto. Lidiando con preocupaciones que no tendrían que conocer. No todavía. No ellas al menos.

Me pregunto si lo sienten de verdad. O si acaso es la culpa de haberle deseado tanto mal de tantas formas. Que de pronto, los deseos se vieran cumplidos. Sería comprensible.

–Ese hombre…

Es Luan. Lleva callada casi tanto como cualquiera de la familia. Escucharla hablar me sobresalta. Giro para mirarla. Es quien mantiene abrazada a Luna. Pero al mismo tiempo mira hacia los sujetos elegantes. Mira en realidad al tipo que está junto a la novia. Más elegante que ninguno, ahora puedo apreciar los detalles. Debe ser el novio. Lo más llamativo en él es la barba cerrada y los ojos irritados que no se esconden tras sus anteojos.

-Ese hombre conoce al doctor –suelta Luan sin dejar de mirarlo.

Siento que todos lo miramos. Él no se da por aludido. Creo que sé lo que se avecina. Y antes de que ninguna de ellas tome la iniciativa, por el bien de todos nosotros y la tensa calma que parece caracterizar a este sitio, soy yo el que toma las riendas y me acerco a ellos. Tengo que cruzar la sala de punta a punta. El trayecto me parece infinito hasta que me veo frente a la pareja. A la distancia necesaria para llamar su atención. Quiero creer que me mirarían de todos modos. Es decir, el cabello blanco no es muy común que digamos, ¿verdad?

Dios… en verdad estoy desesperado por no recordar qué hago aquí.

Siempre sé que decir. Ahora me resulta difícil encontrar las palabras. Más cuando los miro. Cuando veo las huellas del dolor en sus caras. Deseo volver con mis hermanas, pero sé que encontraré lo mismo. Lejos de poder elegir, tengo que aceptar.

–¿Están aquí por el doctor Siderakis? –Me escucho preguntar. Mi voz suena lejana. Incluso me resulta extraña. Me cuesta creer que sea yo el que habla.

Ambos parecen sorprendidos. Sin embargo, es él el primero en mirar hacia mis hermanas y el entendimiento ilumina su cara por un segundo antes de volver a mirarme. A él también parece fallarle la voz casi tanto como a mí. No, en él eso es peor. Abre la boca y las palabras parecen atascarse en lo profundo de su garganta. Pero lo logra, me habla. No sé cómo. Sé que no sería capaz de decir algo. En realidad, estoy tan consternado que no sé cómo he hecho para llegar hasta él.

–Así que son tus hermanas –suelta más para sí que para mí. No alcanzo a sorprenderme, no más. Supongo que es evidente. Supongo que estoy demasiado cansado para pensar en algo más. Es increíble que no llevemos ni la mitad del día y ya me sienta exhausto. Me pregunto si los hospitales tienen ese efecto en todos o sólo en mí–. Sí, estamos… estamos… aquí por él.

–¿Han tenido noticias? –Casi todas las preguntas relacionadas con el doctor me obligan a contener el aliento. Tengo que hacerlas, pero ni bien las pronuncio, me arrepiento de eso y de todo lo demás.

–Lo último… lo último que supimos fue que… ingresó a pabellón.

Oh Dios, eso… eso…

Lo sabía. Me arrepentiría. Ya me arrepiento. Tampoco creo que estuviera mejor antes, cuando no sabía nada. Ahora lo sé. Y me cuesta imaginarlo. Tanta gravedad…

–Es… ¿Es familiar del doctor? –No debería hacer semejantes preguntas, pero aquí estoy, intentando entablar conversación con alguien a quien le importa la misma persona que a mí. Quizá si ambos hablamos del tema… quizá todos podamos sobrellevarlo mejor, ¿verdad?

Dios… esa pregunta… el hombre apenas si puede abrir la boca. Tiene miedo. Tiene tanto o más miedo que yo. Las lágrimas vuelven a aflorar de sus ojos. No es momento para sentirse culpable, pero no puedo evitarlo…

–Ahora somos todo lo que tiene.

Es la novia quien toma la palabra. A duras penas, incluso se le quiebra la voz, pero no tengo problemas en entenderle, si bien resulta evidente que no es de por aquí, conserva el acento. En eso se parece a Lan. En eso y en nada más. Sigo sin entender cómo es que las confundí si las diferencias son obvias.

Y la respuesta me resulta tanto o más dolorosa que la anterior.

Todo lo que tiene. Y no es como que haya mayor parecido entre ellos. Todo lo que tiene. Qué poco sé de él. Tampoco es como que estuviera obligado, pero… es psicólogo, ¿no? Debe escuchar cosas… debe escuchar tantas cosas todos los días… debe estar cansado, se durmió en la moto… ¿Quién se duerme en una moto? He oído de quien se duerme conduciendo un auto, pero una moto… y debe escuchar cosas, sí, cosas a diario, pero… tal vez debí escucharlo, ¿no? O tal vez… tal vez estas personas lo escuchan… tal vez eso haya sido lo que siempre necesitó y no pida más…

Serán todo lo que tiene, pero… pero ya están casados, ¿no? ¿Y el doctor? El doctor… no he visto anillo en sus dedos, se lo habría dicho a Luna… y esa mujer, Lan… algo debió suceder para que se separaran… para que él creyera que no existía posibilidad…

Y resulta ser que ellos son todo lo que tiene…

De pronto, el nudo vuelve a mi garganta. Me desespero…

–Pero… pero… ustedes…

–Chico, ahora…

–¿Y sus padres? ¿Sus hermanos? Estoy seguro de que les importará que…

–Chico –me interrumpe el novio al tiempo que coloca una mano sobre mi hombro–. Yo soy a quien debía contactar… en caso de una emergencia.

De pronto, todo se vuelve peor que antes.

Miro a las chicas un segundo. Tal vez piensen, si acaso me ven, que las cosas están peor si cabe. En realidad…

Llegué a él agobiado por mis hermanas. Incluso después de conocerlo y tratarlo un par de veces o más después, sentía que me agobiaban. Ahora las quejas, mis propias quejas, me resultan absurdas.

Quiero creer que ya no será así. Quiero creer que se equivoca. Después de todo, estoy aquí con mi familia por él. Tal vez no fuimos los primeros en enterarnos, pero estamos aquí de todos modos, ¿verdad? Eso tiene que significar algo.

Necesito creerlo. Pero nada me ayuda. No regresar con las chicas e informarles de la situación. A ninguna le agrada lo que oye, pero consiguen sobreponerse. En cambio, miran a Luna, quien recibe la noticia… en realidad, tengo la impresión de haberle encajado un puñetazo en el estómago. La bilis me sube a la garganta. No puedo tragarla, no de inmediato…

Pero tenemos tiempo. Tiempo es lo que parece sobrar aquí. Tiempo es lo que menos necesitamos si se trata de noticias. Otros tantos como nosotros las reciben antes. En algunos casos, la espera se alivia. En otros, se vuelve más tortuosa. Me pregunto si alguna vez visité un hospital antes. No lo recuerdo. Tal vez mi mente me hizo el favor de bloquear el recuerdo. Me pregunto si Lisa considerará esa opción factible. Lisa, la misma que no deja de tomar notas en la libreta que siempre la acompaña.

Sentadas en el piso, las gemelas con la cabeza gacha, buscando algo interesante en el piso. Lucy cerca de ellas, tan expresiva como siempre. Mamá y papá de pie… todo esto es tan surrealista… nunca tuvimos la necesidad de pisar un hospital por una emergencia y ahora estamos todos aquí por un sujeto ajeno a la familia. Ya ni siquiera vislumbro en mis padres las preguntas mal disimuladas. Mamá está ocupada intentando animar a Lily mientras papá sólo mira la puerta y a mis hermanas mayores.

Y yo… yo sólo miro todo. La puerta, aquellos que dicen esperar lo mismo que nosotros. Mi familia, la salida…

–Familiares de Paul Siderakis…

El llamado nos sobresalta. Lo esperábamos hasta ese segundo y sin embargo, ahora no me siento del todo seguro. Sé que las chicas quieren correr hacia allá, pero todas se ven refrenadas. Les he contado todo. Sé que piensan lo mismo que yo. Hasta hace poco le deseábamos lo peor. Ahora… ¿Ahora qué? Ahora nada salvo acercarnos con timidez, movidos en parte por el ejemplo de nuestros padres. Es Luan que ayuda a Luna a incorporarse. Dios, jamás la he visto tan débil, ni siquiera cuando se ha enfermado.

Nos acercamos a la mujer que ha salido de urgencia con las noticias que nos interesan. Una mujer negra de pelo corto vestida con el delantal reglamentario. Se ve cansada. No se parece a tantos doctores que hemos visto. No intenta aparentar frialdad. En verdad luce afectada. O tal vez sólo sea efecto de luces y cansancio. Cuando ve la cantidad de interesados, esboza una sonrisa triste.

–Vaya, qué sorpresa tratándose de él…

–¡Johana!

Una voz la interrumpe. Otra mujer se abre paso entre nosotros. Apenas si alcanzo a distinguir unos jeans, una larga melena y unas botas vaqueras antes de que la figura recién aparecida abrace a la doctora con fuerza. Son los temblores los que delatan su llanto. Y volvemos a estar todos de acuerdo. Todos desconcertados. Hay más pares de cejas alzadas de las que me atrevo a contar.

–Hannah –articula la doctora con cierto bochorno, dándole palmaditas en la espalda–. Cariño, tranquila…

–Cómo… cómo…

–¿Por qué crees que salí? Tranquilízate.

–Lo… lo siento, es… es…

–A mí también, lo creas o no, pero no es el momento, ya…

–Sí… lo siento.

Hannah parece llamarse. Deja ir a la doctora. Johanna creo que es el nombre. Y Hannah es hermosa. Creo que la he visto antes. Por supuesto, he visto a demasiadas personas en lo que llevamos esperando y estoy seguro de haberla visto a ella también, pero estando mezclada con el resto de los presentes y alejada de los que compartíamos un interés común, difícilmente iba a resaltar.

–Entonces… ¿Familiares? –Suelta la doctora. Ella lo sabe. Lo sabe también. La incredulidad en su voz la delata.

–Johanna, ¿es en serio? ¿Le vas a dar importancia a eso ahora? –Qué raro. La aparecida Hannah no tarda en recuperar la compostura y hablarle a… será la doctora hasta nuevo aviso, aunque entre ellas… cielos, los distractores después. Le habla con la misma incredulidad, incluso un poco de indignación.

–Las normas cariño, sabes cómo funcionan.

–¿Las normas van a salvar a Paul?

–Las normas podrían sacarme de aquí y entonces Paul…

–¡Van a decirnos qué demonios pasa o qué!

Y de pronto, lo demás pierde valor. Lo demás parece mundano. Al fin Luna reaccionó. Y de qué forma. Jamás la he oído gritar. No así, quiero decir. Todos deben contener el aliento como yo. Todos la miramos y ella no se ve amedrentada. En realidad, está lo bastante desesperada como para que le importe algo lo que puedan hacer o decir los demás. Como debe ser, la doctora, Johanna claro, es la primera en recuperar la compostura.

–Lo siento, yo… es cierto, no importa –recupera el semblante profesional y mira brevemente las notas que lleva consigo. No debe ser necesario. Tal vez sea la costumbre. Tal vez quiere evitar nuestras miradas–. Acaba que finalizar la intervención, ha sido… más complejo de lo que creímos en un comienzo.

–¿Qué quiere decir? –Demonios papá, por supuesto que lo explicará. En realidad, cualquier interrupción me crispa ahora.

–El daño interno es… es enorme –no son las mejores palabras, pero sé que de estar en su lugar no lo haría mejor ni de lejos–. Un pulmón perforado, fracturas de costillas, pierna, clavícula, algunas… algunas vértebras dañadas y… un traumatismo cráneo encefálico producto… producto de la fractura que sufrió en esa zona.

Por un segundo, dejo de oír. Y lo recuerdo a él… no sé por qué lo recuerdo sentado junto a mí…

– _Bien… tienes una encantadora familia, muchacho._

Lo recuerdo. La primera vez que apareció en mi vida. Que yo aparecí en la suya. Cuando no estaba seguro de que fuera una buena idea cruzar la puerta de su consulta… su saludo…

– _¿Tan joven y necesitas de mí? Qué jodido, ¿no?_

–¿Cómo se encuentra ahora? –Consigue preguntar la novia. Yo apenas la escucho. Estoy lejos…

–Logramos… logramos estabilizarlo, pero su estado continúa siendo de gravedad –estabilizarlo… dicho por la doctora suena a que estuvo a punto de… no, no, no puede ser–. Ahora está… Dios… está siendo trasladado a Cuidados Intensivos, así que… las siguientes… las siguientes horas serán cruciales.

Si dice algo más, qué importancia tiene. Demasiados detalles. La verdad es una sola. Tantas palabras empeoran las cosas. Y yo creía que aquello era imposible. Cuidados Intensivos… horas críticas… daño interno enorme… enorme… no es una palabra que usen los médicos.

Vuelvo a mirar a mi familia. No sé qué les preocupa más, pero no importa. Sigue siendo un sujeto joven. Estas cosas… estas cosas no deberían pasar. Porque él es joven. Parece menor que mamá y papá. Parece menor incluso que ese amigo suyo vestido de novio y su pareja. Es joven, sin importar todo lo que dijo para apartar a Luna. No se supone que las cosas terminen así… no se supone que todo esto llegue a…

–Tranquilos chicos –escucho decir a papá antes de que nos alejemos de esa puerta. Hace un esfuerzo enorme. Por un momento, creo en sus palabras–. Estará bien, es… un tipo fuerte.

–¿Cómo estás tan seguro? –Suelta Lynn con tristeza. Me cuesta creer que sea la misma que pensaba usar en el doctor la llave mata almas. Si la rompe almas es horrible, la mata almas…

–No sé cómo, aún nos deben algunas explicaciones, pero… los conoció a todos ustedes, ¿no es así? –Esboza una trémula sonrisa al contemplar nuestra incredulidad–. Sobrevivió a todos ustedes… juntos, ¿no?

–Papá, en realidad…

–No cualquiera lo consigue, eso prueba lo fuerte que es –secundó mamá, siempre con Lily en brazos–. A veces… los doctores exageran un poco las cosas… es decir, tal vez tarde un poco, pero verán que estará bien.

Todos asentimos. Mis hermanas rodean a Luna. Como si una sola no fuera suficiente para sostenerla…

Son mis padres. Son humanos. Cometen errores. Hace mucho que aprendí a aceptarlo. Sin embargo, ahora mismo deseo olvidar eso. Deseo creerles todo. Creerlo y no cuestionarlo. Aceptarlo sin pensar demasiado. Y sentirme seguro con sus palabras como en otras ocasiones.

No lo consigo. Pero lo necesito. Lo necesito tanto…

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Esa noche salí llorando.

En realidad, sólo vine a notar que lloraba cuando él se me acercó.

Porque la discusión con Johanna me desgastó. Porque a veces no podía conmigo misma, menos con ella. Porque a veces lo mejor era dejar de verla o cometería una locura de la que terminaría por arrepentirme. Esa noche pensé que habíamos llegado demasiado lejos. Salieron culebras y calaveras de nuestras bocas. No faltó la ocasión de enrostrarme hasta el más pequeño de los errores. Por supuesto que no perdí la oportunidad. Las pocas cosas se convirtieron en muchas y todo terminó de darle forma al tornado.

Otras veces conseguíamos recuperarnos. Esa noche lo dudé por primera vez.

Y esa misma noche fue la primera vez que lo vi.

Yo sólo estaba… en las escaleras, ¿bien? Sentada en las escaleras. Sabía que Johanna no me buscaría, se tomaría su tiempo. Unos minutos. Unas horas. Una maldita eternidad. Y si ella no tomaba la iniciativa, ¿por qué iba a hacerlo yo?

–¿Sabes? Si quieres evitar miradas o preguntas incómodas… la escalera no es el mejor lugar para llorar… por mucho que la mayoría prefiera el ascensor.

Y eso fue lo primero que le oí decir. El saludo que me hizo levantar la cabeza y encontrármelo.

Su cara sólo me sonaba un poco en ese momento. Tomaba el camino de subida. Llevaba una bolsa del supermercado y tanto el impermeable como el cabello largo mostraban los signos de la lluvia que lo sorprendió de regreso.

Por supuesto, no me encontró del mejor humor:

–Si te molesta lo que ves, mantén cerrada la boca y lárgate.

Pero no me hizo caso. No me daría en el gusto. Él diría que no me obedecería. Sólo eso lo mantuvo frente a mí en el mismo peldaño y en la misma posición. Y por supuesto que no volvería a bajar la mirada. No frente a él. No le daría ese gusto. Al menos era una pelea en la que sabía, podía ganar.

–¿Qué tanto me miras cabrón?

–Es gracioso –soltó al tiempo que esbozaba una sonrisa. Un gesto que me molestó aún más.

–Qué mierda quieres decir con…

–En una discusión de parejas, quien tiene la razón casi siempre es la mujer y digo casi porque no creo en la perfección –dejó la bolsa a sus pies y apoyó la espalda en la pared más cercana, sin dejar de mirarme–. Siempre me pregunté qué clase de cataclismo saldría de una discusión entre una pareja de lesbianas, pero… creo que esperaba demasiado.

No sé qué me sorprendió más. Su desparpajo o el hecho de saber que yo… cualquiera que fuera la razón, me limité a fruncir el ceño y a morderme el labio. Visto de cerca, era joven, pero vestir de negro le ayudaba a esconder ese detalle. Por supuesto, cualquier atisbo de elegancia se perdía con la humedad que le pegaba el cabello a la cara.

–De mí no esperes nada, imbécil –pero claro, una vez dicho perdió toda contundencia. No pude culparlo por mantener la sonrisa burlona.

–Tomaré ese consejo –no lo vi hurgar en la bolsa del supermercado y sólo supe qué había sacado cuando volvió a hablar–. Oye…

–Qué…

–Piensa rápido.

Fue reflejo. Levanté la mirada que no supe cuándo bajé y me preparé, pero él optó por esperarme. Una vez estuvo seguro, me lanzó una lata de cerveza. Cuando la atrapé, abrió la suya y bebió la espuma rápidamente. No tenía por qué aceptarlo, pero sabía también que tendría libre el día siguiente, así que daba igual. Tenía pésimo gusto. Sabía a cerveza barata, pero me contuve de decirlo.

–No me puedo permitir más –se excusó, adivinando tal vez mi impresión a través de mi mueca mal disimulada.

–No te preocupes, yo… ehmm… gracias –y antes de que me obligara a repetirlo, ahogué las posibilidades con un largo sorbo.

–¿Te sientes mejor?

–Eso creo.

–Bien –bebió también un largo sorbo. Ya no me miraba. Esa actitud me agradó un poco más, si bien hacía un rato que su mirada no me incomodaba–. ¿Cuánto?

–¿Disculpa?

–¿Cuánto llevan? Tú y tu novia, pareja, esposa… qué se yo, ¿cuánto llevan juntas?

–Cumpliremos… cumpliremos dos años.

–Lindo –pero su tono de voz me hacía dudar que lo creyera de verdad. No lo supe a través de sus expresiones. Estaba demasiado ocupado vaciando la lata–. ¿Piensan tener hijos?

–Lo estamos considerando… de hecho… fue… fue por eso que… que…

–Bien, lo entiendo –le agradecí mentalmente que cortara el tema. Un segundo más y habría vuelto a llorar y no estaba segura de querer que él me viera así. No más.

–¿Cómo lo supiste? –Mi pregunta lo hizo alzar las cejas–. Es decir… cómo supiste que yo… que ella y yo…

–Soy tu vecino –soltó con simpleza, moviendo un poco la lata. Percibió mi estupor. Qué más lo incitaría a hablar–. Llegué aquí hace… ¿Seis meses?

–¿Seis meses? Pero cómo es que…

–El día que llegué discutían por… creo que el paquete de galletas que una de ustedes dejó abierto en la mesa de la cocina –volvió a sonreír. Sólo sonrió, pero recordar ese episodio… y más que oyera los detalles, me avergonzó.

–Pero… en todo este tiempo…

–No tenía apuro –el sorbo más largo. La lata vacía. Una mirada al techo y luego a mí–. Tarde o temprano iba a pasar y ya ves, tenía razón.

–Paciencia no te falta –intenté bromear, haciéndome sonreír por primera vez en horas. En realidad, me parecía lejana mi última sonrisa–. Soy… Hannah, pero… supongo que ya lo sabes.

–Ni siquiera lo sospechaba –no supe si creerle, pero me dio igual. Él sólo recogió la bolsa junto a sus pies–. Yo soy Paul y ahora que lo sabes… ya puedes golpear mi puerta.

Fue una estupidez. Sabía que se trataba de una estupidez, pero… quise creer que eso último lo había dicho por algo. Después de todo, las cosas no se solucionarían con rapidez y tampoco me agradaba la idea de permanecer sentada en la escalera o en el auto contemplando la lluvia caer.

Dejé pasar los minutos. Los necesarios para convencerme de que lo que iba a hacer era una buena idea. Al final, no supe cuándo me vi frente a esa puerta llamándolo con los nudillos. Él sólo abrió y me dio la espalda. Con suerte se había quitado el impermeable. En camisa era más delgado de lo que imaginé.

Esa noche fue la primera vez que lo vi. Fue también la primera que pasé en su apartamento hablando hasta sentir la garganta seca. O sólo sentada en uno de los sillones. O mirando el reloj a la espera de que una de las dos se decidiera a tomar la iniciativa.

Ahora la situación se parece un poco a esa ocasión. Estoy sentada, pero esta vez rodeada de desconocidos, algunos incluso dicen conocerlo. Intento contener las lágrimas. No me molestaría que apareciera frente a mí y se burlara de mi estado. Sé que lo haría. Y sé que la impresión sería tan grande que no dudaría en abrazarlo. Y me preguntaría quién soy. Porque eso lo sorprendería. Porque jamás lo he abrazado. Y desearía haberlo hecho. Una vez. En realidad, todas las que hicieran falta. Aunque él lo crea poco probable viniendo de mí.

Hasta hace poco creía que sólo me tenía a mí. Y más después de… de lo de esa china. Que sólo me tenía a mí. A mí y a Johanna, pero más a mí. Pero claro, a veces olvido al abogado. Y derechamente no sabía que conocía a la novia del abogado. Que para ella, él… en realidad, prefería olvidarlo, olvidarlos a todos. Me resultaba más grato pensar que sólo estaba yo.

Ahora veo que hay más gente de la que me atreví a imaginar alguna vez. Gente interesada en su estado. Gente que tal vez entienda lo que siento ahora. Gente que tal vez no se marche de inmediato a la espera de más novedades, del momento en que se nos permita verlo un poco más. Si bien no estoy segura de que resista la contemplación de Paul… así.

Y es estúpido. Sé que le daría risa. A mí me molesta. Porque he visto cosas peores. Porque todavía llevo conmigo el arma de servicio y la placa, debería significar algo. Porque hay cosas peores y la mayor parte de ellas las he visto. Y en su lugar, estoy aquí, encogida en mi asiento. Y tengo miedo. Más miedo del que me atrevo a reconocer. Más miedo que nunca.

Un puñado de niñas dice conocerlo. Sus padres dicen conocerlo. El único hijo varón de ese grupito dice conocerlo. Todos lucen consternados, pero una de las chicas luce destrozada. No, destrozada es decir poco. Toda su familia parece debatirse entre la preocupación del momento y el estado de la muchacha, la misma que nos gritó a Johanna y a mí.

Quería creer que Paul sólo me tenía a mí. Ni siquiera a Johanna, sólo a mí. Ahora sé que no es así. No tendría por qué serlo, ni siquiera sé cómo es que me permití creerlo, más después de… lo de esa china. En el fondo sabía que no era así y sin embargo, pretendí ignorar ese hecho.

Ahora no puedo. No soy sólo yo. Y quisiera creer que es mejor así.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Tarde o temprano tendría que verlo. Tal vez más tarde que temprano. Porque no me atrevo a verlo. No me atrevo a imaginarlo. No me atrevo a creer que sea el mismo hombre que hacía poco vi bien. Bien en la medida de lo posible. Y no estaba dispuesto a pedirle más.

Tal vez no debí forzarlo a tomar ese papel. Tal vez nada de esto habría ocurrido de no haberle prácticamente exigido que fuera el padrino de bodas. Estaba claro que no se encontraba cómodo con la situación, más después de decirle que yo habría aceptado de habérmelo pedido.

Pero no mentí. No tenía a nadie más en mente. Supongo que el hecho de suspender todo hasta nuevo aviso es prueba de ello. Que mi novia esté de acuerdo conmigo debe significar algo también.

A lo mucho me quito la pajarita del cuello y me desabrocho un botón. Me quito la chaqueta y me vuelvo a sentar. Casi todos los invitados que dijeron saber de quién se trataba se largan prometiendo regresar más tarde. Tampoco eran tantos dada la celeridad con que planeamos todo. A lo sumo se quedan los padres de mi novia. Creo que algo entienden. Creo que ella les ha hablado de Paul y de las cincuenta veces. Ese número debe significar algo. No creo que tenga cabeza ahora para pensar en otra referencia y no puedo culparla.

Ya no somos tantos. Somos los que pensé. Esa numerosa familia compuesta casi en su totalidad de chicas, resaltando apenas el chiquillo de pelo blanco. Todos en un extremo. La mujer que abrazó a la doctora. Policía, reconocí su voz, fue ella la que me avisó. La misma que permanece apartada de todos con la vista fija en el piso.

Vuelvo a mirar a la familia numerosa. Algunas caras me resultan familiares. Una por sobre todas. En realidad, habría llamado mi atención de cualquier modo. Todas las chicas parecen más consternadas, más tristes, incluso los padres, incluso el muchacho, pero esa chica…

No tengo que hacer un esfuerzo, la recuerdo. Por ella Paul rompió un vaso, destrozándose la mano. Una niña. La niña que lo desesperó al punto de sangrar. La misma niña que parece incapaz de procesar lo oído. La misma niña que parece haber perdido la voz. La que encontré sentada en el escritorio de mi amigo… demonios, tengo muchas referencias. Es esa chica, eso basta. Supongo que toda esa familia está aquí por ella.

Y el pobre tonto creyó que lo juzgaría. Quién podría tras verlo así…

–¡Necesito encontrar a Paul Siderakis ahora!

El grito o el nombre. Cualquiera de los dos basta. Atrae la atención de los demás. La mía, sin embargo, sólo necesita de su voz. La encuentro en la recepción. Está enloquecida. Desesperada. La reconozco. Sin verla ya sabía de quién se trataba, verla sólo confirma los temores. Fui un estúpido al creer que no llegaría. Se enteraría. No puedo creer que esté aquí. O tal vez sí. Y Hatsuko puede sentir mi tensión. No, más que la tensión, la rabia que me lleva a abandonar el asiento por primera vez en quién sabe cuánto. Ignoro a mi novia. Sólo camino hacia esa mujer y la agarro de un brazo, apartándola del mesón de recepción. Apenas doy unos pasos antes de que ella se zafe de mi agarre con violencia.

Sigue siendo la misma. Tal cual la recuerdo. Esta vez no lleva la gabardina. No es necesaria para identificarla. Tan menuda como siempre, jamás sujetará el cabello. La ropa siempre se le ceñirá. Y si antes su expresión me parecía enloquecida, ahora esa locura mezcla la rabia y el dolor.

–Qué haces aquí –más que hablar, ladro. Pero eso no basta para intimidar a la aparecida.

–A ti qué te parece Joe.

–Todavía tienes cara…

–Me da igual lo que pienses, necesito saber cómo está Paul.

–No es de tu incumbencia Lan.

–¡Es de mi incumbencia! ¡No me lo puedes negar!

–Legalmente estoy a cargo.

–Me importa poco la ley, de aquí no me mueve nadie hasta que me permitan verlo.

–Lo viste lo suficiente como para joderle la vida.

–Joe…

–Si te queda algo de decencia, déjalo en paz.

–Joe… por favor –articula, perdiendo de a poco la seguridad que la caracterizó desde el comienzo. Puedo sentir su agarre en mi brazo. Me molesta–. Acaso… ¿No significa nada que haya regresado?

–Si no significó algo para Paul, tampoco para mí.

–Joe… déjame verlo –no quiero mirarla. No sé si por molestia o porque sé que sus lágrimas harán que me suba la bilis a la garganta–. Por favor… te suplico… no me separes de él ahora.

Pero no estoy procesando sus palabras. Sólo vuelvo a Paul. Paul comprando una sortija. Paul llorando mientras me abraza con fuerza. Paul demacrado, más delgado, las mejillas hundidas. Paul con tanto alcohol en la sangre que es incapaz de recordar dónde está parado. Una vez. Y otra vez. Y tantas veces que en algo momento termino de perder la cuenta. Paul regalándome la sortija, asegurándome que asegura que no necesitará. Paul exigiéndome una respuesta, por qué no le dije que había regresado…

Quería protegerte, debí decirle. Quiero protegerlo. Ahora puedo protegerlo. Ahora depende de mí más que nunca. Ahora debo protegerlo. Protegerlo de ella…

Tiene gracia. Porque en parte es mi culpa que esté aquí ahora. Quizá no soy el más adecuado para cuidar de él. No he impedido que descienda a los infiernos. Creí haberlo sacado y ahora me doy cuenta de que, en realidad, jamás salió de ahí.

Ahora… tal vez sólo sea mi rabia. Rabia contra ella. Rabia contra mí mismo. ¿Acaso mi rabia lo salvará? A quién engaño. No hará la diferencia. Estoy a punto de perderlo… estamos a punto de perderlo…

–Nadie puede entrar todavía –gruño entre dientes –Lo último que supimos es que iban a trasladarlo a Cuidados Intensivos.

–No… no puede…

–Mantente apartada –le advierto, tal vez más para tranquilizar mi conciencia–. Es lo último que te diré.

Me vuelvo. Nos miran. La policía la reconoce, está furiosa, pero permanece en su asiento. Puede que le falten fuerzas. No sé de dónde las he sacado yo. El chico también parece saber quién es. Nadie más. Tampoco somos tantos. Tratándose de Paul, sin embargo, cualquier número parece excesivo. Por mi parte, vuelvo al asiento y dejo escapar el aliento que no recuerdo haber contenido. Puedo sentir a Hatsuko a mi lado. Sus padres están más allá.

–¿Ella es Lan? –Me pregunta. No necesito esforzarme. En ella la molestia es evidente.

–Lo es.

–¿Y vas a dejar que se quede?

–¿De qué serviría sacarla? No es como que Paul se vaya a enterar, ¿o sí?

–¿Y qué quiere de él? –Me obligo a contener una risa. Sé que saldría forzada.

–¿A ti qué te parece?

–¿Es en serio? –Está escandalizada. No esperaba menos. También lo estoy. En realidad, llevo bastante estándolo. Tal vez por eso no se me nota–. Después de lo que hizo y aún cree… cree…

–Tal vez no sea lo peor, Hatsu –me obligo a decir, intentando calmarla–. Pero… no es como que ahora tenga importancia, ¿verdad?

La tiene. Al menos para mi novia la tiene. Para mí también, sólo que sé que ahora no es el momento. Una cosa a la vez. Además, estoy seguro de que a Paul no le agradaría que deliberemos sobre su vida privada a sus espaldas. Bastante me agota el hecho de esperar alguna noticia. La que sea…

No, la que sea no. Una. Sólo quiero una. Y parece que estoy pidiendo demasiado.


	13. Caso 13: Así empieza lo malo

**Saludos a todos:**

 **¿Nuevamente muy pronto? Tengo una explicación:**

 **Este capítulo ya estaba terminado cuando subí el anterior. Y se me hacía necesario subirlo para recibir sus impresiones y apreciar si sigo o no el camino correcto. Unas correcciones menores y aquí estoy. El siguiente sí tardará unos días, es más complicado y la verdad, escribir los tres (contando éste) me ha dejado exhausto.**

 **En esta ocasión, responderé una duda muy específica. Imagino que muchos se preguntan sobre cierta mujer. Qué pasó y qué rol cumplió. Aquí está la respuesta.**

 **Por último y no menos importante, agradecerles a todos por el apoyo que me han brindado y la oportunidad para entretenerlos de alguna manera. Jamás imaginé que esta historia tendría tal repercusión y es gracias a ustedes que sigo adelante. Reciban por tanto UnderratedHero (su grandiosa historia, espero la conozcan, lo mejor que van a encontrar en toda la página), Fipe2, mmunocan, KAKUAMAN, WerewolfMazuko117, The Master of 619, TALOS X, sgtrinidad, R.S.K.06, Julex, mi amiga querida Gozihr Izaro y todos los lectores mi más sincera gratitud. Porque por ustedes sigo adelante con esto.**

 **Y sin nada más que añadir (propietarios de esta serie Nickelodeon) los invito a la lectura y les doy la bienvenida.**

 **x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Pasan un par de días. Debemos volver a la rutina. No es como que esperáramos otra cosa. Pero no deja de parecer extraño.

Pasan un par de días. Pasa un fin de semana. Papá y mamá vuelven a sus trabajos. Todos nosotros volvemos a las rutinas. En cierta forma, volvemos al caos. La pelea matutina por el baño. Esquivar ataques en el pasillo. Correr para llegar primero. Correr para llegar a tiempo. Llegar a tiempo. Terminar.

Pero ninguna lo cree. Antes era más sencillo. La culpa era del doctor. Ahora no se puede decir que sea su culpa.

 _Dormirse en la moto…_

No tiene sentido, pero es evidente. Todas sienten algo de culpa. Sea porque lo que se hizo. Sea por lo que se pensó. Y las entiendo. Porque en el fondo, siento lo mismo.

Esta mañana faltan los amplificadores. En realidad, falta hasta el más mínimo rasgueo. Y por ende, faltan las bromas, los chistes de Luan. Está demasiado ocupada lidiando con Luna. Por lo tanto, la puerta permanece cerrada. Y el caos se siente forzado. Porque todos queremos estar ahí. Queremos ayudar, decir algo, por mucho que no sepamos exactamente qué decir.

Mamá y papá lo saben. En realidad, lo saben todo. Cómo lo conocimos. Qué nos llevó ahí. En realidad, en algunos casos fueron reacciones diferentes. Se mostraron avergonzados cuando supieron lo que hicieron las gemelas con la consulta. Vergüenza también les dio saber cómo Lynn lo despertó. Una reacción similar tuvieron cuando supieron de las amenazas de Lori. Les sorprendió muchísimo que empatara con Lisa en el ajedrez (en realidad, eso nos sorprendió a todos), del mismo modo que resistiera cinco minutos escuchando los chistes de Luan sin siquiera esbozar una sonrisa (en realidad, eso sorprendió a papá). En parte les decepcionó que lo creyéramos necesario. En parte lo entendieron cuando les expliqué las razones que me llevaron a buscarlo.

Luna, por otro lado, pasó a ser un caso aparte.

Con ella tuvieron una charla a solas. Con ella hizo falta más tiempo. Siendo ella, todos temíamos lo peor, en parte porque muchos detalles nos resultaban desconocidos, pero los imaginábamos. Siendo el caso, moríamos por acercarnos a la puerta y saber de qué se trataba. En lugar de eso, permanecimos alejados y contemplamos desde nuestras habitaciones.

Cuando mamá y papá salieron de la habitación de Luna, lucían más cansados. Cansados y sorprendidos. Cansados y superados. Incapaces de decir algo, de pie en medio del pasillo, tal vez sin decidir qué hacer.

–Leonard… ya la escuchaste, no hizo nada –con esas palabras quedó claro cuál era la posición de mamá.

–Pero la ilusionó…

–Escuchaste lo que le dijo, ¿verdad?

–Y lo que le dijo después…

–¿En serio crees que sabía lo que decía con tanta anestesia?

–Dijo lo que sentía.

–Y no cambió nada –al parecer, eso no convenció a papá, obligando a mamá a recuperar el control de la conversación–. Leonard, yo creo… yo creo que él no le hará daño…

–¡Es una niña, Rita! ¡Una niña!

–Él lo sabe, ¿no te has dado cuenta? ¿O te parece poco lo que dijo Luna? Romper un vaso… bien, fue extremo, pero eso deja claras muchas cosas, no hizo ni hará nada…

–Claro que no hará nada, así como está…

–¿Y aun así piensas prohibirle eso? –Escuché a papá soltar un suspiro mayúsculo y el eco de las palmadas de mamá en su espalda–. No te digo que me agrade demasiado saber esto, querido, pero… es un buen sujeto y… bueno, ahora no es como que vaya a pasar algo, además… sabes que ella irá de todas formas, ¿no?

La respuesta de papá quedó ahogada por los pasos. Uno por uno, fuimos abriendo nuestras puertas de a poco, comprobando que se alejaban. Me sentí aliviado en parte. De haber sido otras las circunstancias, estaba seguro que la reacción de ambos habría sido mucho más… explosiva tal vez. Y visto desde su óptica, tenía todo el sentido del mundo.

Tal vez fue un error de mi parte. Creer que bastaba con que fuera un buen hombre. Con la certeza de que haría feliz a Luna. Que mi hermana estuviera convencida de que el factor etario no tenía mayor incidencia. Pero tal vez. Sólo tal vez. Qué tendría de malo que todos se equivoquen por una vez. Sólo una vez. Sólo en eso.

Pero no hay cómo saberlo. Sólo faltan los amplificadores esta mañana, pero es demasiado. Faltan los chistes, las bromas. Falta el estruendo. Falta una parte de nosotros y no nos queda otra que seguir adelante. Por supuesto que las chicas terminan por aparecer, aunque sé que a lo largo del día me preguntaré cómo hizo Luan para convencer a Luna de salir del encierro.

Es como volver a esa sala de pesadilla. Sabiendo que cuando miremos los ojos de nuestra hermana, algo se destruirá dentro de nosotros. Alguien debería decir algo, pero nadie siente ánimos de intentarlo. Ahora es cuando extraño el escándalo. Ahora es cuando extraño cualquiera de esas cosas que me hizo acudir al doctor por primera vez. Ahora es cuando también extraño a todas mis hermanas. Y extraño también al doctor. Por mucho que no habláramos demasiado tras las llamadas, saber que está ahí… saber que hay algo, alguien esperando en el otro extremo de la línea…

Nos vamos. Nos vamos todos. Tomamos caminos diferentes a lo largo del día. Creo, sin embargo, que nuestras mentes volverán al mismo sitio. O a la misma persona. O a las mismas personas. En parte estoy donde tengo que estar. En parte no estoy. Apenas para responder a Clyde, para darle señales, sí, sigo existiendo. Y me pregunta por ese doctor Siderakis por el que el doctor López movió cielo, mar y tierra. No estoy seguro de cuánto podría decirle de él. No estoy seguro de querer hablar de él, será volver al punto de partida, suponiendo que alguna vez me haya alejado de la consulta o de la sala de espera.

Camino a casa es cuando recibo el mensaje. Luan. Y raro es que ella me envíe mensajes. Pero aquí está su nombre, en mi pantalla. Camino a casa. Acompañará a Luna. Y no necesito saber más. Habrá turnos, es de suponerse. No necesito preguntar. Sé que no encontraré a ninguna de las tres en casa. No hay muchas razones para que esté ahí salvo ayudar. Para ayudar a convencer a nuestra hermana de que no, no puede quedarse a dormir allí, será peor. Y es mejor que sean ellas y no nuestros padres, eso podría empeorar las cosas.

Llego a casa y aparento que todo está bien. Todos lo intentamos. Falta algo y quizá por cuánto sea así. Falta algo, no estamos todos aquí. Mamá y papá llegarán pronto, más vale que las chicas estén aquí poco después de que ellos lleguen. Los conozco, pero ahora no estoy tan seguro de que sientan deseos de ser indulgentes, al menos papá.

Por mi parte, sé que duraré demasiado aquí. Las chicas se presentan como la excusa que necesito. Mamá y papá llegarán pronto. Lori está a cargo. Siempre está cargo y hoy no me molesta. Hoy creo que es mejor así. Y a quién quiero engañar, las chicas presentes o no, tengo claro que al abrir la puerta tras un breve lapso acostado, iré a un solo lugar, sin importar cuánto pueda tardar en llegar.

Pienso que mientras menos seamos, mejor será dado el caso. Y mis hermanas no me preguntan adónde iré, supongo que lo dan por hecho. Por mi parte, al llegar… no estoy seguro de estar en lo correcto. Porque el hospital se me antoja más grande de lo que es en realidad. Porque me cuesta creer que en el interior haya personas en la misma situación que Paul.

Desde el principio supe que regresaría. Que Luan necesite apoyo es sólo la justificación que sé que no requiero. Regreso e intento no perderme. Regreso e intento recordar que ahora todo es en otro piso, en otra sala. Y evito su nombre, pero resuena en mi cabeza. Cuidados Intensivos. Directamente, el doctor lleva dormido más de veinticuatro horas. Y sé que es la única forma suave de decirlo.

Y pienso…

Tendré que verlo. Tengo que verlo. Quiero verlo. Pero me aterra. Me aterra el estado en que lo encuentre. Me aterra descubrir cuán indefenso puede lucir a causa del daño y de su incapacidad de abrir los ojos. Temo que verlo desarme una parte de mí. La parte en la que él tiene un rol fundamental. Él, como tantos otros. A él siempre lo he dado por sentado. Siempre pensé hasta antes de… el caso es que, de alguna manera, sin darme cuenta, creí que siempre estaría ahí y ahora… ahora esa certeza vuela por los aires cada vez que lo recuerdo en días mejores para volver a la realidad.

No me ayuda demasiado estar solo con mis pensamientos, encerrado en un ascensor. Luego rodeado de personas con una expresión similar a la mía. Supongo que van al mismo piso. O a otro cercano. No es como que estar en un hospital sea motivo de alegría, ¿verdad? Tengo que acostumbrarme a las caras, al olor a desinfectante, a la vista blanquecina y al hecho de que la tensión jamás me abandonará mientras frecuente sus pasillos.

Qué divertido, ¿verdad? Ya empiezo a aceptarlo. Vendré aquí más de una vez. No sé con cuánta frecuencia lo harán mis hermanas, si acaso se conformarán con desearle lo mejor desde casa. Sé que con todas no será así. Que es más probable que mamá y papá vengan en algún momento. Porque no sabemos cuánto puede durar…

Se abren las puertas y el escándalo me golpea en la cara.

Me cuesta reaccionar. El desconcierto. Porque tenía asumido que guardaría alguna semejanza con la sección de Urgencias. La tensión, el silencio apenas roto por el murmullo del hospital mismo en funcionamiento. Y en lugar de eso, apenas se detiene el ascensor, habiéndome dejado solo el resto de los ocupantes en pisos menores, me recibe un desmadre que casi me resulta familiar. Una mezcla de voces e incluso golpes.

La fuerza de la costumbre me obligó a correr en busca del origen de tal desastre. Creo que la costumbre no me preparó lo suficiente, me cuesta creer lo que veo.

Son dos personas enzarzadas en tal lucha que por un instante no distingo los detalles. Se agarran del cabello. Se golpean con las manos abiertas y cerradas. Incluso creo ver volar una que otra patada. Se arrastran de un lugar a otro. No sé cómo es que siguen en pie. Es una suerte que no haya demasiada gente en esta zona. Que nadie haya llamado a los guardias todavía, pero es cuestión de tiempo. Apenas están las contendientes… sí, son mujeres, no sé si lo he adivinado tras verlas u oírlas. Y quienes intentan separarlas. También mujeres. Y apenas si lo están logrando. Parece ser que la fuerza del agarre les impide hacer demasiado.

Necesito mirar unos segundos más para terminar de entender y saber el camino que debo tomar. Y me inmiscuyo. Y ayudo a separarlas. Y cuando ya tenemos seguridad parcial de que no volverán, parpadeo para recuperar la claridad. No sé cuánto nos ha tomado, pero estoy exhausto.

Luan y yo sostenemos a Luna a duras penas. Me cuesta creer lo fuerte que es. Tiene arañazos en la cara y parte de la ropa rota. Incluso le sangra el labio mientras intenta zafarse de nuestro agarre. No recuerdo haberla visto así jamás. Enfadada sí, pero fuera de sí… resulta aterradora.

Frente a nosotros el panorama no es mejor.

Se trata de Lan. En un estado similar al de Luna. Puede que incluso un poco más arañada y golpeada. Tiene el largo cabello negro de cualquier manera, al igual que la ropa. Siendo como es, me cuesta creer que tenga la fuerza para complicarle las cosas a… la novia. Claro, la novia del amigo del doctor. Pero me cuesta reconocerla sin el vestido. Qué bueno que lleva ropa casual, nada que lamentar. Y sostener a Lan parece ser el trabajo de dos personas. Yo la ayudaría, pero la familia es lo primero.

Ninguna de las dos parece muy conforme con que las separemos. Ansían destrozarse. Escucho insultos incoherentes volar de un lado a otro. Finalmente, aceptan que no las dejaremos ir, pero la fuerza sigue ahí. Y los insultos cobran mayor forma, al menos para mis oídos:

–¡Aléjate de Paul o lo lamentarás, mocosa! –Viniendo de Lan, resulta hasta divertido. Se ve muy joven.

–¡Antes aléjate tú si no quieres que te tire los dientes! –Luna amenazando. De acuerdo, ya puedo decir que he visto, sino todo, demasiado.

–¡Una niña como tú no tiene ninguna oportunidad!

–¡Qué tanto puedes hacer tú que acabas de aparecer!

–¡Paul jamás va a preferir una niña por sobre una mujer!

–¡Cállate! ¡Tú no conoces a Paul!

–¡Lo conozco de mucho antes de que supieras que él existe!

–¡Mentira!

–¡Acéptalo, te quiere lejos!

–¡Tú no sabes nada!

–¡Dudo que Paul te pidiera matrimonio a ti también!

–¿Qué?

Esa última palabra apenas si sale de la boca de mi hermana. De pronto, no es necesario sujetarla, pero no la soltamos. Tal vez porque Luan y yo nos hayamos tan desconcertados como Luna. No, Luna está peor. Ha vuelto a perder el color. Y atrás puedo ver a la novia del amigo del doctor tan desconcertada como nosotros.

–No lo sabías… no lo hizo, ¿eh? Qué lástima, ¿verdad? –Se burló Lan, ya libre del agarre de la novia–. Eso debe significar algo, ¿no lo crees?

–Eso… eso…

–¿Es mentira? ¿En serio? ¿Cuánto llevas conociéndolo? ¿En serio crees que no tiene una vida además de su trabajo y de ti? ¿En serio lo crees?

–Él… él me hubiera dicho que…

–¿Por qué? ¿Porque lo conoces? Sólo eres su paciente, niña, una mocosa encaprichada, ¿de verdad creíste que te tomaría en serio? ¿A una niña como tú?

Desesperada, mi hermana busca en la mujer que hasta hace poco sostuvo a Lan algo que le diga que todo es una mentira. Sé que Luan y yo hacemos lo mismo. Pero sólo vemos impotencia. Intento discurrir algo, sé que tiene que haber una explicación, pero antes de que pueda atraparla, Luna retrocede un paso, dos, tres hasta que sale de la sala corriendo. Antes de que nosotros podamos hacer algo, escuchamos una sonora bofetada. Volteamos y vemos a Lan con una mano en la mejilla, consternada, mientras la novia la mira con rabia.

–Es la última vez –suelta con tal frialdad que estremece a cualquiera–. No soy Joe, Lan, así que sólo lo diré una vez: O te vas o te saco y créeme que no soy tan gentil.

–Hatsuko…

–No te quiero ver cerca de este hospital, ¿me oíste?

Y no necesita amenazarla. No necesita más. Va en serio. Muy en serio. Lan lo sabe. Contiene el aliento, la mira con espanto. No quiero saber lo que es capaz esa mujer para que le tengan tanto miedo. Sin embargo, cuando se acerca a Luan y a mí, luce más tranquila. Menos intimidante.

–Sé que no tengo derecho a pedirles esto, pero… déjenme que hable con ella, ¿está bien?

Deberíamos asentir, pero no hacemos nada. En su lugar, dejamos que Hatsuko, como al parecer se llama, busque a nuestra hermana mientras miramos de nuevo a la loca que ha provocado todo esto. Sigue con la mano en la mejilla, los ojos muy abiertos. Luan tarda, pero le dirige una mirada burlona.

–¿Ves Lincoln? Tenía la palabra en la boca, pero la golpearon tan fuerte que se atoró con ella –al fin parece captar cuán malo es su propio chiste, pero consigue sacarme una sonrisa que no dura demasiado, pero sirve para relajarme un poco.

Vuelvo a mirar hacia el por lugar por donde salieron esa mujer y mi hermana. Debo estar desesperado para confiar en ella. Para quedarme en mi sitio. Luan debe pensar lo mismo que yo. Tal vez las sigamos, pero nos tomaremos nuestro tiempo. Tal vez no tengamos apuro. O tal vez lo tenemos, pero es mejor no llegar antes si no sabemos a ciencia cierta qué es lo que diremos.

Es una tontería, pero más tonto es creer que esa mujer sabrá qué decir.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Supe que todo sería un desastre cuando esas dos se encontraron en la misma sala y las palabras afloraron. No me equivoqué. Debí frenarlas antes, pero una cosa no tardó en llevar a la otra. Por supuesto que perdería el control.

Le dije a Joe que esto pasaría. Tal vez lo sabía, pero puede que incluso ahora le resulte difícil pensar. A mí también, no puedo culparlo. No es como que saque mucho quedándome aquí, pero sé que no estaría más tranquila en otro sitio. Al menos él se mantiene ocupado. A mí me basta con una partida solitaria. Claro que tampoco me ayuda pensar que de haber sido otras las circunstancias, mi oponente no sería yo misma sino…

Quién iba a decir que lo volvería a ver bien por tan poco tiempo. Que sin importar cuánto pasara entre un encuentro y otro, las cosas no dieran mayores señales de mejorar.

A menos, claro, que considerara la presencia de esa niña. Luna creo que es nombre. Es bonito. Y ella también. Es muy bonita.

No sé por qué creo que la chica está en el baño, pero no me queda otra sino agradecer ese absurdo pensamiento, porque es ahí donde la encuentro. Encerrada en una de las cabinas, alcanzo a escuchar sus sollozos mal contenidos. Es desgarrador. También me cuesta creer que sea la misma chica que haya enfrentado con tal fiereza a la estúpida de Lan… Dios, su solo nombre me revuelve el estómago, ¿cómo es que creyó Joe que permitirle estar sería una buena idea? Será mi novio, mi prometido con todo lo que eso implica. Será el hombre con el que me iba a casar antes de que todo se desbaratara por esto, pero a veces su juicio deja mucho que desear.

Golpeo con delicadeza la puerta de la cabina. Ella no me escucha. O me ignora. Es igual. Espero unos minutos hasta que comienzo a impacientarme. Vuelvo a golpear. Y espero que entienda que de aquí no me iré así como así.

–Luan… déjame sola… por favor…

–Eh… creo que te equivocas –le respondo un tanto dubitativa. Hasta hace unos segundos sabía exactamente qué decir. Ahora siento que estoy improvisando.

Pero es mi voz la que hace que la puerta se abra. La chica está sentada en la taza. Tiene un aspecto lamentable. ¿Cuánto llevará llorando? ¿Desde el accidente? No puedo culparla por eso. En realidad, me he obligado a contener mis propias lágrimas. Por dentro estoy hecha un nudo de nervios, de tensión y de miedo. De pánico en realidad. Pero necesito mantenerme fuerte. Necesito que Joe no se desespere. Necesito más no perder la calma, por mucho que la idea de… lo que sea que pueda pasar me parezca espantosa. Por mucho que sea… por mucho que sea alguien por quien estoy dispuesta a esperar noches sin dormir.

Pero ella no tiene por qué ser más fuerte. Supongo que está cansada. Supongo que lo ha intentado. Pero esas palabras no la ayudaron. Debo agacharme para quedar a su altura. A pesar de haber abierto la puerta, no me mira. Le extiendo un pañuelo para que se seque las lágrimas y se quite el rastro de maquillaje de la cara.

–Luna…

–¿Es verdad? –Me interrumpe sin mirar. Hasta antes de entrar, creía que podría evadir esa pregunta un poco más.

–No creo que…

–¿Le pidió matrimonio a esa mujer? ¿Es verdad sí o no?

No me concierne. Cómo no. Estoy enfadada. Supongo que eso me da derecho. En realidad, llevo años enfadada. Llevo años queriendo estrangular a Lan. No sé cómo he logrado contenerme hasta ahora. Reconozco que por eso le estoy agradecida a Luna en parte. No se acerca ni de lejos a lo que desearía, pero haberle cruzado la cara de un cachetazo ya se puede considerar un avance significativo.

Ahora, no obstante, se trata de terreno que, lo quiera o no, no me concierne. Y aquí la tengo. Me exige una respuesta. Y sé que no tengo corazón para negársela.

–Es… es verdad –la muchacha sigue en la misma posición. Apenas si se inmuta. Como si su cuerpo ya no tuviera espacio para albergar más dolor–. Luna…

–Supongo… que tenía razón –escucharla decir eso ya es demasiado. Sea porque creo que es mucho mejor que Lan. Sea por el odio que le tengo a esa china. Sea por lo que sea, ya veo que no me puedo quedar callada.

–A la última persona a la que debes escuchar es esa mujer, no le hagas caso.

–Pero…

–Lo que no te dijo ella… porque le convenía claro, es que todos cometemos errores y Paul… te aseguro que ha cometido más errores que tú y yo juntas.

No es demasiado, pero sirve para tranquilizarla un poco. No quiero agobiarla. Creo que es mejor que hable cuando esté preparada. Mientras tanto, lo único que puedo hacer hasta nuevo aviso es distraerla y hacerle caso en todo. En algún sitio leí que de eso se trata consolar a los demás.

–No dejes que te afecte –le pido. No, parece que le estoy suplicando. No puede ser que en esto también gane esa china–. Eres mejor que ella… eres mejor que eso.

–No es como que importe ahora…

–Importa, ¿o acaso Paul te conoció así? –No sé qué has hecho con esta chica, Paul, pero cuando vuelvas… más te vale volver, porque te juro que si no lo haces… más te vale volver, porque me debes unas cuantas explicaciones, por mucho que Joe diga que tu vida es tuya, siento decir que yo no soy Joe ni me interesa serlo. De cualquier modo, las palabras parecen surtir efecto en ella–. Él no se ha ido a ningún sitio, si vas a acompañarlo… que sea siendo la chica que él conoce, ¿sí?

Creo que está a punto de largarse a llorar. No, se domina. Controla el impulso. No puedo sino respetarla más. Se seca las lágrimas que se le escapan de un manotazo. Le doy espacio para que se incorpore y se lave la cara. Tiene los ojos hinchados, le falta color a sus facciones. Luce ojerosa. Está cansada y sin embargo, se las ingenia para seguir en pie. Ahora necesito un poco de esa fuerza. Me falta cada vez que recuerdo cómo está Paul, más la última vez que lo vi… temo el momento en que esa chica lo vea…

–¿Cómo lo conoce? –Me habla Luna con su voz ronca. Una pregunta que me pilla desprevenida.

–¿Cómo dices?

–A Paul… ¿Cómo es que lo conoce?

Ah, bueno. Supongo que eso sí me lo puedo permitir. Esa historia es tan mía como suya. Y no es como que ahora pueda decir algo por soltar los detalles que le puedan avergonzar. Tal vez se trate de una oportunidad única para dejarlo en ridículo… sí claro, tendría que inventar la mayoría de los detalles. Tampoco es como que quiera ridiculizarlo, pero siempre ha esperado eso de mí. Me divierte en cierta forma. Que crea que tengo el peor concepto de él cuando tal vez sea lo más cercano que tengo a un mejor amigo… si acaso no lo es ya… pero claro, según él el absoluto es imposible, ¿qué hago yo recuperando ese pensamiento?

–Él es un Gran Maestro de ajedrez, ¿lo sabías?

–Sí… algo sabía –murmura la chica a modo de contestación.

–Un gran jugador, ahora lo sabes, uno de los mejores de su generación si es que no el mejor o al menos de eso se llenaban la boca muchos cuando lo conocí –estoy cansada, necesito apoyarme en algo, aunque sea el húmedo lavamanos–. En Japón jugamos más shogi, es como el ajedrez de allá, se parece, pero… pero no te puedo decir que sea igual, el caso es… tal vez no te importe, pero crecí jugando las dos variantes, la de casa y la occidental y al final… descubrí mayor gusto en la versión occidental y jugué lo suficiente por años como para ser considerada también digna del título de Gran Maestro.

–Vaya –suelta la chica sin demasiada convicción. Me habría ofendido su falta de interés de haber sido otras las circunstancias. Tiene suerte.

–Así pues… digamos que hace unos siete años… tal vez más o menos, no lo recuerdo, pero nos invitaron a un pequeño torneo, Japón contra Estados Unidos, así fue como conocí este país y lo conocí a él –el recuerdo me hace sonreír. No sé cuántas horas llevo así, porque el solo gesto me genera dolor en la cara–. El mejor de su equipo, el más seguro de todos… para mí no era más que un cabrón arrogante y felizmente echaría por la borda su confianza.

–¿Y qué pasó?

–No recuerdo cuántas partidas disputamos ni mucho menos cuánto tardamos, pero ese día todo terminó en empate –y solo recordarlo me devuelve la frustración de esos días–. Al final, me las ingenié para regresar a este país tiempo después, para encontrar un trabajo temporal… para estudiar aquí por un periodo… y para encontrarlo, por supuesto, para así disputar hasta la fecha un total de cincuenta partidas de las cuales cada uno ha ganado veinticinco.

–¿Y vino por el desempate? –Supongo que no notó nada. Dudo que me haya visto. Dudo que estuviera muy preocupada de algo ese día que no fuera del estado de Paul. Una vez más, no puedo culparla.

–Con o sin partidas, Paul es mucho más que un Gran Maestro para mí –y veo de refilón la mirada que me dedica. Vuelve a molestarse. Supongo que eso es mejor que nada. Más si la comparo con la apatía reciente–. Él me presentó a mi novio.

–¿Qué? –Me agrada ver la sorpresa en su cara. Debe costarle trabajo imaginar algo así.

–Incluso me convenció… de que debía aceptar la propuesta de matrimonio.

La expresión de Luna me divierte. A mí no me divierte demasiado, pero no me cuesta trabajo recordar esa noche. No hacía mucho que Joe había llamado. Estaba desesperado. Llevábamos bastante sin vernos. Concretamente, desde que decidiera dejar Michigan. Pero al parecer a él le costaba más trabajo resistir la distancia y eso lo llevó a tomar una decisión radical:

–Iré a Japón y te pediré matrimonio.

Y ante eso, sólo identifiqué una emoción dentro de mí: Miedo. Un miedo tan grande y a tantas cosas… empezando por lo que dirían mis padres, mi familia en general… a las diferencias, las distancias… tantas, tantas cosas que no pensé con claridad cuando le solté:

–Si vienes te diré que no Joe, así que no te molestes.

Y sé que eso lo destrozó. Y a mí también. Pero ni en mis sueños más locos imaginé que eso llevaría a Paul a tomar cartas en el asunto. Tuvieron que pasar algunos días para que recibiera una llamada suya. Jamás contactaba conmigo. Con algo de suerte respondía los correos que le enviaba con palabras escuetas, sin demasiado entusiasmo. No obstante, que se molestara en hacer una excepción a la regla sólo podía significar que molesto era poco para definir su estado de ánimo:

–¿Eres bruta de nacimiento o hiciste el curso, Hatsuko?

–¡Cómo te atreves…!

–Porque si no naciste bruta e hiciste el curso, seguro lo reprobaste por bruta.

–¡No tienes ningún derecho a hablarme así, Siderakis!

–¡Me diste el derecho después de decirme mil veces lo cobarde que era Joe al no pedirte matrimonio! ¡Y ahora que lo hace le respondes esa estupidez!

Lo peor de todo es que no mentía ni exageraba. Lo esperaba. Soñaba con ese momento. Decir que quería algo así desde que Paul me presentara a Joe como su amigo abogado habría sido exagerado, pero al cabo de un tiempo, la idea rondaba, fantaseábamos con ella, pero jamás sería yo quien daría el paso. Lo último que quería que Joe creyera era que estaba desesperada. Sí estaba lo bastante segura de mis sentimientos como para afirmar que a él y sólo a él le daría una respuesta afirmativa.

Y sí, se lo dije a Paul. Tantas veces y de tantas formas que tal vez llegó a memorizar mis palabras. De tantas maneras que no me habría extrañado que ya mirara a Joe con fastidio mal disimulado. Quizá fuera molestia aparte de miedo. Tanto tiempo estuve allá y sólo cuando le hacía falta decidía que me necesitaba a su lado hasta el final. Tantos años de noviazgo, coqueteando descaradamente con la idea y tenía que decidirse cuando más parecía el último recurso de un hombre que siempre se ha resistido a la idea.

En mi cabeza tenía sentido. Tal vez en la de Paul también, pero claro, estaba en uno de los extremos, contemplando las consecuencias de una decisión de la que ya comenzaba a arrepentirme, pero de la cual no sabía cómo retractarme.

–¡No lo entiendes Paul! ¡Somos…!

–No vuelvas a decir que no lo entiendo porque te juro que no respondo –Y le di la razón en silencio. Lo entendía. Lo entendía mejor que ninguno de nosotros. Por supuesto que todo aquello debía de ofenderlo–. Y no, no creo que haya ninguna buena razón que te justifique, lo sabes bien.

–Mis razones son mías, Siderakis, no tengo por qué…

–Joe es mi amigo, tus razones le conciernen y todo lo que tenga que ver con él es asunto mío.

¿Y yo qué?

Quise decírselo. Quise preguntárselo. Exigirle una respuesta. Herida como estaba, las palabras no acudieron a mí. Porque merecía saberlo. Y yo qué, quise decirle, ¿no soy alguien también? Lo conocía más que a Joe. Él lo sabía. Y sólo Joe parecía significar algo para él. Como si fuera incapaz de confiar en mí por el solo hecho de ser la novia del que parecía ser su mejor amigo. Como si de un momento a otro, ya no tuviera el mismo valor, el mismo peso… no tendría que haberme importado tanto, lo sé, pero en ese instante su frialdad me dolió más que cualquier otra cosa. Que me dejara de lado así… con tanta facilidad…

Debí exigirle una respuesta y en lugar de eso, no se me ocurrió nada mejor que buscar otra salida.

–¿Lo vas a cuidar de mí también? Es un hombre, puede…

–Y tú una mujer y bien que tuve que "cuidarte" de él más de una vez.

Quise rebatirlo. No pude. Porque jamás nada fue perfecto con Joe. Porque a veces parecía que nada tenía retorno. Porque cuando reparaba en eso, al único al que recurría era…

No me fue difícil imaginarlo apretando los dientes, hablando a duras penas.

–Cómo dices…

–No dudaste en preguntarme qué hacer… ¿Y qué te dije? Sé paciente, ya lo hará.

–Esto… esto… es diferente, ¿sí? Una suma de cosas que van más allá de tus consejos.

–Eres una mocosa malcriada.

–¡Y tú un imbécil arrogante!

–¡Por lo menos no soy ningún cobarde!

–¡Dime de qué te ha servido si estás solo hasta ahora!

El silencio del otro lado de la línea me dio a entender que había ido demasiado lejos. Me llevé una mano a la boca, como si aquello fuera a borrar las palabras. Podía imaginar el rostro desencajado de Paul. No digo que lo hiciera del mejor modo, pero sólo quería ayudar. No lo hizo del mejor modo, pero su rabia era comprensible. Y yo acababa de ir más allá de todos los límites. No me lo perdonaría. Tal vez tardara. Tal vez nunca lo hiciera. Y la idea de perder a mi mejor amigo… el hecho de descubrir que lo era cuando acababa de plantar la lápida sobre la tumba me produjo tal impresión que sentí que las rodillas me flaqueaban al tiempo que los ojos me ardían.

–Paul… yo…

–¿Y es eso lo que quieres? ¿Terminar así? –Fue tal la frialdad con que lo dijo que no pude contener el estremecimiento.

–Paul, no… no quería…

–Haz lo que quieras, Hatsuko, a mí me da igual cómo decidas terminar tu vida, pero te advierto que si en el proceso le haces más daño a Joe… no me molestaré en avisarte que iré a ajustar cuentas contigo.

–Escucha, no… no quería…

–Da igual lo que quieras, ya tuve suficiente, así que no me vuelvas a joder.

Y cortó. Sólo cortó. Dejándome ahí, con el sonido de la comunicación cortada y la certeza de haber cometido la mayor estupidez de mi vida.

No sabía si tenía sentido, pero lo intenté. Joe contestó de inmediato. Mi llamada le sorprendió. Y le dije que viajara, pero que no podía prometerle nada. Un burdo intento de mantener las cosas en su sitio o de convencerme de que no estaba desesperada por arreglarlo todo.

Paul no contestó. Lo llamé una vez. Y otra. Y otra. Y le dejé un correo tras otro. Y sólo me encontré con su silencio. Y busqué algún contacto que pudiera mediar. Y sólo me topé con su burbuja. Por supuesto que Joe no sabía nada. Hasta en eso el muy… hasta en eso era discreto. Jamás me perjudicó. Jamás dijo nada de mí. Le dio el último impulso a Joe para que diera el paso conmigo y se alegraba, lo imaginaba. Pero para él yo…

–¿Paul hizo eso?

La voz de Luna me devuelve a la realidad. Al baño de mujeres del hospital. Al lavamanos sobre el cual me apoyo con los brazos cruzados. Los ojos me arden como ese día. Lo último que necesita esa chica es quebrarse por mi culpa. Y lo último que necesito yo es perder la compostura que he luchado por mantener por días. No han sido tantos días, pero vistos ahora parecen interminables los que se avecinan y los que me anteceden.

-Si le preguntas, le restará importancia –sí, es mejor hablar así de él. Todavía está con nosotros, no podemos permitir que el silencio, su silencio, nos haga creer lo contrario –Y eso si es que no decide que es mejor negarlo todo –Una cosa es ser discreto en lo profesional, pero para él… eso es una regla de vida.

Ninguna habla. Ninguna quiere moverse. Tal vez ninguna quiere volver a ese sitio o correr el riesgo de que Lan siga ahí. Más le vale haber desaparecido cuando me decida a aparecer, porque de lo contrario… ya tengo un par de ideas y estoy segura de que ninguna le hará especial gracia. Tanto mejor.

–Entonces… sí le pidió matrimonio a esa mujer –oh Dios, no, cómo es posible que esta chica todavía quiera tocar ese tema.

–Te lo dije, todos cometemos errores y Paul…

–Quiero saberlo –me interrumpe con su voz ronca. No, no es a causa del llanto. Simplemente ella habla así–. Cómo… cómo es que pasó.

No quiero decirlo, pero me lo pide. Tal vez le haga un favor a Paul. Jamás hablará de eso y conociéndolo, estoy seguro de que terminará usándolo en su contra si acaso piensa un día abrir la boca. Además, qué saco con engañarme, la chica está más involucrada de lo que cualquiera podría creer. Si acaso tengo dudas, sólo necesito recordar la pelea con Lan y no me cuesta demasiado. Aún estoy cansada. No puedo creer que esa china tenga tanta fuerza.

Suspiro. Es como darme valor. Es como creer que haré lo correcto.

–Fue poco después de que nos conociéramos –empiezo. Quiero creer que esta historia no me tomará mucho tiempo. Suponiendo que tenga chance de arrepentirme–. Por aquel entonces… creyó que sería bueno aprender chino por los mismos argumentos que rondan hoy por hoy: El idioma más hablado, uno de los países más poderosos comercialmente hablando… la tasa de suicidios en China, eso lo convenció más que ninguna otra cosa, porque creía que necesitarían psicólogos y él… él quería hacer cosas nuevas.

Le doy tiempo para que imagine a Paul con esa idea. Con ese absurdo entusiasmo. Hasta a mí me parece una idea ridícula, incluso hasta el día de hoy.

–Terminó en una de esas academias y ahí impartía clases… una profesora joven que no tenía ni idea de cómo instalar un miserable programa lector de PDF en un computador que debía de tener algo así –la imagen le parece absurda a Luna. A mí también. Quizá sea eso lo que me ayuda a sonreír–. Era el primer día y Paul… creo que sintió lástima, porque él no tiene idea de cómo usar un computador salvo si eso implica escribir, así que se las ingenió para instalar el programa sin que esa cosa le estallara en la cara, incluso lo felicité.

–Esa profesora…

–Sí, esa profesora… ya tuviste el agrado de conocerla, una mujer muy encantadora, lo sé, no tienes que decirlo –por muy irónica que intente sonar, semejantes palabras no hacen más que revolverme el estómago–. Dudo que haya sido por ese gesto de Paul, tal vez ayudó que el muy… que él siempre se sentara en la primera fila con tal de no perder detalle, pero… sea lo que sea que haya sido… al final Paul se convirtió en… en una especie de obsesión.

–¿Él? ¿De ella? –Sí, también le cuesta creerlo. Como a mí al principio.

–No dejaba de mirarlo… lo usaba en los ejemplos… oportunidad que tenía, por pequeña que ésta fuera, se le acercaba… si él cometía un error, se volvía loca y el pobre tonto sólo retrocedía asustado mientras que con otros desbordaba paciencia y los corregía hasta que pronunciaran medianamente bien… si se despedía de los estudiantes en chino, de él se despedía en cualquier otro idioma… incluso en más de una ocasión él tuvo que quedarse un poco más y ella creía… creía que la esperaba –miro a Luna. Sin importar cuánto hable, le cuesta procesar lo que oye–. Al principio esto a Paul no le hacía ninguna gracia, ¿sabes? Estaba tenso, cansado… casi paranoico, pero también… no hacía otra cosa que hablar de ella, aunque fuera para desahogarse.

–Vaya… qué bonito –está triste. Pero también furiosa. O tal vez celosa. Ambas cosas son muy similares ya que intentamos hilar fino.

–Así que un día, pues… creyó que sería interesante decirle a la profesora después de clases que sí, la estaba esperando –grandísimo tonto… tal vez todo habría sido diferente si hubieras resistido un poco más–. Ese impulso decidió las cosas, porque a partir de ahí… todo se salió de control.

Eso no le basta. Creí por segundo que sí. Cree que es por ella que cierro la boca. En realidad, a mí no me agrada revivir esos días. Buena parte de la historia la sé por Joe. Buena parte por el mismo Paul, pero eso no lo sabe. Buena parte por mí misma. Y hay veces en que no sabemos nada y es mejor así. Quisiera que sea el caso, pero no es así.

–Estuvieron juntos, creo que fue… un año, un año y medio, no creo que esa mitad haga la diferencia, pero el tiempo que haya sido… ese tiempo… bueno, lo aprovecharon al máximo en todos los sentidos –no quiero tener que decir todo esto, pero no tengo demasiadas alternativas, la chica lo sabrá tarde o temprano y es mejor que sea por mí y no por… no por esa china–. Paul cayó, esa mujer lo hizo caer, no creo que quisiera otra cosa con todas esas señales, con esa presión… lo consiguió, lo tuvo en sus manos… pero bueno, tampoco es como que viera a Paul muy triste, en realidad… eso último vino después, pero en el momento… se veía feliz, lo bastante feliz como para que creyéramos que todo iba bien… cielos, miro atrás y me cuesta creer que alguna vez fue tan feliz…

–¿Y qué pasó? –Me exige saber Luna. Fastidiada. Furiosa. Celosa. Necesito recuperar el hilo pronto.

–Lo que ocurre cuando una pareja ha compartido tanto en ese tiempo y es lo bastante feliz, se asienta la seguridad y crees que todo marcha bien –recuerdo cuando Joe me lo dijo. Apenas si lo podía creer. Porque Joe fue el primero en saberlo. En saber todo–. Paul se decidió y le pidió matrimonio, esa parte lo sabes, lo sabemos todos, pero lo que no sabes… Dios –eso lo supe por Joe. Por Paul. Pero Paul no recuerda habérmelo dicho. Y creo que es mejor así–. A veces… la verdad no viene al caso, ¿sabes Luna? Y si al menos la cabrona le hubiera dicho sólo que no…

–¿Qué quiere decir? –Veo sorpresa en los ojos de la chica. Incluso puedo ver miedo.

–No le bastó con decirle que no, Lan consideró ése el momento oportuno para soltarle la verdad que convenientemente ocultó hasta entonces –la chica me pregunta con la mirada. Incluso después del tiempo transcurrido, me cuesta encontrar las palabras–. La estadía aquí era temporal, eso se veía venir, pero… pero no que estuviera casada, que su marido la esperara en China…

–No…

–Incluso sabiéndolo, el pobre Paul… le suplicó, ¿lo puedes imaginar? Pero no, la separación… la separación no era una opción para ella, el estigma social del divorcio… lo que diría su familia… las personas… no arriesgaría todo eso, no lo lanzaría por la borda, sencillamente… no dejaría a su marido por él, no sacrificaría esas cosas por una aventura… sí, esas fueron sus palabras, una aventura… una maldita aventura que que insistió en concretar y bien que duró un año, puede que más, qué aventura –y ahí está. Lo siento. Tengo que aferrarme al lavamanos porque sé que si no me controlo, saldré a buscar a Lan y palabras serán las que menos usaré–. Después de eso se marchó, claro, y Paul…

–¿Qué pasó con él? –No le basta, pero para mí ya es demasiado. Bueno, da igual si callo antes o después ya no hay diferencia.

–¿Pues qué más? Quedó destrozado –cierro los ojos y lo puede ver otra vez. Los abro. No quiero volver a verlo. No así–. Perdí la cuenta de las veces que Joe tuvo que sacarlo del fondo de un bar… las veces que las vecinas tuvieron que forzar la puerta y lo encontraron… demasiado borracho para decir algo o levantar la cabeza… las veces que volvía a ser más o menos él, no duraba demasiado sin que tuviera que apartarse porque el llanto… en fin, no fue… no fue fácil, incluso temí… –me seco una lágrima que no sé cuándo se escapó –tuvieron que pasar… un par de años para sentir que volvía a ser él, pero en realidad… jamás volvió como es lógico, con cosas así… hay una parte que no recuperamos y tal vez miremos el pasado, pero… nada es igual.

–¿Y después de todo eso esa mujer se atreve a regresar? –Esa reacción inmediata, esa ira explosiva de la chica me permite sonreír otra vez.

–Dije más o menos lo mismo cuando lo supe –dejo escapar el aliento, me trago el nudo en la garganta, vuelvo a ser yo–. Lo último lo supe por Joe, Paul está dolido, pero furioso, que de algo le sirva el orgullo, si pudiera la sacaría de aquí él mismo, es una lástima que no sea el caso.

–¿Por qué regresó? –A esa pregunta, sólo me puedo encoger de hombros.

–No es como que importe ahora, ¿o sí? –La chica guarda silencio, baja la vista, me permito colocar una mano en su hombro–. Lo que importa ahora es lo que tú significas para él…

–Pero…

–¿En serio le vas a dar importancia a lo que dijo esa mujer? Si lo haces después de esto me sentiré muy ofendida porque significará que no escuchaste –más allá del ligero sonrojo de Luna, no puedo evitar sentirme ridícula. Acabo de imitar a Paul–. Ella jamás lo aceptará, pero tú sí, acepta que ella es el pasado y tú eres el presente, ¿cuál importa más?

Ahora me queda esperar. Como casi todos con casi todo. Esperar que la respuesta sea acertada. Esperar que no me equivoque. Que Paul no me decepcione. Por mucho que la historia con esa chica Luna, sea cual sea, esté lejos de convencerme. Por mucho que diga importarle, y no tengo razones para no creerle, sigue pareciéndome una niña. Qué puede saber de estas cosas más allá de lo que imagina y teniendo su edad, es más que probable que se quede corta.

Pero gana puntos cuando pienso en esa china y las comparo. Cuando recuerdo que le partió la boca a esa tipa, cosa que llevo deseando hacer más de lo que me atrevo a reconocer. Gana puntos cuando pienso que, salvando las diferencias, también herí a Paul y no soy quién para exigir nada más. En realidad, dadas las circunstancias, lo que menos puedo es exigir. Sólo me queda esperar y aferrarme a una pequeña esperanza.

Que sin importar si me perdona o no, mi amigo regresará.


	14. Caso 14: Y la paz queda atrás

**Saludos a todos:**

 **Esto ha sido una sorpresa incluso para mí mismo. Efectivamente, nunca se me dieron bien los números y esta es la prueba. De un tiempo a esta parte, las últimas actualizaciones buscaban dar forma a un todo. Ahora, esas actualizaciones han llegado a su fin. Amigos míos, perdón por ser tan malo en matemáticas. Espero que no crean que es una broma de mi parte. Esto es el último capítulo, el final. Aquí se acaba todo. Aquí se cierra esta consulta.**

 **Me habría gustado avisarles en la actualización anterior, pero ni yo mismo lo esperaba, por eso les pido mis más sinceras disculpas. Y es que a medida que avanzaba terminé de comprenderlo. Dos capítulos más habría sido excesivo. Tal vez algunas preguntas quedaron sin contestar. Tal vez no todo pueda ser explicado. Tal vez todas las historias cometen los mismos pecados. Sólo espero que en esta instancia trascendental haber logrado la meta, no defraudarlos. Por encima de todo, ustedes son la pieza más valiosa de todo este proceso. Sin ustedes no habría llegado hasta aquí. Sin ustedes, esta historia no sería lo que es. Lamento de corazón si no he sido todo lo bueno que podría haber sido. Sepan, sin embargo, que si dejé sangre en el papel fue por ustedes. Ustedes merecen todo el crédito. No me alcanzará la vida para agradecerles su apoyo.**

 **Quiero agradecer a todos los lectores que me dieron una oportunidad, todos los comentarios que me hicieron llegar. Quiero agradecer en especial a Junior VB, TALOS X (lamento no poder concretar tu sugerencia aquí, lo siento muchísimo, pero no abandonaré este fandom y esa idea merece ser concretada), UnderratedHero (el más grande escritor del fandom en español de Loud House, pasen a su perfil y verán por qué lo digo, el mejor del fandom y para mí el mejor de esta página), WerewolfMazuko117, Chiara Polairix Edelstein, sgtrinidad9, Julex, Uriel-rdz, Fipe2, mmunocan y a mi queridísima amiga Gozihr Izaro por su necesaria presencia y acertados consejos, otra gran escritora de esta página.**

 **Y por último y no menos importante, agradecer de corazón a Larekin, lamentando que no tenga un perfil al cual le pueda contestar como merece y esperando que vea este mensaje. Gracias de corazón por la fidelidad que has mostrado siguiendo esta historia. Gracias de corazón por la oportunidad que me has dado con tu lectura. Y sobre todo, gracias de verdad por ese consejo que me has dado, no dudes que lo seguiré a futuro. Y con esos pequeños cambios que mencionas, tal vez esta historia se convierta un libro. Sé desde ya que puedo contar contigo en el futuro, un lector fiel. Te envío un abrazo y saludos cordiales.**

 **Los derechos de esta serie pertenecen a Nickelodeon. Y los de la canción aquí empleada... al estudio para el que trabaje el grupo que espero que reconozcan.**

 **Gracias por el apoyo que me han brindado hasta este momento y gracias por esta oportunidad. Bienvenidos a la lectura. Hasta la próxima oportunidad.**

 **x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

–En realidad… ella no me dijo que se marchaba ese día –digo, preguntándome si la historia tendrá el interés necesario para distraer a Luan y a Luna. Sobre todo a la última chica. Al menos me siguen con la mirada–. Paul se enteró de alguna desquiciada forma… y en lugar de guardar el secreto, me dio el ultimátum: O la buscas y aclaras las cosas o algún chino la convencerá que no merece la pena.

–¿Y qué dijo? –Es Luan la que da la señal de interés. Quiero creer que Luna presta atención. En parte lo hace, sólo… escucha. Quiero creer que imagina.

–Le precisé que era más probable que fuera un japonés, pero él me dijo que mientras no hubiera banderas en sus caras, todos serían iguales hasta nuevo aviso –percibo en ellas débiles sonrisas. Un poco más amplia es la sonrisa de Luan, pero la de Luna no es despreciable–. Ninguno de los dos tenía auto, él todavía no compraba la moto, así que…

–¿Robaron un auto? –Luna interrumpe. Apenas un susurro, pero la posibilidad parece desconcertarla enormemente.

–Le pidió prestado el auto a su vecina policía, aunque mucho me temo que pedir prestado sea un mero eufemismo –prácticamente le arrebató las llaves, lo recuerdo, se lo habría reprochado de no haber tenido tanto apuro–. El aeropuerto estaba… bastante lejos de nosotros y teníamos todo en contra, mi novia iba a abordar pronto y Paul consideró… consideró que mi estado emocional no me hacía apto para tomar decisiones apresuradas, palabras textuales suyas.

–Eso… demuestra que se preocupaba por usted, ¿verdad?

–Luan, Paul siempre ha sido un demonio al volante –y puedo sentir la gota de sudor frío corriéndome por la frente con el solo recuerdo–. Antes de darme cuenta, habíamos excedido el límite de velocidad, nos habíamos saltado media docena de luces rojas antes de llegar a la autopista y por poco no chocamos antes de llamar la atención de un convoy policial…

–Dios mío –suelta Luna. Palabras que me tranquilizan enormemente.

–A esas alturas ni el cinturón me brindaba seguridad… "¡¿Cómo es que te dieron la maldita licencia?!", recuerdo haberle gritado, "Reprobé el examen tres veces" respondió como si tal cosa; "¡¿Lo aprobaste al cuarto intento?!", y antes de responder me dedicó una de esas sonrisas suyas… una sonrisa sincera y algo desquiciada antes de responder "Después de tres fracasos sólo… dejé de intentarlo".

–Vaya –a Luan le resulta imposible contener la risa mientras Luna apenas si esboza una parca sonrisa–. Y yo creía que Leni… ¿Cómo es que llegaron vivos y a tiempo? Porque… llegaron a tiempo, ¿verdad?

–Me recomendó que rezara, aunque daba por hecho que me iría al infierno de todos modos… la mala fama de la profesión, por supuesto –aquello las desconcertó. Hasta hoy sigo creyendo que eso nos salvó más que otra cosa–. Me costó, tenía tanto miedo que apenas si recordaba un pasaje de la Biblia mientras él gritaba "¡Padre mío, fumador empedernido!".

Escucho risas de ambas. Supongo que está bien. Supongo que Paul me perdonará esto. Es un momento de relajo después de todo. Un instante en el que me permito intercambiar una mirada con la comediante hermana. Ya he hablado con ella antes. Sabe que se trata de algo importante. Sabe que me puede dejar en esta tensa sala de espera unos minutos con la chica rockera. Tampoco quiero tardar más. No es el trabajo, sé por tanto que me costará encontrar las palabras.

Luan se excusa. Menciona algo de tomar aire. Algo sobre comer mientras esperan que las visitas abandonen la habitación de Paul. Tampoco es como que a Luna le moleste demasiado su ausencia temporal. Además, está claro que ella no es ninguna tonta.

Así nos quedamos solos. Yo mirándola. Ella mirando cualquier punto. Espero los resultados. Espero cualquier cosa. Espero más de ella que de mí mismo. Lo cual es irónico. Soy un jodido abogado. Se supone que hablar no debería suponer una dificultad y aquí estoy, hundiendo la mano en el bolsillo en busca de seguridad material.

–No puedo… imaginarlo haciendo todo eso –para mi sorpresa, es Luna la que rompe el hielo.

–Yo tampoco… y me habría conformado con que así fuera –sonrío, esperando que ella haga eco de esa sonrisa –Pero en parte… creo que eso me ayudó a aceptar… está bien, no soy quién para decir algo así, pero… me ayudó a aceptar un poco más… tu presencia en su vida.

–Aunque hubiera dicho lo contrario… sabe que seguiría aquí, ¿verdad?

–El problema aquí no soy tanto yo como lo son mi novia y la doctora y su pareja… ¿O acaso olvidas a Lan? –Luna asintió en silencio. Por supuesto, a esa china no le hemos visto un pelo en los últimos días dentro del hospital. Algo me dice, sin embargo, que sigue rondado cerca de aquí. No se puede tener todo en esta vida.

–Tampoco es como que mis hermanas… o Lincoln… ninguno me habría dejado sola –sí, precioso cuadro, ambos bandos enfrentándose en una batalla a muerte. De todos los días. Convirtiendo la sala de espera en una fría imitación de la arena del Coliseo. Perfectamente normal. Tres mujeres adultas enfrentándose a diez… nueve chicas furiosas mientras tres adultos y un chico miran sin saber qué carajos hacer. Casual.

–No es el caso, ya te lo dije y yo… yo no digo nada, qué sacaría –la vuelvo a mirar. Por ella Paul reventó un vaso. Por ella Paul se ha puesto el cepo en el cuello. Por ella ha preferido… creer que puede cerrar ciertas cosas–. Sabes… salvando todas las peculiaridades… las diferencias y… y los problemas… y mis propias reticencias… creo que… te creo cuando dices lo que sientes…

–¿Ahora lo cree? –Pero su tono me da a entender que se siente dolida. Incluso ofendida.

–Ya lo destruyeron una vez y no hice nada, si acaso existe el mínimo riesgo de que eso vuelva a pasar…

–Me da igual lo que crea, pero… métaselo en la cabeza, eso no pasará, jamás lo haré.

Y le creo. Tal vez porque quiero creerle. Tal vez porque le creo desde que me enteré que le partió el labio a Lan. Tal vez porque necesito creerle. Tal vez porque ya viene siendo hora de que crea que todo puede salir bien… por mucho que mi instinto profesional haga saltar unas cuantas alarmas y los ecos del pasado me obliguen a mirarla con más recelo.

Pero está aquí, ¿verdad? Ha estado aquí todo este tiempo. Ha estado con él. Ha estado mucho más que yo. Más que cualquiera. Supongo que ahora, lo que menos tengo es derecho a juzgar.

Porque no lo he cuidado lo suficiente. Ya lo vi destruirse y no hice nada. Y si está aquí ahora es por mí.

Fuera de mi bolsillo, la cajita se ve más pequeña. Llama la atención de Luna. Prefiero mirar su expresión intrigada que el objeto que contiene.

–Cuando le pedí matrimonio a mi novia… Paul me dijo que usara esto porque él sentía que no lo necesitaría –acaricio la suave superficie de terciopelo azul con un pulgar–. No le hice caso, al principio fue porque pensé… pensé que no correspondía, y lo conservé sí, pero pensando que me lo entregaba para… para desprenderse de una parte de su pasado que lo perseguía –porque recuerdo cuando compró ese anillo… recuerdo cómo lo aferró tantas veces, siempre llorando, con un trago en la otra mano–. Sin embargo, tuve que verte… tuve que verlos para entender… para entender que en realidad… si me había entregado esto había sido… porque temía a la llegada del día… en que quisiera ofrecértela.

–De qué está…

La interrumpo abriendo la caja. El contenido la sorprende. Sigue siendo una hermosa pieza de joyería. Y quiero creer que ahora tiene un nuevo significado, lejos de ese nefasto rechazo que orquestara esa china hace ya bastante… y que me siga pareciendo reciente todo…

Y la chica, sin habla, no atina a reaccionar. Tarda demasiado. Un poco impaciente, tomo su muñeca y pongo la caja sobre la palma, obligando a sus dedos a cerrarse en torno a ella.

–Por… ¿Por qué me lo da?

–Porque es de él –miro la cajita en su mano y la miro a los ojos–. Porque si no hubiese sido por el miedo… yo sé… yo sé que te la habría dado…

–Yo esperaré lo que haga falta…

–Es igual, sigue siendo de él y tú… mereces… mereces tenerlo más que ninguno de nosotros.

Por no decirle que a veces me canso de esperar. Por no decirle que a veces la esperanza me falla del mismo modo que me fallan las rodillas. Por no decirle que, en el último mes, me cuesta cada vez más creer… me cuesta mantener esa fe… esa esquiva esperanza…

Por no decirle que a veces, como ahora, creo que espera… que esperamos en vano…

Porque a veces creo que, con o sin miedo, jamás se dará esa oportunidad.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

–Hola doctor, he vuelto.

No me contesta. Por supuesto. Pero me gustaría.

Lo tengo frente a mí. Entre mantas blancas. Sigue siendo reconocible a pesar de las lesiones. Vendado, pálido, casi más delgado. Magullado. Un ojo en tinta. Varios cortes. Atravesado por agujas, alimentado gota a gota, ayudado a respirar. No sabe que estamos aquí. Sin importar cuánto ruido hagamos, no lo notará. Y a pesar de saberlo, mis hermanas mayores y yo intentamos ser delicados, silenciosos.

En realidad, conmigo están Lori, Leni y Lynn. No esperaba que quisieran venir. Es la primera vez para ellas, no para mí. Por lo tanto, esto no debería sorprenderme, pero no es el caso. No importa cuánto lo vea, no lo soporto. No consigo aceptarlo. Que su corazón se reduzca a una línea y un pitido constante registrado en una pantalla. Que sea él el mismo hombre que conozco. El que creo conocer. A las chicas parece ocurrirles lo mismo.

–Hoy traje… traje a mis hermanas, bueno… a algunas de ellas, así que… espero que no le moleste –algo me dice que sí, que le molestaría mucho. Que si pudiera saltaría por la ventana. Es la única ventaja de su estado.

–¿Molestarle? Literalmente debería considerarse afortunado –suelta Lori de brazos cruzados, mirando hacia cualquier dirección. Es evidente el motivo. Dudo que le interese mucho la pared vacía más cercana.

–Hola doctor, ¿se acuerda de mí? –Veo que Leni se toma un poco más en serio la visita. En realidad, me gustaría poder hablar con la misma naturalidad que ahora parece caracterizarle y ponerla unos pasos por delante de nosotros–. Todavía tengo la foto que tomé, apenas pueda le enviaré una copia.

–No creo que ahora pueda ver fotos, Leni –suelta Lynn con el ceño fruncido mientras se acerca a la cama–. Tienes suerte doctor, ibas a conocer la llave mata almas, te salvaste por poco, pero… no creas… no creas que te salvas.

–Lynn…

–Siento lo que dije, también… siento haberte despertado de esa forma, ¿sí? Incluso… cuando vuelvas… te prometo que habré aprendido a jugar ajedrez y… jugaremos cuanto quieras.

Lo dice mirando el tablero que traje. Las piezas están acomodadas en posiciones específicas. No recuerdo mi última jugada. No recuerdo cuál fue la última jugada que creí que él haría. Quién lleva o no las de ganar. Entonces comprendo. Y me cuesta creerlo. Me cuesta creer que a Lynn le importe tanto esto como para… prometer jugar algo que detestaría, está escrito en su naturaleza.

–¿Ve? Todos… queremos que se recupere –me atrevo a decir, buscando en su cara alguna expresión, alguna señal. Nada. Sólo duerme. Y eso también me cuesta creerlo –Hay muchos… hay muchos que esperan que vuelva.

–Por supuesto, ¿qué esperabas Lincoln? Literalmente una boda entera se paralizó por su culpa.

–Sí… bueno…

–Aunque yo habría hecho lo mismo tratándose del padrino.

De acuerdo, eso ya es demasiado. La miro. Creo que el resto de las chicas presentes lo hace también pensando lo mismo. ¿Lori deteniendo su propia hipotética boda a causa del padrino? O tal vez… la única forma que tiene de decir que le importa lo que le pase al doctor sin referirse a él directamente.

–Ha tenido a todos preocupados, doctor, supongo que estará contento –le reprocha Lori. Con todo, sigue sin mirarlo. Sigue de brazos cruzados–. Si iba a conducir esa motocicleta, ya podría haber sido más cuidadoso…

–Lori, ya basta…

–Pero… supongo que ahora no es como que sirva de mucho decírselo, ya está aquí… ya estamos nosotras aquí –además de fruncir el ceño, se muerde el labio. Conozco ese gesto. Lo hace cuando tiene dificultades para encontrar las palabras–. Hizo llorar a Luna, ¿sabe? No crea… no crea que lo perdonaré por eso.

Guardamos silencio. Pesaba todavía sobre nosotros. Será difícil superarlo. Estar ahí sin recordar a nuestra hermana. Culpa suya o no. Si no es por él, es por ella. Ella, la que pasa aquí más tiempo que ninguno. La que invierte sus ratos libres visitándolo. Ninguno de nosotros ha estado tanto aquí, sólo ella. Y mis padres ya empiezan a arrepentirse de permitirle algo así.

–La mayor parte de lo que le dije… no era verdad –suelta Lori de pronto, sobresaltándonos a todos. Si no es porque la veo, pensaría que es Lucy–. Espero… que no lo haya creído, sólo… estaba enfadada… y no sé si he dejado de estarlo, sólo… quiero que lo sepa.

Tratándose de ella y la situación, no creo que se pueda pedir más. En realidad, creo que es más que suficiente. Todos podemos leer entre líneas. Con mayor razón el doctor. Porque ninguno de nosotros cree lo contrario. Él sigue aquí. Tiene que seguir aquí. Me niego a creer lo contrario. Seguirá aquí mientras lata ese corazón. Mientras no me digan lo contrario y lo prueben de tal forma que no deje lugar a dudas.

–Es raro… que esté aquí y no en su consulta –digo, más intentando llenar el silencio que porque crea necesario que lo sepa–. Ya debe saberlo, pero… muchos preguntan cómo está y… cuándo volverá, así que… no puede tardar mucho.

Es tonto. Una tontería. Supongo que la presencia de las chicas no ayuda demasiado. Ninguna atina a decir algo. Ninguna se atreve o no lo sabe. Pero ninguna se quiere mover. Sólo… lo miran. Como tomándose el tiempo para procesar y creer lo que ven… a quien ven. Es él, quiero decirles, pero antes debo creerlo. Es él y no creo que eso cambie, sin importar cuántas agujas le atraviesen el brazo o cuántos cortes le crucen la piel…

–Literalmente se llenó la boca diciéndonos lo que debíamos hacer –suelta Lori. Al fin se decide a mirarlo directamente. Le cuesta trabajo. En realidad, la imagen parece afectarla mucho–. Ahora tendrá que escuchar sus consejos… y escucharme, ¿me oye? No irá a ningún sitio…

–Lori…

–Va a volver –y me pregunto si intenta convencer al doctor, a nosotros o a sí misma–. Tiene que volver, ni crea que se irá de esta forma tan… estúpida.

–Creo que ya entendió que…

–Aún tiene mucho que explicar –está claro, bastante claro, pero cree oportuno acercarse a la cama y señalarlo con un dedo–. Más le vale… tener preparadas las explicaciones.

Lynn y Leni asienten más por hacer algo que por convicción. Creo que las entiendo. Cuando vengo paso más jugando con él y hablando de cosas… cosas que prefiero que sólo él sepa. Es bueno guardando secretos. Y creo que mis hermanas lo saben. Lo que sea que cualquiera quiera decirle, le gustaría hacerlo en privado. Sin embargo, existe ese temor de que, una vez a solas, nos quedemos callados y solos con el miedo. Una soga invisible en el cuello.

Sigue siendo, de cualquier modo, una instancia más tranquila comparada con la visita que mis padres y mis hermanas menores hicieran hace unas horas. Aquello me sorprendió. No pensé que ellas quisieran verlo y sin embargo, ahí estaban todos. Lo entendía en el caso de mamá y papá, pero las chicas…

–Papá, ¿por qué el doctor no despierta?

–Porque el accidente… lo dejó muy cansado, Lana –hasta yo alcé las cejas con esa respuesta, pero tampoco se me ocurría una mejor.

–Lincoln, ¿crees que el doctor despierte pronto?

–Lo hará Lola, será muy pronto –tengo que esforzarme por creer esas palabras, pero mi hermanita pareció aceptarlas de inmediato con una sonrisa más tranquila.

–Es un sujeto afortunado –la tétrica voz de Lucy nos sobresaltó. Nos hizo contener el aliento, pero nada. El doctor seguía sin ofrecer reacción alguna–. Tan apartado de la mundanal futilidad de nuestra existencia y tan cerca de la ansiada paz que nos ofrece el olvido…

–En mi opinión, el sujeto presenta una resistencia fuera del rango promedio teniendo en cuenta la gravedad del daño sufrido y la violencia del impacto…

–Lisa, cariño, ahora no –le pidió mamá, manteniendo en brazos a Lily. Mi hermana bebé sólo miraba al doctor con la curiosidad de la que siempre ha hecho gala cuando se trata de algo nuevo–. Él es el doctor, tesoro, es… un amigo de mamá y papá…

–¡Oigan! ¡También es nuestro amigo! –Las palabras de Lana sorprendieron tanto a mis padres como a mí. Tal vez porque seguía fresco el recuerdo de las amenazas y los violentos planes de mis hermanas… pero lo decía muy serio y el resto de las chicas no se opuso a esa afirmación.

Tal vez fuera el tiempo invertido visitándolo. Cada semana, por lo menos dos o tres veces, a veces más, pero seguía siendo menos que… seguía siendo menos que Luna. Pasaba bastante rato jugando con él cada día o pretendiendo que jugábamos y conversábamos. Este día se podría considerar el primero en que toda la familia está de acuerdo en visitarlo tras enterarnos del accidente. Claro que soy de los que más pasa aquí. Y tal vez sea por eso que, en ese momento, me fue tan sencillo pensar en lo que diría el doctor de oír las palabras de Lana.

Le habría dado risa. O habría sonreído. Y algo habría dicho relacionado con la ausencia. Todo porque no estoy, habría dicho o eso es lo que quiero creer. Así es muy sencillo, terminaría.

–Lily, él es… un amigo de la familia –completó mamá, acercando un poco a la pequeña a la cara magullada y dormida del doctor–. Muy pronto lo podrás conocer mejor, ¿sí cielo? De momento es necesario que lo dejemos descansar.

–Pero despertará pronto, ¿verdad?

La pregunta de Lola volvió con más peso que antes. Ninguno de nosotros se atrevió a responderla, si bien la respuesta ya la habíamos pronunciado, por lo menos, un par de veces. Sólo la miramos, nos miramos y lo miramos. Porque fuera quien fuera, seguía siendo la primera vez para todos nosotros. La primera vez que pisábamos una habitación de esa sección del hospital. La primera vez, por tanto que nos acercábamos tanto a la muerte. Y más. La primera vez que afectaba a alguien a quien conocíamos y nos importaba más o menos según de quien se tratara, pero nos importaba…

Nos importa. Porque las niñas están afuera con mamá y papá. Porque ahora estoy con mis hermanas mayores… bueno, casi todas mis hermanas mayores. Hay menos preguntas, pero la misma incertidumbre.

–Tal vez volvamos –le dice Lori al doctor al tiempo que se dirige a la puerta.

–¿Qué dices? Como que vendré pronto, eso está claro –suelta Leni con tal entusiasmo que no puedo evitar envidiarla un poco.

–Yo volveré cuando haya aprendido a jugar esa cosa –suelta Lynn señalando el tablero desde el umbral–. ¿Vienes Lincoln?

Estoy a punto de negar cuando parpadeo y de golpe siento el cansancio. ¿Cuánto llevo aquí? En el día. Y la suma de todos los días… no debe ser poco. Creo que debo salir un momento. Claro, lo hago siempre que vengo, pero sólo cuando siento que el silencio me sobrepasa y el sonido de las piezas moviéndose no basta para distraerme. Cuando mis pensamientos no son lo bastante escandalosos y ya no sé qué más decirle al doctor. O cuando la razón me lo dice. A veces me acompaña Clyde y hace que el rato sea más llevadero, entre los dos podemos ofrecer una gran conversación. Pero ahora sé que me quedaré solo. Y no es como que me agrade demasiado la idea de que el doctor me vea cansado.

Pero considerando las alternativas… tampoco es como que la rechace. Jamás la rechazaría.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

–Luna, sabes que no puedes seguir así.

No es la primera vez que se lo digo. Pero me parece tan distante la última vez que le hablé…

Creo que se debe a las pausas. Tal vez sean más o menos largas unas que otras. A que no recuerdo cuál fue el último chiste que solté. Y no sé si es a causa de su estado o el cansancio que ambas debemos sentir.

Si te detienes a pensarlo, es un poco gracioso.

Toda la familia ha visitado al doctor. Con mayor o menor grado de preocupación, todos han estado aquí. Tal vez todos tengan la misma preocupación, pero no la misma forma de manifestarla. Dudo que Lori hay sido muy amable o Leni muy convincente. Que Lynn haya dicho algo bonito o que Lucy haya sido optimista. Que las gemelas estuvieran de acuerdo o que Lisa dijera algo que se entendiera sin una explicación. O que mamá y papá no lo vieran todo desde otra óptica, una más… preocupada.

Lincoln es diferente. Ha venido dos o tres veces por semana. A veces solo, a veces con Clyde. A veces me pregunto qué tanto es lo que conversa con el doctor. A veces me pregunto si tendrá el doctor una respuesta en la cabeza, si pensará algo… y luego me convenzo que sí, que no es que no quiera, es que no puede. Y cuando se cansa de hablar, imagina que juega al ajedrez con él. Y según Lincoln, es un buen jugador. Y yo sólo veo ese tablero y pienso que esos reyes se disputan un reino muy pequeño.

Mis razones son sencillas. Se reducen a una. No me malentiendan, el doctor me cae bien, pero si por mí fuera, tal vez no pasaría tanto por aquí. Quiero creer que Lincoln y yo compartimos la misma razón y nos turnamos para cuidar de Luna. La misma que dormiría en el hospital si pudiera. La misma que le canta todos los días acompañada de la guitarra acústica las mismas canciones. La misma que puede estar largo rato sin hablar después de haberle dicho todo y seguiría ahí si no fuera porque no es la única que desea ver al doctor.

Es ésa una de las razones por las que estamos en la sala de espera.

Lincoln está sentado en uno de los extremos. Lee uno de esos cómics que jamás me he molestado en tocar. Y mientras Luna está lo bastante cansada como para decir algo. Eso es casi todos los días. Y no, sin importar que ya hayamos cumplido un mes así y que todo parezca indicar que los días seguirán, no me puedo acostumbrar a su silencio.

Lo siento por el doctor. En verdad me duele que lleve tanto así, pero si debo decir la verdad, él es la segunda razón. Porque es con Luna con quien despierto cada mañana, sea con un solo de guitarra o con uno de mis chistes. Porque tal vez sea mi hermana, pero también es mi amiga, mi confidente y sé que para ella también lo soy. Porque desde que lo conoció, las cosas han cambiado y ahora no estoy segura de que precisamente para bien. Extraño sus solos, sus intentos de imitar el acento inglés, sus referencias a canciones que de tanto oírselas a ella ya las sé de memoria…

La tengo a mi lado. Y es como si no estuviera aquí. De a poco, pierdo las palabras y no sé qué decir. Cómo iba a pensar que esto terminaría de este modo…

Un día, llega hablando del psicólogo que conoció. Al otro, descubro que en una semana ha superado su marca de mensajes de texto enviados, misma marca que le tomó un mes. La había visto llorar, pero no con tanta frecuencia. La había visto soñar despierta, pero no tantas veces. Al final, no estoy segura si quiero que el doctor despierte porque alguien de su edad no merece morir tan pronto (ni nadie que yo sepa) o porque necesito desesperadamente a mi hermana de vuelta. Ni siquiera tiene que oír uno de mis chistes. Me basta con saber que está de regreso.

Pero tengo que aceptarlo, no puedo tener lo uno sin lo otro.

–Al menos intenta comer algo –eso sí. Lo he dicho más de una vez. Y esta vez no parece que sea diferente. También he estado nerviosa, también me cuesta comer en ese estado, pero jamás un estado de esos me ha durado tanto–. Escucha, si no comes…

–No me importa, Luan –me interrumpe de pronto. Y como casi siempre hago cuando habla, contengo la respiración. Extraño a mamá y papá. Espero que lleguen pronto.

–Luna…

–No me importa, Luan, déjalo, ¿sí?

Miro de reojo a Lincoln. Sé que se me habría ocurrido un buen chiste para su posición. Ahora no tengo nada. Sé que nos mira. Sé que es conmigo con quien cree que Luna habla más. Está tan equivocado… con quien más habla es con el doctor y tampoco se puede decir que sea demasiado. Sé que le habla, sé que espera que la escuche. Pero le canta más. La canción que sea. Ni siquiera cuando volvemos a nuestra habitación…

A veces me tengo que conformar con abrazarla cuando las pesadillas la hacen despertar.

Cualquiera diría que, por lo menos, necesita un psicólogo. Resulta hasta gracioso, ¿entienden?

–Sabes que no estará solo, si volvemos a casa más pronto…

–No se trata de eso –me interrumpe. Ni siquiera imagino de qué se puede tratar. O tal vez sí, pero de nada le servirá que lo deduzca. Necesito que hable. Que rompa su burbuja. Que me dé una señal, la que sea. Por mucho que no me agrade que oculte su rostro entre las manos, ya puedo imaginar su cara tras los dedos–. Dios…

–Luna…

–¿Crees que esto es una tontería?

–Creo… que eso no tiene importancia.

–¿Pero lo crees?

–¿Cambiaría en algo lo que sientes? –Puedo verla entre sus dedos. El primer atisbo de una sonrisa en mucho tiempo–. Creo que… sin importar cómo… lo que sientes es importante.

–¿Lo entiendes?

–Eso ni cambia nada, no te dejaré sola.

–Tengo miedo Luan –lo dice en voz baja, tengo que esforzarme para captar sus palabras. Casi tengo que leer sus labios–. Sabes… sabes que no es el primer chico que…

–Eso no importa…

–No lo es… pero es como si lo fuera, es que… desde el principio todo ha sido… tan diferente…

–No pienses en…

–Sé que después de él, no… no… demonios –es la primera vez que la escucho maldecir después de tanto… en realidad, desde que esta conversación superó el minuto, mucho me temo que todo, viniendo de ella, me parecerá una novedad–. Puedes decirlo.

–¿Qué?

–Dime que es una tontería… más siendo un tipo como él… y lo imbécil que puede llegar a ser… que esto…

–No dolerá menos…

–Lo sé –la voz se le ahoga en la última sílaba. Las lágrimas empiezan a escurrir entre sus dedos. No es como que un brazo sobre sus hombros vaya a detener sus temblores, pero ni siquiera creo intentarlo. Lincoln sólo mira. Supongo que mi mirada le dice que espere un poco más–. Mamá y papá… no lo entienden…

–Les preocupas, Luna, nos preocupas a todos…

–Creen que pasará… creen que lo olvidaré… no me sorprendería que desearan que ahora él… él…

–No, no pienses eso, te haces daño…

–Tampoco él lo cree…

–Pero si él…

–Cree que lo olvidaré… no confía en mí…

No sé qué decirle. Desearía en realidad que mamá y papá… que quien sea… incluso la mujer que le dio esa bofetada a esa china… cualquiera ayudaría más que yo o Lincoln. Sé que ambos tenemos en común eso ahora mismo. Ninguno sabe qué decir…

–Estas cosas… no funcionan para todos de la misma manera, así que no esperes que te entiendan –intento esbozar una sonrisa. Me tiemblan los labios, pero lo consigo, sólo espero que crea en la intención del gesto–. Tal vez yo misma… yo misma no te entiendo, pero te creo.

–Luan…

–Creo en lo que sientes… creo que es verdad –aprieto un poco su hombro, con mi otra mano le quito los dedos de la cara–. Y creo que todos lo entenderán… todos tendrán que creerlo y por él… por él no te preocupes, lo creerá…

–Él…

–Se toma su tiempo, regresará y lo sabes bien –y es curioso, porque al decirlo consigo creerlo cuando hasta hace unos segundos… no, no le doy cabida a la posibilidad–. Todo saldrá bien, Luna…

Ella sólo apoya la cabeza en mi hombro. Llora en silencio. Es lo peor. Sé que en todo este tiempo no ha llorado demasiado. Y teniendo en cuenta el alcance del dolor… puede que las cosas se simplifiquen si llora un poco más a menudo… si no callara… si como hoy, reconociera su miedo. Y lo que siente. Le cuesta hablar de eso abiertamente. Y tal vez tenga razón, nos cuesta entenderlo, pero eso no vuelve el sentimiento menos real, ¿verdad?

La abrazo. La aprieto contra mí. No recuerdo cuándo fue la última vez que estuvimos así. Quiero a todas mis hermanas. Quiero a mi hermano. Pero ella… ella no es sólo una hermana. Y lo sabe. Y por eso se permite aflojar el agarre sobre sus penas. Porque sabe que a mí no me puede ocultar nada. Puede que no la entienda en un comienzo, pero lo intentaré. Siempre lo intentaré. Ella merece todos los intentos…

Algo rompe la extraña calma en la que estamos inmersas. Y puede que adivine de qué se trata. Con mayor razón, no suelto a Luna. Me gustaría que estén aquí todos como otras veces. Lincoln también lo oye. Lincoln también se sobresalta y mira hacia las puertas de la sección. Cree lo mismo que yo. Que escuchamos cosas. Que las ansias…

–¡Enfermera! ¡Doctor! ¡Alguien, rápido!

Y lo repite. Una y otra vez. Hasta que vemos aparecer a la doctora que ya conocemos. La doctora que tal vez no debería estar aquí, pero aquí está. Hasta que las puertas se abren y los gritos continúan. Incluso antes de aparecer, sabía que no hacía falta, para todos ya es una voz familiar y sus gritos nos sobresaltan.

Porque el vecino abogado del doctor estaba con él en su habitación hasta hace unos minutos…

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Yo sólo lo miro

Estamos solos. Le dije a mi novia que descansara. Puedo saltarme un día de trabajo. Como si no lo hubiera hecho ya en el último mes una o dos veces por semana. Como si no leyera los escritos de demandas sentado al lado de su cama, hablándole someramente de los casos. Hablándole de cualquier cosa. Mirándolo de tanto en tanto, sabiendo que tengo que encontrarme con ese semblante suyo atravesado por las agujas, los cortes, las sombras de las magulladuras. La delgadez. El largo del cabello. La palidez. El tubo en su boca y sus latidos en un monitor. Mi amigo. Y un mes ya… la marca ya superada.

–Siguen preguntando por ti –le digo, sin ánimos de fingir que me importa más el trabajo que su monótono y angustiante estado–. Incluso Lan, ¿puedes creerlo? Creyéndote la cabrona como seguro en caso de fracaso matrimonial… qué digo… seguro lo crees…

Deseo darle un puñetazo al monitor. El latido constante. Tengo miedo que el sonido de pronto… no quiero mirarlo. Tampoco me hace gracia mirar su cara. Ese sueño artificial. La incertidumbre. La vaga ilusión de que él me escucha.

–Tu amiga la doctora… tu vecina… ¿Cómo la llamas? Johanna se llama, ¿verdad? –Imagino su respuesta y me quedo con ella–. Cree que te tomará tiempo, que tendrás que… aprender a caminar de nuevo, pero… es algo bueno, ¿verdad? Significa que… sin importar lo que tome, volverás a correr… suponiendo que antes lo hicieras…

Siempre que le hablo, recuerdo por qué no lo hago. Por qué intento evitar estos absurdos monólogos. Siempre se me cierra la garganta. Siempre vuelve el ardor. Y siempre temo que me descubra en momentos así. No me molestaría. En serio no me molestaría. No es como que ahora distinga las situaciones. Sólo sé que vuelvo a la oficina y miro su puerta. Miro su puerta y la golpeo. Me las ingenié para abrirla. Que entre aire y sentir que no ha sido demasiado. Que él volverá pronto y preguntará por qué entro sin su permiso.

–Podrías despertar, cabrón –le suelto entre dientes, intentando enfadarme un poco más con él, creer que lo merece–. No crees… ¿No crees que ya has jodido bastante? Ahí lo tienes, todos… todos te extrañan… y si lo pensaste alguna vez, no, no era necesario que faltaras así para que… no, no era necesario –no se inmuta. El ardor ya se manifiesta en lágrimas. Me quito los anteojos–. Disfrutas… ¿Disfrutas con que esa niña llore por ti? ¿Querías probar algo? ¿Disfrutas teniéndonos a todos así? Ya… ya regresa de una vez…

Pero nada. Y ya para qué. Sigue vivo porque esa pantalla me lo indica. Me siento a su lado. Me atrevo a asir sus dedos. Fríos como piedras. Esto le molestaría. Los aprieto, aflojo el agarre. Tan cerca y tan lejos… tan cerca y no está aquí. Que lo más cercano que tenga de él sea el recuerdo…

Me seco los ojos, aflojo el agarre. Cierro los ojos. Las lágrimas corren. No sollozo. Contenerme duele…

El agarre se afianza…

Pero no son mis dedos los que…

Trago saliva. Contengo el aire. Aprieto los párpados. Y trato de convencerme. Porque si esto se trata de un sueño… jamás creí que mi subconsciente sería tan despiadado. Pero ahí está. Es vago. Es leve. Pero es cierto, está ahí. Esa presión. Un agarre vago, como un suspiro…

El monitor salta. La monótona secuencia se ve alterada. La confirmación que necesito, pero sigo sin atreverme a mirar… el temor de que si abro los ojos, el anhelo se diluirá…

Miro. La luz es intensa. El monitor salta. Miro mis dedos. Sostengo los suyos, hay fuerza en ellos. Una débil fuerza. Un sutil agarre. Tal vez sólo sea…

Lo miro. Él no a mí. Tiene la mirada clavada en el techo. Los ojos abiertos, muy abiertos. Unos ojos que lucen enormes en su semblante demacrado. Está agitado. Desconcertado. Apenas si puede sostener mis dedos mientras contempla el techo con asombro. Mientras parpadea, como deleitándose con ese pequeño gesto, esa pequeña prueba de control. Parpadeando una vez. Y otra. Las necesarias para convencerme de que…

–Paul…

Apenas si consigo pronunciar su nombre. Apenas un hilo de voz. Pero me escucha. O el silencio aquí es amo y señor más allá del monitor. Me escucha y gira la cabeza hacia mí. Parece significar un esfuerzo titánico. Es tarde para decirle nada. Su mirada atónita se clara en mí. Los ojos muy abiertos. Parece no afectarle el aire. Parece querer decir algo, pero el tubo se lo impide.

–Tranquilo… tranquilo –no sé si es para mí o para él. O para ambos. Aferro sus dedos. Ya no me seco los ojos ni las mejillas. Ya no me preocupa que mi voz exceda del hilo que apenas conseguí pronunciar hace segundos. Parpadea. El maldito tubo. Debe desesperarlo. Vuelve a parpadear. Como intentando convencerme de la veracidad de la imagen–. Tranquilo, yo… yo…

Mascullo algo. Suelto sus dedos. No tiene fuerzas para detenerme. Me doy vuelta hacia la puerta. No vuelvo a verlo. Debería, para asegurarme de que sigue ahí. Que no es una alucinación. Antes de abrir la puerta, ya estoy gritando. Antes de cerrar la puerta, estoy corriendo. Y estoy gritando. Que me oiga alguien… que me oigan todos…

–¡Enfermera! ¡Doctor! ¡Alguien, rápido!

Estoy en la sala de espera. No sé cómo he llegado. Llamo la atención de no pocos, pero una persona en particular me interesa. Los otros vendrán, estoy cansado de tanto gritar, sé que me oyeron. Necesito que alguien lo confirme. Necesito que alguien me diga que la incertidumbre no me ha enloquecido… o si todos hemos enloquecido juntos…

-–oe… Joe, qué tienes, qué pasa –la tengo frente a mí. Johanna, la vecina de Paul. Apenas si puede respirar. Creo que me mira de la misma forma que yo a ella.

No tengo palabras. No sé si seré capaz de decir algo. Me conformo con agarrar su muñeca y arrastrarla. Al final, ella corre conmigo por el pasillo. Ambos vemos al mismo hombre desde el umbral. Sobre la cama, con la atónita mirada en el techo y los dedos asiendo el tubo en su boca. Dedos que resbalan. Dedos que apenas si puede mantener en alto. Cuánto le pesará cada brazo…

–Dios… Dios mío… Paul –y apenas lo suelta, asoma medio cuerpo al pasillo y empieza a llamar a gritos. Antes de que los chicos puedan acercarse, algunas enfermeras los adelantan e ingresan en la habitación, sacándome a empujones de ahí mientras escucho a Johanna soltar con voz ahogada–. Volviste… hijo de puta…

Me cierran la puerta en las narices. Sé que tres chicos están junto a mí mirando la puerta y mirándome a mí. Y yo sólo tengo ojos para la puerta y lo que está pasando tras ella. Y las chicas y el muchacho me bombardean a preguntas, pero no soy capaz de responder a ninguna. O tal vez sí. Apenas articulando lo que escuché que dijo esa mujer…

–Volviste… hijo de puta… volviste…

Creo que ya no necesitan más respuestas.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Nos dejan entrar tras unos minutos. Las enfermeras nos dejan el espacio que ocupaban. No deberíamos agobiarlo, pero sé que ahora todo es una excepción.

Mis hermanas lloraron emocionadas ante la noticia. Se abrazaron. Casi podría jurar que Luna estrujó a Luan con más fuerza. Lloraba. Apenas si tenía el aire para llorar. Creo que yo lloraría si no fuera porque aún no me recupero de la impresión. Apenas si pude decirles a las chicas… a Luna en realidad, que se tranquilizara. Supongo que Luan intentará apaciguarla, Mientras tanto… mientras tanto acepto verlo. Necesito verlo y convencerme de la verdad.

Está en la misma cama. Con los ojos muy abiertos. Le han quitado el tubo de la boca, pero las agujas siguen en su sitio. Parece aturdido. Parece costarle trabajo todo, incluso respirar, más ahora que depende de él y sólo de él. La doctora chequea la reacción de sus reflejos, las pupilas, la respiración, los latidos. Una vez. Otra más. No creo que lo pueda creer más que nosotros, el amigo del doctor y yo, que permanecemos adheridos al umbral.

–Te tomaste tu tiempo, cabrón –le dice la doctora, conteniendo la sonrisa mientras vuelve a los ojos con una pequeña linterna.

–Cuánto… –Es la primera palabras que escucho que pronuncia y parece que le raspa la garganta.

–Luego, ya hablaremos de eso, sólo… te tomaste lo tuyo y creo… creo que hay quienes quieren hablar contigo –nos mira. No se moverá de la habitación, nos quiere decir, pero ahora es el momento de hablar antes de dejarlo descansar.

Y antes de que pueda decidirme a dar el primer paso, es el amigo el que se acerca a la cama. No tiene mejor cara que la doctora. En realidad, no tiene mejor cara que ninguno de nosotros, pero se obliga a tragarse su desconcierto. Se seca las lágrimas y se agacha para que el doctor no tenga que esforzarse en oír.

–Paul…

–Joe –al fin una reacción. Se relaja. Lo mira y cierra los ojos. Casi puedo adivinar cierto alivio en su expresión–. Qué…

–Luego, no creo que quieras tantos detalles ahora, ¿verdad?

–No… lo sé…

–Sí que tardaste, no sabía que tuvieras el sueño tan pesado.

–Yo… tampoco –veo que intenta sonreír. Ya se parece un poco más al psicólogo que conozco. Una imagen que me alivia.

–Nos tuviste a todos con el alma en un hilo…

–Mierda…

–Tranquilo, no fue tu culpa…

–Cómo… están…

–Preocupados, pero todos bien, les alegrará… les alegrará mucho… saber que despertaste.

–No… me ilusiono –se permite sonreír. Le cuesta una eternidad. Un esfuerzo enorme. Me alegra tanto esa reacción que al fin decido acercarme a la cama. Visto de cerca, a pesar de las carencias, es más evidente que es él.

–Doctor…

Mi llamado capta su atención. Apenas la mirada y un ligero movimiento de cabeza. Una mirada larga, un poco… un poco desconcertada. También un poco curiosa. Tal vez ya dijo demasiado y la sola idea de abrir la boca otra vez no le agrada demasiado. No me importa si prefiere callar. Me basta con que sepa que estoy aquí. Me basta con verlo regresar y convencerme de una vez que aquí está él.

Tarda. Sólo me mira. Por un largo rato. Una larga pausa que nadie se atreve a interrumpir. Pausa que él mismo interrumpe con una pequeña sonrisa y una carcajada que más parece una tos que lo sacude con violencia. Un acceso que hace que la doctora se acerque un poco. Sólo un poco.

–Joe –suelta. Al parecer, sigue riendo, aunque contiene el impulso. Apenas si puede resistir más daño–. Cuánto… cuánto… dormí…

–Pues… –el amigo del doctor mira a la doctora a cargo. Ella parece dudar, pero al final asiente en silencio–. Estuviste… estuviste en coma… un mes.

Y el doctor vuelve a abrir mucho los ojos. Mira el techo. Su mirada se pierde. Y nos asustamos. Porque esta vez tarda un poco más en regresar. Cada palabra toma bastante en ser procesada. A veces creemos que vuelve a perderse en la profunda inconsciencia que tanto nos aterró. Estoy a punto de hacer o decir algo, no sé exactamente qué, hasta que su mirada vuelve a su amigo. Con la misma débil sonrisa. El mismo cansancio.

–No… no mientas…

–Paul…

–Me lo dirás… tarde… o temprano…

–No entiendo… qué…

–Lo… siento –el doctor me mira desde su cama. Mantiene la sonrisa. Le cuesta mirarme. Parece que cada gesto es difícil de esbozar. Pero conozco esa sonrisa–. El chico… no se… parece mucho… a ti…

Qué… qué acaba…

–Paul…

–¿Hatsuko… es su… madre? –Mira al techo. Sigue sonriendo a pesar de cansarle tanto el gesto. Ajeno a las expresiones de los que lo acompañamos–. Tampoco… se parece… a ella… ¿Qué pasó?

No… no puede ser… no puede ser que…

–Qué estás…

–Lo siento… el chico…

–No, Paul, no es… no es lo que tú…

–Me lo… presentarás al menos… ¿no?

Dios mío… acaso él…

Conteniendo el espanto a duras penas, Joe se acerca más, se adelanta a la doctora, misma que también parece espantada ante el descubrimiento. Mientras tanto, el doctor parece ajeno a todo. O demasiado cansado para darle importancia a cualquier cosa.

–Paul… Paul, mírame –y lo hace, ahí tiene esa mirada atónita y desgastada–. ¿Qué es lo último que recuerdas?

Mala elección. La pregunta parece superarlo. Absorber sus energías. Parece necesitar de cada parte de él para dar con una respuesta. Parpadea una vez. Más veces de las necesarias. Al final cierra los ojos, pero percibimos la actividad tras los párpados. El aliento que contiene a ratos. Y la satisfacción de dar con la respuesta después de una pausa que a todos nos pareció infinita.

–El… aeropuerto –vuelve a sonreír, pero no por mucho. Percibo algo de tristeza–. Te acompañé… a despedir… a Hatsuko…

–Eso…

–Intentaste… intentaste no llorar… e incluso… nos fuimos… a un bar… ¿Pasó… algo… en el camino?

–Es… es una larga historia Paul, y así como estás… con lo que tardas en responder… tardarás un mundo en entenderla.

–Cabrón…

–Ya hablaremos, así sólo… así sólo te desgastarás más –secunda la doctora al tiempo que nos abre la puerta–. Volveré pronto, todos lo haremos, así que… trata de descansar.

No parece muy convencido, pero no tiene demasiadas alternativas. Creo que si pudiera, se encogería de hombros. O soltaría un insulto. Pero no puede. O no quiere. O le faltan ánimos. Sólo mantiene la cabeza en la almohada y la desconcertada mirada en el techo blanco. Sólo espero que no duerma. Que sienta que cerrar los ojos es imperdonable. Que se concentre en recuperar las fuerzas, la sensibilidad…

Afuera, las chicas nos esperan. No ha llegado nadie más. Luna es la primera en acercarse a nosotros. Luna se queda un paso atrás, pero no tarda en ponerse a la par. Lo notan, algo pasa. Quiere entrar, pero las caras, nuestras caras, no auguran nada bueno, si bien no estoy seguro de entenderlo… tal vez no quiero entenderlo… tal vez no me atrevo siquiera a imaginarlo…

–Doctora –articula Luna al ver que ninguno dice nada, cada vez más asustada. No tarda en mirarme, estoy más cerca–. Lincoln… qué… qué pasa, qué…

–Ese recuerdo –suelta la doctora, mirando a Joe con preocupación–. Ese recuerdo…

–Eso pasó hace un año y medio –suelta el aludido, cabizbajo–. Es verdad, pero pasó…

–Entiendo…

–¡Me van a decir qué diablos le pasa o qué! –Nos sobresalta Luna, teniendo que intervenir Luan para calmarla. La doctora mira a mi hermana. Es extraño. Porque imagino que ha pasado muchas veces por instancias similares. Tendrá práctica. Y ahora, viendo a mi hermana, parece vacilar.

–Niña… –articula la doctora, pero ya es tarde. Al fin parpadeo. Al fin tomo las riendas de mi familia.

–Luna… el doctor despertó, sí, pero… las cosas… las cosas no están del todo bien –dudo que lo haga mejor que la doctora, pues mi hermana se ve pálida. Tengo que poner mis manos en sus hombros. Bajo mis manos, de pronto, sus huesos se sienten pequeños.

–Lincoln… qué quieres decir con…

–Parece que… el choque… las heridas… todo eso… todo eso le ha hecho más daño del que se pensó.

–No… no te entiendo –creo que lo entiende, pero le teme a las palabras. Intento escoger las mías. No herirla más. No ahora que acaba de recuperar la esperanza.

–No me recuerda, Luna –sé que eso no basta, aunque ella parece comprender de a poco lo que acabo de decir–. En realidad… no recuerda nada… nada del último año y medio.

Decirlo es peor que pensarlo. Que imaginarlo. Que cualquier cosa. Incluso que verlo. Porque estoy frente a mi hermana. Porque la expresión de Luan tampoco me ayuda. Porque puedo sentir la tensión de los amigos del doctor. Porque Luna no reacciona ante lo que acabo de decir. Mi agarre se mantiene sobre sus hombros. Tarda demasiado en reaccionar de alguna forma…

–Están…

–Creyó que tu hermano era mi hijo –explica Joe, tendiéndome una mano en este momento tan… tan jodido, ¿acaso otra palabra se ajusta mejor?–. No lo reconoció… ni recordó… ni dio señas, nada.

–¿Se recuperará? –Salta Luan, quitándole tal vez las palabras a una Luna desencajada.

–Es… difícil determinarlo –pero claro, las palabras de la doctora parecen encerrar una sola respuesta que se puede vislumbrar entre líneas–. Por lo general, esta clase de lesiones… puede tener efectos duraderos, pero… no existe certeza… de una recuperación, sólo… lo dirá el pasar de los días y… su evolución.

No hay otra forma de decirlo. No hay otra forma de minimizar el golpe. Los amigos del doctor y yo todavía luchamos por procesarlo y ya tenemos que soltarle esto a mis hermanas, en particular a Luna… y cuando el resto se entere… en realidad, no sé cómo reaccionará el resto, ni siquiera sé si les importará. Ahora mismo no me importa nadie más que una hermana, mi hermana frente a mí, que escucha… que tarda en reaccionar… que escucha y guarda silencio… que nos hace esperar a todos conteniendo el aliento, apretando los dientes y los músculos…

Que sonríe…

Espera, ¿qué?

Parpadeo un segundo. Un largo, interminable segundo. Parpadeo. Y me convenzo que llevo demasiado sin dormir bien. Que al fin el cansancio me pasa la factura de la peor forma. Y vuelvo a abrir los ojos. Ya estoy convencido. Y sólo me encuentro con mi hermana. Con Luna, la misma que sujeto de los hombros…

Que sonríe.

Miro alrededor. No. No soy el único. No creo que los amigos del doctor la conozcan demasiado, pero creo ver en ellos el reflejo de mi propio desconcierto. Busco a Luan. No está mejor que ninguno. Vuelvo a Luna. Conozco esa sonrisa. Ese salvaje entusiasmo que la desborda cuando se trata de algo que la apasiona de verdad.

Pienso rápido. ¿Dónde estamos? ¿Qué día es hoy? ¿Estamos en el día que estamos? ¿No hay un concierto en unas cuantas horas?

Vuelvo a parpadear. Sonríe.

Conozco esa sonrisa. Conozco ese entusiasmo. Toda mi familia lo conoce. En algún momento hasta les ha molestado. En el último tiempo, todos lo hemos extrañado. Y ahora atestiguo su regreso. Y regresa con tal fuerza que casi puedo sentir la embestida de energía. Y me vuelvo a preguntar qué día es hoy. Si acaso la añoranza ha hecho mella de mi capacidad de percepción… si acaso estamos todos de acuerdo y la añoranza ha hecho mella en nuestra capacidad de percepción…

Pero es una ridiculez. Porque Joe y Johanna no la conocen. Porque apenas si los vengo conociendo. Son aparecidos en nuestras vidas, sin importar que llevemos un mes compartiendo una misma angustia. Si sólo fuera Luan…

De pronto, me siento estrujado. Cuando recupero parte del aire, me veo siendo abrazado por mi hermana mayor con la misma fuerza de días mejores. Y no tendría problemas en creer que esos días han vuelto si no fuera porque no termino de encontrarle una explicación. Y me siento estúpido. Porque llevo demasiados días extrañando esto y ahora que presencio el regreso de mi hermana, no dejo de cuestionarme los motivos.

–Se recuperará, pero… ¡Gracias hermano!

No alcanzo a preguntarle por qué cuando ella me suelta y corre hacia el pasillo. Hacia la sección. Hacia una única habitación. Estoy a punto de correr tras ella cuando siento que Luan me detiene. Lo habría entendido de la doctora, pero ella sigue parada en su sitio, tan desconcertada como yo. Luan, en cambio, me sujeta de la muñeca.

Ya tengo suficiente con Luna como para que ahora Luan sonría como si acabara de presenciar la mejor broma del mundo… como si a ella misma se le acabara de ocurrir ése, el mejor chiste de todos.

Me alegra, por otra parte, ver que mis cejas no son las únicas levantadas. Claro que en la doctora y en Joe es comprensible, pero en mí… tratándose de mis hermanas…

 _Tienes una encantadora familia, muchacho._

Últimamente, la voz del doctor aparece demasiado en mi cabeza. Y no es como que ahora me ayude demasiado a entender lo que pasa.

Conozco a mis hermanas. Conozco sus ideas. Sé que cuando algo se les ocurre, suele terminar en algo muy loco. Supongo que tendrá sus beneficios que todos estemos en el hospital, ¿no?

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Hay silencio en este lugar. Una extraña quietud. Desde que abrí los ojos, sigue ahí. Y me cobija.

No tengo que hacer nada. No tengo que esperar nada. No tengo que temer nada. Ni siquiera oír los golpes en la puerta y preguntarme quién es. Sólo estar. Mira el techo. Apreciar el silencio apenas roto por el ambiente.

Y pienso… y duele… y es mejor no pensar. Y apenas aferrarse a los débiles recuerdos de días que parecen inciertos. Y asumir que jamás antes estuve tan callado. Jamás antes, con o sin dolor, tuve tanto tiempo sólo para permitirme existir sin la necesidad de articular un pensamiento o dos.

Si puedo pasar esas cosas por alto y otras tantas, supongo que soy libre. De una retorcida forma, si soy capaz de aguantar el dolor de una parte del cuerpo… la falta de sensibilidad de otra parte…

Soy libre…

Tampoco es que me alegre demasiado la certeza. En realidad, la libertad así…

Pero sigue siendo mejor que nada, ¿verdad?

Me tienen sedado. O al menos, lo bastante para que no duela demasiado nada. Y a juzgar por las vendas, los cortes y las agujas, debería estar gritando de dolor. En su lugar, todo pesa. Me cuesta mover un dedo. Sé que puedo, pero la idea me agota. Tal vez debería cerrar los ojos, pero tengo miedo. No quiero volver a la oscuridad. No quiero sentir que me devora. No otra vez.

En su lugar, me permito pensar. Es un milagro considerando el embotamiento.

Pero pensar me provoca cierto malestar. Las preguntas de Joe me provocaron dolor de cabeza. Intentar recordar algo tan sencillo como el día en que dejamos a Hatsuko en el aeropuerto… y según él, ha transcurrido un mes… ¿Un mes?

Creo que más. Tiene que ser más. ¿Por qué más iba a estar ese chico con él? Un chico gracioso, con nieve en el tejado. Aunque no sé si se debe a mi estado, pero no veo mucho parecido. Y se lo dije. Increíblemente, no se ofendió. No se parece a su madre. Suponiendo que su madre sea Hatsuko. ¿Será adoptado? ¿Habrán terminado del todo mientras no estuve? De cualquier modo, creo que les inculcó demasiado respeto. ¿Qué es eso de decirme doctor? Siendo el hijo de mi amigo y vecino abogado, mínimo que me diga tío Paul, ¿es mucho pedir?

A menos… que me haya perdido de más… que tal vez Joe no mintiera diciendo que se trataba de una larga historia. ¿Pero qué tanto pudo pasar? En un mes… en menos… o en más…

Pensar en números me marea. No debería hacer esto. Pero no puedo evitar sentir que algo se me escapa… bueno, tampoco es como que pueda extender demasiado los brazos para alcanzarlo, sea lo que sea, pero…

Vuelvo sobre las caras. Mi loca vecina doctora, mi vecino abogado y el chiquillo con nieve en el tejado. Claramente me estoy perdiendo de algo, pero no atino a deducir qué.

Pensaría más en el asunto, pero con este dolor de cabeza que ni los analgésicos calman… suponiendo que sean analgésicos… suponiendo que exista un mejor método que dejar de pensar…

Empezando por cómo carajos llegué aquí… ¿Conduje borracho? ¿Quién estaría tan loco como para dejarme las llaves? Joe se ve bastante entero, ¿acaso no iba conmigo o derechamente Dios no me quiere mucho que digamos?

Ya estoy pensando otra vez… en autos, alcohol y esa canción…

No, espera, esa canción no la estoy pensando.

Consigo volver la cabeza hacia el umbral. Es de allí. Esa canción me resulta familiar por alguna razón. Aunque dudo que en el intertanto en que estuve… así y en parte sigo estando haya escuchado algo, ¿o sí?

Tal vez he oído esa canción cientos de veces. Ahora no estoy seguro ni quiero precisar el número o una cantidad incierta. En realidad, ni siquiera sé si me importa demasiado esa canción…

 _Si volviera a nacer, si empezara de nuevo,_

 _Volvería a buscarte en mi nave del tiempo,_

 _Es el destino quien nos lleva y nos guía,_

 _Nos separa y nos une a través de la vida._

Sé que la conozco. No me veo escuchándola, pero sé que la conozco. Que la he oído en algún momento que no consigo desenterrar de entre la bruma que ahora descubro que puebla mi cabeza. Tal vez la canción tendría más importancia si no fuera porque la canta…

 _Cómo hablar… si cada parte de mi mente es tuya,_

 _Y si no encuentro la palabra exacta,_

 _Cómo hablar…_

Una muchacha. Una chiquilla en realidad. No creo que tenga más de quince. Tal vez tenga quince. Tal vez un poco más, ¿cómo saberlo? Jamás he sido bueno especulando edades y más de una vez, los intentos casi me costaron algo más que un ojo en tinta. Como sea, la chica no deja de cantar a medida que se acerca a mi cama… digo, con tanto tiempo aquí, ya puedo decir que esta cama es mía, ¿verdad?

Me gusta su voz. No se parece a las de otras cantantes. No es suave. Es incluso un poco ronca. Un sonido diferente. Agradable. Y no deja de cantar a medida que se acerca. Incluso cuando ya está a mi lado y se sienta en el borde del colchón, sigue cantando, tarareando, sin dejar de mirarme a los ojos, casi sonriendo.

Es bonita. Cabello corto, cortísimo, y prendas moradas, botas hasta las rodillas. Puedo adivinar una rockera en ella. No tanto por los pendientes o el resto de los accesorios. Ni siquiera por la calavera estampada en la playera… de acuerdo, tal vez sea por todo eso. Tal vez sea por la voz. Pero esa canción… no digo que no deba cantarla, no me quejo, de hecho… la canta muy bien.

Y ella… claro, es muy bonita. Todavía puedo ver. Y sí, es muy bonita…

¿En serio pienso así de una chiquilla? Lo que sea que haya pasado, debe haberme dejado peor de lo que me atrevo a creer…

–¿Me extrañaste? –Me dice en voz baja con esa voz ronca suya. Creo que si tuviera fuerzas, alzaría las cejas. Como mínimo.

–Creo… creo que… se equivocó –y no sé cómo carajos algo tan sencillo es tan difícil de decir. Quiero creer que es por mí y no por ella. Si le puedo creer a Joe, como mínimo tuve un mes un tubo en la garganta, así que…

–No veo a otro Paul por aquí –de por sí ya tengo dificultades para hilvanar un pensamiento, así que sus dedos en mi mejilla no me ayudan demasiado.

–Otras… habitaciones…

–No veo otro Siderakis –mierda, demasiada precisión es imposible de contrarrestar. Pensaría con más claridad si apartara sus dedos, se alejara un poco y no fuera tan bonita…

¿En serio pendejo? ¿Desde cuándo piensas esas cosas? ¿Y más tratándose de una chiquilla?

–Al fin despiertas –me suelta con el mismo volumen anterior, sin dejar de jugar con mi cara o mi cabello. Después de un rato, vuelve a mirarme a los ojos–. ¿En serio pensabas irte y dejarme así?

Bien, si su presencia ya me pone nervioso, la trayectoria que insinúan sus palabras hace que pierda buena parte de la sensibilidad que conservo y la que me ha costado tanto recuperar.

–Estoy… despertando –articulo, intentando disimular mi nerviosismo in crescendo–. Con suerte… sé… mi nombre… y…

–Tal vez esto te ayude a recordar.

En mi defensa. Estoy acostado. Puedo mover brazos y piernas, claro… en teoría. Porque las siento, pero cada extremidad me pesa más que… más que cualquier cosa que no puedo recordar ahora… y ni qué decir de mis reflejos, de la debilidad… de las vendas, del dolor… de todo. Tengo suerte si consigo parpadear y mover las manos un poco, pero no es suficiente para impedirlo…

Y es que antes de que me dé cuenta o pueda hacer algo, la chica ya tiene posados sus labios en los míos. Apenas un breve contacto que se antojó una maldita eternidad… un contacto efímero que me dejó sin aliento… incapaz de creer que algo me pudiera estar pasando…

Debo estar babeando ahora a juzgar por la sonrisa que me dedica… ¿Tan bajo me hizo caer lo que sea que me haya pasado? Estoy perdiendo el maldito hilo de los pensamientos… no puedo olvidarlo si la tengo frente a mí, es una chiquilla… una chiquilla que me acaba de besar… y me aterra descubrir el agrado… porque es una chiquilla, por Dios… una muchacha, ¿cuántos años le llevaré de ventaja?

–Luna, Paul, ¿te dice algo? –Deduzco que es su nombre, no creo que lo haya dicho por mero afán astronómico… no me vendría mal que así sea, pero sé que no es por eso. Bonito nombre… y no podía escoger mejor momento para pensar semejante tontería. No sé qué expresión debo tener, pero a ella sigue causándole gracia–. Soy yo… soy Luna, Paul, ¿en serio olvidaste el nombre de tu novia?

Mi… ¡¿Qué?!

De acuerdo, respira profundo. Cuenta hasta cien… mil… un millón… hasta el puto número que haga falta, cuenta y encuentra la calma, la frialdad… porque hay una explicación perfectamente razonable para lo que acaba de decir… por mucho que haya un profundo vacío en mi cabeza, que haya cosas que se me escapan… que intentar cazar un hipotético recuerdo o pensamiento me produzca un inmenso dolor… tiene que haber una explicación…

No puede ser… no puede ser…

Tiene que ser una mentira… o una broma perfectamente elaborada… o una cámara escondida… o una venganza orquestada por Joe por lo que sea que haya hecho en el pasado, escogiendo éste momento para concretar…

Sigue sonriendo. Su mano aprieta la mía. La misma mano asciende. Me acaricia la mejilla. No puedo pensar mientras haga eso. Esto no me puede estar pasando…

Hay algo raro en sus dedos… algo áspero… claro, ahora lo noto, el anillo en uno de ellos. Me raspa un poco… ¿Una sortija? Los detalles, la elaboración… no es lisa, claro… me aferro a cualquier cosa que no sea sus dedos, aunque sea…

Mueve un poco la mano. Queda frente a mí. Mueve un poco los dedos. Los puedo ver. Puedo ver la sortija…

No puede ser… no puede ser…

Reconozco esa sortija. Incluso si cierro los ojos. Recuerdo el día en que la escogí. El momento en que la guardé bajo siete llaves, tras una puerta… un maldito cajón que sólo yo conozco, eso lo recuerdo bien. Nadie más sabe dónde la guardé. Sólo yo podría haberla sacado de ahí…

Con ella le pedí matrimonio a una mujer una vez. Creí que después de ella, no necesitaría esa sortija nunca más. Y no obstante, jamás tuve el valor de deshacerme de ella para siempre.

Tal vez porque en el fondo… muy en el fondo, siempre quise creer que habría otra oportunidad… otra persona… una mujer que la mereciera…

Sólo bajo ese criterio habría hecho que la sortija saliera de su enclaustramiento.

Y ahora esta niña… esta chiquilla… Luna… la tiene en su anular derecho… mientras me sonríe…

Y se ve hermosa cuando sonríe…

Dios mío…

Sólo yo podría… sólo yo podría haber puesto esa sortija en… en…

Dios mío… ¿Qué he hecho?

Y lo peor de todo es… ¿Por qué de pronto no me parece tan descabellado? ¿Acaso no puedo ser un peor sujeto?

Nada puede ser peor que el hecho de que me agrade mínimamente la idea. Y puedo sentirlo, que mínimamente me…

Oh mierda.

La paz se diluye. Miro hacia la ventana. Está cerca. Una respetable altura. Con algo de fuerzas, una buena carrera y un poco de suerte, tal vez podría…


End file.
